Of Angels and Dragons: Part I
by Albedo238
Summary: While ending up in the land of Ylisse, Pit, who hopes to find a way home back to Angel Land, gets caught up in a war with a foreign nation that's long held a grudge with Ylisse. However, more sinister designs are lurking in the shadows... and in both worlds. Rated T. Partial credit goes to my younger brother.
1. Prologue: A Stranger Near Death

**Prologue: A Stranger Near Death**

We get a shot of Castle Ylisse in all of its glory and splendor under the brilliance of a blue, sunny sky as our view slowly zooms in on the castle. Just then, we're taken to the inside of the castle where Chrom, Frederick and the present-day, child version of Lucina (who is now about 3 years old) are waiting in one of the hallways of the castle. Chrom is sitting in a chair against one of the walls with his arms crossed and his right leg resting over his left leg, which he is tapping the foot of nonstop. Lucina, who is wearing a dark red dress, has her hands clasped together and looking down while sitting next to Chrom on his left in her own chair. As for Frederick, he has his back facing the opposite wall while his arms are behind his back as always and looking to be in a zen state of mind, which is very unlike him most of the time.

Lucina just looks at Chrom and and asks, "Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?"

Chrom just looks at Lucina with a blank expression that changes to a small smile and says, "Don't worry, honey. Mommy will be all right. She's just giving birth to our next child. I know it's taking a toll on her, but she's strong. Stronger than any other woman out there, with the exception being your Aunt Emmeryn. You have nothing to worry about, dear. After all, she went through the same episode when she gave birth to you."

"You really mean it?" asks Lucina. "From the way you looked, you seem worried as well."

Chrom laughs lightly and says, "You may have inherited my strength and resolve, but you seem to have inherited your mother's intelligence and keen perception." Chrom looks away from Lucina and says, "I guess I am a little worried. But then again, child birth is always frightening, especially since I'll now have two kids to take care of."

Lucina just looks down and says, "Is it going to be hard, Daddy?"

Chrom looks at Lucina with another smile and says, "Yeah, it will be. But, I promise that when this new child is born, I won't love you any less than them. Neither Mommy or I will."

Lucina looks up at Chrom and asks, "You mean it?"

Chrom just nods and says, "You have my word. You'll always have a place in our family, my darling daughter."

Lucina gives Chrom a big and bright smile back.

Just then, the doors at the end of the far end of the hallway open up, and a woman we can assume to be a nurse by her clothing runs towards Chrom, Frederick and Lucina. As the three of them hear the doors open, they see the nurse running towards them. The nurse has a big smile on her face as she runs, most likely coming with good news. Chrom stands up and Frederick brings his arms from behind his back when the nurse comes to a stop as she nears them.

"I take it from the way you're smiling, the delivery was a success." says Frederick to the nurse.

"Most definitely." says the nurse.

"So...?" Chrom begins to ask nervously.

The nurse, with much joy, says, "It's a boy!"

Chrom sighs a little and says under his breath, "I knew it." He then looks at Lucina, and says, "You hear that, Lucina? You just got yourself a baby brother!"

"A brother?" Lucina asks.

"That's right." says Chrom. "You want to go see him?" He then looks at the nurse and asks, "Uh, is it okay if we can see my wife now?"

"Certainly, milord." says the nurse. "Queen Momo made a fast recovery. She's certainly a strong woman, so she'd be happy to see you all."

"Thank you." says Chrom. He then turns to Frederick and says, "Frederick, go and inform the others about the news. I'm sure they'll want to come and see Momo and our new child. Well, so to speak, anyway."

"On my way, sire." says Frederick before he goes to deliver the news.

As Frederick leaves, Chrom says to Lucina, "Well, let's go see Mommy and your new, baby brother. Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh." Lucina says with an excited smile.

Chrom just smiles back at his and Momo's daughter from the present day, then says to the nurse as he looks at her, "Alright, lead the way."

"Yes, milord." responds the nurse.

After that, the three of them walk in the direction the nurse came from.

* * *

The scene then changes to the shot of a type of bedroom with a very extravagant bed in it. In the bed is Momo, dressed in a white gown of fine linen while in bed and holding onto a baby wrapped in a white, swaddling cloth. The baby has a small patch of blue hair that matches Chrom's and Lucina's. Momo appears to be humming some type of tune to the baby, and from the way he's smiling, he appears to be enjoying it. There are others in the room with Momo and the child, most clearly nurses and one man we can only assume to be a doctor. We then hear the doors open, which catches Momo's attention as she stops humming, as well as the others in the room (with the exception of the baby as his attention is fixated on Momo). Coming through the doors are Chrom, Lucina and the nurse that informed them.

As Momo takes notice of Chrom, she says, "Hey, Chrom."

"Hey, Momo. Are you okay?" asks Chrom.

Momo just giggles and says, "Don't worry, dear. I'm fine. Why don't you meet our son, or should I say, the boy that will grow up to be our son?"

Chrom and Lucina slowly walk up to the right of Momo's bed, and Chrom, with a smile that shows just how ridiculously happy he is, says, "Certainly." He then looks at the baby boy, who then looks at Chrom with another pleasant smile, and he says, "Hey, Morgan. It's me, your dad. Welcome to the world, little guy. There's another that wants to see you."

Chrom then picks up Lucina, and puts her on the bed next to Momo. Lucina then crawls over to see her baby brother, and says with a big smile, "Hi. I'm Lucina. I'm your... big sister."

Baby Morgan just giggles when he sees Lucina.

Momo giggles and says, "I think Morgan likes you, honey."

"That's his name?" asks Lucina. "His name is Morgan?"

"That's right." says Momo. "He's your baby brother, and a newly born prince. What do you think?"

Lucina giggles and says, "I think he's cute."

"He certainly is." says Chrom. "I remember when you were that little, Lucina. What a true bundle of joy you were. In fact, you still are. Both you and your brother are our everything in this world."

"Really?" Lucina asks as she looks at Chrom.

"Absolutely, dear." says Momo, getting Lucina to look at her. "And you both always will be, no matter what."

Just then, Frederick arrives through the opening, which gets the attention of the others, and says, "Milord, I brought the others to see you all."

"Good." says Chrom. "Let them come in."

"Right away." says Frederick. He then looks behind him and says, "You all may enter, now."

Upon hearing this, the Shepherds enter the room, along with Say'ri, Tiki, Emmeryn and Soltis. In addition to the main Shepherds themselves, they also have their own respective children with them who are all about the same age of 1. Even the children from the future are there to witness this joy.

"Oh, wow!" says Lissa with a big smile. "The second one is here!" Lissa then looks at the present-day Owain, who she's holding in her arms and says, "Look, Owain. Your newest cousin has been born. What do you think?"

The present-day Owain just giggles cutely.

Vaike, who has his arm around the future Owain says, "So, what do you think of Morgan finally being born, son?"

"A truly marvelous occasion, that's what!" says the future Owain boldly. "It's only right for it to be that way, my truest allyversary being born on this momentous day! Oh, I can just imagine the moments he and my child self will have to really show their friendship that would make the heavens envious!"

Lissa giggles and says to the present-day Owain, "Owain, promise mommy you won't grow up to be THAT colorful, please?"

Present-day Owain just giggles, which makes the future Owain just rub the back of his head with a nervous smile.

Momo just laughs a bit to see the usual shenanigans of the Shepherds haven't changed that much. She then says, "If you all want to come see him, you can. Just be sure to give him enough space, okay?"

"Ooh, I want to see him, first." says Virgil. "If... that's all right?"

"Come on over, Virgil." says Chrom.

Virgil then walks over next to Chrom, and says as he looks at baby Morgan, who looks back at him with a curious expression, "Aw, ain't he just the cutest wittle bundle ever?" He then calmly sticks his finger and begins to move it while say, "Goochie, goochie, goo!"

Morgan, seeing Virgil's finger so close to his face, takes hold of it with his little hands, and Virgil says, "Hey, he grabbed my finger." Before long, baby Morgan starts to suckle on Virgil's finger, which gets him to say a little nervously, "And now, he's... sucking on it. Quite the little sucker, isn't he? Get it!"

Tharja just shakes her head, and says, "Ugh, a feather brain until the end."

Soltis puts his arm around Virgil, and has on his face perhaps the biggest smile the Shepherds have seen on him in a long time. "I cannot congratulate you enough, Momo, and coming from me, that's saying something." He then looks at Virgil with a curious expression, and says "And Virgil, I would never have guessed you'd be this good with him." He then mutters under his breath "_Gods know it took me some learning._" He shakes himself from his thoughts, and puts a hand on Momo's shoulder, eying the baby with that same, uncharacteristically happy smile.

Momo says, "Thank you, so much, Soltis. I'm just glad I was able to return to the world of the living to be able to have another child in my life. I truly feel like the luckiest woman right now."

Libra, who is holding the child version of Yarne, and Panne come near Momo's bed, and Libra says in his soothing voice, "I choose to think it is we who are luckier to have you, but regardless of who is luckier, we all deserve to be blessed by Naga in our own ways. And this moment shows you to be most blessed so far. May Naga watch over you all as long as she can."

Momo just nods with a big smile to Libra.

"So, not to rush things, but have you guys decided on who will be the rugrat's godfather yet, Bubbles?" asks Gaius, who is standing next to Sumia (who is holding the present day Cynthia) on her right.

"Gaius, I just gave birth to him." says Momo with a perplexed smile. "Can't we at least wait till another time for such a decision?"

"Eh, was just wondering." says Gaius. "Thought you might put me in the running, or something."

"Really?" asks Chrom. "That's a bit unlike you, Gaius. Why such a fascination in becoming my son's godfather?"

"What? I can't have a softer side to myself? That what you telling me, Blue?" asks Gaius.

"Ooh, I would love to be the little tyke's godfather!" says Henry, who is standing next to Cordelia (who is holding the child version of Severa). "I could teach him the proper way dismember the bad guys! It'll be so much fun having him enjoy causing as much carnage as I love to! Nya ha ha ha ha!"

"No, no! Gregor be making better godfather!" says Gregor, who is standing next to Cherche (who is holding the child version of Gerome). "Gregor raise tiny Morgan to be good and strong like ox! Nay, like ten oxes!"

Gaius says, "You both are bonkers! I should be the kid's godfather! With me, I'll make sure to truly refine his sweet tooth just like mine is!"

"Oy, Gaius! Gregor be thinking you trying to make little Morgan fat!" says Gregor with a worried expression.

"Better to be fat than a blockhead!" says Gaius. He looks at Henry and says, "Or a maniac!"

"Hey now! I take pride in being a maniac!" says Henry. "It's one of the few joys I get out of this life! And it's one that the right people need to share with me in this world!"

Lon'qu, who's holding the child Brady while standing next to Maribelle, just grunts, which gets the attention of the three men arguing. Lon'qu then looks at them looking at him, and says, "...Leave me out of this."

Cordelia sighs and says to Cherche and Sumia, "Even as fathers, our husbands can still be such children."

Sumia sighs and says, "I may be a clod, but I feel luckier to be one than how our husbands are acting."

Cherche just giggles about the whole thing going on.

As the arguing continues between Gaius, Gregor and Henry, they soon stop when they hear baby Morgan giggle, which gets them to look to see Virgil holding the baby while he shows him a vial of a bright liquid that he waves in front of him from a distance as to not blind him, but to at least get his attention.

"See? Isn't it pretty?" asks Virgil. "I made it myself. Er, with help from Soltis, of course. But I do have the recipe."

Morgan just giggles more and more, both from how bright the potion is, and how Virgil sounds while talking.

Meanwhile, both the future Lucina and future Morgan are watching the whole thing going on, and the future Morgan sheds a little tear. Lucina from the future sees this and asks, "Brother? Are you crying?"

The future Morgan wipes his tear and says, "It's just a beautiful moment, that's all. Makes me feel like I forgot so much after losing my memories, like how cute I was, and how happy I was to have a true family. Sure, I love still having memories of my mother, but... I wish I could have so much more than that."

Future Lucina smiles calmly and says, "Well, maybe this flow of time will be far different from how ours was. It's already proved so with the destruction of Grima that our mother was able to have happen to secure a truly positive future."

"Yeah." says future Morgan. "I suppose you're right, Sister."

Just then, we hear Basilio's voice go, "Well, nice to see this joyous occasion happen."

Everyone looks to see Basilio enter the room, but having a grim look on his face.

"Khan Basilio, you're late." says Chrom. "And what's with the sour look?"

"The look I have on my face is part of why I'm late." says Basilio. "Flavia is about to bring in the other reason why."

"What is it?" asks Momo.

"We... ran into an injured person." says Basilio. "And we decided to bring him here."

"Well, we'll be glad to help him." says Chrom. "But, was it necessary to bring him here?"

"In a way... yeah." says Basilio. "You'll see why when Flavia gets her arse up here."

"I'm already here, oaf." says Flavia's voice.

Everyone turns to see Flavia enter the room, and holding what looks to be an injured boy with brown hair, a golden laurel crown and Greek-style clothing. But what really gets everyone's attention are his rather large, white wings on his back.

Noticing the boy's wings, Chrom goes, "What the...?"

"That's why we brought him here." says Basilio. "From my knowledge, I don't think the regular physicians know anything about the workings of... an angel."

"I... I don't know if we do, either." says Chrom looking at the angel.

Just then, we hear the angel give off a painful sound as he tries to speak, saying, "H... h... help... me..."

"Don't worry, little guy." says Flavia. "We'll get you on your feet very soon."

"M... must... save... people..." says the angel. "Must.. stop... great evil..."

"What's he talking about?" asks a curious Stahl.

"Beats the hell out of me." responds Sully.

"Evil... spirit..." says the angel. "Stronger... than... b-both... Medusa... and... Hades... combined..."

"Evil spirit?" asks Tiki.

Flavia asks the angel calmly, "Did the spirit have a name?"

"It said... it's name was... G... G... Gr... Grima..." says the angel very painfully. "Name was... Grima."

Suddenly, a deafening silence fills the room as everyone has on an expressions of fear on their faces (save Soltis, who just has on a concerned look), followed by Chrom simply saying in a very quiet tone, "What?"

To Be Continued in Part 1.


	2. Chapter 1: Foreboding Tale

**Chapter 1: Foreboding Tale**

Taking place in what seems to be endless darkness, we see the angel that Basilio and Flavia brought with them. At first, he has his eyes closed, but quickly opens them to see nothing but black around him.

"Huh?" says the angel. "Where am I? Is anyone there? Lady Palutena? Magnus? Pittoo? Anyone?"

"Don't bother calling out for help, little angel." says a sinister voice.

"Wha... who was that?" asks the angel.

The voice laughs and says, "You'll find out very soon, should you live long enough!"

The angel looks in front of him to see a large, glowing version of the symbol of Grima, which brings a look of incredible fear to the angel's face, and even more so when the symbol turns into the head of a black dragon with six, red eyes. As the head rises, we see the rest of the dragon's body. The angel's expression of fear becomes greater and greater.

Suddenly, we're taken to a room where the angel wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly and looking extremely afraid. Slowing down to catch his breath, the angel looks around to see his surrounding are quite different. He notices he's not wearing his clothes and that he's been bandaged up where he was bruised and cut. He looks to see his clothes are on a small table. Just then, getting a shot of the angel's garments, a hand grabs them.

* * *

Next, we're taken to a hallway, which looks to be that of Castle Ylisse from the elegant designs. We see the angel, who is now dressed again, walking the hallway. The angel continues to look around, not recognizing where he is.

Just then, we see Cordelia coming in, along with other members of the Pegasus Knight forces walking down the hallway, talking and laughing with one another.

"And so, Henry said that he..." says Cordelia before she pauses upon seeing that the angel is awake.

"Is that... an angel?" asks a pegasus knight.

"He's awake." says Cordelia.

As the angel looks around continuously, he hears Cordelia's voice go, "Hello."

The angel looks to see Cordelia standing there, and all he can say is, "Hi."

"I'm glad that you're awake." says Cordelia. "What's your name?"

The angel, looking very nervous, asks, "Can you tell where I am, first? I don't recognize this place, but I have a feeling this isn't my world. This isn't Skyworld, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, though I've never heard of a Skyworld." says Cordelia. "This is Castle Ylisse. You're in Ylisstol, the largest city in all of the Halidom."

"Huh?" asks the angel. "Ylisse? I don't think such a place exists in Angel Land."

"Is that where you come from?" asks Cordelia.

"More or less." says the angel. "So... I'm in a place called Ylisse?"

"That's right." says Cordelia. "My name is Cordelia. Can you tell me yours?"

The angel goes silent for a moment before saying, "My name is Pit."

"Pit, huh?" asks Cordelia. "Sounds foreign, but it's a good name."

"Are you in charge here?" asks Pit.

"I'm afraid not." says Cordelia. "But.. I can bring you to the one in charge. That would be our esteemed exalt, Chrom."

"Can I talk with him?" asks Pit again.

"Sure thing." says Cordelia. "At this time, he's probably in the garden with his wife and children. I'll take you to see him right away."

Pit looks at Cordelia curiously, but then smiles and says, "Thanks."

Cordelia smiles back and says, "It's no problem. Come, they'll be this way."

* * *

After Pit follows Cordelia, the scene switches to the garden area of Castle Ylisse where Chrom and Momo are sitting at a table while watching child Lucina play with Virgil, all while Momo is holding onto her newly born son. Momo is dressed in a beautiful, strapless dress of white cashmere. She also has on white wraps around her arms made of fine, see-through linen, and a tiara that is the color of white, as are the flowers, beads and things of see-through linen decorating it.

"Ah, it's so peaceful today." says Momo.

Chrom replies, "Sure is. Not much happening that could go wrong. But... best not to jinx our good fortune."

Momo giggles and says, "Yeah, I suppose not."

Just then, we see both Cordelia and Pit arrive in the gardens. Afterwards, Cordelia calls out to the Exalt and Queen saying, "Milord! Milady!"

Chrom and Momo turn to see Cordelia and Pit walking towards them.

"Hey, is that...?" Momo starts to ask Chrom as she sees Pit walking.

"I think it is." says Chrom knowing what his wife was about to say. "Our angelic friend is awake."

Both Chrom and Momo stand up as the pegasus knight and angel come up to them.

"Good day, my lord exalt and my lady queen." says Cordelia.

"Good day to you, too, Cordelia." says Momo.

Cordelia nods as both Momo and Chrom and nod to her. Then she looks at Pit and says, "Pit, may I introduce... Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo."

"Oh, uh... your majesties." says Pit as he bows to them both. "It's an honor. Did you all help in healing me?"

"You could say we did... more or less." says Chrom. "It was actually Khan Basilio and Khan Flavia that found you and brought you to us. You appeared to be badly injured, so we got our best healers and specialists in dealing with your treatment. We're just lucky enough our healing procedures work on angels just as well as they work on humans."

"Actually, I'm lucky that you all found and healed me." says Pit. "Anyway... as you might have heard, uh... Ms. Cordelia say, my name is Pit."

"Pit, huh?" asks Chrom. "Sounds like a foreign name."

"I suppose it could be." says Pit. "But anyway, thanks again. I don't know how I can repay you all."

"Well, I guess one way you could is to tell us how someone like you came to our world." says Chrom. "It's not everyday that angels fall into our world. And by that, I mean never."

"Well... since I feel like I could be light years away from my original home of Skyworld, I suppose I have all day." says Pit.

"Why don't you have a seat?" says Momo. "I imagine you might still be sore, even with your injuries healed up."

"I actually am." says Pit. "So, thanks for the seat."

Pit goes over to the table with Chrom and Momo. Chrom then pulls a chair out for Pit to sit in, which he does.

"So, if you're able to..." Chrom starts to say. "...why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Uh, very well." says Pit. As Pit starts to talk, a flash back plays to accompany his dialogue. "I was out patrolling Skyworld. For some reason or another, Underworld forces were attacking the surface world of Skyworld, so I went to help the humans. Lucky for me, my patron goddess, Lady Palutena gave me a special satchel to hold all of my Divine Armaments, which she also gave me the ability to convert them into gems for easy carrying, as well as the Three Sacred Treasures that Dyntos, god of the forge, had rebuilt. There was even enough room for all of the powers I collected in the past. But, I digress. I don't know why the Underworld Army was attacking since I had recently defeated their leader, Hades, and I also don't know why they were so much stronger. Of course, for the latter, I was about to find that out real fast. After arriving at the main town that the Underworld Army was attacking, I fought as many of them as I could. But then, something happened I never expected to see. I mean, I've seen undead creatures before, but this was something else."

"What was it?" asks Momo.

"I don't know what kind of zombies they were, but..." says Pit as the flashback continues. "They were grey, had red eyes, scary faces and though they seemed to shamble at first, they proved to be very fast and very strong. So strong that Phosphora, one of the generals to the goddess of nature, Viridi, had to help me. The ones swinging around swords and axes were bad enough, but it only got worse with the ones firing arrows and flinging magic. Both Phosphora and I were on edge with those creatures."

"Sounds like the Risen." says Momo looking at Chrom.

"Whatever they were, they were really strong. And then, something else showed up." says Pit.

Chrom asks, "What was that?"

"Some type of dark spirit." says Pit. "At first, I saw a large, glowing symbol of what looked to be six eyes, three on each side in a column, followed by a blackish purple cloud of energy. Both Phosphora and I didn't know what to make of it, but once it started to throw these tendril-like things at us, we had no choice but to fight it. Of course, that proved to be quite fruitless as nothing we threw at it did damage. After that, the spirit grabbed me with its tendrils and told me, 'What hope did you have against the power of the fell dragon, Grima?'"

Both Chrom and Momo put on big looks of worry upon hearing this from Pit.

"I fought for so long to break his grip, but... it was no use." says Pit. "Suddenly, I get swallowed whole, and the next thing I notice, I'm waking up in a castle in a strange land. So, what do you think? Pretty farfetched, I imagine, but I'd still want to know."

After a bit of silence, Momo then chimes in to say, "Pit... are you sure the spirit you and your friend fought said its name was Grima?"

"One of the last thing I can remember when I was still back in my own world." says Pit. "Do you know anything about him?"

"We've..." Chrom starts to say after a some more silence. "...fought him before."

"Seriously?" Pit asks with surprise.

"It's true." Chrom continues. "Grima is... a creature of this world."

"Wow." says Pit. "Then that might explain part of the reason as to why I'm here in the first place. But still, it doesn't give me the full details."

"I can't believe this." says Momo with a worried expression. "I sacrificed everything I was to destroy that demon, and yet... he still lives."

"Momo..." says Chrom with pity.

Momo's head droops down and she says, "Will I never be free from him? Will I never be free of Grima?"

Chrom just looks at Momo with more pity while Pit says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's taking this very hard."

"She has reason to." says Chrom. "You see... don't take this wrong way, but... my wife was made to be the vessel for Grima. She was created to become him."

"Seriously?" asks a startled Pit.

"It's true, Pit." says Momo. "My father, Validar and his cult, the Grimleal, worked to create someone like me to house Grima's power. I was created to become their 'god.'"

"Gee, now THAT'S a bummer of an inheritance." says Pit.

"It's just... no matter how much I try to go on with my life, endearing whatever gets thrown my way, the past and my birthright keep catching up to me to weigh me down." says Momo. "Why? Why does it always have to be me?"

Chrom, though usually knowing what to say, can't find any words at the moment, and even Pit's finding it hard to respond.

Suddenly, they are spared the awkward silence by a deafening smash, like an immense window shattering, coming from the greenhouse to the south. Before anyone can say a word, a flash of silvery white comes flying out of the foliage and smashes into a large weeping willow, sending a spiderweb of cracks running through as it imbeds itself in the wood. As the object, revealed to be what looks like a small metal sphere rips itself from the tree sending splinters onto Pit and the royal couple, another flash of white smashes into the errant orb, embedding itself into the tree. As the orb falls into two pieces, the other object is revealed to be a large scimitar. A half second later, the couple hear a familiar voice yell, "GOT YA' BUGGER." before a man in grey robes follows. He is tall, with shoulder length salt and pepper hair and a well trimmed beard of the same color. He is breathing very hard and smiling fiercely, before turning to Momo and saying, "Oh, Momo... Chrom and, er, guest. Terribly sorry 'bout that." Before anyone can respond, the poor tree, having taken enormous trauma, splinters, and with an enormous _SNAP _the top half collapses to the side, the scimitar still embedded in it's heart.

Just then, after all of that calamity, baby Morgan starts to cry, and Momo says in trying to calm him down, "Shhhh... it's all right, it's all right. It's just Soltis being part genius and part maniac. Don't worry, mommy will keep you safe."

Soltis frowns and says, "While I agree to both titles, this time it quite honestly wasn't me. Virgil, would you mind coming here a minute?"

Virgil, who's holding onto child Lucina to keep her safe, says, "Coming... as long as there are no other nasty surprises." He then turns to Lucina and says, "Wait here, Lucy. Let me go see what Master Soltis needs me for."

"Oh, okay." says Lucina nervously.

"Be right back." says Virgil as he lets go of Lucina and walks over to Soltis. "So, what do you need me for, Master?" asks Virgil as arrives at Soltis' location.

In response, Soltis walks over to the tree and, with one strong wrench, rips his scimitar out. Pointing to the halved orb on the ground, Soltis says in a stern voice, "Virgil, why exactly did you not soul-bind this? When I say you can use my lab, please don't use it for experiments. You have a place of your own to destroy, you know?"

"It had a conscience? I didn't know that." says Virgil. "Still, I'm very sorry, Master. I thought I'd create a new weapon for you, but... I was sure the transmutation went smoothly. What could have went wrong?"

"My guess is that while adding Motus, you might have forgotten to soul-bind it like I said. And with Motus being the aspect of movement, you ended up creating a metal ball that moved in a straight line until something stopped it, and since you gave directional movement and the capability to move freely, it would simply turn till it could move again. So you ended up creating a flying metal ball of death. So I suppose I'm a _bit _agitated." says Soltis sternly.

"Whoops." says Virgil. "Well, back to the drawing board. Uh... in my own lab, of course."

Just then, Frederick rushes in, and says, "What on earth was that sound? Milord! Milady! Are you both hurt?"

"We're fine, Frederick." says Chrom. "Apparently, one of Virgil's experiments went haywire, but Soltis saved us in time."

Frederick sighs, then looks at Virgil and says, "Virgil, next time you threaten milord and milady's life, I'm not going to give you any quarter when it comes to what I'll do to you."

Virgil then says, "Sorry, Frederick. I promise to keep my talents in check next time."

"You had better." says Frederick.

Just then, other members of the Shepherds come rushing in, consisting of Lissa, Vaike, Sumia, Gaius, Henry, Nowi, Ricken, Kellam, Miriel, Sully, Stahl, Donnel, Tharja, Maribelle, Lon'qu, Cherche, Gregor, Virion, Olivia, Libra and Panne.

"Is everyone all right here?" shouts Lissa. "We heard an explosion!"

Tharja rushes up to Momo, and says while grabbing her, "Momo! Are you okay? Not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm fine, Tharja." says Momo. "Just an experiment of Virgil's got loose, that's all. Soltis came in time to stop it."

"What? Feather Brain almost hurt you?" says Tharja angrily. She then turns to Virgil and says, "You do anything to hurt her again, and I'll come up with the curse of curses to use on you!"

Virgil just sighs and says, "Boy, this is going to haunt me for a while, isn't it?"

Soltis just nods and says, "As it should, Virgil. As it should."

Pit, who's now out of his seat, looks to Chrom and says, "Is every day like this in your world?"

"Only when those two get involved with such shenanigans." replies Chrom nodding towards Virgil and Soltis.

"I'll... keep that in mind." responds Pit.

Soltis turns to Chrom and says, "Ah, but when something of _mine _goes haywire, not only is it much more complicated than this, I also replace what I break. How are you liking your new chandelier anyway, while we're on topic?"

"All I can say is that I thought I broke a lot of things during practice." says Chrom.

"Wasn't my fault the screws were loose. But I digress. What I'm most interested in right now is your winged friend here. I only saw him briefly, but he piqued my scientific curiosity. Your name is Pit, is it?" says Soltis turning to face Pit.

"That's right." says Pit. "I'm servant of the goddess of light, Palutena. I... ended up in your world by some happy accident, though don't draw too much from the 'happy' part."

Soltis raises his eyebrow at this and says "Extraterrestrial or extra-dimensional?"

"Dimensional, I think?" says Pit. "Still, uh... pleasure to meet you all, though I would have preferred we met without the near death experience."

"Ah, so you're from another reality then. Another universe I mean." Soltis says with a grin.

"Possibly." says Pit. "I don't think any place like this exists in Angel Land."

Soltis raises the other eyebrow at the name that seems to come out of a children's book and says, "Interesting, interesting."

Libra then approaches Pit, and asks, "So, you're really an angel, is that correct?"

"Sure is, ma'am!" says Pit.

"Uh, actually, that would be 'sir.'" says Libra nervously.

"Oh, you're a... man?" asks a startled Pit. "Wow. Just... wow."

Libra then gets on his knees, and he starts to pray, saying, "Dear Gods, how you found me worthy to be in the presence of such a divine being, I do not know. But either way, I am truly blessed. For such a grand moment, I would allow you to ask anything of me at this time as you have obviously sent this beautiful angel as a holy messenger."

"And... that's even weirder." says Pit.

Soltis rolls his eyes and barks at the kneeling war monk, "Oh, get up Libra, he's not a servant of any god or goddess that you would know, being from an entirely different universe and all."

"Sorry, sorry." says Libra standing up. "I just... felt such an urge to pray being in the presence of a truly divine being. And to you, Pit, I apologize dearly."

"Uh, no problem." says Pit.

Virgil walks over to Pit, leans down towards him and whispers in his ear, "He's very devout."

"Gotcha." Pit just says.

"Well..." Lissa starts to say with a big smile that she's had on her face while looking at Pit. "I think he's adorable!" Lissa then runs up to throw her arms around Pit in a big hug and says, "Mmmm... I can just feel the divinity from him!"

"Oooookay." says Pit.

"Wow, you're such a cutie-patootie!" shouts Lissa.

"Isn't a 'patootie' another word for someone's butt?" asks Pit.

"Oh, Vaike!" says Lissa looking at her husband. "Can we adopt him?"

"Well..." says Vaike curiously.

"Adopt me?" asks a surprised Pit. "Lady, I'm over 100 years old! I'd be more justified in adopting you!"

Nowi then rushes to hug Pit and says, "Well, I'm over a 1000 years old, so I could easily adopt you!"

"Normally I would say that, due to manaketes maturing at the slowest rate in the natural world, it isn't necessarily possible. But, looking at your, well, outward appearance, I'm afraid your on your own." says Soltis with a wry grin.

"Well..." says Maribelle as she approaches Pit herself. "Lissa, my treasure, and Nowi, if you would be so kind, allow me to judge the divinity of our friend here."

"Go right ahead." says Lissa.

"Thank you." says Maribelle. She then starts to feel all over Pit.

"Lady, this is getting..." says Pit before Maribelle hushes him.

"Let's see..." says Maribelle. "Skin like silk to the touch... hair so soft and smooth... and your wings feel like velvet in my hands. You truly ARE a divine being!"

Before Pit can say anything, Maribelle wraps up Pit in a big hug, and says, "I didn't think I'd meet anyone to match my greatness, besides Lissa! Oh, you're so amazing, I can feel it!"

Soltis, still grinning says, "Maribelle, please don't snap the inter-dimensional alien in half. Wouldn't be cohesive to your relationship."

Ignoring Soltis, Maribelle says, "Olivia! Sumia! You have to experience this wonder as well!"

"Sure thing." says Sumia as she rushes over, but then, trips on the ground.

"You okay there, Stumbles?" asks Gaius.

"I'm fine... more or less." says Sumia. "I gotta go hug that angel, though."

After that, both her and Olivia rush over to grab Pit in their own hug.

"Well, you know... this attention isn't really all that bad when I think about it." says Pit with an innocent smile.

Gregor bellows out a laugh, and says, "Gregor be thinking that life be getting with the becoming more interesting with little angel around!"

"I just have to wonder how he can handle so much female attention being smothered like that." says Lon'qu.

"Yes, it is fascinating how one person can inspire so many beings to embrace him with such a gesture of deep affection. Most curious, indeed." says Miriel pushing up her glasses.

"Alright, girls..." Soltis says raising his voice slightly, "...give him some air. If he suffocates, I won't be able to question him."

"Well, Chrom..." says Momo. "...he may have had to deal with Grima, but I think having such a new face will lighten up everything around here."

"If it isn't doing it, already." says Chrom with a smile.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: Wayward King

**Chapter 2: Wayward King**

The setting is a village, and the clouds have gathered to the point of turning the sky incredibly grey as rain is falling, forcing people within the village to scurry while tending to business.

Just outside of the village, we see a young man approach. Though his clothes appear to be that of a War Monk, they look a little more regal than usual, being colored navy blue with gold trim, and the belt carrying some form of royal symbol on it. He has slightly long, magenta hair that looks somewhat wavy, and a circlet that appears to be royal in nature. His eyes are a calming sea green. Imprinted on his face is an expression of sorrow and worry. He stands next to a man dressed as a General in black armor and his hair colored forest green while his eyes are hazel.

_"This must be the village"_ the man thinks to himself. _"Still... my mind will never be free from what I had to leave behind just to make it here."_

* * *

As the man begins to walk into the village, we start to get a flashback as we see the man getting ready to board a ship. Standing there with him is a woman who also has magenta hair that is longer than the mans, but still somewhat as wavy. Her clothes appear to be that of a Hero, but like the man's clothes, they're just as regal in appearance.

"Nemo." says the woman. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I'm not sure it is, myself, sister." says the man answering to the name of Nemo. "But I'm without much choice in the matter. Our brother has gone too far, and we need to see about getting help."

The woman Hero sighs and says, "You know that Hugo will try to kill you if you go through with this, right?"

"Funny, I thought I was already dead to him." says Nemo. "In any case, I know our brother, Hugo won't take kindly to this, but like I said, I'm without a lot of choice in this matter. I'm sorry, Jennifer, but... I have to do this."

Jennifer then says, "You already know that Exalt Chrom doesn't think highly of your brother, so that might help you, but... he doesn't know you very well. You've been the meek and modest one, brother. You might have a tough time convincing them of your plight in the end."

"I'm pretty sure the Exalt of Ylisse will not take kindly to a possible invasion of his home, as well as Plegia and Regna Ferox from our nation." says Nemo. "That said, how could he not take my words to heart?"

"I suppose you have a point, brother." says Jennifer. "But even so, you're a veritable unknown. You almost don't exist in the eyes of some people out there. People only know you to a degree because of our brother."

"Well, if they know our brother more than me," says Nemo before pausing. "Then they also know he needs to be brought to justice."

Jennifer sighs again and says, "I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?"

"It's best that you don't try." says Nemo. "I may not be as strong as you or Hugo, especially our brother, but I won't lose when it comes to the war with words."

"Yes, as it is pretty obvious." says Jennifer.

Just then, we hear the voice of woman go, "Nemo, I'm all set."

Both Nemo and Jennifer look to see a woman dressed in the clothes of a Dark Flier come up to them. She has amber hair that's completely combed back and is tied into mix of a ponytail and braid. She has a thin circlet going around her forehead with a red jewel in the middle.

"So am I, Camille." says Nemo to the Dark Flier. "I trust you remember your task?"

"Of course." says Camille. "I'm to seek refuge in Regna Ferox until you can convince Exalt Chrom to get help from the Khans."

"Good." says Nemo. "In any case, we can begin right away before Hugo realizes what we're up to."

"I know fleeing Serris like this will be hard." says Camille. "But frankly, Nemo, the hardest part of this will be not being able to stay in your embrace for a while."

"I feel the same way." says Nemo. "But my brother hasn't really made things that easy for us, my love."

"I understand." says Camille. "In any case, I look forward to when we can meet up again in Regna Ferox."

"I do, too." says Nemo. "And I promise it won't be long before we see one another again."

"Please, don't let it be that." replies Camile. "I do love you, Nemo."

"And I love you, too." says Nemo before he and Camille share a long kiss.

After the two of them get done kissing, both of them and Jennifer hear a voice go, "My king, we're ready for departure."

Nemo looks to see the same man in black armor standing there.

"Thank you, Ziggy." says Nemo "I'm about to board."

"I'll let the captain know." says Ziggy with a bow before walking back onto the ship.

Nemo then looks back at Camille and says, "Well... I guess it's time."

"I'll see you in Regna Ferox." says Camille. "Take care, my love."

"You, too." says Nemo.

Camille strokes the side of Nemo's face before turning to walk back in the direction she came.

Nemo watches Camille leave, then turns to Jennifer and says, "Sister, watch over the situation with my brother, alright? It might be a while before I can get any intel, but try your best."

"I will, brother." says Jennifer. "And you take care, yourself. Promise me you'll be alive to come home."

"Promise me YOU'LL be alive when I return home." says Nemo.

"Get going." says Jennifer, which gets Nemo to nod before walking onto the ship.

Some time passes, and the ship begins to sail off with Nemo waving at his sister, and his sister waving back.

"Just come back to us." says Jennifer with a look of sorrow.

* * *

The flashback ends as we see both Nemo and Ziggy deep in the village they appeared at before. They then appear before a bar called "The Stumbling Sorcerer."

"This must be the place the locals at the farm told us of." says Ziggy. "Guess we better head on inside, milord."

"I suppose we should." replies Nemo.

After that, both Nemo and Ziggy proceed to walk into the bar.

As both men get inside, the people inside the bar stop what they're doing as they take notice of the king and his loyal knight, especially after hearing the clanking of Ziggy's armor, though all are really drawn to the fact that Nemo's clothes look a bit too regal for your average War Monk, especially in noticing the royal crest on his belt. The bartender takes notice of the men as well, but then he turns to the people staring at the two men and gives a scowl.

"Go back to yer drinks, ya rotters. Ya'd think we dinnae have an alchemist with tha power of a divine bein' here every week or so. Get used ta' it." says the bartender with a thick brogue.

As the people in the bar go back to their drinks, both Nemo and Ziggy approach the bar, each one sitting on a stool.

"Thank you." says Nemo to the bartender. "Right now, I'm trying to keep a lot of attention off of me before I get to Ylisstol."

As Nemo sits down at the bar, the bartender raises his eyebrow and says, "Well, if ya' don' want attention on ya', don' say things like tha'. Generally bad idea." The bartender leans over the bar and whispers, "Might I ask yer business, Yer Majesty, if ya' don' mind? I'm pretty sure I know i' already, but I wanna hear i' from you."

Nemo, with a surprised expression, asks, "How do you know who I am? I thought to be outside of a lot of people's knowledge out there."

The bartender chuckles to himself and whispers, "It's ma' business ta know these things, Yer Majesty. And if yer goin' where I think yer goin', yer gonna be rather familiar with this bar before too long. So ya might as well know ma' name. It's Stanley, it is, or at least, it is now."

"Well met, Stanley." says Nemo. "I am Nemo, one of the twin kings of Serris... but I think you already know that. The knight here with me is Ziggy, my right hand. As for our business, well... we need to see the Exalt and his tactician wife. We come bearing terrifying news to these lands."

"Serris'll be marchin' on Ylisse soon?" says Stanley humorlessly.

Though surprised, Nemo continues to talk saying, "Yes... Hugo wants to invade Ylisse. But not just it. He's also wanting to target Plegia and Regna Ferox. Not only that, but he says that, once he's built his force here enough, he'll go on to invade Valm."

"I figured as much" says Stanley with a deep frown, "Me an' my...associates 'ave been keepin' an eye on Hugo fer quite a while now. As fer me, I've been expectin' ya' ta show up sooner. After all, this ol' place plays a rather importan' function, it does."

"That's what we heard." says Ziggy. "And whatever help you can provide for us, we'd be more appreciative."

Stanley doesn't respond, instead frowning at something over Ziggy's shoulder. He then turns back to the two newcomers, whispering, "Don' look now, but yer bein' tailed. There's an unsavory character sittin' at the table in the righ' corner, close ta' the door. From what I can see, he's got a long black cape, a wide brimmed black hat with a raven's feather stickin out. Ya' seen 'im before?"

Both Nemo and Ziggy look over to see a Trickster eying both of them with a glare that could kill anyone on the spot.

"I'm afraid we have." says Nemo. "That's Bartholomeus, one of my brother's deadlier agents."

"Hugo's got word of our escape from Serris that fast?" asks Ziggy.

"You know my brother, Ziggy." says Nemo. "Loves efficiency and perfection."

"Well..." says Stanley as the two turn to look at him. "...you two aren't the picture a subtlety now are ya'?"

"So, how do we get out of this one, your majesty?" asks Ziggy.

"I'll think of something." says Nemo. "How long it will take, though, I'm not quite sure."

"Ya' do realize yer talkin' to an international operative righ'?" whispers Stanley."I have a system in place already. So if ya' wanna get outta here withou' attracting all the assassins an' their brothers to ya, you'll need ta follow these instructions exactly an' without question."

Before they can respond, Stanley continues, "You two are gonna walk out the back door. Bartholomeus is the only operative o' yer brothers here. He'll walk out the front. I'll...deal with him 'round the back. You two'll follow the alleyway round the back ta' a dead end. Have these on ya'..." at this Stanley slides two gold coins with an S engraved in them. "...an' you'll pass right through the wall. You'll then walk round the city wall ta' the right, and you'll come upon a long line o' wagons parked at the front gate. When they ask o' you the time, you'll say 'infinitus', and show the coins for exactly one half second. Flub the word and you'll suddenly develop a nasty 'eart condition. Necessary precaution o' course. Do ya' understand?"

Nemo says, "Thank you, Stanley. We'll be out of here as soon as possible, and hopefully, if we should return, we'll have an army with us."

Stanley just nods.

"Come, milord." says Ziggy. "Let's get out of here, posthaste."

Nemo just nods, and both he and Ziggy rush out as fast as they can while still keeping their movement to a brisk walk. Seeing them leave, Bartholomeus starts to follow them, but Stanley starts to walk from behind the bar and gets to Bartholomeus before he can reach the king and his knight.

"I'm sorry ma' good sir, but ya' dinnae pay yer tab." says Stanley in a bright tone. At this, the bar goes silent.

Bartholomeus gives the guy a cold stare and says, "Move before I stab you."

Stanley smiles and says "Alrigh', alrigh'" as he backs off "I want no trouble here"

Bartholomeus simply turns and walks from the bar. Stanley smiles and follows at a brisk pace.

As Bartholomeus ducks into the alley around the bar, he sees neither Nemo nor Ziggy. Cursing his luck, he begins to walk back to the main road when the bartender's thick accent surprises him, saying in a voice cold as the winds of the bitter north, "I don' like people tha' don' pay their tab."

"And I don't like people who try to follow me around while I'm trying to do my job." says Bartholomeus. "I suggest you go back to your little bar, or your head's going to be removed from your shoulders. Get ou..."

Whatever else he is going to say is silenced as a sharp pain reverberates through his back. Stumbling to his knees with a grunt, he draws his dagger as he turns, swinging wildly. His dagger is ripped from his hand however as Stanley kicks the blade from his hand. Without lowering his foot, Stanley plants his boot in the operative's face, and Bartholomeus's nose emits a sickening crack as he falls to the ground. Stanley then walks over and, raising his boot, swiftly brings it down, heel first, into Bartholomeus's solar plexus. As Bartholomeus rolls into the fetal position clutching his chest, Stanley bends down and grabs the operative by the back of his neck, and wordlessly plunges his kneecap into Bartholomeus's mouth. They both hear the sickening _crack _as Bartholomeus's teeth clack and break loudly. As Bartholomeus emits a silent scream of pain, Stanley drags him to one side and impassively smashes the operatives face into one of the bars stone supports, leaving a dark red smear on the stone. As Bartholomeus falls in a crumpled, bloody heap in the dirt behind the bar, Stanley takes out a small piece of paper, and before he walks back through the back door of his bar, lays it on Bartholomeus's unconscious body. Closing in on the note we see a stylized S inscribed on the parchment in black ink.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Nemo and Ziggy, they reach a horse-drawn wagon where two identical women with red hair and matching outfits near it.

"I wonder if that's the wagon that's to take us to the caravan?" Ziggy asks Nemo.

"Let's find out." says Nemo.

Nemo and Ziggy approach the women near the wagon. As they do, Ziggy asks them, "Is this the wagon to your merchant caravan?"

"Depends." says one of the women. "What is the time?"

Both Nemo and Ziggy hold up their coins and they say in unison, "Infinitus."

Both of the red-haired women look at both Nemo and Ziggy with blank expressions, which change to stern looks, and the other woman says, "Oh, so you're one of them."

Nemo says as he and Ziggy put their coins away, "No, we're not, but we're on an important mission to Ylisstol. We need to meet with the Exalt and his wife right away."

Both of the women then smile and the other one says, "Well, I guess that's a bit of a relief on our part. So, Anna, what do you think?"

"Well, Anna..." says the other woman. "...I suggest we hear them out and see what we can do for them."

"Ah, you're the famous-and very identical Annas we hear about so much?" asks Ziggy.

"That would be us." both Annas say simultaneously.

"Pleasure to meet you." says Nemo. "I am Nemo, one of the kings of Serris. The man next to me is my knight and confidant, Ziggy. We need to barter passage to Ylisstol to meet with Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo. We have an urgent warning we need to give them."

"Royalty, huh?" says one Anna with an expression of smugness. "Don't get to help them that much. Well, with travel, anyway. So, what's this big warning you need to give them?"

"Normally, I wouldn't tell civilians like you, but since I'm desperate, I guess I can." says Nemo. "My brother, Hugo is planning on invading Ylisse, as well as Regna Ferox and Plegia. And eventually, he'll move on to Valm."

"What?" asks both Annas in unison.

"It's true." says Ziggy. "That's why milord and I must make haste for Ylisstol as soon as possible."

"Unfortunately, I don't have much gold on me." says Nemo. "So, I can only offer you so much."

"Well, don't worry." says an Anna. "We can work something out. How about this? We take you to Ylisstol, and while you're traveling with us, you work to protect our caravan from bandits, thieves and other nasty ne'er-do-wells. Sound good?"

"I think we can agree to that." says Nemo. "What say you, Ziggy?"

"Anything to get us to Ylisstol fast enough." says Ziggy. "Very well, we'll agree to your offer."

"Then, welcome aboard." says the other Anna. "Hop on and we'll take you the rest of our caravan."

"Thank you." says Nemo.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3: The Soul Seer

**Chapter 3: The Soul Seer**

After leaving the town with the Anna sisters, Nemo and Ziggy see a large gathering of horse-drawn wagons with various other people that we could only assume to be merchants and traders. Some males, and some female.

"So, this is your caravan, I assume?" asks Nemo.

One of the Annas says, "That would be it."

"Pretty extravagant, don't you think?" responds Ziggy. "Might make you a bigger target for brigands and the like."

"Well, I suppose you two should be up for a little work protecting our caravan, right?" asks the other Anna. "After all, I'm pretty sure you must be, being the king and his knight on an important mission."

"I'm more than prepared to do a little protecting on my part." says Nemo. "After all, I don't carry this axe with me for decoration, you should know."

"We'll see." says the other Anna. "What about you, Ziggy?"

"Just as long as you have a weapon for me to wield, I'll do my best to protect this caravan." says Ziggy. "After all, my friend and I are the best at what we do."

"Just as long as you both can put your money where your mouths are." says Anna. "But then again, it seems like you two are in need of money to put in your mouths, right? Hee hee hee."

"Certainly cut to the point, don't they?" says Nemo with a whisper to Ziggy.

Ziggy replies with a whisper to Nemo, "I still don't trust them that much, milord. We'd best to not take them lightly, especially when it comes time to for them to hold to their promise."

Nemo whispers, "Don't worry, my friend. I'm many steps ahead of them."

"I certainly hope so, your majesty." Ziggy whispers back.

"Well, anyway, let's get to meeting the rest of the caravan." says the other Anna. "That way, we can get this show on the road!"

"Of course." says Ziggy.

And with that, the Annas, along with Nemo and Ziggy, head to the caravan to meet with the others.

* * *

After a few moments pass, and it seems both Nemo and Ziggy have greeted everyone, the caravan seems to be in the final throes of its preparations.

One of the Annas says, "Looking good, everyone! Now, let's just get our rears in gear and head down the road. We really need to make some money out there. After all, it is the gift that keeps on giving!"

Meanwhile, Nemo continues to look around to see the caravan nearing its completion of getting ready. Just then, from the right corner of his eye, he spots a young woman with gelled-back, shoulder-length, raven black hair that has small streaks of white running through it sitting cross-legged. Her clothes of periwinkle and white look to be the cross between that of a Grandmaster and a Swordmaster. On her back is a Killer Lance, which is being held up by a black holster going around her body starting from her left shoulder. However, what catches Nemo's attention above all else is the red blindfold around the girl's eyes, covering them up completely.

Nemo continues looking at the girl while trying to make it look like he's not staring, but as he continues to do so, the girl lifts her head up with her face completely facing Nemo, almost as if she can actually see him through the blindfold. Nemo, feeling more uncomfortable from this than the many people in the bar that stared at him not too long ago, tries to move himself away a bit as if to not be rude to her, but as he moves, the girl's face still follows him, confirming for him that she is somehow able to see him through her blindfold.

"Milord." says Ziggy as he approaches Nemo from his right. "It seems the preparations are almost complete. We'll be ready to move out soon."

"Huh?" says Nemo looking at Ziggy. "Oh yeah, that's great to hear."

"Is something the matter, milord?" asks Ziggy as he looks at the girl with the blindfold. "That girl isn't bothering you, is she?"

"Actually, I'm more worried I'm bothering her." says Nemo nervously.

"Something wrong here?" asks one of the Annas approaching Nemo from behind on his left.

Nemo turns to see the Anna there, and he says, "Well, I guess something is a bit off to me. Just... who is that girl there?"

The Anna's expression changes to one of concern and she says, "So... you noticed Saffron, didn't you? She's... a real odd one."

"I get the feeling she can still see me through that blindfold." says Nemo. "Can she?"

"A bit." says the Anna. "Though from what Saffron has told us, it's more for our protection. I don't know what she means by that, but what I do know is that she possesses a special sight that allows her to see the spiritual side of this world."

"Spiritual side of this world?" asks a curious Ziggy.

"Yes." says the Anna. "She's what's known as a 'Soul Seer'."

"A Soul Seer?" asks a shocked Nemo as he looks back at Saffron. "They really exists?"

"I know." replies the Anna. "I was shocked to learn of it as well."

"It's said that when one is born a Soul Seer, their eyes give off a light so brilliant that they have to wear blindfolds to keep themselves from blinding others around them." says Ziggy. "And through their special sight, they can see a person for who they really are, or at least... see details that they don't reveal on the surface."

"Yeah, and that most of them work for the church until they reach the age of 17 where they go on a journey of helping other people around the world to hone not only the abilities they're both with, but also to hone their fighting abilities." Nemo adds in.

"You've got it." says the Anna. "And I suspect that one has reached age as she decided to travel with us to help our caravan until we could deliver her to Ylisstol, which is where we we're headed ourselves."

Just then, we hear the voice of the other Anna go, "Alright then, if we're all ready, let's ship out!"

"Guess that's our queue!" says the Anna with Nemo and Ziggy with a smile. "Let's head on out! Business is calling, and boy, do we love business?"

As that particular Anna goes to join her other sister, Nemo and Ziggy continue to look at Saffron "looking" at them before they head off to join with the others. However, even with Nemo and Ziggy no longer in view, Saffron doesn't stop facing their direction before the scene ends.

* * *

We then get a scene of the caravan traveling across the valley of Ylisse. Time elapses as we see the time quickly change from day to evening, and finally, to night. Eventually, the caravan stops in a remote location of the valley for the night as everyone breaks for camp. After camp has been set up, the members of the caravan seem to be resting for right now while Ziggy surveys the site, making sure it is safe from any brigand attacks. As for Nemo, he sits on a log near the campfire that was made not too long ago while he has his axe sitting down beside him on his left.

After a while, Ziggy goes over to Nemo and sits beside him on his right.

"So, Nemo." says Ziggy, his tone changing now that the two of them are alone. "What do you think the first step will be after getting the Exalt to hear us out to help us with our plight?"

"I've been thinking about that for a while, my friend." says Nemo, his tone also changing due to the current situation. "We need to see about getting help from Khan Basilio and Khan Flavia of Regna Ferox, especially since we need to reunite with Camille there. If possible, we also need to see about getting help from Plegia. I hear recently, they got a new king regnant that's been much more helpful and working harder to get Plegia back in working order after the last king regnant, Validar and the whole Grima incident."

"Sounds like a good plan." says Ziggy. "What about Valm? Do you think they could spare any soldiers after what they went through with Walhart the Conqueror? I hear Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin has been working hard to get the Valmese military back in shape, as well as strengthening the armies of the Southern Dynasts, given that the spirit of her brother, Yen'fay is so strong within her."

"It'd be a crap-shoot, but if we could get the Valmese military on our side, then we could have a better chance at taking down Hugo." says Nemo. "However, my brother commands an even greater military force than all of Ylisse, Regna Ferox, Plegia and Valm combined. And not just the main army of Serris, but his private military force that are loyal only to him."

"Especially the Elite Four." says Ziggy. "And a shame, too. I was such good friends with all of them BEFORE they were recruited by Hugo. Damon, Emanuel, Phyllis and Ingrid. They were all such good people, even if Phyllis flirted with me a lot."

"Yeah, regardless of the loyalty they show my brother, they were still good people at heart." says Nemo. "But they are also the fiercest warriors Serris has, second only to my brother, Lord Oburo and Baron Zellor."

"I guess either way, it's going to be a big gamble, regardless of how big of an army we get to fight for us." says Ziggy.

Nemo then says, "Even if it is a gamble, promise me you'll continue to fight by my side, Ziggy. You've always been more of a brother to me than Hugo ever was. I want us to continue to fight together as long as we can."

Ziggy smiles a bit and says as he puts on his left hand on Nemo's right shoulder, "You know I will, old friend. I always will whenever you throw yourself into danger. We'll continue to fight like so until the end of our times."

"Thank you, Ziggy." says Nemo.

"At any rate, we better continue to watch over the place and make sure no brigands will be coming our way." says Ziggy.

"Right." says Nemo.

Just then, both hear a feminine voice go, "You two are very close, aren't you?"

Both Nemo and Ziggy turn to see Saffron standing not too far from them, and both get up looking very surprised.

"Uh... Saffron, was it not?" asks Nemo.

"That's correct." says Saffron calmly.

"We hope we didn't disturb your rest with our talking, milady." says Ziggy politely.

Nemo adds in, saying, "That's right. We'll try to be more quite if you wish to get some more sleep."

Saffron smiles cutely and says, "I wasn't sleeping. In fact, I was looking around to make sure our caravan would be secure."

"Oh, really?" asks Ziggy.

"Yes." says Saffron. "And you don't have to be formal with me, or pretend like I don't notice the obvious. You may act like a king and his knight, but I know you two are very good friends. In fact, though of no real relation, you're both basically brothers."

"She can tell that?" asks Ziggy to Nemo with a whisper.

"Of course," replies Nemo. "Or at least, I think. According to the legend of Soul Seers, you just about can't hide anything from them when it comes to what lies deep in your heart and soul."

"I know that much about the legend." says Ziggy. "I just never thought I'd be able to witness it for myself."

"Yeah, me too." says Nemo. Then, he says to Saffron, "So, how can we actually help you, Saffron?"

"Maybe... you could answer some questions for me, Troubled King." says Saffron.

"Oh, well, I'd be happy to..." Nemo starts to respond, but then says, "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Troubled King." says Saffron. "From the way I see you, you seem to have a lot of problems you carry around on your back."

"You can tell that?" asks Nemo.

"Of course." says Saffron. "May... I see your back?"

"Why?" Nemo asks again.

"Please, just let me see your back." says Saffron.

"Oh, okay." says Nemo as he then turns his back to Saffron. "Is that good enough?"

"Perfect." says Saffron. "Oh my... you carry a lot of weight on your back."

"What do you mean?" asks Nemo. "There's nothing there besides my shirt."

"Not that." says Saffron. "I mean the slab of land on your back." We then see Nemo how Saffron sees him, and she says in describing what she sees, "A large slab that looks like a small version of a land... a kingdom or a nation. It looks like it's alive, but... I hear so much suffering coming from it. It must be hard carrying that much weight."

Going back to our normal view of Nemo in a flash of white light, Saffron says, "The nation that was on your back. It must be your nation. The nation that you rule over. Its problems seem to be stuck with you."

Nemo turns back to face Saffron from the front and says, "You Soul Seers do see everything that resides in a person's heart and soul, don't you? Amazing and terrifying at the same time."

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." says Saffron.

"You haven't." says Nemo. "Like you said, I've been troubled for a while. The problems I face... have nothing to do with what you see about me. In fact, what you see about me are problems I need to fix... but not without help."

"Well, if I can be of any..." says Saffron before she pauses and looks to her left with a look of concern on her mouth.

"What's the matter, Saffron?" asks Ziggy.

"Vile miasma that's really close!" says Saffron. "Our caravan will be in danger shortly!"

"Brigands?" asks Nemo as he and Ziggy look in the direction that Saffron is looking in.

"I think so!" says Saffron. "I'd better go warn the others to hide!"

"You do that!" says Ziggy. "Nemo and I will hold them off should they come here before you get back!"

"Thank you." says Saffron. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

Saffron then takes off in the direction she came from.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far off from the caravan are a group of men that are wearing mismatched armor and ratty clothes that seem to tell they are brigands indeed. Many of them include Barbarians, though a few seem to be dressed as either Fighters, Mercenaries, Myrmidons, Thieves, Archers, Mages or Dark Mages. An even smaller number include those that wear the outfits of either Berserkers, Warriors, Heroes, Swordmasters, Tricksters, Bow Knights, Snipers, Sages, Dark Knights or Sorcerers (at least two for each class). They seem to be preparing for a raid from the way they're readying their weapons.

Just then, a lone Barbarian approaches the group and talks to the leader, who seems to be dressed as an Assassin.

"Oy, I found somethin' that should help us strike it rich, Razul." says the Barbarian.

The Assassin, answering to the name of Razul, asks, "And what pray-tell did you find?"

"A grand, merchant caravan!" says the Barbarian. "It should be filled to the brim with gold! From the way it looks, they have to do good business!"

"Ha! That is something, alright!" says Razul with a crooked smile. "Let us go greet our guests, and show them why we control this part of Ylisse! If we should get enough gold off of our peddler friends, we'll probably even have enough to rule this whole land of Ylisse! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Alright, let's give the signal to the other boys! After that, we strike! Now, let us get into position!"

* * *

After a while, once the brigands have managed to get into position, we're taken back to the caravan's camp where Nemo and Ziggy are still stationed on guard. Just then, Saffron rejoins them. Her, Nemo and Ziggy have their backs together.

"Were you able to warn all of the merchants of the attack?" asks Nemo.

"Yes." responds Saffron. "They all went into hiding the moment I told them."

"Good." says Ziggy. "Now, we can see about dealing with these oncoming knaves."

"Right." says Saffron. "Because they're about to come... NOW!"

As Saffron says that, the brigands come out of their hiding and make for the camp. Nemo, Ziggy and Saffron begin to fight them off with swift and powerful blows of their weapons, with Nemo and Ziggy using axes and Saffron using her Killer Lance. Nemo and Ziggy seem to fight in a way that has them moving in sync with one another almost, as if they're of one mind. As for Saffron, she fights with a grace and elegance not seen in many lance fighters around the world.

One by one, the brigands fall to the weapons of the three defenders of the caravan, despite putting in their best efforts. With powerful strikes, Nemo and Ziggy take down the close ranger fighters with ease. As for the more long-range attackers, Nemo dispatches them by swinging his axe and letting loose a wave of energy that blows the brigands away from a distance.

"Careful, Nemo." says Ziggy. "Don't want them to get too much of an idea about who you are."

"Don't worry, my friend." says Nemo. "Peaceful I may be, but I'll make sure these brigands don't live to raid another merchant caravan ever again!"

Ziggy smirks and says, "I can't forget a good fight against bandits always brings out your warrior nature."

Meanwhile, Razul sees that his forces are losing to just three people, and he's starting to look pissed as he says, "How can this be? My forces easily outnumber them! It's time I intervened to show them that I really mean business!"

After a while, the brigands are on their last legs as Nemo, Ziggy and Saffron clean up what's left of them.

"So, is that it?" asks Ziggy.

"I'd be surprised if it actually was." says Nemo. "They must have a leader. We just need to find him and keep him from escaping to warn any more men he might have."

"I think it's you who won't be escaping any time soon." comes Razul's voice, which gets Nemo, Ziggy and Saffron to see the Assassin standing there with his bow ready to shoot them.

Razul let's an arrow fly at Saffron, which Nemo manages to block with his axe in time to keep Saffron from getting hurt.

"Do that one more time, scum, and I'll have no problem decapitating you!" says Nemo.

"Big words coming from a mere priest." says Razul. "But for some reason, I don't think there's anything MERE about you, seeing how regal your clothes are for a war monk."

"Since you won't live long enough, I'll tell you right now-this here is King Nemo of Serris!" says Ziggy. "And unfortunately, we're on too important of a mission to deal with a lowlife like you!"

"Serris, huh?" asks Razul with a laugh. "Well, you know we don't take too kindly to foreigners we brigands of Ylisse do. So how 'bout this? You surrender yourselves and I'll probably keep this whole deal on the hush-hush. How does that sound?"

Through Saffron's eyes, she sees Razul as a farmer's scarecrow. On Razul's right ring finger is a wedding ring that has a crack down it, and being carried on the left side of his belt is a bottle with a beating heart inside.

"I don't think they wish to do as you say, Mr. Scarecrow." says Saffron calmly and eerily.

"What did you call me, wench?" asks an angered Razul. "You're wearing a blindfold, so what could you possibly see of me?"

"I am a Soul Seer, Mr. Scarecrow." says Saffron. "I see a lot more beyond this blindfold than you think I can."

"Soul Seer?" asks Razul. "They actually exist?"

"We do indeed exist." says Saffron. "And from what I can see, I can tell you're in great pain. That wedding ring on your finger that is cracked shows me you must have been married one time, but it didn't work out and you're now divorced. And the heart in the bottle by your side must be your heart, which symbolizes you've locked your actual heart away after the divorce. Am I right?"

Razul grits his teeth, and says, "Don't claim to know my problems, you freak!"

Continuing, Saffron says, "And the fact I see you as a scarecrow must mean that you worked on a farm. You must have really enjoyed it before turning to crime. In fact, the divorce is what made you turn to becoming a brigand, wasn't it? How sad, if you only your wife remained faithful to you, you might have ended up living a happier life."

Getting really pissed, Razul readies an arrow with his bow and yells, "I SAID FOR YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Before he can fire the arrow, Saffron puts on what we can assume to be a look of hostility, and suddenly, Razul screams as he shoots his arrow in the air, missing his target completely. Razul then clutches his head in pain while fidgeting on the ground disturbingly.

"STOP IT!" shouts Razul. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Before long, Razul starts to lose the battle, and he slowly passes out.

With him and Ziggy seeing what happened, Nemo asks Saffron, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing too severe. I merely overpowered his will." replies Saffron. "It's another ability I possess as a Soul Seer, in which I can venture into a person's mind and will to have effects on them in various ways."

"Incredible." says Ziggy nervously. "Soul Seers are sounding scarier with each passing moment."

Saffron smiles at both Nemo and Ziggy, then says, "I better go check on the others. I have to see if they're all right."

"Oh, of course." says Nemo semi-nervously.

After that, Saffron walks away to go inform the merchants of their victory over the brigands.

Watching her even after she's gone, Nemo says, "Ziggy, remind me to never get on her bad side."

"Only if you remind me, my friend." replies Ziggy.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4: The Angelic Shepherd

**Chapter 4: The Angelic Shepherd**

We're taken to a floating landmass that happens to be a large temple that exudes incredible beauty. We then get a shot of a lovely, green-haired woman wearing a white dress outfit and a golden circlet around her head. She has on a look of worry and sorrow on her face.

Just then, appearing in front of her is a small-looking angel with wings on its head and dressed like a knight as it wears golden armor, and carries a golden shield and long axe. It flies to talk to the green-haired woman.

"What did you find?" asks the green-haired woman to the little angel.

"Nothing at all, your majesty." says the angel. "There was no trace of Pit anywhere. The other centurions are looking all over the place, but... we've been nothing but unsuccessful."

"I see." says the green-haired woman with her look of worry and sorrow getting stronger.

"However, we're continuing to monitor the area for any more traces of the dark energy that emanated there when Captain Pit disappeared." says the angel. "I have to confess that the energy feels ten times more sinister and stronger than what Hades ever gave off."

"I see." says the woman. "Well, keep monitoring this energy should it still be around, and... continue to look for Pit. He has to be around somewhere."

"We'll continue to look, Lady Palutena." says the angel. "In the meantime, I'm extremely sorry for what's happened."

The angel then flies off, and Palutena puts on a bigger look of worry as she says in thought, _"Pit, where are you? Where could you be?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Castle Ylisse, Pit, whose bandages are now off, is walking the hallways with Chrom and Momo. As he does, he rubs his stomach as he says, "Man, that was some good food! I haven't had a meal like that since my time living in Palutena's Temple."

"Glad you enjoyed it." says Chrom. "But then, given that you were out for a week, I suppose you'd find anything delicious."

"I know I was that way when I first ate some bear meat after Chrom, Lissa and Frederick found me." says Momo.

Pit sighs, then asks, "I wonder how Lady Palutena is doing, right now?"

"You really miss her right now, don't you?" asks Momo.

"Like nothing else." says Pit. "I still have to find a way to get home."

"Well, we'll help in whatever way we can." says Chrom. "In the meantime, we hope you enjoy your stay here."

Pit smiles and says, "Thanks, Exalt. You too, Queen Momo. Still, I don't want to feel like I'm a moocher or anything, so I wonder how I can pay you guys back?"

"Well, I think I know of a way." says Chrom.

"Yeah?" asks Pit. "What's that?"

"You claim to be a warrior, right?" Chrom asks the angel, who replies, "I am. Why?"

"Well, if you don't mind, you can repay our kindness by becoming a member of my personal fighting force known as The Shepherds." says Chrom. "How does that sound?"

"Really?" asks Pit. "You'd let me join your group until I can return to my world?"

"Sure thing." says Chrom. "But... only if you're truly up for it?"

Pit just gives a smug smile and says, "Only if you can keep up with me, human."

"We'll see." says Chrom. "Not to toot my own horn, but I am one of the better warriors in Ylisse."

"And I'm the best that Palutena has in her army." says Pit. "I'm pretty sure I'll run circles around all of you."

"If you're going to run circles around me, then Soltis will definitely lap you 100 times over." says Chrom.

"You don't say?" says Pit.

"You'll see very soon." says Momo. "Chrom is right about him in that regard. Of course, without my strategies, our army would have lost many a battle."

"Well, seems I will have most of you beat since I tend to be a one-angel army in my world." says Pit. "With a bit of help here and there."

As the two of them walk the hallways, they pass a group of Pegasus Knights, who all see Pit, and with a collective voice, go, "Awwwwww..."

Pit just waves to them nervously while Momo says, "Seems someone is about to get more attention than he did in his own world."

As Pit, Chrom and Momo continue to walk, the scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, the merchant caravan enters Ylisstol in the shopping district, and as it does, Nemo, Ziggy and Saffron disembark the caravan. The Annas come to them and one of them says, "Thanks for the help, you three. You did us a great service."

"Pleasure to be of help, my fair ladies." says Ziggy. "Anyway, we better be off to Ylisstol."

"Not so fast." says Nemo to Ziggy.

"Why not?" asks Ziggy.

"If you remember back in that port town, we encountered one of my brother's operatives there." says Nemo. "Therefore, we need to be wary of anymore assassins lurking in the shadows."

"Funny, I should be the one telling you that, milord." says Ziggy. "But, you're right, we have to be careful how we go about this."

"So, what's the plan, Troubled King?" Saffron asks Nemo.

"Let me think." says Nemo. "If only we had some specific protection to keep any danger away. But where can find someone to help us?"

"I might be able ta' help ya'!" an accented voice nearly yells behind them. In surprise they turn, and their eyes spy a bent figure in a dirty brown robe. He carries a cane of gnarled wood. A hood obscures his face, but they can see his hands, old and wrinkled as they are.

"Huh?" says Nemo as he, Ziggy and Saffron look at the old man. "You're willing to offer us help? We'd appreciate that very much."

"I don't know." says Ziggy. "He is pretty old. I don't think he could offer you much protection, milord."

"I'm not so sure about that, Troubled King's Brother." says Saffron. "From what I'm seeing, there's more to this man than meets the eye."

"What do you see?" asks Nemo.

Saffron goes quiet for a minute before saying, "Nothing. I see nothing odd about him. At least... not on the surface, anyway."

The bent figure pipes up again saying, "Before ye go askin' yer question, no, I ain't a soul seer. I'm just, rather good a' concealment." Without answering Saffron's suddenly open mouth, the old man turns to the other two and says,"So, I trust you passed through alright? How is Stan anyway, I've not seen 'im in, well, at least a week."

"You know Stanley?" asks Ziggy.

"Saffron's right." says Nemo. "There's more to this man than he's letting on."

"A+ fer you, Yer Majesty. As ta' me _knowin' _Stanley, It ain't quite that simple. Ya' see, we each play rather importan' parts, but fer tha most par' he works fer me'. Gets protection fer those who need it. Safe passage an' all that." says the old man.

After a brief moment of silence, Nemo says, "You're Soltis, aren't you?"

Soltis stands tall, all pretense of back pain forgotten. The air around his hands shimmer, and they morph to much younger hands. The hood falls away to reveal a much younger man with salt and pepper hair and beard and a mischievous smile on his face. The cloak suddenly disintegrates around him, gaining him the attention of the entire crowd as he is revealed to be wearing a long, light grey cloak with many arcane symbols weaved in silver at the edges. His shirt, pants and boots are all a much darker grey. The gnarled staff shimmers and contorts into a large, wicked two handed scimitar, which he immediately stuffs inside his cloak in a casual show of impossibility. He then says, "Always love doin' that."

Nemo just sighs and says, "Thank the gods." He then gets his composure back and says, "Well met, Lord Soltis. Since it seems you've been expecting us, you know I need to get to Castle Ylisse to meet with the Exalt and his tactician wife."

"Very good, but please, I'm no lord." Soltis says, still grinning like a cat. "Now, follow me. Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo are rather personal friends of mine, and your presence here tells me all I need to know."

"Thank you." says Nemo.

And without a word, the four of them begin to walk in the direction of Castle Ylisse.

* * *

As the four of them reach the castle, they meet Frederick out in front, who then sees Soltis and says with a bow, "Good day to you, Master Soltis."

"And a good day to you Frederick. I'm not even gonna' try to stop you from bowing anymore. It's rather fruitless." says Soltis with his wry grin. "I've three guests with me that require Chrom and Momo's attention as soon as possible, for they bring news of Serris that can only be described as dire."

"Yes, for I see one of the guests you bring is King Nemo." says Frederick with a look of concern. "If he is here without his brother, Hugo, then the situation MUST be dire."

"You've no idea, Sir Frederick." says Nemo. "I would talk niceties with you like we used to, but... we've no time for that, now. Please take me to the Exalt and Queen, posthaste. This is urgent. You see... my brother, Hugo IS the problem."

Frederick's look of concern becomes greater and says, "Very well. I shall take you to milord and milady as soon as possible. Of course, I must know the situation with the lady wearing the blindfold."

"Do not worry for me, Guardian." says Saffron. "Troubled King's situation sounds grim, so I would suggest we look to seeing about it first. Believe me, my reason for wanting to see the Exalt is different and not as great."

"What did she just call me?" says Frederick.

"It's best you don't ask questions, Sir Frederick." says Ziggy. "But she is right in that we do need to see the Exalt and Queen right now."

"Very well, Sir Ziggy." says Frederick. "And a pleasure to meet you again, as well as Nemo."

"Thank you, Sir Frederick." says Ziggy.

After that, Frederick has the castle doors open, and the five of them walk on in.

* * *

In the next scene as the one before was going on, Chrom, Momo and Pit come into the main throne room, looking somewhat fatigued. Momo is out of her dress and in her Grandmaster clothing.

"Man, what a workout!" exclaims Pit. "I knew there strong humans in my world, such as Magnus, but you guys push that limit."

"Thank you, Pit." says Chrom. "But, you're no slouch yourself. I'm impressed with the power of an angel. You really do have the skills."

"Well, to be fair, I was only using human weapons." says Pit. "Should I have used one of my more sacred weapons... you guys would have been toast."

Chrom chuckles and says, "Maybe we'll find out just how strong you can be with one of those weapons you brought with you from your world. Still, I have to admit that your skills with swords, bows and magic were amazing. I think we're all very impressed."

"Especially your bow skills." says Momo. "Are you more of an archer than anything else?"

"Well, I have been practicing more melee combat, but for the most part, I do fancy myself a true sharpshooter. Still, I have to admit that Virion guy is pretty good. Out of the 30 arrows we had, he got 24 bullseyes while I only got 19. Then again, I've never really used a human's bow ever."

"Heh, I suppose not, but either way, you still did good, Pit." says Chrom. "And with that, I'm proud to make you a temporary member of the Shepherds should we ever find a way to return you home."

"Home." says Pit solemnly. "I wonder if I'll ever see home again?"

"You will, Pit." says Momo. "We'll find a way to return you home, one way or another."

Pit smiles at both Momo and Chrom and says, "Thank you so much."

Just then, we hear some others come in, and we look to see it is Khans Basilio and Flavia, as well Say'ri and Tiki. Also joining them are Rizzo and Chester, as well as the Feroxi knight (now dressed as a General), Raimi. Chrom, Momo and Pit look to see them arrive.

"Hey there." says Basilio. "We heard the little angel Flavia and I brought is back to health. We thought we'd come to see him."

"See for yourself." says Chrom.

Basilio looks to see Pit there, and says, "Well now, you do look better than when you were near death, and no one does well when they're in that state."

"Thank you." says Pit. "So, you and another brought me here?"

"That's right." says Flavia. "I carried you to the castle after this one-eyed oaf here found you. We're glad you're back from the land of the dead."

"Believe me, I've made many a trip there." says Pit. "But, it's best I don't go into THAT discussion."

"We all have our skeletons in our closets." says Flavia. "Best we don't let a few be seen. Anyway, I am Flavia, East Khan of Regna Ferox, and the bald oaf with the eye-patch is the West Khan, Basilio."

"I'm Pit." says Pit. "I'm the servant of the goddess of light, Palutena."

"No kidding?" says Basilio. "I get the feeling that, despite your darling appearance, you're a real threat on the battlefield! You ought to come fight for one of us, though I'll be able to pay more handsomely if you fight for me!"

"Yeah, you need all the help you can get, oaf, even if it is divine intervention." says Flavia with a smug grin. "You still have yet to dethrone me as ruling Khan, you know?"

"Give me time, woman." says Basilio. "Give me time."

Pit, though confused by the relationship going on between Basilio and Flavia, refrains from asking any questions.

Chrom clears his throat and says, "Yes, well, the others of importance are Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin, a country of the continent of Valm, and the other with her is Tiki, the voice of the Divine Dragon, Naga."

"Cool." says Pit.

"Aye, a pleasure to meet you, Pit." says Say'ri giving a bow. "I am Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin."

Tiki then says with a bow, "And I am Tiki, the voice of Naga."

"Pleasure to meet you both." says Pit.

"And finally, the other two men are members of the Shepherds you didn't meet." says Chrom. "The rat-faced one is Rizzo, and the other is Chester. Both are ferocious fighters, especially Chester."

"Honor to meet you both." says Pit.

"And good to see you're alive, narf!" says Rizzo.

"I hope you and I can fight together here sometime." says Chester. "And because you are divinity, maybe we can work together to end the violence sooner."

"Well, I can always try my best." says Pit.

"As well as you should." replies Chester.

Suddenly, Lissa comes from around a corner, and shouts as she sees Pit, "There he is! I found him!" Coming from behind Lissa are Maribelle, Sumia, Nowi and Olivia as they all look at Pit with excited smiles.

Everyone looks to see the five girls, and Pit says with a look of worry, "Uh-oh, it's the hug squad!"

Before he can do anything, Pit gets pile-hugged by the girls as they all collectively go, "Awww..."

"Look, it's not like I don't enjoy being hugged by pretty girls." says Pit. "But can't an angel get a break?"

"You won't be able to get away from us forever." says Nowi.

"Well, I think you ladies will be happy to know that Pit is going to be a member of the Shepherds." says Momo.

"Really?" says all five girls in unison.

"You know what that means, Pit?" says Maribelle.

"More... hugs?" asks a nervous Pit.

"MORE HUGS!" says all five ladies.

Basilio bellows out a laugh, and says, "A week has passed, and that little angel is already becoming so popular! Almost makes me jealous!"

Just then, we see the future versions of Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Morgan, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome, Yarne, Laurent, Noire and Nah enter.

As Inigo sees Pit being pile-hugged, he says to other children from the future with a solemn look and sigh, "Why could I never be that popular with girls?"

"That must be the little angel the Khans brought with them." says Lucina. She then smiles and says, "It seems he's made a full recovery."

"Yeah, but only if they don't suffocate him." says Nah with a sigh.

"I can see why they would hug him, though." says Noire with a smile. "He does look really cute."

"Yes, that would be very logical as to why he's receiving such attention." says Laurent in his usual studiousness.

"Don't downplay him because of his cuteness." says Panne as her and the parent Shepherds come in, along with Virgil. "He's also a great warrior."

"You're kidding!" says Brady. "He's really strong despite being a runt? Man! Even the heavens must laugh at me. That little angel is cuter AND stronger than me. I must have been born in the shallow end of the gene pool."

"So, that angel is also a great warrior?" asks a bold sounding Owain. "Then it's only apparent that I become allies with him! Surely, the heavens must have recognized Owain's greatness and wish to have a warrior fight beside him and learn his talents! It makes sense, now! The heavens are jealous, and they wish to learn from the best! And the best, of course, is I, the great Owain!"

"Or maybe they just sent him your way to help you because you're not good enough." says Gaius with a smirk.

"Ugh!" says Owain. "That is another possibility."

"Hey, that's the Vaike's son you're talking to." says Vaike. "Show some respect."

"Didn't mean any offense, Loudmouth." says Gaius. "Just trying to be realistic with him."

Just then, we hear Frederick clear his throat saying, "I hope I'm not about to interrupt anything."

Just then, everyone turns to see Frederick there, with Nemo, Ziggy and Saffron behind him, and Soltis standing a good distance away.

"Frederick, what is it?" says Chrom. "You seem rather serious. Or at least, more serious than usual."

Frederick clears his throat again, and says, "May I introduce Nemo, one of the twin kings of Serris, and his loyal knight, Sir Ziggy."

Frederick steps out of the way, and both Nemo and Ziggy walk forward before stopping a good bit before Pit and the five girls, who stop pile-hugging Pit when they hear company has come.

Chrom and Momo step forward, Chrom says, "King Nemo, it's been a very long time."

"Yes, it has." says Nemo. "At least about one and a half years after the death of mine and Hugo's father."

"I'm afraid to ask, or rather, disgusted, but... how is Hugo doing?" asks Momo.

Nemo sighs and says, "He's the reason I'm here, so I'm just going to be blunt with you all. Hugo... wants to invade Ylisse."

"What?" asks a startled Chrom and Momo.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 5: Building an Army

**Chapter 5: Building an Army**

"Did I just hear you correctly, Nemo?" asks Chrom. "Your brother wants to... invade Ylisse?"

"Not just Ylisse." says Nemo. "He's also looking to invade Regna Ferox, Plegia and eventually, Valm."

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Basilio.

"If King Hugo is looking to invade Regna Ferox, then he's no longer an ally of ours." says Raimi.

"Seriously, what is Hugo thinking?" asks an angry Flavia.

"Fie! I'd like to know that, as well!" says an equally furious Say'ri. "Prithee answer what he plans for us all!"

"My twin brother has had a grudge with Ylisse for a long time, as you all may know." says Nemo. "Ever since my father died of poison during the annual ball of Serris, he's believed that Ylisse was solely responsible, and that the other nations that were with them were not much better for letting it happen. I know that Ylisse isn't responsible, and no one would wish King Lorevix dead. But, Hugo has taken father's death upon himself harder than I did, even though he pretended to be stronger about it. But, his hurt was so obvious and clear to me."

"Yeah, I know." says Chrom.

"Huh?" asks Pit. "I know I just came to this world about a week ago, but... what is he talking about?"

Chrom sighs and says, "It goes like this, Pit." Just then, a flashback plays to accompany Chrom's dialogue as he says, "It was the annual ball of Serris. Every nation in the whole world was there, save Plegia because they were still rebuilding after the Grima incident. Ylisse was there, as well as Regna Ferox and Valm. Other nations were also there such as Mora, Shitomu and Renzor. We were having a pretty good time. I think it was also the first time we met Lorevix, as well as his twin sons and his only daughter, Jennifer. Nemo and Jennifer were nice enough as royals go, though Nemo didn't talk much, but Momo and I liked him anyway. Hugo, well... he's another story. It was also that night that Lorevix died, and it happened in a flash. He was eating chicken and seemed to enjoy it, but then... he choked and died on the spot. We checked him over, and found out that he had been poisoned. Nemo, Momo and I tried to get help as fast as we could, but it was too late. Lorevix was already gone. We don't know who did it, but because the Ylissean diplomats were sitting with Lorevix, Hugo blamed them immediately, and has held a grudge since."

The flashback ends and just about everyone has on solemn looks, except for Pit.

"Wow. That kind of moment would mess with anyone's mind." says Pit.

"I can understand Hugo's hurt very much." says Chrom. "Emmeryn and I were the same way when our mother died. And my father took it so hard as to declare war on Plegia when Lissa was still a baby."

"I see." says Pit.

"So... I guess I can kind of understand why Hugo would want to invade us." says Chrom. "But still, it's insane and wrong. We've got to stop him!"

"That's what I was hoping to hear, Exalt Chrom." says Nemo. "I sent my fiance, Camille to Regna Ferox. I told her I'd meet with her there should I get help from the Khans. Fortunate enough for me, the Khans are already here." Nemo then turns to Basilio and Flavia and says, "Please, great Khans of Regna Ferox, will you give me the help I need to stamp out my brother's invasion of your country and many others?"

"Boy..." says Basilio. "...after hearing that, you're getting more than just OUR help! You're also going to have the aid of the entire Feroxi military! Your brother is going to learn that if he wants to start invasions of our lands, then he'll receive a swift boot up the arse!"

"Well spoken, oaf!" says Flavia. "We've never trusted Hugo, but this act of war is a new low for him!"

"Aye! You shall also have the might of Valm by your side, King Nemo!" says Say'ri. "This call to war must be dealt with and deal with it, we shall, by gods!"

"And you Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo?" asks Nemo to them. "What say you?"

"If Hugo is going threaten my land and people, then he's got another thing coming!" says Chrom. "We'll meet him head on, and strike him down when he least expects it!"

Nemo sighs and says, "Thank you all. But, I must warn you... ever since Hugo and I took over as the kings of Serris, my brother has made our military that much stronger! I would dare say it's even stronger than that of the armies that the former Emperor of Valm, Walhart commanded! Not only that, but along with the national military of Serris, Hugo has also formed his own personal army of soldiers loyal only to him!"

"What!" asks a shocked Lissa. "Serris' military is stronger than Walhart's was?"

"And he has a personal army?" asks an equally shocked Momo.

"What's even worse... he's also enlisted the Elite Four into his personal army, and given them four of Serris' more treasured weapons." says Nemo only making the situation sound worse.

"The Elite Four?" asks Pit.

"Yes, four of the greatest generals that Serris has had the pleasure of having serve her." says Momo. "If I recall correctly... there's Ingrid of the Shining Lance, a general whose fighting abilities are not only great but has a tactical mind that just about surpasses my own. There's Phyllis of the Noble Thunder, a magic-wielder who not only uses her abilities for combat, but deception as well, and she's very good at it. And finally, there are the generals who are the best of friends and allies, Damon of the Blazing Bow and Emanuel of the Silent Blade. Both of them have fighting skills that have made people say they are less like men and more like demons."

"I'm surprised you still remember, Momo." says Nemo. "But, you aren't Ylisse's most prized tactical mind for nothing."

"And you say they now wield four of the treasured weapons of Serris, correct?" asks Momo.

"That's right." answers Nemo. "As you may know, the most treasured weapons of Serris are carried by me and my brother, and one formerly by our late father, Lorevix. They are the three axes, Urd, Verdanda and Skuld. Skuld is used by my brother and I carry Urd. Verdanda has been sealed away due to my father being dead. However, four of our other weapons are now in the hands of the Elite Four. Emanuel possesses the sword, Dyrnwyn. Damon has the bow, Ichaival. Ingrid now uses the lance, Longinus. And finally, Phyllis has the thunder magic tome, Thunderbird. These weapons make the Elite Four that much more dangerous."

"Is that so?" says Chrom. "Well, we'll be very careful. But rest assured, you are about to get your army."

"Thank you so much, Exalt Chrom." says Nemo. "Also, Serris has a very strong navy. I know Ylisse is just now forming a navy, but it's still not good enough against what Serris has. I know you might object, but... if we could, I would ask Plegia to lend us her navy."

"That is a bit bold to ask of us." says Chrom. "We still haven't been on the friendliest of terms with Plegia. Gangrel was one thing, but dealing with their last king regnant and Momo's dastard of a father, Validar put us over the edge, especially since he caused the Grima incident that laid Plegia low."

"I understand, Chrom." says Nemo. "But I'm so desperate to stop my brother from carrying out this madness. I hear the new king regnant, whose name I believe is Sephora, is very charismatic and outgoing. They say he wants nothing but to help Plegia rebuild after the Grima incident. I don't know if that's true or not, but... I need everything I can get to stop Hugo from going through with this insanity."

After not saying anything for a while, Chrom says, "Very well. We'll see about meeting with King Regnant Sephora, and have him loan his navy for the battle against Serris."

"Thank you, Chrom." says Nemo.

Chrom then turns to face his Shepherds and says, "All right, fellow Shepherds, as for you all, this mission is strictly voluntary, so if any of you want..."

"Chrom, don't bother asking." saying Lissa. "You know we're all going to go with you, big brother!"

"Indeed." says Frederick. "As you are both Exalt of Ylisse and Captain of the Shepherds, it's my job to look after you."

"It's been a damn good bit of time since I got to smash heads!" says Sully. "I'm ready to get back into the fray!"

"I have seen my noble home of Rosanne invaded by Walhart's men, and I fled like a craven." says Virion. "I will not back away this time when our lands are being threatened again!"

"If you're going to fight that Hugo, then you know you're going to get the Vaike's help!" says Vaike. "And ol' Teach is going to give Hugo the lesson of a lifetime!"

"It's always an honor to fight for Ylisse and her Exalt." says Stahl. "Count me in!"

"Such reputable actions by Hugo will not be tolerated." says Miriel. "I shall extricate him and his forces with extreme prejudice."

"You know I have to go, Captain!" says Sumia. "We'll make sure Hugo never threatens anyone again after this outrage!"

"Yeah, I'll be there for you guys, as well." says Kellam. "Just... make sure you all know where I am."

"...Hugo must pay." says Lon'qu. "Nothing more to it than that."

"Yeah, I'll volunteer as well." says Donnel. "Nothin' better than bringing home some of that there glory for my ma'!"

"Hugo has always been deplorable." says Maribelle. "This action he's taking justifies me giving him a good smiting! Count me in!"

"If you're going Chrom, then you know I'll follow." says Ricken. "There's no other way around it."

"Hugo's always been a sour apple, and not the good kind." says Gaius. "Hugo's situation is about to get stickier than taffy with me volunteering."

"I may be learning to trust man-spawn more and more with these passing days." says Panne. "But Hugo is an obvious exception. I, too, shall go."

"No way am I going to watch Hugo destroy Ylissean lives when enough have been destroyed already." says Cordelia. "I volunteer!"

"Gregor volunteer, too!" says Gregor. "Gregor will be making with the punishing of naughty king, Hugo!"

"Hugo was so never a fun guy!" says Nowi. "Wanting to invade our lands makes him worse! I'll go!"

"Though I think it possible that some good could still lie inside of King Hugo..." Libra starts to say. "...I still must incur the gods' wrath upon him!"

"You know I'm going if Momo's going." says Tharja. "Plus, I've been waiting for an excuse to curse Hugo like nothing else."

"Even as a dancer, I can't bear to watch King Hugo destroy lives." says Olivia. "You have me and my, well... talents if you can call them that."

"I'm going to go with you." says Cherche. "I'm pretty sure Minervykins will want to, as well."

"Another bloody and gruesome battle to fight?" says Henry. "You know I'll definitely volunteer! Nya ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I've watched too many Ylissean lives be taken in my time." says Lucina. "I will join with you, father! You know I will!"

"Raging blood! This coming war fuels it!" says Owain. "And only fighting it will help to calm it down! The great Owain is yours to command, uncle Chrom!"

"I'm coming along, as well." says Inigo. "(Besides, I hear Serrisian women are quite amazing.)"

"I've still got to get a heckuva lot stronger out there." says Brady. "I'm going to volunteer to see about becoming better!"

"My steel is yours!" says Kjelle. "Every new battle is a test, and every test is a way to challenge ourselves. And I will aim to pass it!"

"I'm going!" says Morgan. "I still need to come up with some strategies to impress mother!"

"Maybe this war will be the perfect way to come up with some really heroic entrances." says Cynthia. "So, with that, I'm joining!"

"Hugo WOULD do such a thing." says Severa. "It's only right that we answer this call to war!"

"If King Hugo thinks he can bring fate down upon us, he'll soon learn to regret that." says Gerome. "I'll join with you all."

"I wasn't up for doing anything that risks extinction." says Yarne. "But... I can't be a coward forever. I'll go along!"

"I have no doubt our dealing with King Hugo will be a great challenge." says Laurent. "But, all the more to put every bit of my mind to it to see we overcome it!"

"I will join. I mean, uh..." says Noire before she goes into rage mode. "BLOOD AND THUNDER! HUGO AND HIS MAGGOTS WILL HAVE VENGEANCE THRUSTS UPON THEM!"

"I'm coming along as well." says Nah. "And there's no way you can tell me to do otherwise."

"It's imperative that we stop Hugo from doing what he's about to do." says Tiki. "Another war means more sadness, but I must endure for everyone's sake."

"Yeah, I'll go, too." says Virgil. "I've been whipping up some stuff that'll really give the Serrisian army a big surprise!"

"I was going to volunteer, anyway, nrf nrf!" says Rizzo. "But with all of the cute little girls that need protecting going along, I'd be crazy not to, nurf!"

"I will also join." says Chester. "Violence I may not be crazy about, but... I will fight to end the violence Hugo and his men will most likely cause."

Chrom then turns to Pit and says, "Pit, I know you haven't fought a battle beside us just yet, but if you wish to not do so, I'll understand."

"No way! After hearing so many people going with you, it's only right I go along as well." says Pit. "Normally, I would never be crazy about fighting other humans to the death, but with what you guys are facing, it only makes sense for me to join along."

Chrom nods to Pit, and says to Nemo, "Well, there you go, Nemo. Think you'll have enough forces to back you up?"

"I sure do." says Nemo. "And thank you all. You have no idea how much I need your help right now."

"If I may be allowed to." says Saffron as she begins to talk. "I'd like to join, as well."

Everyone looks at Saffron as she walks forward a bit.

"Oh, sorry we didn't see you there." says Chrom

"My apologies for not introducing you to the others sooner." Frederick says to Saffron. He then turns to Chrom and Momo and says, "Milord, Milady, this is Saffron, and she wishes to speak with you."

"Not to sound rude, but is there something wrong with her eyes?" asks Momo. "Why is she wearing a blindfold?"

Basilio approaches Saffron. As he steps in front of her, looks at her carefully and says, "You're a Soul Seer, aren't you?"

Almost everyone in the room gets startled when they hear what Basilio said.

"Yes I am... Living Painting." says Saffron.

"Interesting. Is that how you see me?" asks Basilio.

"Yes." says Saffron. Getting a look at Basilio based on how Saffron sees him, she continues to say, "You're like a living piece of artwork... so animated... bright... and... colorful. You must be a real animated person on your own accords."

"I must say... I'm pretty flattered by that." says Basilio.

"Ha!" says Flavia. "A Living Painting, huh? As if the oaf would be seen as fine art."

Saffron looks at Flavia and says, "But... that is how I see him, Thunder Woman."

"Well, I don't doubt... wait, what did you call me?" asks Flavia.

"Thunder Woman. It is how I see you." says Saffron before we see Flavia how Saffron sees her. "And thunder cloud hangs over your head, and every time you talk, lightning strikes, with thunder booming in synch with your powerful voice."

"You don't say?" says Flavia before we stop seeing her through Saffron's ability.

"That is correct." says Saffron. "Anyway, I wish to speak with Exalt Chrom, or rather, the Knight of Naga."

Chrom comes up to Saffron and asks, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, as a Soul Seer of my church, I have reached the age of one that must go out into the world and help others." says Saffron. "And I wish to join the Shepherds to better my skills in battle, and to improve my soul seeing abilities."

"I'd do it, Chrom." says Basilio. "I don't doubt that Pit will be powerful, but I know nothing of his fighting abilities right now. But, with my experience of knowing Soul Seers, I can tell you're going to have a very strong ally if you recruit her."

Chrom nods to Basilio, then looks at Saffron and says, "We'll let you join, but consider what we're about to do a test. If you do well in your first battle, I'll see about making you a permanent member. What do you say?"

Saffron smiles and says with a bow, "Thank you, Knight of Naga. I will do my best."

"Alright, since we got that settled..." says Chrom. "...let's rest up tonight, and then, we head out first thing tomorrow."

"Remember, we need to head to Regna Ferox to get my fiance, Camille back." says Nemo.

"We haven't forgotten, Nemo." says Chrom. "And we'll see about getting a great deal of aid from Regna Ferox, as well."

"And I shall send word to Valm about us getting aid from her soldiers." says Say'ri.

"Good." says Chrom to Say'ri.

Basilio turns to look at Nemo and says, "Well, boy, I think you're about to get an army that's going to surprise Hugo greatly."

"Let us hope so, Khan Basilio." says Nemo still worried in some way. "Let us hope so."

Meanwhile, taking place in a throne room that's colored in a way to show how strong the king who sits in it is as it is colored gunmetal, gold and navy blue, we see a man dressed as a Warrior with hair as Magenta as Nemo's, but shorter in design. He is facing a window looking outside of it.

Just then, in the throne room, we see a man come in via a flash of warp magic. The man is dressed as a Trickster with his clothes being a mix of dark green and black. He has nicely kept hair, which contradicts his crooked expression on his rather interesting looking face.

"Your majesty." says the Trickster to the Warrior. "I come bearing news for you."

"Then let us hear it, Jivaro." says the Warrior.

"Well, it seems your brother, Nemo, has got in contact with Exalt Chrom, as well as the Khans of Regna Ferox and the Queen of Chon'sin." says Jivaro. "He has managed to get aid from them."

"Hrmph, he's very resourceful, isn't he?" says the Warrior who we are figuring to be Hugo as he turns to face Jivaro, and show us his face looks just like Nemo's face, though his eyes have a much stronger expression to them. "But, no matter, even if he does get help from all of those people, as well as Plegia, he will still be no match for what I have in my forces. And that's not including when they have to fight me."

"Of course, King Hugo." says Jivaro. "You are, after all, without peer in any form."

"I most likely am." says Hugo. "But at any rate, leave me. I need to discuss strategy with my generals."

"Ah, of course." says Jivaro before he walks away.

Just then, we see four people walk into the throne room. One is a male Swordmaster with rust-colored hair that spikes out all over the place and his clothes are a dark red with gold-colored armoring. Another is a male Bow Knight with black hair that has an almost goth look to it while one thick strand hangs between his eyes and his clothes are bronze in color with silver-colored armoring. Another is a Valkyrie with red violet hair done in an elegant fashion and is wearing charcoal-colored clothes with parts of green on them. The last one is a female Paladin with platinum white hair that comes down to the small of her back and she wears bronze colored armor with bits of light blue on it, as well as white clothing.

Hugo smiles and says, "Ah, good to see you made it, my Elite Four. Now, we can discuss our strategies."

To Be Continued in Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 6: Dire Situation

**Chapter 6: Dire Situation**

Hugo, standing before his Elite Four, says, "Now, as you may have heard Jivaro a while ago, my brother, Nemo has made it to Ylisse and has managed to not only warn the Exalt and his wife about our invasion of their nation, but he's also gotten in contact with the Khans of Regna Ferox and the Queen of Chon'sin. No doubt he will attempt to build an army to thwart our invasion of Ylisse and her neighboring nations, but we will be ready for him, no matter the costs. Therefore, I want all four of you to be ready."

"And ready we shall be, your majesty." says the Swordmaster.

"Exactly what I want to hear, Emanuel." says Hugo. "Now then, I have specific assignments for each of you in order to make sure our preparations go smoothly. Ingrid."

"Yes, your majesty?" asks the Paladin.

"I want you to lead our outer defenses." says Hugo. "Your gift for tactics actually exceeds Queen Momo's, only to be challenged by my own. Therefore, if we can have you command early, we should be able to crush Nemo and his new found army before they can make it any further. Understood?"

"Of course, your majesty." says Ingrid.

"Good." says Hugo. "Now, for you Phyllis."

"Give me my assignment, your majesty and I shall carry it out." says the Valkyrie.

"With there still a possibility that Ingrid's unit could fall..." Hugo starts to say. "...I want you to lead a force to both lure and ambush Nemo's army. My brother may know the layout of the land, but he's no mind for tactics, and your magic has yet to fail, so make sure it doesn't."

"And I shall make sure it doesn't." says Phyllis.

"And finally, Damon and Emanuel." says Hugo.

"What will you have of us, your majesty?" asks Emanuel.

"Yeah, give me something to allow my bow finger to get some action." says the Bow Knight.

"You will lead my last defense force against Nemo's army." says Hugo. "Since you two are my strongest warriors serving as generals of my personal army, I want you to be there to give any intruders a nasty surprise should they believe they have the upper hand against us."

"Aww... I have to take up the stupid rear?" asks a rather mad Damon. "That really doesn't make good use of my skills out there. The longer I go without shooting an enemy with an arrow, the sooner I'll forget how."

"Peace, Damon." says Emanuel.

Damon just grunts.

"The two of us shall do as you command, your majesty." says Emanuel.

"Very good." says Hugo. "If you can carry out these tasks as you have been given, then we should have no problem with crushing my brother's army."

"Yes, sire, victory will be yours and the other nations will fall." says Emanuel.

"As they rightfully should for my father's death." says Hugo.

Ingrid just gives a scowl to Hugo, who ignores it completely.

Just then, a Soldier walks into the throne room, and says to Hugo, "Your majesty."

Hugo looks at him briefly, then back at the Elite Four and says, "You are all dismissed."

Each of the Elite Four bow to Hugo before leaving. Hugo then turns to the soldier and asks, "So, any luck in finding my sister?"

"Unfortunately not." says the soldier. "Princess Jennifer has eluded us at every step. But, we will continue to look for her before the day is over."

"Don't bother." says Hugo.

The soldier puts on a curious look and asks, "Sire?"

"Jennifer was the only other to learn any of our father's abilities in combat, as well as his tactics." says Hugo. "I should have known finding her would be near impossible. At least, while she's not focused on fighting us. Therefore, we shall wait for her to come to us."

"But... won't she get in contact with your brother if we don't do anything about it?" asks the soldier.

"Precisely." says Hugo. "You can say this will be a way of killing two birds with one stone. Or in this case, two traitorous royals with one plan."

"I... I think I understand what you're saying, sire." says the soldier.

"Yes, we shall let her get into contact with Nemo should he return to Serris." says Hugo. "That way, she'll HAVE to come out of hiding. Then, we can lure both of them into their own deaths. Little do my brother and sister know, I've been expecting them to stab me in the back, but they're about to learn that if you do such a thing... you better succeed the first time."

* * *

As that scene ends, another plays where Jennifer is in a camp while looking at the moon, which is rather full right now. Just then, a man dressed as an Assassin approaches Jennifer and says, "Your majesty."

Jennifer faces the Assassin and asks, "So... what did you learn?"

"Hugo is already assembling his force for when your brother arrives here with help." says the Assassin.

"What?" asks a startled Jennifer. "So soon? But how would he... how could he know so fast? It's almost as if he was planning for Nemo and I to make our move."

"What's worse... he's already readying the Elite Four." says the Assassin. "He's given them assignments to prepare for your brother's forces."

"Damn it! Before long, Nemo will be waltzing into a trap!" says Jennifer. "And I suspect that, while he's been unsuccessful at finding me, Hugo's expecting me to give myself away when I meet with Nemo, so we'll both be ambushed by his strongest forces! Damn my brother and his brilliance to the hells!"

"We could try sending a flier to get into contact Nemo, such as a Wyvern Rider." says the Assassin.

"We could." says Jennifer. "But I suspect that's what Hugo wants me to do. If I send a flier out there, it could give away our position. You know my brother and his love of having spies all over the place when it comes to more open areas." Jennifer sighs and says, "No matter what we do, we're in a rock and a hard place."

"So... what do we do, your majesty?" asks the Assassin.

"We have no choice." says Jennifer. "We have to wait things out, and see what Hugo's next move will be. But knowing him, he'll be too patient to the point our own patience will be tested. Gah, my brother really knows how to push me over the edge!"

* * *

As that scene ends, the next one that starts to play has the Elite Four together in an area that looks like a garrison as it has several tables with maps and strategies laid out on them.

"Well, what do you all think?" asks Emanuel. "Seems that ever since Jivaro has showed up, we've been able to have as much intel on the other nations that we need, and more."

"Yes, and it's a little too convenient if you ask me." says Ingrid.

Damon turns to Ingrid and says, "Hrmph, I know it's not news, but something's definitely got your undergarments in a twist, Ingrid. What could it be this time?"

"Must you ask, Damon?" asks Ingrid. "Ever since with the death of King Lorevix and the appearance of Jivaro, things just seem to be getting out of hand with King Hugo. I mean, I know Hugo's always been the most battle ready of Lorevix's children, but... isn't Hugo taking things a bit too far?"

"Sounds like someone's a little off from committing treason." says Damon in an unnerved tone.

"How dare you?" asks an angered Ingrid. "I will fight to the bitter end for our nation of Serris. You all should know how much of a patriot I am of this land."

"Your outspoken tones suggest otherwise." says Damon.

Ingrid just growls at Damon before Emanuel comes in and says, "That's enough out of you two! Our enemy is Nemo's new found forces, not each other! Remember that!"

Ingrid and Damon don't say a word.

"Ingrid, I understand your wanting to question King Hugo." says Emanuel. "We all think he's getting very carried away with this. But we've got orders to follow, and I think the best strategy to get closer to finding out Hugo's true intentions and goals is to obey these orders until further notice. Am I right?"

After a bit of silence, Ingrid goes, "I know you understand me, Emanuel. I know you all feel the same way, though maybe not as strongly. But you have to understand more about me in that my conscience will always be with me."

"As it should be, Ingrid." says Emanuel.

Ingrid just nods.

"And as for you, Damon, my friend." says Emanuel. "Try to keep both your temper and allegations in check. Ingrid may be the most outspoken between all four of us when dealing with King Hugo, but it's no right to question her loyalty to her country and our cause."

"Sorry, Emanuel." says Damon still seeming to be a bit peeved.

"Remember, patience is a virtue and we have to be as patient as possible at times to gain victory, even in the darkest of times." Emanuel continues. "Be patient, and we will have the upper hand. Okay, Damon?"

Damon, looking annoyed, just says, "Of course, mother."

Emanuel simply sighs at Damon's final remark to him, but then shrugs it off as he says, "All right, even though we have our own thoughts about the situation, we still can't deny we have our game-plan finally, and we'll need to carry it out to the utmost fervor if we're to win. We may have the advantage, but we don't need to let our guard down."

"You know we won't." says Phyllis. "But then again, there's yet to be an enemy outside of our abilities that's been able to last more than a minute against my magic."

"Glad to know your spirit is strong, Phyllis." says Emanuel. "So, if nothing else, let's rest up for tonight and we'll get down to some extensive training tomorrow. Understood?"

"Understood!" Phyllis, Ingrid and Damon all say in unison.

Just then, Jivaro warps in on the conversation, and says, "Well, well, well... aren't we having an adorable way of preparing for combat, eh?"

Ingrid just glares at Jivaro.

"Huh, if isn't the weasel, himself?" says Damon in snarky tone.

"Peace, Damon." says Emanuel. "Lord Jivaro, is there something you need?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't mind being called a weasel." says Jivaro. "In fact, I take pride in it. Just remember that, all of you."

"Of course." says Emanuel.

"Secondly, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do forgive me for the eavesdropping, but... while I'm not against people having their own opinions, I AM against people willing to go so far to take advantage of King Hugo's generosity." says Jivaro. "Am I right, Lady Ingrid?"

Ingrid just growls and says, "Watch yourself, weasel! You may be helping us, but if you question my patriotism one more time, and I'll use Longinus to run you through!"

"Ooh, my, my... such a bold threat from you, milady." says Jivaro. "And what if I were to tell King Hugo of it right now? Why, if word got out to him, you'd automatically be a dead woman. Remember the old saying, 'loose lips will sink ships.'"

"Why you..." says an angered Ingrid.

"Calm yourself now, Ingrid." says Emanuel. "I apologize on Ingrid's behalf, Lord Jivaro. I'll make sure our opinions are kept in check."

"I WOULD see to that if I were you, Sir Emanuel." says Jivaro. "Wouldn't do to have one of the famous Elite Four killed before they got to fight, would it?"

Ingrid still just glares at Jivaro.

"Of course not, Lord Jivaro." says Emanuel. "Again, I apologize."

"Very good. Anyway, I did come here for something more than just to threaten your lives should you decide to betray King Hugo." says Jivaro. "I also came to deliver information I picked up on while in Ylisse."

"What would that be, Lord Jivaro?" asks Emanuel.

"Well, I haven't told King Hugo of it, because I didn't think it would be all that important to him." says Jivaro. "Rather... it's something-or someone, I've found very interesting."

"Just spill the beans already, Lord Jivaro." says an impatient Damon.

"Very well, oh impatient one. It seems a being from another world has crossed into ours, if you know what I mean." says Jivaro. "Our friend is an angel. And... I mean that quite literally."

"An angel?" asks Phyllis. "We're talking about a humanoid with wings, right?"

"That is correct." says Jivaro. "And what's more... he seems to have joined with the Shepherds."

"Ooh, this angel is a guy?" asks Phyllis. "I bet he looks quite... 'divine.'"

"Don't get any hussy-type ideas, Lady Phyllis." says Jivaro. "This creature is one I want for my experiments. Aside from being a tactician of war, I'm also quite curious about the many wonders of life... and learning how to kill or control them in anyway I want."

"Oh, poo." says Phyllis crossing her arms.

"Now, I've told my master about him, so we will try to capture this angel while he's still in Ylisse and her neighboring territories." says Jivaro. "But, in the off-chance that you end up meeting him here in Serris, I want you to see about being the ones to bring about his capture. And if you do... send him to me."

Ingrid's glare just deepens.

"We'll be happy to oblige you, Lord Jivaro." says Emanuel. "Should we find this angel, he'll be all yours."

"Very good." says Jivaro. "Oh, and though you'll know him when you see him, you should also know that his name is Pit. Naturally, he'll be the only angel you see, but... I believe revealing that you all know his name should bring some fear to him. And you know me, I love to induce fear into people, heh heh heh heh heh heh."

"Some people need healthier hobbies." says Damon in a snarky tone.

"Watch it, you!" says Jivaro.

"Pit, is it?" says Emanuel. "We'll remember that."

"Good." says Jivaro. "Now then, I need to be off. I have... more business to attend to. Take care, find the angel should you meet him, and above all... remember where your loyalties lie. Remember, I have all eyes on you four."

After that, Jivaro warps out of the garrison.

"Have to admit..." says Damon. "...that guy knows how to creep me out."

"Regardless of that..." says Emanuel. "...we know what to do if we see this Pit. If we find him, we capture him and send him to Jivaro. I hope that's clear."

The others nod, though Ingrid is a little uncomfortable with the situation as she says in thought, _"Jivaro, you little worm... what are you planning?"_

To Be Continued in Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 7: Intercepted Warning

**Chapter 7: Intercepted Warning**

Back in Ylisse, Chrom and his Shepherds (Pit and Saffron being members now), as well as the Ylissean forces, the Khans, Raimi, Say'ri, Tiki, Nemo and Ziggy are all stationed in an open field behind Castle Ylisse.

"All right, we begin our march to Regna Ferox." says Chrom. "Is everybody ready? It'll be a day's march."

"I think we're all set, dear." says Momo. "Everyone seems to be accounted for, and our supplies look good."

"Wait, I don't see that Soltis guy." says Pit. "Isn't he going to come along?"

"Don't worry about him, Pit." says Chrom with a smile. "Soltis is usually tending to other things. Besides, being the most powerful of us, it's better that he stays behind to tend to his own business."

"Well... if you say so, Exalt." says Pit.

"I'm more than ready to see Camille again." says Nemo. "But do try to keep me well protected. After events in the port town, I'm worried there are more assassins lying in wait for me."

"Funny, that's usually my line." says Yarne jokingly.

"We'll do our best, Nemo." says Chrom.

"Yeah, and if all else fails, I have a few counter measures I've worked out." says Momo in a reassuring tone.

"Thank you, both of you." says Nemo. "It does my heart a little better to hear that."

"Anyway, let's move, everyone!" says Chrom.

After that, the group begin their march to Regna Ferox.

* * *

As they travel through a forested area, Pit asks Basilio, "So, Khan Basilio, if you don't mind me asking, what is Regna Ferox like?"

"Don't worry, I'm glad you asked!" says Basilio after a small bit of laughter. "Regna Ferox is mine and Flavia's pride and joy! It could be a little cold for your tastes, but for us, there's never been a land more fit for us who remember our barbarian roots!"

"Really?" asks Pit as he started to put on a nervous expression about the fact that Regna Ferox is very cold.

"Because the oaf and I rule different sides of Regna Ferox, we hold battles to determine which Khan will be the one to rule all of the country." says Flavia. "That's why the big ox wanted you to fight for him, because we hold battles with warriors from around the lands to fight for our sides. Whichever side wins, that Khan wins the rule. So far, I've been ruling Khan ever since Chrom fought for my side and won. Of course, to learn that the one he defeated was his daughter from the future disguised as the famous Hero-King, it did make things feel a little more awkward than usual."

"Uh... right." says Pit not fully understanding what Flavia just said. "But, considering I come from another world, you think I'd qualify to fight for one of you?"

"Hey, we're not strangers in bending the rules just a little as long as we don't violate any codes." says Basilio. "That said, you could fight for us any time you want to... but just so long as it's for my side."

"I'll... look into that." says Pit.

As that conversation was going on, we come to one going on between Chrom and Lissa, in which Lissa says, "So, brother, you think it all right to leave Emm behind at Castle Ylisse?"

"Don't worry, Lissa." says Chrom. "I've made sure that our big sister will be looked after around the clock. I just didn't feel comfortable bringing her with us right now because we don't need her getting into danger while we're trying to protect Nemo."

"I guess that makes some sense." says Lissa. "Still, I wonder if Emm will ever get her old self back one day?"

"You have no idea how many times I ask myself that when it comes to worrying about her." says Chrom. "Still, it's always nice to know how much her heart endures despite her nature these days."

"I know, brother." says Lissa. "If there only was some way I could help out."

Chrom, knowing he had this talk with Lissa in the past, just says nothing as he can't help but be silent for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Regna Ferox, we see Jivaro talking to a man with a blonde crew-cut dressed as a Berserker. The Berserker seems to wear the national symbol of Serris on his clothing.

"So, you remember the plan, right?" asks Jivaro to the Berserker.

"Of course." replies the Berserker. "First, we lure them into the main part of the city and reveal our ambush. Then, we kill King Nemo and capture the angel that's with them for you."

"Good." says Jivaro. "As for the others, do anything you wish to them. Of course, to be safe, it might also be a good idea to kill the other leaders. Wouldn't do to have them plan revenge on us, would it?"

"Don't worry, Lord Jivaro." says the Berserker. "We plan to spare no one, knowing that King Hugo wants a perfect job."

"Exactly what I want to hear, Sir Borston." says Jivaro. "Now, I need to be off. My master has need of my talents elsewhere. I leave this slaughter up to you. Take care."

And with that, Jivaro warps out.

Just after that, a Sorcerer approaches Borston and says to him, "Man, what a creep. Certainly not shy to show he's got his own personal designs. Borston, you think it wise for his majesty to trust such a character?"

"I don't really care." says Borston. "We have our orders, and with Jivaro serving directly under King Hugo, that's all I need to know who to show loyalty to. If anything, Jivaro is just a fall guy. We still, in truth, serve his majesty."

"I suppose so." says the Sorcerer. "Still, why do I get the feeling Jivaro is going to end up being a problem for us all?"

"Well, don't think on it too much." says Borston. "Clear your mind and focus on the task at hand. It's all that matters right now."

The Sorcerer merely nods, and both he and Borston go to get ready for the ambush.

Just then, from a hiding spot, we see a woman who turns out to be Camille as she's been listening in on the conversation going on between Borston and Jivaro.

"That's not good." says Camille. "That weasel, Jivaro is planning a trap for my fiance. I bet that warp magic of his is what's been allowing him to get to Nemo sooner than we expected. Either way, I've got to get to Nemo before they do!"

Camille runs over to her black pegasus, who is quietly waiting for Camille to return as it's been well-trained. Waiting beside it are a Warrior and two Fighters, both of whom wear the symbols of Regna Ferox it would appear.

"What did you learn?" asks the Warrior as Camille approaches her pegasus.

"Jivaro the Weasel has brought a group of assassins here to kill my fiance, King Nemo." says Camille. "I have to hurry and warn him about the danger he'll be in!"

Just then, a couple of Heroes and a Swordmaster, all wearing Serrisian armor, arrive and are prepared to kill as they draw their weapons.

"Oh no!" says a worried Camille.

"Ha! Didn't think we saw you snooping in on Sir Borston's conversation, did you?" asks one of the Heroes.

The Warrior and two Fighters ready their axes as they rush in front of Camille, and the Warrior says, "Go! Warn your fiance! We'll hold these assassins off!"

"Right, and thank you." says Camille as she gets on her pegasus and both of them take off for the sky.

After the Feroxi soldiers do battle with the assassins of Serris, Camille flies away as fast as she can while carrying what looks to be a tome of fire magic. Before she can get any further, though, her path gets barred by a couple of Wyvern Lords.

"End of the line, Lady Camille." says one of the Wyvern Lords.

Camille then opens up her fire tome, and starts to chant, "Purest and most brilliant flame of the stars, burn my enemy before me! Cymbeline!"

Just then, a large fireball that changes a different color of the rainbow, starting with red and ending with purple before beginning the cycle all over again, forms in front of Camille. As the Wyvern Lords shows signs of panic, the fireball is launched and the Wyvern Lords barely dodge the fireball, though still get parts of their clothing on fire to the point they have to put the fire out, which gives Camille enough time to move past them and flee.

"She's getting away!" says a Wyvern Lord. "After her!"

After the Wyvern Lords put the fire on their clothes out, they ready their weapons and chase after Camille.

As Camille flies as fast as she can, avoiding weapons being thrown and fired at her swiftly. She seems to be doing good, until she and her pegasus get blown away by a green tornado we can only assume to be Rexcalibur magic, sending her flying.

"I got her!" says a Sage, who seems to be the one that used the wind spell.

As Camile tries to steer where she and her pegasus won't crash, she manages to slow their fall to where they land without trouble in an alleyway. Knowing the situation they're in, they choose to hide so the assassins don't find her and her pegasus.

"Sorry about that, Orion." says Camille to her pegasus. "Guess I got a little less than watchful there, eh?"

Orion starts to neigh, but Camille quiets him down as she says, "Shhh... keep quiet. You don't want to give us away, do you?"

Orion then remains quiet as Camille told him to be.

"Still, we've got to get out of here." says Camille. "I have to warn my fiance, or else, he'll be getting into a big trap made for him. But... how in the world do I go about this?"

Just then, we hear a voice go, "She must have fell down in the part of the city!"

"Find her!" says another voice. "We can't have her warning King Nemo."

Camille and her pegasus remain very quite as a group of Paladins and Great Knights ride past the alleyway the two of them are in.

To see if the coast is clear, Camille peaks out from the side of the wall and looks both ways, as well as up to see if no one is looking from the sky.

"The coast is clear for now, Orion." says Camille. "Let's go."

Camille, while being very quite, moves forward while gently pulling her pegasus behind her to get him to move as they head into another alleyway.

Both Camille and Orion do this for a while, moving into alleyways while avoiding being seen by the assassins, and pausing in between to make sure they don't get caught.

"You see anything?" shouts a voice.

Another voice goes, "Nothing."

Another voice sounds off saying, "Damn it all! She's got to be around her somewhere!"

"Let's just keep looking." says another voice. "We have to find her before she gets to Nemo."

Camille just sighs and says, "I can't keep doing this forever. I have to take the initiative sometime. But still, even if I try to warn more Feroxi soldiers of these assassins, their guard is just too thick. What do I do, Orion?"

Orion just looks at Camille pitifully.

"I know." says Camille. "It's quite a situation we're in, isn't it? Anyway, let's just keep moving. I think the coast is clear, now."

After that, both Camille and her pegasus begin to move again.

Meanwhile, as that's been going on, Chrom and his forces arrive in Regna Ferox.

"Home sweet home!" says Basilio.

"Good thing we got into the main city." says Pit. "I don't know if my wings could take any more of the extreme cold outdoors!"

"All right, now that we're here, we have to find Camille." says Nemo. "Wherever she is, I hope she's safe."

Momo looks around and says, "Chrom."

"What is it, Momo?" asks Chrom.

"Something doesn't feel right." says Momo. "If I didn't know any better with how quite the city is, I think company was expecting us."

"She's right." says Flavia. "It's way, WAY too quiet here. This town should be having more activity to it."

After a bit of silence, Chrom says, "Everyone! Get ready for a fight!"

Just then, the assassins that have been waiting for Nemo come out of hiding. Many of the units include Paladins, Great Knights, Generals, Warriors, Heroes, Bow Knights, Snipers, Swordmasters, Assassins, Tricksters, Wyvern Lords, Griffon Riders, Sorcerers, Dark Knights, Sages, War Monks and War Clerics. All of them are dressed in the armor and clothing of Serris. Appearing in front of them is Borston as he's the only Berserker in the group.

"We've been expecting you, King Nemo." says Borston.

"Borston?" says Nemo. "How... why are you here? How did you find me so fast?"

"You should know your brother better than we do." says Borston. "Hugo demands your death for your act of treason and desertion."

"If anything, King Hugo's betrayed the rest of the world!" says Ziggy.

Borston says, "I will brook no talk about my liege that way."

"And I will brook no threats to MY liege." says Ziggy.

"Ziggy, you should already know you're wasting your time defending Nemo." says Borston. "He'll never amount to anything than just being a mere pacifist when it comes to dealing with the arts of war."

"You servants of Hugo really are fools." says Ziggy. "I've served and fought beside Nemo for most of my life. His pacifism holds more value than Hugo's craving for war ever will."

"Not everyone wants an Emmeryn as their ruler, Ziggy." says Borston. "We've tried peace with Lorevix, and yet, his death shows that only power means anything in this world. That is why Ylisse must pay for what they've done... and why Nemo is a traitor to help them."

"Why don't you all listen to us?" says Chrom out loud. "Ylisse didn't kill Lorevix! What's our motive to do so? We would never do such a thing!"

"Well, it doesn't entirely matter what those of us who serve under Hugo think or believe." says Borston. "Our liege thinks you Ylisseans did do it, and besides, we've yet to uncover evidence that says otherwise."

"Like I said, you're all fools." says Ziggy. "No, worse than fools! You're zealots to Hugo's rule! He commands you to jump, all you asks is, 'How high?'"

"Yes, and if he commands us to bring Nemo's head on a platter, we only asks, 'Cooked or raw?'" says Borston. "I believe our conversation ends here. We WILL kill Nemo and we WILL be taking over Ylisse, as well as her neighboring nations! Oh, and while we're at it, we'll also see about taking that angel with us."

"Now, you're factoring ME into this equation?" asks a startled, yet angered Pit. "How did that come about?"

"I said no more talk!" says Borston. "You will come with us, even if we have to take you by force, little angel. The rest of you... your annihilation awaits!"

Borston goes back to the rear while the Serrisian assassins all get into position to attack.

"But... how would they know about Pit?" asks a startled Lissa. "Nemo's one thing, but Pit just came to our world!"

"We can figure that out later, Lissa!" says Chrom. "Right now, we fight these louts! Is everyone ready?"

"You know I am, boy!" says Basilio. "Last thing Regna Ferox needs it is a bunch of Serrisian assassins looking to cause trouble!"

"Then let's do it!" says Chrom. "Everyone, into position!"

To Be Continued in Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 8: Showdown in Regna Ferox

**Chapter 8: Showdown in Regna Ferox**

Back at Palutena's Temple in Angel Land, Palutena sits in her throne room, still looking sad and worried. Just then, her expression changes to surprise when she sees the Centurions come back, and each with what appear to be sorrowful looks.

"Did you find him?" asks Palutena. "Please, tell me you found him!"

The Centurions just shake their heads, and the one in front goes, "We're sorry, Lady Palutena. We couldn't find Captain Pit anywhere."

Palutena's look goes back to sorrow, but even greater this time.

"We looked all over Angel Land." says the same Centurion. "We found nothing."

Palutena's head slowly droops down and she says in a sorrowful tone, "Please... leave me."

"We're so sorry, Lady Palutena." says the Centurion before he and the others walk out of the throne room.

After the Centurions have all gone, Palutena continues to look sad. Shortly after though, her look changes to one of determination.

"Very well." says Palutena. "There's only one thing left to do. I'll contact Pit through his laurel crown."

Palutena closes her eyes to put on an expression of focus, and touches her fingers to her circlet. Just then, her circlet begins to glow.

_"Pit... I will find you... whatever it takes." _says Palutena in thought. _"I will use my circlet to amplify my telepathic powers to find you. I'll search every reality in the cosmos, no matter how long it takes. This might strain me, but I don't have a choice. Just hold on, and maybe, I'll find a way to bring you back to us."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Regna Ferox, Chrom's forces are deep in combat with the Serrisian assassins, and it appears that the battle has raged on for a while.

Virion and Noire use their well-trained bow arms to bring down the Wyvern Lords one by one while Ricken and Laurent aid them with their blasts of wind magic.

Miriel and Morgan both unleash their fire magic against the bow-wielders, giving ample room for the fliers to swoop in with their attacks. Chester slays a few lance-wielding fighters with powerful blows from his axe while Cordelia, Cynthia, Gerome and Cherche bring their lances against the sword wielders, and Sumia backs them all up with blasts of her own fire magic.

Tharja and Henry back one another up by using their powerful dark magic against the more armored foes, at the same time as they're aided by the axe arms of Vaike, Rizzo, Kellam and Kjelle.

Libra rushes in headlong with his axe against the magic-wielders, and Lissa aids him with her blasts of thunder magic.

Gaius, Lon'qu, Owain and Say'ri use their swift sword-arms against the slower axe-wielders. At the same time, they're backed up by stronger sword fighters like Gregor, Donnel, Inigo and Severa.

Basilio and Flavia fight back to back as they're pretty much mopping the floor with the enemies that are fighting them, being powerful Feroxi warriors and all.

Frederick, Sully and Stahl take on many mounted soldiers with their expert jousting abilities using lances, and Saffron uses her elegant lance-fighting abilities to take down the swifter sword-fighters. Aiding her, Raimi uses her overwhelming strength and powerful lance techniques to take down the stronger sword fighters.

For Virgil, he unleashes many devastating alchemical creations he learned to make from Soltis, such as potions that unleash rapid water that instantly freeze the Serrisian assassins in place, and well as golem cores that form powerful stone golems that begin to send the assassins flying everywhere. Not to let his hand-to-hand skills go to waste, Virgil brings out his sword to start cutting enemies down.

Both Panne and Yarne use their Taguel fighting abilities to clear a path through the assassins while Nowi, Nah and Tiki set many assassins ablaze.

Brady, though doing a little axe-fighting here and there, mainly stays on healing duty to tend to the other soldiers that have been injured. Same with Maribelle as she does a little magic-flinging here and there. And Olivia dances for tired units to get them motivated again.

As for Chrom, Momo, Lucina and Pit, they take on a mix of assassins with their fighting abilities, both Chrom and Lucina using their own respective versions of Falchion, Momo sending out bolts of thunder magic to zap the enemies and Pit using a weapon that looks like a mixture of a blade and some type of firearm. The handle is angled a bit where it can be used as both as Pit is not only slashing enemies with the weapon, but shooting them from a distance with it, as well. Much of Chrom's forces who see Pit use this weapon and how well he's fighting are incredibly shocked and impressed. Of course, Pit has been easily just as impressed with how well much of Chrom's forces are fighting, despite being mortals.

Finally, Nemo and Ziggy are doing battle with Borston, the War Monk and General both using axes to counter the blows from the Berserker's own axe. Though Borston is using very powerful blows that could be bone-shattering, the elegant and fluid synchronized style of both Nemo and Ziggy proves to be an equal match for him.

As both Nemo and Ziggy get into a lock-down with him, Borston begins to talk a little more saying, "You know, it didn't have to be this way. If you just stayed the course that Hugo was going down, none of this would have to happen."

"And be a zealot to my brother's beliefs like you and the others that claim loyalty only to him?" asks Nemo. "You've got to be crazy, Borston!"

"Then you really are a lost cause." says Borston.

"Nemo's a lost cause?" asks Ziggy. "Haven't looked in a mirror for a while, have you?"

"I think we're done talking, and for good this time." says Borston as he breaks out of the lock-down, and the fight between him and the two friends continues.

After slashing down a Warrior, Chrom looks to see the intense battle between both of his Serrisian allies and Borston, and puts on a look of worry as he says, "I don't think Nemo and Ziggy are going to be able to hold out for much longer!"

Momo, hearing Chrom, replies after blasting a Hero, "I'll think of a strategy to get them out of that situation, but I'll need time."

"You've got it, mother!" says Lucina slaying a Griffon Rider before she goes off to aid Nemo and Ziggy to give Momo the time she needs.

Pit, who finishes taking down a Swordmaster, looks to see he's being surrounded and rushed at by a large group of assassins. As they get close enough, Pit points the end of his weapon up into the sky and summons a thunderstorm that strikes all of the assassins with bolts of purple lightning, sending them flying away.

Seeing this, Sully says, "Damn, where can I get weapons like that?"

Frederick just glares at Pit seeing how destructive his power really is.

As for the fight that Nemo and Ziggy are having with Borston, both the king and his knight are reaching their limit. Borston, while breaking many sweats, doesn't seem to be letting up.

Before Borston can get an axe swing that looks it could kill both Nemo and Ziggy, we hear a feminine yell, and Borston looks behind them to see Lucina coming his way with her version of Falchion ready to strike him down. Lucina then jumps high into the air and comes down with a somersault blade attack which Borston manages to guard against in time, putting both him and Lucina into a lock-down of sorts.

"Do not interfere with my killing of King Nemo!" says Borston angrily.

"Your fight is with me, now!" says Lucina.

Both get out of the lock-down and start to make attempts to strike one another with their weapons as they get into a old fashion square-off. Lucina's elegant moves and Borston's powerful strikes seem to make them an even match.

Just as Borston is going to make a powerful cleave on Lucina, he gets blasted in the back with a jolt of thunder magic. Though hurt, Borston still stands and turns to see it was Momo who fired the blasts.

Ignoring Borston's look of anger, Momo shouts, "Nemo! Now!"

"Ziggy!" shouts Nemo.

After that, both Nemo and Ziggy make a rush for Borston who tries to gain his composure back to attack the king and knight, but before he can react in time, Borston gets slashed by both Nemo and Ziggy by their axes in an X-shaped pattern.

Feeling the powerful blow, as well as the fatal, X-shaped wound he received, Borston drops his axe behind him, and begins to collapse. As he hits the ground, blood forms underneath him.

"Well... done... King Nemo..." says Borston in his dying breath. "Perhaps you... aren't... so... weak after... all..."

And with that, Borston dies.

Both Nemo and Ziggy give a sigh of relief that Borston and his fellow assassins have all be laid low.

However, outside of everyone else's view, a Sniper readies his bow to shoot Nemo as he's obviously the last assassin. But, before he can get a shot in, Camille's voice goes, "Cymbeline!"

The Sniper gets hit by a big fireball, and is burned alive.

The group looks to see the assassin dead, followed by a voice going, "Nemo!"

Everyone then sees Camille and her pegasus run towards Nemo.

"Camille?" shouts Nemo. "Camille, it's you!"

Nemo drops his axe, and runs to Camille. As they reach each other, the two embrace in a big hug to show how much in love they are, as well as how happy they are to see one another again.

"Nemo." says Camille. "I'm so glad to see again. You have no idea."

"I think I do, but I'll take your word for it." says Nemo. "I'm just so happy to see you're safe."

"Likewise." says Camille. "I was going to try and warn you of the assassination attempt on your life, but I was quickly intercepted and had to sneak my way around the city to avoid the assassins your brother sent."

"Camille, if you don't mind me asking, do you know how they're getting here so quick?" asks Nemo.

"I do." says Camille. "It's The Weasel! Jivaro has been using warp magic to get them here faster!"

"That little dastard! I should have figured it would have been him!" says Nemo in angered tone. "Ever since he showed up 2 years ago, Serris has been on a dark path! I wouldn't be surprised if he's influencing Hugo's decisions!"

Basilio comes to them both and says, "Lady Camille."

"Khan Basilio." says Camille. "Good to see you again. How can I help you?"

"You said you got intercepted by the Serrisian assassins, and had to sneak your way around Regna Ferox." says Basilio. "Tell me, do you know the state of our warriors?"

"I wish I did, Basilio." says Camille. "I really do."

"I can provide a little information." says a male voice.

Everyone looks to see a somewhat injured-looking Feroxi Hero approach them.

"Looking at your state, soldier..." Basilio starts to say. "...I don't think the news is good."

"That it isn't." says the Hero. "Half of Ferox's warriors are dead, and a good few were injured. Serris' assassins proved to be too much for us."

"You've got to be kidding!" says Basilio looking surprised and angered at the same time.

"That dastard, Hugo is trying to make us desperate!" says Flavia. "He's weakening our forces before we can even hit him!"

"Like I said, it must be The Weasel!" says Camille. "He had to have used warp magic to bring them here!"

"Yeah, and judging by the state of Ferox's warriors, he must have also gave them a map that showed them the layout of the land!" chimes Nemo.

"And without enough warriors from Regna Ferox, we're going to be in deep trouble should we go up against the Serrisian military!" says Ziggy. "Plus, with his ability to use warp magic, no place is safe from Jivaro's spying on us! He'll have all our counter measures figured out before we even lay foot on Serrisian soil!"

"So, what do we do now?" asks Nemo.

"I know what we should do." says Chrom. "We stay here until the warriors that have been injured heal up, and once that's done, we take any we can. It may not be enough, but it's better than not having any to spare at all."

"Chrom's right." says Momo. "We may at a bigger disadvantage than before, but we'll only be sitting ducks if we let Hugo break our spirits."

"Yeah, you're both right." says Nemo. "And I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"I have to say..." says Pit. "...I never knew human villains could be THIS cruel."

"Most of the crueler villains are humans, Pit." says Chrom. "It seems that they become more cruel when they're more aware of their limits, thus doing anything to overcome them, even if it means exploiting the ones of those that are trying to do good. I'm willing to bet that, after a few more battles, you'll wish you were back in your OWN world dealing with your OWN villains."

"I already do." says Pit. "But, all the more reason to stay here and help against this Hugo jerk."

Chrom smiles and says, "Thank you, Pit. It's very good having you here with us." Chrom's smile changes to a determined look, and he continues by saying, "We'll find a way to bring Hugo down, and we'll make sure that we do it hard enough that the next Hugo wannabe will feel it!"

"Well spoken, milord!" says Frederick. "It may take a while, but we will answer such an outrage very soon!"

"You've developed some serious kajones there, Chrom!" says Flavia with a proud smile. "But then again, I never doubted you had them in the first place."

Chrom just smiles and goes, "Heh."

"Anyway, we better see about tending to the injured Feroxi warriors." says Momo. "The faster we do it, the faster we can bring down Hugo."

"Agreed." says Chrom.

To Be Continued in Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 9: Frederick's Challenge

**Chapter 9: Frederick's Challenge**

In a medical facility in Regna Ferox, Chrom and his forces enter to see all of the Feroxi warriors that are still alive but injured.

"Man, those dastards were brutal." says Brady looking at all of the injured.

"Well, look at the bright side." says Lissa. "At least they still have their limbs all intact."

"Still, it'll be a while before they're fully recovered." says Libra. "Gods help us if this what we have to deal with when going up against the full might of Serris."

Basilio looks at an injured warrior and goes, "How are you doing, soldier?"

"I'm still alive, Khan Basilio." says the warrior. "And if I'm alive, I can still fight."

"I know, and I'm counting on it." says Basilio calmly. "But for now, you get plenty of rest, all right?"

Meanwhile, Raimi is talking to the doctor about something, and he seems to respond by shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Lady Raimi." says the doctor. "He was long gone before I could do anything."

Raimi's head droops and she says, "I see. Then... Gaston is dead."

"I wish there was more I could do." says the doctor before he leaves Raimi there.

"Gaston..." says Raimi to herself.

Flavia then comes up to Raimi and says, "Raimi, wasn't Gaston your...?"

"My betrothed, yes." says Raimi.

"Raimi, I... I'm so sorry." says Flavia. "If you need time to cry, I under..."

"I won't cry." says Raimi. "Not right now."

"I see." says Flavia. "And... why not?"

Raimi goes silent before saying, "Serris and it's king, Hugo need to pay first. I won't stop till they've been brought to their knees and their spirits crushed. And after then, and only then... I will cry for Gaston, Lady Flavia."

Flavia just nods and says, "You're a strong woman, Raimi. A lot of us would do well to live by your example. I know the oaf would say the same thing."

"Thank you, milady." replies the female Feroxi General. "You and Khan Basilio are inspirations to me."

Nemo goes around using his staff to heal those that are injured while Ziggy follows him and the king of Serris says to him, "You know, Ziggy, I can't help but feel that part of this is my fault."

"Why do you think that?" Ziggy asks.

"It's simple, really." says Nemo. "If I hadn't come here, then my brother wouldn't have sent these forces to intercept me. And so many lives would have been spared."

"Milord." says Ziggy. "You should already know that doing nothing would only make things worse. The invasion would have happened sooner, and the countries you set out to warn would be in turmoil faster. You do know that, don't you?"

"I do understand, my friend." says Nemo. "And believe me, I won't stop going through with this until Hugo is brought down. I only say what I said because I'll always have a sense of guilt about it."

"I know." says Ziggy. "Just remember, it's good to have a conscience, but at the end of the day, the one at fault here is your twin brother."

Nemo glares and says, "After this barbaric display, Hugo is no longer my brother."

Ziggy just stares at his friend, getting the feeling that Nemo is being serious about this.

"You've taken a lot of things on yourself very hard, my love." comes Camille's voice. "But never this hard."

Nemo looks to see his fiance walking up to him.

"I will make Hugo pay." says Nemo. "I don't know how, but I'll make him pay."

"And we'll be there with you, Nemo." says Camille. "Both Ziggy and I will."

"I know." says Nemo. "I'm blessed to have friends like you. Maybe not worthy, but blessed."

"You're always worthy in my eyes, milord." says Ziggy.

"Me too, my love." Camille adds in.

Nemo smiles and nods to the both of them.

Meanwhile, Pit looks around the room seeing all of the carnage that happened to the Feroxi warriors, and wonders to himself, _"Humans are truly monstrous creatures when they want to be. Makes me almost wonder if there's any hope for them. Or at least, the ones in this world."_

Pit continues to look and he sees the few that are comforting the injured warriors, either by saying encouraging words, or using their healing staffs to mend their wounds.

_"Of course, the humans in this world are also very resourceful, and can do good that I've not seen many divine beings in my world do."_ Pit continues to think to himself. _"Such a race can sure be the ultimate quagmire in any existence."_

After looking around enough, Pit begins to leave the medical ward. Momo sees this and she goes over to Pit, asking, "Where are you going, Pit?"

"Just out for some fresh air." says Pit. "Being around this much human blood sickens my little angel stomach."

"I understand, Pit." says Momo. "Take all of the time, you need."

"Thanks, Momo." says Pit.

After that, Pit leaves the medical ward, though the whole time, Frederick has been watching Pit closely with a look of curiosity and concern.

* * *

In the next scene, Pit is outside the medical ward and he takes a deep breath before looking at the night sky and saying, "Lady Palutena, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I would speak to you if I could. I have to ask you, milady... how do you do it? How do you put up with humans so much, knowing how brutal and terrifying they can be? I know they can also do good, but why am I starting to get the feeling that such humans are so limited in number? Sometimes... I wonder if Viridi was right to wage war against humanity."

Pit's head droops down, and he says, "Humans can be destructive towards things they don't understand. But... from what I've just seen, they can be so much more destructive towards each other. It's... it's pretty darn near nauseating if you ask me."

After a moment of silence, we hear Saffron go, "I hope you won't feel that way all of the time, Warrior Angel."

Pit turns around in surprise to see Saffron there, and asks, "Hey, Saffron... what can I do for you?"

"No, it's more like what can I do for you." Saffron replies back.

Saffron walks up closer to Pit, who says, "I don't think I understand."

"Well... you seem to be in a bit of hurt after seeing what humans can do to one another." says Saffron. "You don't dislike humans after seeing all of this, do you, Warrior Angel?"

"Of course, I don't hate the humans." says Pit. "If anything, I'm just... confused. I thought divine beings like myself could do so much destruction to the humans, but when I see all of this violence that's happened, I'm starting to think that humans can be more brutal due to the fact they CAN'T do as much as we divine beings can."

"Yes, it is true that we humans are capable of great evil no matter how limited how power is." says Saffron. "Sometimes, our limited power makes us do more or greater evil. Take former King Gangrel of Plegia. I was told that, while his intentions may have been for good as he wanted Ylisse to pay for the crimes that the Knight of Naga's father brought upon Plegia with the great war, Gangrel went about it the wrong way ever since the Knight of Naga's elder sister, Emmeryn became Exalt. Gangrel was obsessed with revenge that he thought there to be no hope for all of Ylisse, or anyone to take the title of Exalt. Eventually, he tried to have Exalt Emmeryn publicly executed in Plegia, but instead of letting him do it to her, she took the initiative and jumped off the cliff herself."

"Wow, Chrom's big sister did that?" asks Pit.

"Indeed, Warrior Angel." says Saffron. "You see, the point to this story is that if humans can be capable of incredible evil, then the opposite has to be true, in that we're also capable of amazing good. The only reason it all seems greater than what a divine being can do is because we ARE so limited, and to that end, we feel the need to work harder. A divine being doesn't need to do much work to make others happy, because they have such great power and it only takes a little to do so much. But with us mortals, we don't have the luxury that divine beings do, so we strive to better ourselves every day until we accomplish our goals, no matter how wicked or how wonderful."

Thinking long and hard about what Saffron said, Pit looks at Saffron with a smile and says, "Thanks, Saffron. Makes me think that if I don't rely on my powers so much, I too can accomplish greater things in this world."

"You're always welcome to try." says Saffron.

"Yeah." says Pit.

Just then, Frederick's voice comes in and says, "I must congratulate you reaching such a revelation, Sir Pit."

Both Pit and Saffron look to see Frederick walking out to greet them.

"Hey, Sir Frederick." says Pit.

"Hello, Guardian." says Saffron. "What brings you out here?"

"Well, if you don't mind, Lady Saffron, I'd like to talk to Sir Pit alone." says Frederick.

"As you say, Guardian." says Saffron. "And Warrior Angel? I hope we can speak again at a later time."

"Sure thing." says Pit before Saffron walks away.

After that, Pit and Frederick are all alone with one another.

"So, Sir Frederick..." says Pit. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, for starters, I must apologize." says Frederick. "I couldn't help but overhear yours and Saffron's conversation. Do please forgive me for my spying."

"Eh, it's no problem." says Pit.

"Secondly, because I did overhear the conversation, I did want to talk to you about something." says Frederick.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" asks Pit.

"Not really anything wrong, but rather something I feel that must be discussed with you." says Frederick. "It's about that weapon you were using to fight the assassins from Serris with."

"You talking about my First Blade?" asks Pit. "What about it?"

"That is one of your 'Sacred Armaments,' am I right?" asks Frederick.

"Yup, sure is." says Pit. "But, again, what about it?"

"Well, there in lies a request I have for you." says Frederick. "Or maybe more like an order."

"An... order?" asks Pit curiously.

After a brief pause, Frederick says, "I want you to refrain from using your Sacred Armaments."

"WHAT?" asks Pit in the most startled tone he's ever had. "Are you crazy?"

Frederick gives his trademark, axe-bringing-down smile and says, "I am most certainly not crazy. I want you to fight with human weapons the next time we take on any enemies. I heard from Exalt Chrom that you were very skilled when using swords, bows and tomes. Especially bows."

"Well... yeah, but... that's so different!" says Pit. "I was only using them for practice to prove I had what it took to become a Shepherd!"

"And you shall use them for general combat against our enemies." says Frederick.

"But... but... but... my Sacred Armaments! They're the best weapons I have at my disposal right now, especially the Three Sacred Treasures!" says Pit.

"And that's EXACTLY why you need a limit placed upon you." says Frederick. "You DID say that you wanted to see about not relying on your powers as a divine being all that much to do greater things, did you not?"

"Oh yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" says Pit before he droops his head down. "Me and my big mouth."

Frederick's face changes to one of serenity and he says, "Pit, I know you think I'm being cruel to you right now. But the reality is that... I do know you have a warrior side to you, and that you have great skill when it comes to fighting our enemies. In fact, if anything, I'm trying to make that fact more adamant by not having you rely on your divinity so much. Should you be successful at this, you will understand where I'm getting at."

Pit looks up at Frederick and says, "Not being cruel to me, huh? Could've fooled me."

"Believe me, Pit." says Frederick. "I'm doing this for your own good. I know I'm not your goddess, and that I may not be as warm or inviting as her. But believe me, while I don't consider myself the perfect warrior, you will thank me for this."

"And how do you know?" asks Pit.

"If you should talk to anyone about having experience in this field, talk to Virgil." says Frederick before he puts on a serious expression. "He may seem like a happy-go-lucky alchemist, but I think his bubbly personality is something he only shows on the surface these days. When I look into his eyes during a fight, he's more steely-eyed, more focused. He's become an expert at just about using anything as a weapon these days. Talk to him about the operations Soltis had him undertake and I think you'll be happy you did."

"Is... there a point to all of this, Sir Frederick?" asks Pit.

"Of course, there is." says Frederick. "I know you have a warrior nature, Pit. I'm just trying to make it better for you. Having fighting ability is great, but if you're to be a true warrior, fighting must become a sixth sense. There will come a time when you may have to use your Sacred Armaments, Pit, but I want you to KNOW when to use them. Do that, and then... nothing can stop your warrior nature. Truth is, Pit, while you may be more than 100 years old... you're actually new to the basics of real war."

"Man, you cut deep." says Pit. "All right... I'll do as you say, Sir Frederick. No Sacred Armaments, just human weapons."

"My thanks for your understanding and cooperation, Pit." Frederick says to him with a bow.

After that, Frederick turns to walk away.

"Sir Frederick?" Pit asks.

"What is it, Pit?" asks Frederick as he looks back at the angel.

Pit then asks, "When will I know to use my Sacred Armaments for combat?"

"You'll know, Pit." Frederick simply answers. "You'll know."

And with that, Frederick walks away to leave Pit there alone with his thoughts.

To Be Continued in Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 10: A Night of Secrets

**Chapter 10: A Night of Secrets**

Back in the throne room of Castle Serris, Jivaro is standing before Hugo as the two are having a one-on-one conversation with one another.

"King Hugo, I am... saddened to report that the assassination attempt in Regna Ferox failed." says Jivaro.

"You are 'saddened' Jivaro?" asks a curious looking Hugo. "What about this whole thing makes you... sad?"

"Well, the assassins, your majesty!" says Jivaro. "Your assassins! They failed to kill King Nemo. And now, they're...!"

"Dead, yes." says Hugo seemingly without a real care in the world. "Jivaro... you do realize who they were going up against, right?"

"Well, of course, your majesty." says Jivaro. "They were going up against Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo, as well as..."

"You can stop right there." says Hugo. "They were going up against Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo, right?"

"Uh, I don't think I see the connection here, your majesty." says Jivaro.

"Ugh, for a genius of war and research, you can be really daft, Jivaro." says Hugo. "My assassins were going up against the ones who defeated the Fell Dragon, Grima. Of course, it was going to be no walk in the park, you fool."

"Oh, oh, right." says Jivaro. "That fact was so obvious, it slipped my mind, heh heh heh heh heh..."

"While I can say that I don't like the Exalt and his tactician wife, I can admit their strength when it came to such a situation like the one my assassins were in." says Hugo. "The assassins would have lost and my brother would remain alive. It's not complex math, Jivaro."

"Of course, of course." says Jivaro looking rather sniveling.

"However... that doesn't really matter right now." says Hugo. "After all, my assassins accomplished what I set out for them to REALLY do."

"And... what was that, your majesty?" asks Jivaro curiously.

"Well, reports came back, that Regna Ferox's warriors have been pretty much beaten." says Hugo. "You see, you have your tricks, Jivaro... and I have mine. Basically, Regna Ferox's army has all but been beaten. Half of their warriors are dead, and most of the survivors have been injured to the point even a healing staff won't completely cure them. While your intention with my assassins was to kill Nemo, I was basically using it as a way to keep them busy."

"You don't mean...?" Jivaro starts to ask.

"Precisely." says Hugo. "Borston's unit was more or less collateral damage when it came to trying to assassinate my brother. Chrom's forces would have been too strong, seeing as they are the champions that defeated Grima. No, the REAL target was the Feroxi military. Is everything falling into place for you now, Jivaro? Is the little hamster in that depraved mind of yours turning the wheel fast enough for you to process this all?"

"Yes!" says Jivaro with a crooked smile. "You knew they wouldn't last a minute against Chrom and his Shepherds, as well as the Khans and the Queen of Chon'sin. And yet, you knew that if your assassins were in Regna Ferox, they would have to deal with her warriors first, am I right?"

"Give yourself a cookie, Jivaro!" says Hugo. "That was the whole point! I know Nemo has hired too strong of help to defeat, much less be able to kill. But, with the warriors of Regna Ferox out of the way, my chances of victory in conquering their pathetic land and people will be all the easier. Not to mention, with Regna Ferox mostly out of the picture, Ylisse and Plegia will easily fall, themselves as their militaries are but of the fraction of the power of just one of my units. You see, anyone can kill a soldier, Jivaro. But it takes a true master to shatter someone's morale enough to the point they wish they were dead."

"Yes, and with the military of Regna Ferox down, you'll be one step closer to wiping your foes from the face of the map!" says Jivaro.

"Now, now, now, let's be patient, Jivaro." says Hugo. "Confidence is good, but too much can be deadly. We still have more work to do. But rest assured, it's going to get done."

"And I'll be happy to assist you your majesty." says Jivaro. "Anyway, I better be off, now."

"Oh, Jivaro, before you go." says Hugo. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Uh, what is that, your majesty?" asks Jivaro.

Hugo then says as he puts on a gesture of curiosity, "Well, how should I put this? I've been reading your reports, and I can't help but feel you're leaving out a few details. These are details my men have had to tell me face to face about upon returning from the missions with you."

"Go on." says Jivaro looking nervous.

"Well, it turns out that, according to what I was told by my more LOYAL sources, the Shepherds had a guest among them. And it seems he was one not of this world." says Hugo.

"Oh, oh yes." says Jivaro. "You see, among them, we spotted what we think to be an angel. At least, that what I believe it to be. Aside from having the obvious wings, we also did some studies, and his level of divine energy was through the roof."

"And... you failed to tell me about him?" asks Hugo curiously.

"It... must have slipped my mind at one point." says Jivaro nervously.

"Maybe." says Hugo. "Or you could just have a deep interest in him for some sick reasons. Either way, I don't really care what you do with him. But, next time, you might want to tell me about these details without me finding out from others that are loyal only to me, especially when I know who or what I'll be up against. It just... makes you seem like a backstabber. And like I said, if you plan to stab me in the back... you better succeed the first time."

"Y... yes, of course, your majesty." says Jivaro looking more and more nervous.

"Now, you may be off, Jivaro." says Hugo.

Jivaro just gives a nervous bow, then warps out of the throne room.

Just then, from behind Hugo on his sides, two Assassins melt out of the shadows.

"Gentlemen, I need to see about meeting with Baron Zellor to discuss our next strategies." says Hugo. "In the meantime, keep a close eye on Jivaro. I don't trust him one bit."

After Hugo walks off, the Assassins melt back into the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a remote area, we see Jivaro warp in. After looking around to see if only he's around, he starts to growl and clench his fists as he says, "Damn, that Hugo! For such a simple-minded creature that only knows war, he's definitely good at what he does! He also knew about that angel! He says he has no interest in him, but how can I know he could be lying? I MUST get that angel for myself before I learn what that muscle-head is really after!"

After enough ranting to himself, Jivaro slowly breathes and calms down.

"All right, Jivaro. Take it easy. Just keep your cool, keep your cool." says Jivaro with his usual crooked smile. "You're one step ahead of him anyway, and you know more than just war, unlike that war-wacky twit. With what you've planned, you'll have an army that could kill Hugo's many times over and over."

Jivaro then strikes the hilt of his sword in a seductive manner.

"That's right." says Jivaro with a very evil looking smile, now. "With this baby, I'll have a force that will surpass any army out there in the world. Very soon, nothing will stop me. Nothing."

Jivaro then stops to look around again before walking off until he's absorbed by the darkness.

Just then, from behind a tree, we see an Assassin appear as he seems to have been listening in on Jivaro's personal monologue.

After we see the Assassin glare, we get a shot of a gold, pocket watch hanging from the Assassin's belt that has an S on it similar to the one on the coins that Nemo and Ziggy showed to the Annas back in the port town in Ylisse.

* * *

Just then, at a remote area where a camp has been set up, we see Jennifer sitting on a log near a campfire. She looks into the flame with a somewhat sorrowful look.

Just then, the same Assassin from before appears at the camp. When Jennifer sees the Assassin, she says, "You're late."

"Apologies, your highness." says the Assassin. "I was a bit delayed. Again, I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you're okay." says Jennifer. "So, learned anything new that might be important to our cause?"

"Maybe." says the Assassin. "It seems that Jivaro may not have full loyalty to Hugo, as if he might end up betraying him down the road."

"The crooked ones are usually always that way." says Jennifer in an unsurprised tone.

"Not only that." says the Assassin. "But it also looks as if he may be up to something. He said about having command of an army whose might would surpass any military in this world."

Jennifer starting to worry a little, and asks, "Any more details than that?"

"Unfortunately, no." says the Assassin. "But we'll continue to monitor him and Hugo, and keep you up to date."

"You do that." says Jennifer.

"Also, a bit more information I feel that I need to share with you." says the Assassin. "Jivaro has been talking about a being from another world that is here in this one."

"You mean... like something from the Outrealm Gate?" asks Jennifer.

"More like... something from a completely different universe the way he's been putting it." says the Assassin. "He's says this being is an actual angel. Even more curious, he's looking to claim this angel for himself."

"An angel, huh?" asks Jennifer before looking back at the fire. "And Jivaro wants to claim this angel for himself, right? Just what could The Weasel be planning?"

"I don't know, but... as I said, we'll continue to keep an eye on both him and Hugo." says the Assassin.

"Please do." Jennifer replies. "We need to know more about this angel, and... what Jivaro is really planning for him. But right now, that should be the least of our biggest worries. While Jivaro's schemes do not need to be looked at, I'm still more worried about what my brother, Hugo is going to do next."

"I might be able to provide a little information for you." says a voice.

Jennifer looks to see another Assassin come her way.

"So, what do you have for me?" Jennifer asks.

"Nothing good, but it is something you need to know." says the Assassin. "Apparently, King Hugo, or rather Jivaro sent as an assassination force to try and kill your brother, Nemo in Regna Ferox."

"What?" says Jennifer. "How did he manage that?"

"Apparently, Jivaro has been using warp magic." says the Assassin. "We suspect that's how he's been getting information and assassins back and forth so quickly."

"Well, at least we know how he's been doing it." says Jennifer. "But the question is can we do anything about it?"

"I'm afraid the news gets even more grim." says the Assassin. "While the assassin attempt on King Nemo failed, they did however succeed in decimating Regna Ferox's military. In fact, Hugo says that the assassination attempt on Nemo was just a decoy, and that his real target was Regna Ferox's army."

"You're kidding!" says Jennifer.

"I wish I was." the Assassin replies back. "I really do."

"Drat." says an angered Jennifer as she look back at the fire. "It feels like this battle was lost for us even before it was won."

"So, what do you plan to do?" the Assassin asks.

Jennifer puts on a look of determination and says, "Well, I'm not going to give up just yet. I will see this through. I the meantime, continue to keep a close eye on things. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." reply both Assassins.

"You're both dismissed." says Jennifer.

After that, both Assassins leave Jennifer to her thoughts.

_"Hugo."_ Jennifer thinks. _"How far are you willing to go with this path of destruction you're creating?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, taking place in Soltis' lab in the Alchemy Academy in Ylisse where Soltis himself is working on some type of project, one of the Assassins that was talking to Jennifer comes in.

"Master Soltis." says the Assassin. "I would speak with you as I have news."

"Oh? Soltis says as he turns around to face the Assassin. "Speak, then."

"Very well." says the Assassin. "This new is about Jivaro the Weasel."

Soltis grunts a bit as he puts on a sour look, then says, "So... what is that bastard up to?"

"It appears he may not be completely loyal to King Hugo, if at all." says the Assassin.

"Yes... I figured as much." says Soltis not seeming to be very surprised.

"What's more..." the Assassin continues to say. "...he talks about having access to an army that could decimate any military force in the world, including that of Serris."

"He does, does he?" asks Soltis in a peculiar tone. "Do you know anything more... detailed about it?"

"Unfortunately, I do not." says the Assassin. "But... from the way he was looking at his sword, I wonder if that has anything to do with it?"

"Perhaps." says Soltis. "Anyway, good work. You may take your leave."

"Thank you, Master Soltis." says the Assassin.

As the Assassin melts away in the shadows, Soltis turns around to put on a thoughtful pose.

To Be Continued in Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 11: Connected Hearts

**Chapter 11: Connected Hearts**

Taking place in the Shepherds' garrison, the Shepherds have returned as we see Chrom, Momo, Lissa, Lucina (the future version), Frederick, Nemo, Camille, Ziggy and Pit in the main area.

"Well... we thankfully have our help from Regna Ferox." says Frederick. "Or at least, what's left of it."

"Like I said before, it's better than nothing at all." says Chrom. "Still, it does show us that Hugo is willing to go to great depths to make sure his invasion of Ylisse is successful."

"If only I could give Hugo a piece of my mind right now, I would so do it." says a flustered Lissa.

Nemo says, "That would be an unwise idea, Lady Lissa, but... I do share your feelings. Hugo is going too far with this invasion he plans to pull off. I mean, to invade countries with an army that just about surpasses theirs is one thing, but to launch a preemptive strike against the enemy armies when they haven't even prepared, or been informed, is just..."

"Pouring salt on the proverbial wound, right?" asks Momo.

"That about sums it up, Queen Momo." says Nemo.

"I just hope Plegia will be fairing better than Regna Ferox." says Lucina. "After what Hugo's assassins did to the Feroxi warriors, I'm worried we might get a similar experience in Plegia."

"Hrmmm..." says Chrom with icy gaze.

"Father?" asks Lucina. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just..." Chrom begins to say. "...we never been on the friendliest terms with Plegia. I will get aid from them to answer the outrage Hugo is bringing upon us, but..."

"Chrom, I think I know what you're going to say." says Momo. "And frankly, I feel the same way."

"I'm surprised you would, Momo." says Chrom. "Seeing you are Plegian by birth."

"I'm only half Plegian, Chrom." says Momo. "And I know you're trying to say that to keep from offending me, but... I don't have that fond of memories from our times in Plegia either, what with dealing with my father, the Grimleal and, of course, Grima himself."

Chrom chuckles slightly and says, "I'm glad to hear I didn't offend you." His look changes back to a serious one as he says, "But you're right. And it does me good to hear you and I are of the same mind when it comes to our thoughts about Plegia."

"Uh..." Pit starts to say. "I haven't been to Plegia yet, but I'm kind of curious... what thoughts are the both of you managing to come to?"

"Well, how do we say this without going into too much detail?" says Chrom. "Basically, we figure that, out of all the nations that Serris wants to invade, Plegia will come out being the one to really benefit out of all of this."

"Exalt Chrom, that's... a very bold assumption to make." says Nemo. "You're saying that, in the end, Plegia might end up being the one to really fear after this is all over?"

"Again." says Chrom. "In fact, they might end up being the nation we shall ALWAYS fear the most."

"How do you figure, Lord Exalt?" asks Ziggy. "Grima was destroyed by Queen Momo's hand. How do you figure we still need to fear Plegia? And more than Serris, in fact?"

"I can't give the exact reasons why." says Chrom. "Maybe it's just paranoia. Who knows? But ever since the incidents with Emmeryn's execution, the fact Plegia eagerly helped with us our campaign to Valm and the Grima Incident, I always get a bad feeling in my stomach when I hear that nation mentioned in serious conversation. Even the situation with Momo's half-brother, Iori was tied to Plegia in some way."

"Well, if you're getting a bad feeling in your stomach about it, father, then our feelings must be mutual." says Lucina.

"Same here, milord." replies Frederick. "While Emmeryn would have wanted nothing but peace between it and Ylisse during her time as Exalt, I, myself, fear that Plegia will always become the epicenter for many a trouble in this world for years to come."

"Heh, I guess it's the same feeling that Lady Palutena and I will have about the Underworld." says Pit. "Then again, we've never tried diplomacy with them like I believe you guys have tried with this... Plegia."

"And I believe after this is all over... we could be dealing with problems from that country again." says Momo.

"I just hope this is all paranoia we're feeling." says Chrom. "But we'll find out along the way."

Just then, we see Basilio, Flavia and Say'ri walk in, which gets the attention of the others.

"Hey, got some news, though I'll wait till later to determine whether or not it's good." says Basilio.

"What is it, Basilio?" asks Chrom.

"We got a message from a member of the Plegian guard." says Basilio. "He says King Regnant Sephora will see you. In fact, he says he's pretty excited to meet you and Momo."

"I see..." says Chrom with that same icy gaze from before.

"You getting the same bad feeling I'm getting about this, boy?" Basilio asks.

"Basilio, I'm always going to have bad feelings when it comes to doing anything to gain favors with that nation." says Chrom. "I just hope that doesn't make me sound bigoted."

"After all we've been through with her, it's good to be on edge when it comes to Plegia." Basilio assures Chrom.

"Let's just hope he's actually a friendly one... and not extremely shady like my father was." says Momo.

"Momo, you don't have to call that cur, Validar your father." says Flavia. "He doesn't deserve to be thought of as a father to you."

"I know, Flavia." says Momo. "But... I can't disguise the truth forever."

"Alright, we'll march for Plegia tomorrow to see if they'll lend us her navy when it comes to dealing with Serris' own." says Chrom. "Frederick, let the other Shepherds know of what I said."

"On it, milord." says Frederick before he walks off.

* * *

As that scene ends, we're taken to another one where night has fallen on Ylisse. We see Pit is walking out into the courtyard of the castle. As he comes to a stop, he looks up into the night sky before dropping his head to look down and he lets out a sigh.

After that, we see Lucina come up to Pit from behind and she says with a smile, "Hello, Pit."

"Huh?" says Pit before he looks at Lucina. "Oh, uh... hi there. I'm surprised you remembered my name so fast."

"Well, you are the only angel among us, so it's not hard to remember your name." says Lucina. "Anyway, you've probably heard of me, but we never got to know the other personally. I'm Lucina, daughter of Chrom... er, the one from the future, of course."

"I know." says Pit. "At least, that's what I heard from the other soldiers in Chrom's army."

"Word spreads fast, I suppose." says Lucina. "So, Pit... can I... ask you a question?"

"Just as long as it's not you wanting to hug me like those other girls, I think that would be okay." says Pit

"Well, I would like to if that's okay." says Lucina with a giggle. "But, no, it's something else I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, shoot." says Pit. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well... you come from a completely different world, right?" says Lucina. "Another universe as that man, Soltis would say. That is true, correct?"

"Yeah, and I really hope I get back to it one day." says Pit. "I really miss home... and Lady Palutena."

"Then I guess you already know the question I really want to ask you." says Lucina. "Do you... do you fear you could be... stuck in this world?"

Pit sighs and says, "You have no idea how much I feared that ever since I first heard I was in a new universe. Every other thought I've had on my mind was how am I going to get home? Man, I would love to even take a tour of the Underworld once I get back, I miss home so much."

"Then... to a degree... you and I are the same." says Lucina.

"Huh?" asks Pit curiously. "What do you mean?"

"How do I put this?" says Lucina. "Well... I told you that I'm the Lucina from the future, right?"

"Just recently, yeah." says Pit.

"Well, there's a little more to my story, though you may already know it." says Lucina.

"I think they said you come from the future where Grima destroyed everything, and you and a good bit of your friends came back in time to prevent the future from coming true, right?" Pit says.

"I thought as much." says Lucina. "But therein lies the reason I feel you and I may be similar in that regard."

"Oh, I think I get it." says Pit. "You fear you'll never be able to return to your own time, is that it?"

"You're pretty intelligent, Pit." says Lucina with a quick smile before it disappears. "But you're right, I think I may be stuck in this time forever. But... there are times where I think... maybe that's not such a bad thing. In fact, it might be for the better."

"How so?" asks Pit. "I mean, your future has been secured for the most part, given that Grima doesn't come back to this world from my own since that where I dealt with him. So... what good would come from not being able to go back to your own time?"

"Memories, Pit." says Lucina. "Memories."

"Memories?" asks Pit curiously. "What would...? Oh."

"You're catching on quick." says Lucina. "The fact that... my memories haven't been altered... the fact that I'm still used to being in a living hell like my future... the fact that I and my friends haven't really changed that much... It all makes me worry that our future will still be bleak and ruined. That our future will flow alternately of what this time is currently flowing. That said... I think I want to remain in this time for the rest of my natural life."

"I think I see what you mean." says Pit. "But at the same time, that's completely different from how I am. I mean, I want nothing more than to go back home to my own world."

Lucina just stares at Pit looking somewhat unconvinced.

"What?" asks Pit. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Pit... are you SURE you want nothing more than to go back home?" asks Lucina. "Are you sure there's nothing from your world you could do without, be it for a while or altogether?"

"Uh... well..." Pit says in a stammering tone. "I guess... now that you mention it, there are things I could do without in my world that would make me want to remain in this one, though I'd still like to go back."

"Name a few." says Lucina with a smile.

"Well, where do I begin?" says Pit. "The list is pretty long."

"Then... name only three." says Lucina.

"All right." says Pit. "1.) There's the fact that I worry Medusa or Hades could return to cause problems. 2.) And few of the Underworld Army's soldiers were pretty annoying, such as Reapers and Eggplant Wizards. And sometimes, they could be downright deadly, such as Ornes, Clubberskulls and Tempura Wizards. And 3.) I never had a vacation in a long time, though I wouldn't call preventing an invasion from another country a vacation. But, you know what I mean, right?"

"Pit, I understand a lot better than you think." says Lucina with a smile. "Maybe I haven't had the displeasure of going up against all that you had to, and you've been fortunate to not have to deal with what I've dealt with. But... the reality is that we are very similar in nature. Our hearts are connected in many ways, and what you've told me proves that."

"It does?" asks Pit.

"We both don't want the hardships and annoyances that come with where we originally came from." says Lucina. "In fact, I think we're all like that to a degree. But you and I are more similar in that nature in that we came from somewhere we may never see again."

"I... I think I understand what you're saying." says Pit. "And as much as I'd like to return home, I think... having a little time away from home will do me good."

"Right." says Lucina. "So, when you think about it, some good can come from you being in an another world. And besides... having you fight for us has been a real boon, even if we've only been through one major battle. Your divine powers really do come in handy."

"Yeah, well... don't get too used to them." says Pit with a frown. "Sir Frederick is making me use human weapons as opposed to my Sacred Armaments for while I'm here, and I can only use said Sacred Armaments when the time arrives for me to do so."

"Well... even that has some good to it." says Lucina.

"I know, and I do want to prove that I can fight without relying on my divinity." says Pit. "But... still feels more like punishment than something that will do me good."

"I know, Pit." says Lucina. "But here's a hint: Sir Frederick is strict on everyone."

"Thanks for the warning." says Pit. "Could have used it a lot sooner."

"Just... don't dwell on things so much, Pit." says Lucina. "It's a bad habit of mine, and I don't wish for another to pick up on it."

"I'll try not to." says Pit. "But, it's going to be hard, you know?"

"It always is, Pit." says Lucina. "But then, what is easy in this world?"

"Huh, I guess you are right." says Pit.

"So... knowing that we're more connected than you think, you and I..." says Lucina. "...you know what that means, don't you?"

"Hug... time?" asks a slightly nervous Pit.

"Hug time!" says Lucina happily. "And don't worry, I'll remain in control of my emotions."

"I would certainly hope so." says Pit. "But, hearing that, I guess I don't mind."

After that, Lucina and Pit walk up to one another, and Lucina embraces Pit in a hug.

"Wow." says Lucina. "Aunt Lissa was right-you truly are divine. I can feel it from being this close to you."

"Thanks, I suppose." says Pit looking a little embarrassed.

After a while of hugging him, Lucina lets go of Pit, then she says, "Stay strong, Pit. Maybe you'll find a way home back to your world of Angel Land. But, if you don't, we'll make room for you in our world... and our hearts."

"Thanks, Lucina." says Pit. "You know, Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo must be honored to have such an awesome daughter."

"We truly are." comes Momo's voice.

Just then, we see both Chrom and Momo come outside to join with Pit and Lucina.

"Uh... hey there, your majesties." says Pit.

"Mother! Father!" says Lucina in surprise.

"Sorry to eavesdrop." says Chrom. "But Momo and I couldn't help but overhear this friendly conversation going on between you two."

"It's all right." says Lucina. "I'm glad you both think so highly of me."

"I think highly of both you and your brother." says Momo. "You're both the most wonderful children a mother could have. You've taken a lot after your father in his ways with the sword as well as his knack for leadership. And Morgan has the makings of an amazing tactician, one that will truly earn victories for anyone that has him under their command."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." says Lucina.

"As for you, Pit." says Chrom as he turns towards the angel. "You've only be in one real battle alongside us, but... I can already tell how ferocious of a fighter you are. And though a fighter must be strong, he's never weak for showing his softer side. I've had to learn that for quite some time, and believe me... I think you've got that aspect of being a true warrior down pat."

"I guess I always have been the sensitive type when it comes to those I care for." says Pit. "I mean, I'll gladly fight for you guys, but I also want to go home so bad. Then again, thanks to talking with Lucina, I guess there are things from home that I do need a long break from, if only for a while."

"I think it's great you care for your world so much, as well as your friends... like the goddess you serve." says Chrom.

"Of course, we all know you're more sensitive than that." says Momo with a devious smile.

"Uh-oh... you're not thinking of doing what I think you're about to do, are you?" asks Pit.

Momo laughs a bit and says, "I haven't got to do it at all, so I want my chance to get my feet wet, if you know what I mean?"

"How could I not know what you mean?" Pit answers with his own question. "Oh well, go ahead and do it."

Momo, with a giggle, walks quickly up to Pit and wraps him up in a big hug.

"Wow." says Momo.

"I know, Mother." says Lucina. "Can't you just feel how divine he really is?"

"Truly." says Momo. "Like a light that is so warm and inviting, not to mention so purifying. It's almost as if his light quells the dark power still within my blood."

The last sentence kind of gets to him, but Chrom manages to hold it off by keeping a smile on his face, as does Lucina.

"You know..." says Pit. "...I have a feeling that, before I get back home, I'm going to be hugged by every woman that sees me and thinks I'm cutest thing ever."

Momo giggles again and says as she lets go of Pit, "Sorry about that. But, you really are amazing to be near. Not as amazing as Chrom, because he is my husband. Still, you have an amazing energy. One I wish I could have instead of the fell energy of Grima that I still carry."

"I guess I can understand that." says Pit. "And, though it was embarrassing, I'm... glad to be of service."

Both Pit and Momo smile at each other before they, along with Chrom and Lucina, hear another coming outside. When they look in the direction the footsteps are coming from, they see that they're being made by Emmeryn as she nears them.

"Emm?" asks a surprised Chrom.

"Aunt Emmeryn!" says a surprised Lucina. "What brings you out here?"

"I... I... heard you're... going to... Plegia... tomorrow." Emmeryn says with a bit of trouble.

"That's right, sister." says Chrom. "But... you should stay here. I don't want you putting yourself in any real danger."

"No... Chrom!" says Emmeryn. "I... want to... go with you."

"What?" asks Chrom. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes... bro... ther." says Emmeryn. "You... do so... much... for me. I want to... return the... favor."

"Sister..." says Chrom, who then smiles painfully. "All right. You can come along, Emm. But... I want you to stay close to me. Any real danger comes you way, and I'm having you protected at all times. You got that?"

"Thank... you... Chrom." says Emmeryn with a bright smile.

Pit comes up next to Chrom, and asks, "So, Chrom... is this your big sister? The former Exalt that tried to sacrifice herself to bring peace between Ylisse and Plegia? The one Saffron told me of in her story?"

"That's her, Pit." says Chrom. "And as you can see, from the result of what she did... she's not completely herself."

"Man... that's a great weight to have on your shoulders." says Pit.

"It's funny." says Chrom. "Despite the state she's in... she's still so much stronger in spirit than I am. I don't know how, but... she's truly a marvel, even when she's incomplete. She proved that during our time in the Bathrealm. Her strength and resolve was so great, she brought me to tears."

"Yeah, that's quite... wait! Did you say... Bathrealm?" Pit says.

"Yeah, why?" asks Chrom.

"When you say 'Bathrealm', you're talking about a realm that's full of hot springs, am I right?" asks Pit.

"Well... yeah." says Chrom.

"Ooooooooh!" says Pit excitedly. "Can we go there, sometime? PLEASE?"

Chrom chuckles and says, "Sounds like you've got hot springs in your world, don't you?"

"Sure do, and I LOVE them!" says Pit. "I mean, somehow, I don't think yours have the miraculous healing powers of ours since our hot springs tend to be enchanted. But hey, I can't say no to a good bit of spa time!"

"Enchanted hot springs, you say?" says Chrom with a thoughtful expression before he turns back to Emmeryn.

"Huh?" Pit asks before he gets the idea. "Oh, you think such a hot spring might help her condition?"

"I don't know." says Chrom. "But if possible, I'd like to try it."

"Well, if I ever find a way back to Angel Land, we could always try." says Pit.

"So... is this your... new member... of the... Shepherds... Chrom?" asks Emmeryn.

"That's right." says Chrom. "His name is Pit. He's only a temporary member, but so far, he's done good things for us."

Emmeryn lightly giggles, following with, "He's... so... cute."

"You know..." Pit starts to say. "...I think if anyone really deserves to hug me... it's you."

"Really?" Emmeryn simply asks.

"Come on over, Lady Emmeryn." says Pit with a big smile.

Emmeryn then walks over to Pit, and wraps him up in a hug.

"Wow." says Emmeryn. "So... warm... and... gentle... So... pure... and... cleansing... He makes me... feel... like I can... be myself... again... Be back... to my... whole self..."

Chrom just puts on a look of surprise that seems he might have an idea brewing in his mind.

"Funny." says Pit. "The feeling this woman is giving me... it feels not all that different from Lady Palutena. Odd to say that since Lady Emmeryn here is a mortal."

As Emmeryn continues to hug Pit, Momo comes beside Chrom and says as she looks at him, "Chrom, I know that look in your face. And I bet you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah..." Chrom starts to say. "Pit might just be the one to help bring Emmeryn completely back to us."

Momo looks at Emmeryn continuing to hug Pit and she says, "I hope we're right, Chrom. I really do."

To Be Continued in Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting with Sephora

**Chapter 12: Meeting with Sephora**

Taking place in Plegia, Chrom and his forces arrive at the courtyard to Castle Plegia.

"Well, here we are." says Chrom. "Castle Plegia. Not a lot of good memories of this place, I have. But... can't dwell on that forever."

Pit, who seems to be panting heavily, says, "And thank goodness we finally made it. Any more of this desert, and I'd be dying of heat stroke."

"Would you like some water, Pit?" asks Momo showing a canteen. "It's ice cold."

"Sure thing. Thanks-a-million, Momo." says Pit before taking the canteen and drinking the water.

"Have as much as you want or need." says Momo. "I made sure we had plenty in stock."

"Again, thanks." says Pit.

"Besides, that canteen was created by Soltis." says Momo. "So you'll find getting to the bottom of it very hard."

"No fooling?" asks a startled Pit. "Man, that Soltis sure is amazing from the sounds of it! Then again, it sounds like it has the same amount of space as the pouch I use to carry my Sacred Armaments and Powers has."

"Eh, not to give Soltis a big ego, but... I think that canteen will have more space than even your satchel." says Momo. "Being a super alchemist, Soltis is an expert with storage and compression matrixes."

"I'll believe it when I know it." says Pit.

Momo just smiles cutely at the thirsty angel.

"Well, Chrom..." says Nemo. "...I certainly hope this King Regnant Sephora will provide us the aid we need."

"We won't know until we find out." says Chrom before putting on his usual icy gaze when he smells trouble brewing. "Still... I hope it's only me, but I'm feel the air becoming more foul than usual. But then again, maybe it's just the past catching up to me."

Just then, Frederick appears from the castle gate in front of Chrom and his forces.

"Milord, the guard said we're allowed to come in and meet with his majesty." says Frederick.

"Good." says Chrom. "Let's just hope he's as friendly as we've been told."

After that, Chrom and his forces walk into the castle.

* * *

As they get inside, they see the place still looks like it did during the Grima incident, but seems to have a grander luster to it.

"Well, the place seems shinier than before." says Momo. "But still, I'm getting bad vibes from it for some reason."

"Don't worry, Momo." says Tharja as she puts her arm around Momo in a way that's both creepy and affectionate. "If worse comes to worse, I'll protect you the best I can."

"Thanks, Tharja." says Momo.

"Chrom..." says Pit as he whispers to the Exalt. "...is it just me, or is that Tharja woman a little too attached to your wife?"

"You know, Pit." says Tharja as she managed to hear the angel whispering. "I hear you can't fly on your own without divine aid. I could come up with a hex that could solve that problem."

"Really, Tharja?" asks Pit as he looks at Tharja. "That sounds awesome."

Tharja then puts on a scowl and says, "But with that said, don't get on my bad side, or I can also use a hex that'll make your wings heavier than dried concrete."

"Uh... right." says Pit before he turns his back to her. "Man, talk about touchy."

"Like I said, don't push it." says Tharja reminding Pit of her threat.

Frederick just rolls his eyes about Tharja's everlasting dark personality.

Just then, a Soldier comes in and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present his majesty... King Regnant Sephora!"

"Here we go." says Basilio in an untrusting tone.

Suddenly, as the Soldier leaves, we see appearing before them as he walks towards them is a very handsome man of at least 25 years in age with soft, light blue hair that reaches between his neck and shoulders, and covers his ears. He wears a robe that's almost similar to what Soltis wears, but doesn't have any glowing symbols and looks far more regal as it is colored a mixture of blue and purple with gold trim and designs decorating it. He seems to wear a red piece of cloth that looks almost like the cravat that Virion wears, but less frilly. His pants, or what we can see of them are dark brown and his regal boots are black with gold designs. His clothes keep him from belonging to any specific class we know of for now. Though his eyes are closed or at least squinted as he walks towards Chrom and his forces, he opens them to reveal they are iceberg blue, and look absolutely stunning, and not to mention, they go well with his good-looking complexion. Both Flavia and Say'ri are surprised by this greatly, and the others are also a little shocked.

"Ah, you must be the famous Shepherds." says Sephora in a rather manly voice. "Welcome! Welcome, all of you! As you might have guessed, but not clearly expected, I am King Regnant Sephora. It is truly, TRULY an honor to meet the great heroes and champions who saved the world from Grima! Please, make yourselves at home!"

"You're... Sephora?" asks Chrom. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I was expecting someone a bit..."

"Older? Or more shady-looking?" asks Sephora with a sincere smile.

"Uh, like I said, I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude." says Chrom.

"It's not a problem." says Sephora. "A strange greeting, I'll admit it is, though."

"I think what Exalt Chrom meant was that..." Say'ri starts to say. "...I don't think we we're expecting a king regnant of Plegia to look so... handsome."

Sephora gives a jolly laugh, then says, "Oh, your compliments are too much, Queen Say'ri. But, all the same time, I do appreciate hearing them."

"I have to agree with Say'ri, your majesty." says Flavia. "You are a real piece of eye candy. More so than the actual king of Plegia, Gangrel was."

"I HEARD THAT, KHAN FLAVIA!" yells a voice that sounds like Gangrel's.

All of the Shepherds put on shocked looks, though Pit is just putting on a curious one.

"Was that...?" asks Chrom.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, I forgot to introduce my viceroy and assistant, though I was hoping to have them make a more dramatic appearance, if you know what I mean." says Sephora before he turns to look in the direction he came from. "Gangrel? Aversa? Please, come forward."

Just then, everyone sees both Gangrel and Aversa walking towards them. However, they don't seem to have happy expressions on their faces. In fact, pretty much the opposite.

"Gangrel? Aversa?" asks Chrom. "What... what's going on here? Aversa, I thought you were trying to get your time back in your own village. And Gangrel? How did you come to this?"

Gangrel sighs and says, "It's a long, LONG story."

"And a bit embarrassing, as well." says Aversa.

Chrom looks at Sephora and asks, "What... are they talking about?"

"Nothing threatening, I assure you." says Sephora with a truly innocent-looking smile. "I just... made them an offer they couldn't refuse."

"He literally had us eating out of the palm of his hand like we were mere beggars." says Gangrel with an expression of regret.

"Loyalty I may show, but this was just mortifying what I actually had to take just to get this position." says Aversa. "I may never sleep peacefully again."

"What does Aversa mean by that?" Momo asks Sephora.

Sephora just gives another jolly laugh, and says, "Oh nothing, nothing! Just assistant work... right, Aversa?"

Aversa just sighs and says, "Right, your majesty."

Pit puts on a curious expression and says, "You know, your majesty, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have quite a bit of dirty laundry you don't wish to share."

Sephora laughs in that same jolly tone and says, "Of course, I do, but doesn't everyone?"

"Eh, I suppose you have point there." says Pit in a semi-innocent tone.

"And, I take it you must be the angel, Pit, am I right?" asks Sephora.

Hearing this, Aversa's moody gaze shifts as she eyes Pit with a look of surprise.

"You know about me?" asks Pit in a surprised tone.

"Funny, I don't remember any of us telling you about Pit, your majesty." says Frederick.

"Rumors travel fast, don't they? And believe me, I love to stay informed on current situations." says Sephora. "Be it actual news or just mere rumors. And hearing the famous Shepherds have a real angel among them, well... how could I not pay attention to that juicy bit of information?"

"I... suppose that make sense." says Chrom with a smile. "I mean, all our pegasus knights talk about is Pit, and how adorable he is."

"Please, don't say that, Chrom." says Pit looking embarrassed. "I mean, I don't mind the attention that much, but... I rather we keep it on the down-low."

Aversa, who's been eying Pit with an alluring smile, says, "So... he's a real angel, huh?"

"Uh, well... yeah, I am." says Pit. "I'm also Captain of Palutena's Army, and personal servant of the goddess of light, Palutena, herself."

"Ooh, really?" says Aversa becoming more intrigued.

"Y... yeah." says Pit nervously as he's noticing Aversa become more and more allured by him.

Even Gangrel is becoming weirded out by Aversa's tone.

"Well, that is truly amazing." says Aversa in tone of slight seductiveness. "And Chrom says Ylisse's pegasus knights all find you to be adorable?"

"Well, not just them as... other girls have, but... for the most part... they do." says Pit becoming more and more freaked out.

"Well... I think we can add one more pegasus knight to the list of ones that find you so cute." says Aversa.

"You.. you're a pegasus knight?" asks Pit becoming increasingly more nervous.

"A dark flier, my little angel. And when it comes to being cute, I could just eat you all up!" says Aversa as she suddenly grabs Pit up in a big hug which pretty much has his face pressed into her impressive cleavage.

As the other Shepherds, and Gangrel see this, they're all have somewhat disturbed expressions on their faces with the exceptions of Inigo, who just has on an expression of both jealousy and pride, and Saffron, who just looks at the moment curiously.

"Oh, you are just so divine!" says Aversa still hugging on Pit tightly as she swings him around. "I can truly feel your sacred energy flowing off of you, it makes me want to never stop embracing you!"

"Okay, this is getting embarrassing." says Pit as his voice is getting muffled by Aversa's cleavage. "Not to mention suffocating."

"Seriously, Pit is cute and all, but that's taking things WAY too far." says Sumia.

"Really, proof that too much of something can be bad... just like times when I've eaten nothing but sweets." says Gaius.

Sephora gives another jolly laugh and says before continuing his laughter, "He truly IS popular with the ladies! And here I thought I had the charm as well as the looks!"

"Yeah, though I didn't know it would reach such a level of... awkwardness." says Chrom.

"You're telling me!" says Pit with his muffled voice before Aversa let's him out to catch his breath, which he does so very deeply.

Suddenly, Aversa brings Pit's faces next to her where she's starts to rub the left side of his face with right side of hers and she says, "Oh, ho, ho, ho, I've always been the fiercely loyal type, and I would LOVE to be loyal to a being like you, little angel!"

"And, the weirdness grows." says Pit.

"Okay, Aversa dear, I think you've embarrassed the little winged guy enough, haven't you?" asks Gangrel.

"Oh, fine." says Aversa as she rolls her eyes in an annoyed tone before going back to a smile as she lets Pit go.

Afterwards, Pit stumbles back a bit while in a daze, and both Chrom and Momo come over to him as Momo asks, "Pit, are you all right?"

"You know... if I'm start charging money for hugs from girls, that one would have costs her 10,000 gold." says Pit.

"And it would have been worth every single coin." says Aversa before giving Pit a wink.

Pit just chuckles nervously.

Sephora laughs in a jolly tone again and says, "Well, I don't know about you, but after that, I'm feeling I need to step my game up to be much friendlier. So, that said, would you all like anything to drink? Eat? Anything at all. It's my treat."

"I suppose... it wouldn't be a bad idea." says Momo. "After all, we are here to talk about the possible invasion from Serris."

"Yes." replies Nemo. "And whatever aid you can offer to help me take down Hugo, I will gladly accept."

"And I shall gladly put my best offers on the table." says Sephora. "Anyway, why don't we discuss all of this over dinner in the castle gardens? I think it'd be a lovely setting to discuss strategies, not to mention allow you all to see what beautiful, yet rare plant life Plegia is known for when it's not being mostly a desert."

"You're... really going all out with your friendliness to help us out, aren't you?" asks Chrom.

"Of course." says Sephora. "After with both Plegia and Ylisse being at each others throats for as long as we can remember since the time your father declared war on this nation, which led us to behave like dastards ourselves, I feel the need to strengthen our bonds of friendship back up. Don't you agree, Exalt Chrom?"

Chrom goes silent for a moment before smiling and says, "Of course. It's... what we've always wanted. I know Emmeryn wanted that, which is why she chose martyrdom over the path of war like I would have continuously went down if not for her act of self-sacrifice."

"Couldn't have been any more poetic about it, myself." says Sephora. "So... knowing all of that, and how we can strengthen our bonds of friendship, I think the quickest way to do that would be to have dinner in the gardens. And don't think I'm just doing this for those who are regal... this applies to ALL of you. You are my guests, after all, and guests need to be treated well in the best way possible, right? Right!"

"I guess the rumors were true about Plegia's new king regnant being friendly and charismatic." says Frederick before smiling brightly. "And it's one that I'm glad is true."

"Like I said, Ylisse may have been wrong for declaring war on Plegia, but it doesn't justify the wrongs we did." says Sephora. "Just trying to correct the many wrongs of Plegia, that's all."

"You know what? I think we'll have that dinner, after all." says Chrom with a smile.

"Great!" says Sephora with a bright smile. "I shall go get everything ready, and see if the chefs have what it takes to prepare you all the finest meal a king could have. Until then, I shall meet you all in the castle gardens. Gangrel? Aversa? Please, escort our guests to the gardens, posthaste."

After that, Sephora turns and walks away.

Chrom's smile disappears as he then eyes the exiting Sephora with his usual icy gaze.

Momo looks at Chrom and says, "Still not very trusting of him, I see."

"What is there to be trusting of?" asks Chrom. "I know I shouldn't say that with how generous he's being, but... Momo, you've known me since the time I found you collapsed in the fields of Ylisse with no memory to speak of, aside from your skills in combat and tactics, am I right?"

"Yeah, I could never forget that moment, among many others." says Momo with a smile that quickly goes to a curious expression. "But what about it?"

"Momo... was I the FRIENDLIEST guy when you first met me?" asks Chrom.

"Mmmm... well you were nicer to me than Frederick was at first." says Momo. "But, to be honest... no, you were not."

"Thank you." says Chrom. "It's good to know you're being honest with me."

"I see where you're getting at, Chrom." says Momo. "In fact, I've gotten to that conclusion before you brought it up, in that no one person can be THAT friendly."

"Yeah." says Chrom. "Shady and mysterious is one thing. So is mad and battle-driven."

Gangrel just glares at Chrom a little.

"But... to be so friendly to us?" asks Chrom. "It just... doesn't sit right with me."

"Don't worry, boy." says Basilio. "You're not the only one feeling that way. I've been on edge ever since that pretty boy of a king regnant started to talk. I know con artists when I see one, and believe me, he's got the makings of a true snake oil salesman."

"The oaf is right." says Flavia. "That Sephora really gives me a bad vibe."

"Still... he does sound like he'll make a good offer, which we should take." says Basilio. "But at the same time, we should still keep our guard up. People like him can change in a moment's notice."

"And I guarantee we'll be prepared, Basilio." says Chrom. "Count on it."

"Well.. if you ask me, I trust Sephora about as far as I could throw him." says Gangrel. "And last time I checked, my throwing elbow was a bit off these days."

"Why, Gangrel... are you agreeing with me?" says Chrom giving Gangrel a glare.

"I know, it must be sorcery, huh?" asks Gangrel looking uncomfortable with what he just said. "But yeah... Sephora is TOO nice and friendly. I definitely don't trust those types of people. Never have, and never will."

"Believe me, I know few things about that guy that's really making me hope I find him at a point he's most vulnerable." says Aversa. "Or I would say that if I didn't find his aura a bit... threatening."

"I... take it you've been in a worse position with Sephora than Gangrel has." says Momo.

"When he makes you dance for his pleasure because of your good looks, you'll know what suffering I've been through." says Aversa.

"Oh, I didn't know you danced, Aversa." says Olivia. "I bet he enjoys it."

"Don't start with me on that, girl!" says Aversa. "You dance to aid your allies in battle. Me? He has me dance the part of a concubine. Even has me dress like one, too."

"Wow, that's... wrong." says Pit.

"Yes, if anyone of us has actually suffered from having to work for Sephora, it's Aversa." says Gangrel.

"The only positive thing is that he lets me bathe all I want to." says Aversa. "But only if he gets to wash my hair."

"Man, after hearing that, Sephora is already sounding like a creep!" says Lissa.

"Well, as much as I hate to hear all of that, I still think we need to take up his offer, and have dinner with him." says Basilio. "You know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And dinner be a good way to rub shoulders with him in order to know his true intentions."

"I suppose so." says Gangrel uncomfortably. "Anyway... let us show you all to the castle gardens."

"Of course." says Chrom with his usual glare.

After that, Gangrel and Aversa lead Chrom and his forces to the castle gardens.

To Be Continued in Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 13: Dinner at Castle Plegia

**Chapter 13: Dinner at Castle Plegia**

Taking place in the throne room of Palutena's Temple, we see a young looking woman wearing a rather colorful dress of red and purple with a flower over the chest, and her blonde hair is decorated with a flower while just about all of her hair is hanging over the left side as she enters.

"Hey, Palutena!" says the woman. "Are you here?"

The woman continues to walk forward until she hears some moaning that sounds full of pain.

"Huh?" says the woman. "That sounded like... Palutena!"

The woman walks forward more to see that Palutena is lying on the floor unconscious in front of her throne.

"Palutena?" says the woman before rushes to see Palutena isn't answering her. "Palutena!"

The young woman reaches Palutena and tries to shake her back to reality.

"Palutena! Palutena! Wake up! Please, wake up!" says the woman as she's beginning to panic greatly.

Suddenly, Palutena gives a groaning sound as she starts to come to, making the young woman breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wha... what happened?" says Palutena as she looks around before the seeing the young woman that woke her up. "Huh? Viridi? Is that you?"

"Well, you're alive, so that's good to know." says Viridi. "But, what in the world happened to you?"

"Oh, what did happen?" says Palutena. "Oh right, I used my circlet to amplify my powers in trying to find Pit."

"YOU DID WHAT?" asks Viridi in a big surprise. "Palutena, you could have killed yourself doing that!"

"I don't care." says Palutena. "I have to contact Pit, somehow. I don't know where he is, but I'm trying to search every plain of reality where he could be. However... no luck."

Viridi sighs and says, "Palutena... you are way too attached to that angel."

"I'm sorry, Viridi." says Palutena. "But... I have to find him and fast. I don't know what's become of him... or will."

Viridi says, "Well, regain your strength, Palutena. We'll find him together, okay?"

"What?" Palutena asks. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple, Palutena." says Viridi. "We'll combine our powers to find him faster that way. After all, the power of two goddesses is greater than one, right?"

Palutena smiles after a while and says, "You're right, Viridi. We'll work together to find Pit."

"Well, anything to keep you from using your circlet to amplify your own powers." says Viridi. "You know how much using those powers can put a strain on you, right?"

"I know, and I'm sorry." says Palutena. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Good." says Viridi. "We already worked together to create than one item for Pit, and we can work together to find him. Besides, I think Phosphora feels enough guilt for letting Pit disappear like that."

"Well, let's hope we can bring him back." says Palutena.

"If we can, Palutena." says Viridi. "If we can."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Castle Plegia, several tables have been set up in the castle gardens, each seating a few members of Chrom's forces. Our shot becomes fixated on the biggest table, where Chrom, Momo, Frederick, Pit, Basilio, Flavia, Say'ri, Nemo, Camille, Ziggy and Sephora are sitting. Standing behind Sephora are Gangrel on Sephora's right and Aversa on Sephora's left.

"Well, I hope the meal was to yours and everyone else's liking." says a happy Sephora.

"It was all very delicious." says Momo with a smile. "You have very talented chefs at your disposal, your majesty."

"I would certainly hope so." says Sephora after giving his jolly laughter. "Only the best for my guests is a philosophy I want to live by."

"Indeed, and we appreciate you bringing us out here in such style, your majesty." says Frederick. "It makes me feel almost like we're intruding."

"I understand, but no reason to feel that way, Sir Frederick." says Sephora. "You're about to undertake a dangerous mission to Serris, so a nice gesture of encouragement should help to make your performance all the better, I do believe."

"Never thought about it in that way." says Chrom with a smile. "But we should perform better after the way you've treated us today."

"I'm more than sure you will, Exalt Chrom." says Sephora. "But, I'm glad to help, anyway."

"Well, as glad as I am for the hospitality, your majesty..." says Nemo. "...I'd like to get down to talking business, if that's okay. We still need to know what you'll offer us to aid in our taking down of Hugo."

"Right, let us talk about that right now." says Sephora. "As King Regnant of Plegia, I will offer you all 10,000 warships to add to your naval force. In addition to this, I will also throw in 1 million soldiers to fight for you."

"Really?" asks a startled Camille. "That's an awful lot!"

"I have to agree." says Ziggy. "And far too generous. We would never be able to repay you, especially if we end up on the losing side."

"Nonsense, my friends." says Sephora. "We have plenty of soldiers and ships to spare. Naturally, it did take a while to repopulate and rebuild Plegia after the Grima incident. But, as I said, my goal right now is to rebuild our bonds of friendship and make sure we can all be allies. Besides, I think the great number of soldiers will be needed after hearing how Regna Ferox's army was hit hard by the assassins of Serris. I imagine you Khans are still pretty sore about that, right?"

"You DO like to stay informed, don't you?" says Basilio.

"Feroxi warriors are the best soldiers this continent has." says Sephora. "And if assassins from Serris can get the best of them, counter measures need to be taken, right? Besides, it's hard to imagine you could sweep an incident like that under the rug, am I correct?"

"Yeah, you do have a point, your majesty." says Flavia.

"Then, my giving you the warships and soldiers is more than justified, right?" says Sephora. "Right!"

"I suppose it is." says Nemo with a smile. "Thank you so much for the help, your majesty."

"Always happy to help potential allies." says Sephora. "And allies are what we should all be in these desperate times, don't you all agree?"

"I couldn't agree more." says Chrom with a smile that hides his suspicious view of Sephora.

"And to make that fact more adamant..." says Sephora before he gets up and faces both Gangrel and Aversa. "...Gangrel? Aversa? If you would be so kind, and I know your skills in battle are rather exceptional, you will aid Chrom and his forces against the Serrisian threat."

"What?" asks a startled Gangrel. "Me? Siding with Chrom?"

"Well, your wanting to fight hasn't kept you from wanting to join with his forces, has it?" says Sephora with a bright and calm smile.

"That was just BECAUSE of my warrior nature." says Gangrel. "You're talking about me doing this to become friends with Chrom of all people, and believe me, I'd rather be friends with a goat. An old, sickly goat, mind you."

Chrom just rolls his eyes.

"I don't doubt that about you, Gangrel." says Sephora. "But... if I recall, you would love more than anything to have your rightful throne back since you are the true king of Plegia. And to get that, you have to win favors from the people, because... last time I checked, despite you being the rightful king of this country, the people put it to a vote that they'd rather have ME as their king and not you. Everything becoming clear now, VICEROY Gangrel? Are those memories starting to resurface?"

Gangrel just growls under his breath.

"Man, now that is hitting below the belt." says Pit as he whispers to Chrom.

"With an iron gauntlet." Chrom adds in.

After staring at Sephora in the face long enough, Gangrel says, "Fine. But just to make this clear to you all, especially you, King REGNANT Sephora... I'm only doing this to get my rightful throne back. And come the day I do get my throne back, I want you packed up and out of here in a jiffy! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." says Sephora with a bright smile. "And you, Aversa? I know you haven't been on the friendliest terms with the Shepherds, even though former king regnant, Validar brainwashed you and used you to his own ends."

"Well, it's not that I don't want to be friends with them." says Aversa. "But, even knowing what Validar did to me, they still don't trust me entirely since I did bring about the Grima incident in some way. That said, I may never be trusted, so I've wondered why should I make friends if I'm in a position to not have any?"

"Well, that's a bit harsh to take on yourself, Aversa." says Sephora. "But..."

"I wasn't finished." says Aversa. "I will fight alongside them to make sure Serris doesn't threaten us again. Besides..."

"Yes?" asks Sephora.

Aversa smiles at Pit and says, "If it means I get to fight beside that darling angel, then I'm all for fighting another grisly war."

"Oh boy." says Pit. "One woman is willing to fight a war just to be with me? Man, and I thought Phosphora could be a flirt."

Aversa just winks at Pit, which gets him to laugh a little in a nervous tone.

Sephora then turns back to the others sitting with him, and he says, "So... Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo, I take it you have no objections about this?"

"Well, I could think of some." says Chrom. "But, I won't bother. We'll gladly accept the help of Aversa and, ugh... Gangrel."

"Well, I can at least take a little joy in the fact you'll be suffering as much as I will." Gangrel says to Chrom. "Now, we just need to see which of us will hurl chunks first."

"Yes... well..." Sephora starts to say. "...I hope that, through such an act, we can start forming an everlasting friendship and mutual trust."

Momo says to this, "That might be a bit tough with how Chrom and Gangrel are towards one another. But, I would imagine that stranger friendships have formed before."

"I suppose you're right, Queen Momo." says Sephora with a jolly laugh. "I suppose you're right."

The scene then ends with Chrom and Gangrel staring at one another with gazes that say they're not going to enjoy this one bit.

* * *

In the next scene that takes place, we're taken to a small house that looks rather humble, but still very nice looking. As we get a view inside of it, we see a woman wearing a blue and pink dress with long, rust-colored hair that comes down to her mid-back. The woman appears to be working on a device of sorts, though we can't make out what it is from the looks of the complicated design.

"Let's see..." says the woman. "...this conduction cable should be linked around... here. Now, I just need to make sure the cooling system is set in place. And after that, she should be good to go."

After a while, we hear a knock at the front door, followed by Emanuel's voice, going, "Hello? You home, Bella?"

"Huh?" asks Bella. "Is that you, brother?"

"Ah, you are home!" says Emanuel's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure!" says Bella. "The door's open."

The door opens and we see Emanuel come through as he says while walking in, "Ah, how's my baby sister doing today?"

"Pretty good, brother." says Bella. "I'm almost finished with my ether conduction engine. With this wondrous device, we should be one step closer to a better future."

"Really?" asks Emanuel. "Well, since I'm not the egghead between the two of us, mind giving your big brother a run down of what it does?"

"No problem." says Bella. "My device works on a theory I've come up with when concerning tomes and how they're used by those capable of wielding magic. Basically, tomes, while enchanted by the wills of those who write them, they still adhere to a scientific theory I've come up with in that, when one holds a tome while saying the words of the spell it's made to cast, it allows one to stimulate the ether in the air and brings it towards them, which allows the person to cast the spell. Make sense so far?"

"For the most part, yes." says Emanuel. "But I feel there's more to the story, so please, continue."

"Gladly." says Bella. "Well, I've happened upon a type of element I'm dubbing 'Etheranite', which works in a similar fashion as it actually absorbs the ether in the air. And because of that, I figure we can use said ether as an energy source to do amazing things. What do you think?"

"Well, if it actually works..." says Emanuel. "...you could truly go down in the history books as one of the greatest minds this world has ever had."

Bella says, "Well that's only assuming it will work, but... we won't know until we find out here eventually. Anyway, the copper-wires should act as a proper conducting agent for the distilled Etheranite, via an electrical impulse, giving the engine power. Going deeper into my theory about this, what allows mages to cast spells through holding a tome and chanting the words is really more due to the electrical impulses in the brain. So, if I'm right, this should work the same way."

"Well, sounds like you've got this all thought out." says Emanuel. "So... you think you're ready to see if it works?"

"I guess I am." says Bella as she goes over a large lever on the device and grabs hold of it from the left. "Here we go!"

As Bella gently, yet with great force, pulls the lever, the machine begins to make a grinding sound at first, but then, the gears start to move normally, letting us know the machine is working, which gets a big smile from both Bella and Emanuel.

"It works!" says Bella with glee. "It actually works!"

"You did it, sis!" says Emanuel. "That's amazing!"

"I know." says Bella. "And with this engine, think of the possibilities! This would make for a truly more utopian future than we could have ever thought possible!"

"Yeah, you're truly something else, Bella!" says Emanuel. "Anyway, I was going to treat you to lunch, but after this, it should be something very special."

As Bella goes over to pull the lever to turn the device off, she says, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, how about you get to choose?" says Emanuel. "That's what makes this lunch special. I'm letting my baby sister have her pick."

"Well, now that you say that..." says Bella giving a thoughtful look. "...there is this new restaurant that opened up that I would love to try. How about that?"

"Sounds good, sis." says Emanuel. "And it would give us time to talk about things a little better."

"Great!" says Bella happily. "I've wanted us to talk a little more often these days!"

"Then, let's do it!" says Emanuel.

After that, we're taken to the outside of the house where Emanuel and Bella walk outside and begin their travel to their left. However, spying on both of them is a man dressed as an Assassin as he's standing a behind a tree. As we see his face, he just gives a small glare.

To Be Continued in Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 14: A Reunion of Sorts

**Chapter 14: A Reunion of Sorts**

Taking place at a restaurant from the looks of it, we see Emanuel and Bella sitting at a table. The food they're eating appears to be seafood as their plates each have a linguini-style of pasta with shrimp, scallops and mussels, and all covered in an Alfredo sauce.

"Mmmm..." says Bella as she takes a bit of her dish. "...this seafood is so good! So many flavors, and it tastes so fresh!"

"It sure is amazing." says Emanuel. "I'm glad you're enjoying it all. Even I am, myself. I'm really glad you chose this place, sis."

After a while of eating, Bella asks, "So, Emanuel, how have the others been?"

"Pretty much unchanged." says Emanuel. "You already know how much of a hot shot that Damon tries to make himself out to be."

"Of course." says Bella with sigh. "He's always gotta' prove himself that he's a true patriot of Serris to the point that almost anything will get his dander up."

"Well, that's Damon the hothead for ya'." says Emanuel with a small bit of laughter.

"He'd better put that fire out before someone ends up cooling him down in a bad way." says Bella. "Don't mean that as a threat, but just hoping he'll do it for his sake, as well as ours, since we are his closest friends. Especially you, brother."

"I know, and I hope he'll do the same thing, myself." says Emanuel. "But, as long as Damon has an excuse to shoot his bow, he'll continue to serve Hugo in any way."

"Yeah, that's just how he is." says Bella putting on a downtrodden look.

"As for the others..." says Emanuel. "...Phyllis is still as flirty and relaxed as she always has been, so not much different with her. As for Ingrid, well... she's always been outspoken about Hugo in so many ways, so it shouldn't come as a surprise. But ever since Hugo wanted to start his invasion of Ylisse and her neighbors, she's become so much more vocal about this. So much so that Jivaro has had to make more threats to keep us in line."

"So, the Weasel is starting to rear his ugly head, huh?" says Bella. "Not that there was much pretty about that guy in the first place."

"Bella, please..." Emanuel starts to say.

Bella interrupts him by saying, "Oh, come on, brother. Don't act like you're just one of Hugo's mindless drones. I know and you know that we can't stand Hugo and his actions, especially since that Jivaro character came in to take this nation through the mud 2 years ago. Even this whole town thinks so little of Hugo. Not that any place with common sense ever thought much about him, but you get what I'm saying."

Emanuel can only sigh, knowing his sister is right.

"See?" says Bella. "You feel the exact same away about this. I know you too well, being your sister. In fact, in the past, you've been more vocal about Hugo and his wrong doings than even me."

"Well, of course, I am." says Emanuel. "I'll always believe Nemo to be a better king than Hugo. But... it's just, well..."

Bella sighs and says, "Hugo has threatened my life just to keep your loyalty, am I right?"

Emanuel looks at Bella with an expression of surprise and asks, "H... how did you... know?"

"Not to play to my own ego..." says Bella. "...but I am a genius in these fields. Aside from being a scholar and inventor, I'm also good at reading expressions. In fact, I've known for quite some time. I've known you being less and less vocal about Hugo, and trying to train harder than usual. I mean, you're not one of his Elite Four for nothing."

Emanuel sighs and asks, "What should I do, Bella?"

"What can we both do?" asks Bella. "That's probably the better question to ask, isn't it?"

Knowing she's right, Emanuel only puts on a thoughtful expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Ylisse, Chrom and his forces have once again returned as we see them about to enter the castle.

A pegasus knight, who seems to be dressed like a Falcon Knight, that is standing guard at the doorway says as she sees Chrom and others return, "Welcome back, Exalt Chrom."

"Good to see you as well, Kaytlin." says Chrom. "I trust everything is all right, especially Lucina and Morgan of this time?"

"Yes, all is well." says Kaytlin. "And as for some other news, Master Soltis has returned to talk with you all, though it primarily has to do with Pit."

"Me?" asks Pit. "What could it possibly be? A way to return me to my own world?"

"He said he'd give you the full details when you see him." says Kaytlin. "You'll see him in the throne room."

"Good. We will see and speak with him right away." says Chrom.

* * *

As that scene ends, the next one plays where we see Soltis in the throne room as Kaytlin had just told Chrom.

As Soltis hears the footsteps coming his way, he looks to see Chrom and his forces coming towards him, and he gives them a calm smile.

"Ah, there you all are!" says Soltis with an easy grin. "How'd it go in Plegia? Not that I don't already know of course, but I want to hear it from you. Just how much do you not trust Sephora?"

"Oh, where to begin?" asks Chrom. "I mean, he IS friendly and outgoing, so I should be grateful about that, but... I'm always going to feel unease when it comes to Plegia, whether we're allies or enemies."

"Really?" asks Soltis with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't seem a tiny bit _too _friendly? Not even a little? I'd venture a guess that he probably promised you a whole damn army, and a navy to go along with it, am I right?"

Chrom sighs and responds, "More than we're ever going to need, I'm afraid."

Momo then adds in by saying, "I know we shouldn't jump to conclusions, but I'm wondering if Sephora has any hidden intentions or agendas. He seems clean on the surface, but even the cleanest soul must have some real gunk under their fingernails."

Soltis gives a slight chuckle and says, "Of course he has hidden intentions! The man's a politician. Therefore it follows that he's a lying, swindling bastard. Really, it's just par for the course. My advice? Be polite. Be friendly. Just...don't trust him. At all."

"Believe me, Soltis." Chrom starts to say. "I'm used to politics and the like. And no diplomat tries to keep his trail clean like Sephora has done. Save for what Aversa told us of what he has her do as his assistant."

"Which I will NOT be repeating!" Aversa snaps. "So, Master Soltis, don't take offense when I decide not to share with you any of that information."

Soltis just raises an eyebrow.

"In any case, while I'm used to lying, cheating bastards..." Chrom says. "...I'd rather take someone who's at least more open with his intentions... like Gangrel."

"Wow, Chrom!" says a surprised Gangrel. "I'm ALMOST flattered. Before you know it, people might be thinking we're sharing romantic dinners or bedside conversations."

Chrom just grunts.

"Oh, you'll be best friends before you know it!" says Soltis with a rare, booming laugh. As Chrom and Gangrel give him a look hot enough to melt steel, Soltis' expression slowly becomes more grave, as he says, "Right, well, as fun as politics can be, shall we, as they say 'get down to brass tacks'?"

"Yes, guess we got a little off-track there." says Chrom. "Kaytlin said you had something to tell Pit, did you not?"

Pit then says, "So, what is it? Is it about a way to get me home to Angel Land?"

Soltis looks down at Pit with a slight smile, and says, "Yes, and I'm happy to tell you that I am likely the only person here capable of getting you home." At Pit's overjoyed expression, Soltis raises a hand as his smile melts away, his expression turning tired and grave. "However, it's not nearly as simple as you might think."

"Oh man!" says Pit with an expression of worry. "I don't need bad news, but I guess it was inevitable. So... what is it?"

In answer, Soltis turns away with his back facing the Shepherds, saying, "I'm afraid that while I am the resident expert at slipping through the folds of reality, I've never actually crossed into a completely different universe. At least, not one that doesn't already have an Outrealm gate to it. Trying to find your world is less like trying to find a needle in a haystack, and more like trying to find a needle in an infinitely large barn. Meaning to say, it's nearly impossible. I'm sorry Pit, but unless your friends can find a way to contact you, it could be generations before I get a tag on your world."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" shouts Pit. "It's going to be THAT hard? But... but... I can't stay in this world forever! I mean, it's not bad, but... Palutena and the others need me! And besides, how in the world are they going to find me when I'm so far from them?"

Suddenly, Pit's golden laurel crown begins to glow, and we hear the voice of Palutena go, "Pit! Pit!"

"What?" says Pit as he touches his laurel crown. "Was that... who I think it was?"

"Pit, it is you!" says Palutena's voice.

"Lady Palutena!" shouts a happy Pit. "It is you! I'm so glad to hear you again!"

"Finally!" goes Viridi's voice. "We were able to find you, dingle-berry!"

"Viridi, too?" goes Pit.

Suddenly, as Pit's laurel crown shines brighter and brighter, it portrays the enlarged images of Palutena and Viridi.

"Lady Palutena!" says Pit. "And Lady Viridi, too! I'm so happy to see you both, again!"

"I'm happy to see you, Pit!" says Palutena. "I can't believe I actually found you!"

"Where the heck are you, anyway, bonehead?" asks Viridi.

"Uh, well... that's the thing." Pit says uncomfortably. "According to this man named Soltis, I'm in another universe."

"WHAT?" go both Viridi and Palutena. Viridi then follows up with, "How in all the realms of Angel Land did you manage that?"

"Well... it's a really long story." says Pit.

"Uh..." Chrom goes. "Pit... do you mind... introducing us to these... fair ladies?"

"Oh, sorry about that, Exalt." says Pit. "May I introduce... my patron goddess, Lady Palutena. And the goddess of nature, Viridi."

"Fantastic!" Soltis interrupts with a huge grin, "A crude communications device! Rather powerful too I must say! You two must be proud, having a device that can commune across dimensions and all!" As the two arrivals look at him confusedly, he gives a quizzical look and says "What?"

"Well... anyway." says Pit. "It's so great to see you two again. Still, I'm afraid that... getting home might be a tad impossible."

"Never mind that!" says Palutena. "Just tell us... how did you end up in another universe?"

"Well..." says Pit. "...I was doing battle with a spirit that called itself Grima, the fell dragon."

"We know that much." says Viridi. "Phosphora told me that much while I chewed her out for losing you. But still, do you have any real details?"

"Let's see..." Pit starts to say. "...apparently, according to Exalt Chrom here, Grima is a being of his world. Apparently, Grima's original vessel, Queen Momo over there destroyed Grima with her power, but... I guess he must have ended up in our world, and... that's why I'm here."

"WHAT?" says Viridi in anger before she looks at Momo with rage. "So, YOU'RE the reason Pit is in your world! If I only could be there, I'd give you a real piece of my mind!"

"Well, I'm sorry for saving my own world, your grace!" says Momo. "So, back off!"

"Why you little...!" Viridi starts to say.

"Now, now, now." Soltis cuts in, standing between the two women. "We don't fight holograms of people from other universes here. Playing the blame game is useless and gets us nowhere. Back off both of you!"

Momo and Viridi just snort at one another.

"Aside from that, though..." Pit says. "...I can't share anymore than that. I wish I could... but... that's just the way it is. Still, it was great to see you two again."

"Oh yeah, Pit." says Palutena. "While we might not be able to meet for just a while longer, I can send you three items to aid you. One of which I meant to give you as Viridi and I worked on it, and another that just came in from Dyntos before you disappeared. Hold on, I'll transport them to you through your laurel crown."

After a while, Pit receives, in a flash, a medal and two weapon gems. As he looks at the gems, he knows what they are.

"The Lightning Chariot and The Great Sacred Treasure!" says Pit. "Thank you, Lady Palutena." He then looks at Frederick, who just nods to him, then Pit continues with, "But I probably won't need them right away. I promised Sir Frederick I wouldn't rely on my divine powers in order to get stronger on my own accord."

"I guess that makes sense." says Palutena with a warm smile.

"As for this medal..." says Pit. "...what does it do? From what I see, one side has your symbol, Palutena. And the other has the symbol for the Forces of Nature."

"It's a medal we worked on to give you unlimited flight, so long as you're wearing it." says Viridi with pride.

"REALLY?" asks a surprised Pit. "That's amazing!"

"But as she said." says Palutena. "Only as long as you're wearing it."

"Thanks." says Pit. "But again, I won't be relying on it much unless there comes a time when I'll need it."

"I understand." says Palutena.

As Pit puts the three items in his satchel, he says, "Still, thanks a lot, you two. At least, I can take comfort that you were still able to help me many light years apart."

"You know I'd do anything to help you, Pit." says Palutena. "You really are our heart and soul in our world."

With a smile, Soltis says, "Not to interrupt the warm moment or anything, but the existence of that curious laurel crown there just made my job a whole lot easier."

"Really?" asks Pit, Palutena and Viridi in unison.

Soltis looks at them all with a smile, and says, "Well, you're contacting him across the expanses of reality. That leaves a trail, if a faint and sporadic one. The fact that there is a trail shortens Pit's time here by entire generations. Why, it should be only..." Soltis pauses as he looks skyward and begins to mutter what we can only assume to be calculations, "Two years maximum. Much better than a couple hundred, if I say so myself. The more you all talk, the quicker it goes, simply because it makes the trail much clearer when you're actually using it."

"Two years is better, indeed." says Pit. "All right, I'll leave it up to you, Master Soltis. In the meantime..." Pit then looks at Palutena and Viridi, and continues, "...even if I could return home right away, I still feel like I'm needed here. Before long, this land of Ylisse will be invaded by a nation known as Serris, and I wish to help fend it off."

"Yes." says Nemo. "And while I'm glad you two could get into contact with Pit, I still need to find a way to get back to my homeland so we can hit my brother, Hugo where it matters."

"I understand." says Palutena. "In that case, Pit, consider this an unofficial mission I'm assigning you. You think you can handle it?"

"Lady Palutena..." says Pit. "...I would be most honored."

Palutena smiles warmly.

"Well..." says Inigo with his flirty smile. "...if you don't mind me chiming in, I have to say both of you goddesses are quite lovely. Why, if we manage to find a way to your world, you don't think we could...?"

"Don't even think about it, light foot!" says Pit to Inigo in a threatening tone. "You hit on Palutena, and I'll give you some REAL dancing lessons!"

Inigo, putting on a worried expression, says, "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Gee, Inigo." says Severa. "And I thought that, me being your wife, you'd kind of change."

Rolling his eyes at Inigo's stupidity, Soltis turns to look back at Palutena and Viridi and says with his peaceful smile, "Anyway, you two can be assured that I'll keep the boy alive. I feel it's my responsibility, both as a scientist and as the most powerful man in the world."

_"Someone doesn't have a big ego." _Viridi thinks to herself. "Well, thank you, uh... Soltis. Do try to keep bubble-brain alive for a little longer so we can get him back."

"Of course" says Soltis. As he turns and begins to walk back to his lab, he turns and says, "By the way, Viridi, I'm actually being accurate. I've a rather low opinion of braggarts."

"Uh..." says Viridi before turning to Palutena. "Did that mortal just read my mind?"

"Yeah, Soltis... kind of does that." says Pit innocently. "Among other things."

"Well, no matter." says Palutena. "We're just happy to get in contact with you, Pit. Anyway, I think we'd better let you go if you're to help your new friends out."

"Well, this may have been brief, but... I enjoyed it. A lot." says Pit with a warm smile. "Take care. Both of you."

"You take care, as well, Pit." says Palutena. Viridi follows in with, "Yeah, and try not to die out there."

"I'll be careful." says Pit. "Until we meet again, I guess."

"See you around, Pit." says Palutena as both her and Viridi end their communication with Pit.

Pit just looks at the ground as his laurel crown stops glowing.

Chrom then comes up to him and he says, "Are you going to be okay, Pit?"

Pit then turns to Chrom with a bright smile that also looks determined and he says, "Sure am, Exalt Chrom! Right now, we've got to stop an invasion, so let's get down to it!"

"Right!" says Nemo. "And we'll need to think of how to get to Serris while still being alive. Needless to say, we'll probably put ourselves at big risk if we're to be with the naval forces while they're taking on Serris' own."

"A possibility we know too well, those of us who went up against Valm's navy." says Momo. "Give me some time, and I'll think up a strategy."

"Well, I hope you come up with something good, Queen Momo." says Nemo.

Flavia comes in with, "Don't worry, Nemo. When Momo gets that spark in her eyes, you know she'll have something good."

"And I think I may have it." says Momo. "But to demonstrate, lets go to the situation room, and I'll discuss."

"Let's go, then!" says Chrom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Angel Land, we see what looks to be an angel standing before the spot where Pit disappeared. In fact, this angel looks just like Pit, save the fact this hair, wings and chiton are all black, and his eyes are red instead of blue like Pit's. He seems to have a look that falls between anger and sorrow.

_"Come on, butt-head."_ the black angel says in thought. _"Where are you? Where did you go? Your goddess is so worried about you. You'll return... right?"_

Just then, dark energy starts to form over the exact area Pit disappeared. As the black angel sees this, he reacts defensively as he says, "Wha... what is that?"

The dark energy grows and grows until it becomes big enough to show the symbol of Grima.

"Interesting." says Grima. "You are a most fascinating creature."

"You!" says the black angel. "You were the one that caused my more obedient half to disappear! What have you done with him?"

Grima says nothing, but instead, gives a soft but very sinister laugh.

"You think that's funny?" says the black angel in a threatening tone. "I'll show you funny!"

The black angel flies at the spirit form of Grima with a flying kick. However, Grima throws out a tendril that catches the black angel by the foot, and holds him upside down.

"Hey! Lemme' go, you!" says the black angel. "I'm going to make you pay for making my nice half disappear like that!"

"Yes." says Grima sinisterly. "You have a tenacious personality. I like that."

"You've got no idea, pal." says the black angel starting to get more enraged. "But you're about to find out if you don't let me go this instant!"

"You definitely are interesting." says Grima. "You have divine power, but you don't make real use of it. This is going to make taking you over VERY easy."

"Wha... what did you just say, slime bag?" shouts the black angel. "If you think you're about to..."

"I don't care what you have to say, my little, winged friend." says Grima. "Hrmmm... the process will take a while as I do need to get accustomed to a new vessel since I was made to inhabit the body of that traitor, Momo."

"What are you talking about?" says the black angel. "What's a Momo supposed to be, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." says Grima. "You're not going to know, and you'll never need a reason to. I just need one thing from you: your body."

"What?" says the black angel showing real fear.

"Still, despite how long it could take, I think I'm going to enjoy the results far better than when I was in Momo's body. That said... let us begin the process! NOW!"

As Grima begins to pull him towards himself, the black angel lets out a scream of terror.

To Be Continued in Chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 15: The REAL Virgil

**Chapter 15: The REAL Virgil**

Taking place in an elaborate room of Castle Ylisse that has a long, hardwood table and a very commanding look to it, we see that Chrom, Momo, Frederick, Say'ri, Basilio, Flavia, Nemo, Ziggy, Camile and Pit are all around the table while the other Shepherds are standing next to the walls.

"So, Queen Momo..." Nemo starts out saying. "...now that we're here, what is your plan to get us past the navy and into Serris?"

"Well, the plan itself is simple, but..." Momo starts out. "...it could take some time, and we would need luck on our side."

Chrom looks at Momo with a gaze and asks, "So, what IS the plan?"

"Basically, we use the navy as a decoy." says Momo. "We keep Serris' navy occupied while we find some vessel that will sneak us into Serris."

"Hrmmm." says Basilio. "That's a good plan. We'd keep the main force busy so they wouldn't notice us entering."

"Yeah, that could definitely work." says Chrom. "What do you think, Nemo?"

"Well... it sounds good... on paper, anyway." says Nemo. "But... there's only one major problem with it."

"What would that be?" Flavia asks. "Does Hugo keep THAT close of any eye on such things?"

"I'm afraid so." says Nemo. "My brother may be a warlord, but he's not blind or stupid. These days, even merchant vessels and the like are not safe from being searched over for anything that could be confiscated, be they contraband or stowaways. That said, we'd most likely get caught."

"That DOES pose a problem?" says Flavia. "But... knowing Momo, she's probably got this figured out already. Don't you, your majesty?"

"Exactly." says Momo. "I figure that, with Hugo both planning an invasion of Ylisse AND trying to silence Nemo, he would keep a tight leash on the situation. One would think with that being blatantly obvious, the merchant channels would be under tight surveillance."

"So, you DID know about that from the beginning, didn't you?" asks a startled Camille. "That's really amazing, Momo! I heard you were a master tactician, but to witness your brilliance at hand, it's really an honor!"

"I have to agree." says Ziggy. "Impressive you would know that ahead of time."

"I didn't really know it ahead of time, you guys." says Momo. "Hugo is a control freak from the sounds of things, and he would definitely want to keep good security going. It's pretty obvious already. And while a stroke of luck you all made it here to our borders mostly unscathed, I imagine that security is only going to get that much thicker due to your individual escapes. Either that, or Hugo let you guys escape, knowing full well he would have his assassins ready for you. And that fact they've been getting here ahead of schedule all points to one person."

"Jivaro!" says Nemo. "The Weasel has been playing me for a fool, the whole time, hasn't he?"

"I'm afraid so." says Momo putting on a serious look. "And unless he's taking time off, he's probably going to have Hugo expecting your return very soon."

"Damn that weasel!" says Ziggy. "He's probably seen this whole thing like a chess game, just waiting to get us in checkmate! If I only had the pleasure of ripping his intestines out, I would do so!"

Nemo smirks and says, "Funny you should mention chess, Ziggy. You know we're both masters at that game, and with the help we have, we should be able to master this easily."

"It would seem that way, milord." says Ziggy. "But so far, it seems like both Hugo and Jivaro have the advantage here."

"Which is why I said we'll need a stroke of luck if we're to get into Serris without being caught or expected." says Momo. "For the most part, it would have to be a vessel they wouldn't expect. Someone that would be off of their charts, and wouldn't really give a second glance to."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Chrom asks.

Basilio then comes in to say, "I don't know if she's really thinking about it, but if she is, it might be our only chance. We may have to enlist the help of... pirates."

"What?" asks Chrom. "Absolutely not!"

"Have you FINALLY lost your wits, oaf?" asks a surprised Flavia.

"No, I have not." says Basilio. "Think about it; unless they're the kind of people that would willingly go up against full navies, they're freebooters and unrestrained, thus would only matter if they're the kind of pirates that are notorious. If not, the navy won't give them another look, especially if they're going up against another navy."

"But still..." says Chrom. "...to enlist the help of pirates? That's crazy talk! Besides, how many of you know of a group of pirates that AREN'T so infamous?"

"I think I may know of a group." Virgil speaks up.

"Virgil?" asks Chrom.

Momo then asks, "You may know of pirates that could help us?"

"Yeah, and if I'm right, they should be at a certain port town about 2 days from now." says Virgil. "They like to go there every Saturday, mainly due to a bar called 'The Stumbling Sorcerer'."

"I know about that bar." says Basilio. "The bartender there is very friendly and refreshing. AND rumor has it he's sort of a 'gateway' for other people who arrive there, helping them out and such."

"I know about it, as well." says Nemo. "That bar is part of the reason Ziggy and I are even here."

All eyes turn to Nemo afterwards, and Basilio asks, "So... is it true of what they say about that bartender? That he's actually a gateway for newcomers?"

"For the most part." says Nemo. "His name is Stanley, and he was more than helpful. In fact... he works for Soltis."

"REALLY!" says Chrom with surprise, and everyone else also looks equally shocked, save Ziggy (obviously) and Virgil.

"Yeah." says Nemo. "In fact, through Stanley, Soltis was expecting my arrival."

"I know Soltis loves his secrets." says Momo. "But, this is one I never expected from him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Soltis is running a spy business."

Suddenly, we hear Soltis' voice say, "Not so much a business, but more like a... network."

Everyone turns to see Soltis standing at the doorway to the situation room.

"It helps to keep me informed about so much, so quickly." Soltis adds.

Chrom then says, "Soltis, I hope this doesn't make me sound crazy, but... you almost sound like a kingpin of sorts."

"Perhaps I am." says Soltis. "But, to be honest, you have no idea the amount of clout I have in politics. There is much going on that you have no idea about, my esteemed Exalt Chrom."

"Well, getting away from information you could have shared with us in the past..." says Momo to Soltis. "...what else do you know about this bar? And do you know the pirate crew that Virgil mentioned?"

Soltis sighs, then says, "Well, to answer your first point: no, I could not have shared this info with you. Things were getting very dicey, and the tension very thick. There was not much I could do at the time, to be honest."

"Well, I guess that makes some sense." says Chrom. "But, what about Momo's actual question?"

"I was getting to it." says Soltis. "The Stumbling Sorcerer is, as Basilio said, a gateway. It's how I help people to and from Ylisse."

"So, even back when you were in Valm, you still had that much of a grip on things in this world?" asks Chrom. "Incredible. And a bit uncomforting."

"Not as uncomforting when you realize that Hugo has a far more exspansive spy network than you do." says Soltis grimly.

"No thanks to Jivaro, obviously." says Nemo.

"Indeed." says Soltis. "The little weasel is rather insidious, isn't he? But back to the point."

"Yes." says Momo. "And about that pirate crew..."

"I only know of him through Stanley, not personally." says Soltis. "Being someone who can travel over both land and sea, I have no need of his help on my end, though he's been a good associate for others I've helped. If you want someone who knows the pirates, and their captain, Jack... he's already a member of the Shepherds."

Soltis' eyes go to Virgil, which gets everyone to look at him. At that time, Virgil looks more serious than normal.

"Virgil?" asks Chrom. "You know things we don't, as well?"

"Definitely." says Soltis. "He's one of my top operatives. But... I'll let him tell you all more. I bid you all a good day."

After that, Soltis turns to leave the situation room.

"Virgil?" asks Momo.

Tharja then says, "So, Feather Brain... mind letting us in on the juicy details?"

Virgil just gives Tharja a cold stare that manages to have her at full attention.

"Well, how do I put it this way?" asks Virgil in a cool-sounding tone. "When you work under Soltis, and you manage to succeed, well... interrogation, sabotage and espionage are no problem. And snapping necks? Pfft, the bones will be like kindling in your hands."

"Man, the Vaike is starting to get scared of you, already." says Vaike. "And that's no small feet."

"As you probably should be." says Virgil coldly. "But, back to my point... Jack and his group of honorable pirates are good people. They've helped me to get my way into several operations Soltis has had me take. One such operation had me sink an entire naval unit that was smuggling drugs from another nation, and when I say drugs, I mean stuff that could be used as a weapon. We don't bother with the stuff people take to have a good time. Needless to say, with the info we got, I didn't need to take prisoners on that mission. And I didn't. They're all sleeping comfortably with the fishes. And have been for a good while."

"Impressive." says Basilio.

"Man, Porcupine!" says Gaius. "I never figured you for a spy, being the happy-go-lucky alchemist you are. Maybe I need to come along on one of your missions to see how well you do."

Virgil just smirks and asks Gaius in a snarky tone, "You sure you could handle it?"

"What? You kidding me?" Gaius asks almost sounding offended. "I was made for such tasks! 'Sneaky' is my middle name! Before you know it, I'll have learned all of your tricks of the trade, and will be surpassing you! I bet half of every chocolate bar I get!"

"It's a deal." says Virgil. "But, we'll see JUST how good you are in that field. Don't disappoint me, Gaius."

"Over-confident already, are we?" asks Gaius in disbelief. "I'll show you who's the real master of such things!"

"Well... as interesting as a spy competition between you and Gaius would be..." says Chrom. "...I need to know, is Jack's group of pirates THAT good?"

"In both uses of the word." says Virgil. "They're truly honorable guys that keep a promise they make to you, and only serve those that aren't looking to do wrong. For the most part, they are the chivalrous pirates that like to rob from greedy naval vessels and crooked pirates, and give to those that need it most. And if you're a merchant vessel that needs protection, they'll have you covered from beginning to end. As for their performance, well... I'm still around even after all of those missions Soltis had me undertake, so that should be proof enough."

"I guess it would be." says Chrom. "Very well, we'll let these pirates help us out in getting us to Serris."

"Like I said..." says Virgil. "...2 days from now, they'll be at The Stumbling Sorcerer, hanging out. Should we meet with them, let me do any real talking to get our request through, capiche?"

"Very well." says Chrom. "Just make sure we do get it."

"Don't worry, Chrom." says Virgil. "As an agent of Soltis', I'll make sure I succeed, one way or another."

"Of course." says Chrom. "All right, we all rest up tonight, and first thing tomorrow, we stock up on supplies and head out to the port town where we'll find this bar. Until then, you're all dismissed."

As all of Chrom's forces start to leave the situation room, Pit approaches Virgil and asks, "So, Virgil... I suppose you're REALLY a secret agent?"

"You could say that, Pit." says Virgil. "Why? Want to know my tricks of the trade?"

"Sure do!" says Pit enthusiastically. "I once had to sneak my way around the Reapers' Fortress during the Uprising event, and it's not the easiest job in the world, especially when a Reaper sees you as they'll let out a loud scream to summon Reapettes on your tail. Not a fun experience."

"Well, if you're that interested in learning, I'd be happy to teach you, Pit." says Virgil. "First of all..."

As Virgil and Pit start to talk, Momo and Chrom keep their eyes on Virgil and Chrom says, "With the kind of grip Soltis has, I wonder if we can keep trusting him?"

"I think we can, Chrom." says Momo. "Soltis has been nothing but good and helpful, and in a way that's more trustworthy than what we encountered with Sephora. I trust Soltis like a friend and a father, Chrom. And I think it's a good idea we remain to do so. It would be bad idea to have Soltis as our enemy, after all."

"I know, Momo." says Chrom with a sigh. "I want to trust people more, myself. But, after all we've been through, it could easily put a guy on edge. The last person I put all of my faith in was you, but frankly, I knew us to be two halves of a greater whole. It was those invisible ties that brought us together, and even when we learned the truth about you from Validar... my faith in you was unshakeable. You get what I mean, right?"

"Of course, Chrom." says Momo with a smile. "And I thank you for that."

"But, Soltis..." says Chrom with a stern look. "...people with THAT much power are those I find myself questioning time and again, and while he may not like flaunting his power, he sure has no problem mentioning HOW powerful he is. But to not mention something like this? It really has me on edge."

"I understand, Chrom." says Momo. "I truly do. But Soltis has been nothing but sincere. And the thing is, he's already admitted to being a tricky guy, so that much should make him MORE trustworthy than less."

"I guess you're right." says Chrom. "But, after a guy like Walhart who had immense power, I could never fully trust him, even when he fought for us. And with Soltis being stronger than him, I guess paranoia is catching up to me. I may need to have a healer look at that."

"Well, just don't let it get to you too much." says Momo. "But if it does, you know I'm always going to be there for you... as will our children. Both of this time and from the future."

"Thanks, Momo." says Chrom. "I think it was very smart of me to marry my tactician. She helps me to fight two types of battles; the ones on the actual battlefield, and my personal battles."

"Always glad to help." says Momo before her and Chrom share a kiss.

To Be Continued in Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 16: Bonding

**Chapter 16: Bonding**

Taking place in a barely lit room with a blue, marble floor, we see Jivaro warp in. Suddenly, coming before him is a person in a black, hooded robe and wearing a strange mask. As Jivaro sees the person, he bows to them.

"Milord." says Jivaro. "What would you command of me next?"

"Well..." says the figure in the robe in a warped voice that keeps us from telling if the person is a man or a woman. "...do you have any news about the situation in Serris? And with King Hugo?"

"First of all..." Jivaro says. "...he suspects nothing about what we're really planning as he's too busy focused on invading Ylisse."

The figure says, "I see."

"Of course, I suspect he will still try to invade Plegia." says Jivaro. "And once he does, we shall crush his forces there. Both from the outside and inside."

"No." says the figure. "Hugo must fall sooner than that."

Looking at the figure with a surprised expression, Jivaro asks, "Milord? You would have him lose sooner?"

"Of course." says the figure as they cross their arms together. "And it SHALL happen. It is MEANT to happen."

"I think I understand, milord." says Jivaro. "But, could you tell me what you mean, just so I know we're on the same page?"

"Gladly, Jivaro." says the figure. "Despite his military prowess and brilliance, Hugo is really a complete idiot. And while having idiots in power helps us to get our plans around that much quicker, they also need to be the ones to fall sooner. Of course, he won't stand a chance against what we have planned for this world very soon, but... he must not live to see that happen. And should he fall soon, well... all the more reason that we shall succeed."

Jivaro smiles wickedly and says, "Yes, I should have known. We BOTH have the same idea here. People in very large to massive groups, no matter how intelligent they can be, would rather rally behind a dumb king that is powerful than a smart king who is weak. While the small towns may not be fond of Hugo, it shouldn't matter as long as those in big cities give him their support. And, should the dumb king fall so soon..."

"...the sooner the people rallying behind him will fall into despair." says the figure. "Yes, without Hugo in power, it means MORE despair to feed us with. And you know our lord and master LOVES to feed on despair."

"Of course, milord. I know that very well." says Jivaro with a wicked grin before it turns to a serious look. "Still, there is one that troubles me, and I fear we'll need to be involved with Serris again."

"Baron Zellor, you mean?" asks the figure.

"Yes." says Jivaro with a twinge of frustration. "I fear that, should Hugo fall, he'll be the last bit of hope for those that support Hugo. If possible, I'll need to earn his trust before we take him out of the picture."

"Well, if he plans to do what I think he plans to do after Hugo is brought down by Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo..." says the figure. "...then you should have no problem there, Weasel. After all, through your savvy and his know-how, you were both able to get the nation of Tauriad to wage a civil war that leveled themselves to the ground. We still must commend you for that job well done, Jivaro."

Jivaro snickers sinisterly, and says, "Yeah, that was a good one, wasn't it? Yes, should a similar thing have to happen with Serris after Hugo's fall, then I'll be all over it like a feral wolf on fresh meat."

"Very good." says the figure. "Until then, monitor Hugo closely, and make sure his fall is painful enough where even his late father will think badly of him."

"You all can count on me." says Jivaro. "I shall be on my way now."

"One last thing, Jivaro." says the figure. "The angel that came here... are you still intent on capturing him?"

"Ever since our master had him in his grip, I was able to feel the angel's power through this sword, and used it along with my knowledge on space-time to bring him here." says Jivaro with a sly grin. "Do you think I still should?"

"Yes." says the figure. "Continue to do so. Also, since that sword of yours allows you to feel our master's energy, do you think you'll be able to bring him back here soon?"

"Yes, but not before the ritual that he's started." says Jivaro. "According to my sword, the master has found a new vessel to occupy and it will take time for him to have full control. But once he does, I shall give him a red carpet invitation back to our world."

"Good." says the figure. "We knew it was right to trust this all to you, Weasel. Both in bringing our master back AND for the other experiment we had you undertake for us. You've been nothing but helpful and a strong supporter."

Jivaro says with a wicked grin, "You should already know that I was interested in learning more about Grima and his power ever since I found this sword and used it to start my research. For that, I will always be, now and forever, one of the Grimleal."

"Yes, and we're most happy to have you, Jivaro." says the figure. "Anyway, you'd better head back before Hugo suspects anything. A moron he may be, but he's not COMPLETELY without a brain."

"Of course." says Jivaro. "I shall return here once Hugo has fallen. Until then, take care."

After that, Jivaro warps out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom and his forces have set up camp in a remote area as they begin their march to the port town that Nemo and Ziggy arrived at.

Pit walks around the camp seeing everyone either training, tending to their weapons and equipment, and some even relaxing.

Eventually, Pit sees Stahl tending to the food. Curious, Pit goes over to Stahl.

"Hey there." says Pit to Stahl, who replies, "Hey there, Pit. What can I do for you?"

"Not much, just wanted to know what you were doing with the food here." says Pit. "Are you about to cook?"

"Yep, I've got kitchen duty tonight." says Stahl. "Why? You hungry?"

"I guess I am a little." says Pit. "Still, I notice you love to help people a lot. I kind of wish I was more helpful back in my world. Especially to Lady Palutena."

"I suppose I do help a lot." says Stahl. "But, if I'm being honest, it's more for me. I figure if I do the cooking, the sooner I'll eat. Not to mention it was also to keep my wife, Sully out of the kitchen."

"She a terrible cook?" asks Pit.

"Well..." says Stahl. "...let's put it this way; the last time I ate a meal of hers, I had diarrhea for about three days. And the fact that her talents didn't translate over to the future version of our daughter, Kjelle only adds insult to injury."

"Wow, just HOW bad of a cook do you have to be to give someone that type of condition?" asks a worried Pit.

"I know, right?" says Stahl. "Anyway, I'll have dinner ready soon. I would ask for help, but... I think I've got things covered here."

"All right." says Pit as he begins to leave. "See you around, Stahl."

* * *

After Pit has left Stahl to his business, he continues to walk around the place, until he stops to hear some beautiful singing. As he searches for the owner of such a voice, he finds the singing to be done by Olivia, who is also dancing in private at the same time. Pit stays there watching Olivia's beautiful dance and listening to her lovely voice, only made better by her amazing physique enhanced by the sparse amount of clothing she's wearing.

This goes on for a good while until Olivia comes to a stop and seems happy with what she's done, until she sees Pit sitting there in a daze, which immediately has Olivia change her look from one of joy to one of embarrassment.

"Oh, Pit!" says a nervous Olivia. "Did you... did you see all of that?"

"You bet I did." says Pit. "It was amazing."

"By amazing, you mean amazingly bad, right?" says Olivia.

"No way!" says Pit as he stands up. "I loved every minute of..."

"Of me on the verge of messing up, right?" says Olivia getting more embarrassed. "Oh, I KNEW I should have found a more private spot to practice my newest dance! I need to get out of here before more come to watch me be a goof! See you around, Pit!"

"Wait, Olivia!" says Pit as Olivia runs off. "I didn't meant to... What was that all about?"

"That's... my mother for ya'." says the voice of Inigo.

Pit looks to see Inigo standing behind him, and he says, "I didn't mean anything bad about what I did. I just thought that her dancing was..."

"It's not your fault, Pit. My mother just embarrasses easily and is her own worst critic." says Inigo. "Honestly, it's a trait her and I both share to a degree."

"Wow, never would have imagined you'd be like her with how much of a womanizer you can be." says Pit. "But, I guess stranger things have happened. Believe me, I'd know."

"Oh well." says Inigo. "I better go find her and calm her down if possible. Take care, Pit."

"Sure, I guess." says Pit. "Man, I knew my world had colorful people, but I think they would really blush when they saw how unique these people are."

Pit then continues to walk. Eventually, he comes to Miriel and Laurent both studying documents they've brought with them.

As Pit goes over to meet with the Sage and her Dark Knight son, Miriel says, "Good day to you, Pit. What brings the interdimensional being of divinity to us on this twilight?"

"I guess you could say I'm going around to get to know the others a little better, being in a different world and all as you just said." says Pit.

"A respectable field of undertaking, if I do say so myself." says Laurent. "Do you not agree, mother?"

"Quite so." says Miriel. "But, if I must be incorrigibly blunt as possible, your presence here is actually most required."

"Really?" says Pit with excitement, which then turns to that of one that knows what's going on. "I think I know why you need me here. It's about the fact I come from another world, and you need to know more to help you with your research, am I right?"

"We promise it will not make consumption of precious moments you may desire to have." says Miriel. "My son from the future and I just find you a very fascinating specimen. Do you not agree, Laurent?"

"Affirmative." says Laurent. "And we must ascertain more information on what your land of origin is like, as well as what makes your powers of divinity work. Will you not help us, Pit?"

"Well, I suppose I have a few moments to kill." says Pit. "Alright, I suppose I'll help."

"Excelsior!" says Laurent happily. "Shall you make with the first set of questions, mother?"

"Of course." says Miriel. "Now, Pit, I will start with questions that are the least taxing, and we'll progress further from there on. Does that sound adequate to you?"

"I guess so." says Pit. "Fire away, then. What's the first question?"

"Very well." says Miriel. "Is it true that...?"

* * *

After a good while, Pit is walking the camp again and seems to be rubbing his head with his left hand as if he's in pain.

"Man, I think I got an Angel Land-sized migraine." says Pit. "I know those two are curious about me, but... I could barely answer any of their questions. And most of it was due to the fact they used a lot of big words."

Just then, Pit comes across Donnel, who is using what appears to be a small whet stone to sharpen the blade on his sword.

"Hey, Donnel." says Pit. "Tending to your weapons, I see."

"Sure am." says Donnel. "Just finishin' gettin' this here silver sword of mine sharpened."

"Well, I'm not an expert with human weapons, but... it's already looking really good." says Pit.

"Yup, and just a few... more... strokes..." says Donnel getting finished. As he does, and he looks at his sword from side to side, then says, "Woo-wee! Look at those edges! Sure is a beaut, ain't she?"

"I'll say." says Pit. "Must put a lot of time into making your weapons look real good."

"Yeah, but it's worth it if you do it that way." says Donnel. "So, Pit, what can I do you for?"

"Ah, not much, just cruising the camp, and seeing what everyone is up to." says Pit. "My chance to get to really know you all better. I mean, a little extra time to learn never hurts, right?"

"Hey, that's tha' best way to do such a thing." says Donnel. "But, if you've got nothin' else better to do, why don't we spar a little?"

"Spar?" asks Pit. "You'd want to spar with me?"

"Darn-tootin'!" says Donnel. "I figure we could help each other get better at all that fightin' and everythin'. Whaddya' say to that?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." says Pit. "Since Frederick is having me use human weapons as opposed to my Sacred Armaments until I have to use them, that might help me get better."

"That's tha' spirit." says Donnel. "But, from what I remember about ya', you're pretty much a force with even our types of weaponry. Proved that pretty well when his lordshipness, Chrom had you train with him a little."

"Well, if that's the case..." says Pit. "...then sure, I'll train with you, Donnel."

"Let's get'er done, then!" says Donnel before he gets up and both him and Pit walk together.

* * *

As that scene ends, the next one plays where Pit and Donnel are both training together, each holding a practice sword. Both seem to be doing pretty well as Donnel tries a somersault strike on Pit, but the angel blocks his attack. After that, the two start to get into a old-fashioned square off as they start to makes strikes for the other only to get blocked by the others attack.

Pit eventually dodges around Donnel, who tries to land an attack, and Pit pokes the sword to his back.

"Another one for me." says Pit with a smile.

"Aw, darn." says a disappointed Donnel. "And I thought I'd have that one."

"Don't feel down on yourself, Donnel." says Pit. "You were pretty good with a sword."

"Thanks, Pit." says Donnel. "Though, if I'm bein' honest, I was mostly born and raised to be a farmer, not a fighter. Still, can't let that excuse keep this ol' piggy down."

"Yeah, and you definitely shouldn't." says Pit. "You've got real talent with a weapon, Donnel. Just keep at it."

"Couldn't say it better myself." comes Chrom's voice.

Both Pit and Donnel turn to see Chrom approaching them, alongside Momo, who's now dressed as a Sorcerer.

"Hey there, your gacelinesses!" says Donnel. "Were you both watchin' our fight?"

"Couldn't help it." says Momo. "You two put up quite a moment there."

"Why, thank ya', Momo." says Donnel. "Ol' Pit here is a pretty good fighter, but I'll come out on top one of these days."

"I hope you do, Donnel." says Pit. "Just keep at it."

"And for you, Pit." says Chrom. "You're already proving yourself more and more to be an amazing fighter. One that I wish I could keep around in my forces a bit longer."

"Yeah, and it will be a bit of a letdown when we have to say good-bye to you the day you return to your own world." says Momo.

"Thanks a bunch, you two." says Pit. "I do hope to return home someday, but for the time being, I am enjoying myself in this world."

"Glad you are, and we're enjoying having you." says Momo.

"Thanks, Momo." says Pit. "Although, I have to ask, your majesty... what's with the change in attire? Isn't that similar to what Tharja wears?"

"Oh? This?" says Momo. "I'm just taking on the role of a sorcerer for right now. Henry's been pestering me to learn a little bit of the dark arts with him."

"Oh, I see." says Pit.

"Anyway..." Chrom says. "...Stahl is almost finished making dinner, so I thought we'd gather up everyone to eat."

"Phew-wee!" says Donnel. "Just in time, too! I've been workin' up an appetite faster than when I was in a frenzy of milkin' cows back on tha' farm!"

"Yeah, and I'm getting pretty famished, myself." says Pit. "So, let's go eat!"

After that, the four of them head to the mess tent as that scene ends.

To Be Continued in Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 17: Jack the Honorable

**Chapter 17: Jack the Honorable**

As the scene starts, we see Chrom and his forces have reached the same port town that Nemo and Ziggy came to when they first arrived in Ylisse.

"So, this is the Port Town of Manster?" Chrom asks. "I actually remember coming to this town often, but never noticed there was a bar here back then."

Momo, who's now back in her Grandmaster clothing, says, "So, Nemo, where is this bar we're supposed to visit located?"

"It shouldn't be too far from here." says Nemo. "In fact, from what I remember very briefly, it should be conveniently built next to an inn. I believe it was the 'Lodger's Inn," if I'm not mistaken."

"I remember that place." says Chrom. "Must have been too busy during those time to notice a bar called 'The Stumbling Sorcerer.' At any rate, we'd better find it and hope that these honorable pirates, which still feels wrong to say such a thing in my opinion, will help us."

"Like I said, Chrom..." says Virgil. "...you can trust them, and their captain, Jack."

"We'll see." says Chrom. "But, I'll take your word on this for now, Virgil."

"It should be over this way." says Ziggy as he and Nemo get ready to lead Chrom's forces to where the bar is.

* * *

After a while, they find the bar, and as Chrom looks at the name of the bar, and hears the laughter coming from inside the place, he says, "Well, I certainly won't forget that there's a bar here anymore. Guess a few of us better head inside."

"I'll go with you." says Virgil. "I know Jack personally, and I should be able to get you that ride to Serris."

Chrom nods to Virgil and says, "Very well. I'll leave that bit up to you."

"I'd better go to." says Nemo. "Ziggy and I should probably let that Stanley person know we're alive at least."

"Don't forget me, my love." says Camille to Nemo. "I want to be there for you."

"That should be fine." says Chrom. "Pit, though I would have you stay out here to not draw attention, you've been a very fierce warrior for us. I want you to come along just in case we need one of those Sacred Armaments to get us out of a jam should things go wrong."

"Can do, Exalt." says Pit with a look of pride and determination.

"You're not leaving me out here, brother." says Lissa. "I'll go in with you. Someone's gotta' keep you and your temper under control."

"Same here, father." says Lucina. "Both Morgan and I will join."

Though feeling somewhat hurt, Chrom just smiles and says with a chuckle, "Very well, Lissa. Same to you, my children. And Frederick, I'll obviously need you."

"I'm happy to help you in your more dire of needs." says Frederick with a bow.

Chrom looks at Momo, who says, "You know I've got to come in with you, dear."

"All right, let's head on in, and meet with this Captain Jack." says Chrom.

* * *

In the next scene, taking place in it, Chrom and those that he had come in with him enter the bar. Just then, the people there take notice of Chrom's group. While staring at all of them, they're mostly fixated on Pit and the fact he has wings, seeing as some people still are not used to seeing a real angel.

As a rather rotund lady sees Pit, she says to those at her table, though still loud enough to be heard by others, "Oh, isn't that one with the wings the cutest thing ever?"

"Uh-oh." says Pit. "I feared I'd run into those types."

"Who, exactly?" asks Lissa.

Pit just gulps and responds with, "Cheek-pinchers."

There are also a good many taking notice that Nemo and Ziggy actually returned alive. As Stanley sees the people just staring at Chrom's group, he puts on his usual scowl of dismay.

"C'mon, ya' lot!" shouts Stanley. "Ya' shoul' a' least know a regular when ya' see one!"

As Stanley says that, he looks directly at Virgil, who just nods to him in a cool fashion.

Stanley just nods back, then says to the people drinking, "Go back ta' ya' drinks, ya' bams, ya'!"

Chrom's group approaches the bar, and Chrom says to Stanley, "That's one way to get attention off of guests."

"Well, i' works, doe'n't i'?" asks Stanley.

"That it does." says Chrom. "So, I take it that you're Stanley, correct? That's what Nemo here told us, anyway."

"Ey came in 'ere, once." says Stanley. "But, a' was tha' one payin' em, i' you know wha' a' mean?"

"And we still thank you for that, Stanley." says Nemo. "But now, since I've got my army I need, we need another favor from you."

"Considerin' our mutual friend 'ere..." Stanley starts to say. "...wha' can a' get fer ya'?"

"Well..." says Momo. "...what's the special today? Just have to ask so we start off in a friendly way."

"Well, considerin' we 'ave repeat customers 'ere, we do indeed 'ave a special today, dear queen." says Stanley looking over a table with a group of six sitting together, drinking and laughing. "Our weekly catch."

Chrom and the others look at the same table that Stanley is looking at, and Virgil gives a reflexive smile.

"A' leave ya' to i'." says Stanley.

"Right." says Chrom as he and the others go to the table where the group of six are.

As the group come near the table, one dressed as a Fighter with short, maroon hair says as he notices, "Hey, Jack! Looks like we just got the attention of a dandy or two. Maybe even three."

A man dressed as a Sniper with curly, dark brown hair, matching goatee and burgundy clothing then looks at Chrom's group and says, "It does appear that way, doesn't it? Good eye for such things as always, Tyrell!"

"Always happy to serve!" says Tyrell with a laugh.

"So, from the attire and blue hair, I take it you must be Exalt Chrom, am I right?" Jack asks. "And what I can I do for the leader of Ylisse and captain of the famous Shepherds, today?"

"I take it you're Jack?" Chrom asks.

"The one and only!" says Jack with a hearty laugh. "Now, once again, what can I do for the famous Exalt of Ylisse and Captain of the Shepherds, today? Of course, I probably shouldn't be answering that question since I see one among you is none other than King Nemo of Serris."

Nemo, Ziggy and Camille put on surprised looks, and Nemo asks, "You know about me?"

"Well, it's hard to not notice you with that big, royal crest of your family decorating your belt, now is it?" says Jack with another big laugh, which gets his friends to laugh as well.

"Uh, I guess it wouldn't be." says Nemo looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, but seriously." says Jack before finishing his drink. "I think I know what you're all here for. And I assume the little winged guy is with you lot, as well."

"His name is Pit." says Chrom. "And yes, he's with us, though not completely by his choice. It's a long story that I won't bother with."

"Knowing about a certain man that has me helping his associates, like Virgil there..." says Jack as he nods to Virgil, who just nods back. "...I think I might know enough to get a rough idea, but... I won't bother with details. Like I said, knowing one of the twin axe kings of Serris is with you, I have a feeling Serris is where you wish me to take you. That, and the spreading news about an invasion from that kingdom might also be a playing factor. I'm right in saying this all, am I not?"

"You're pretty up to date on the news." says Momo. "That's quite impressive."

Though he's been laughing and drinking with Jack's group, a man with long, dark violet hair that's dressed like a Myrmidon in bright, green clothes and wearing a red headband has kept his eye on Momo most of the time. Momo has noticed him, but hasn't paid him any attention as to keep her eyes on Jack.

"Thank you, your majesty." says Jack. "So, with me knowing all about this, what are you able to offer me as payment? We shall discuss on my ship, the Typhoon, but before I do, I need to know exactly WHAT you plan to offer me?"

Chrom sighs still feeling he can't trust pirates, but then says, "Anything that will get us to Serris quickly so we can stop Hugo from carrying out his lunacy. Whatever you want, we'll gladly offer. We just need you to sneak us into Serris while the navies of Ylisse, Plegia and Valm are dealing with Serris' own. Will that do?"

Both Chrom and Jack eye each other for a good while until Jack says with a confident smile, "Very well."

"Come again?" asks Chrom.

"You've got your ride, my esteemed exalt." says Jack. "Come to my ship, and we shall discuss... payment after sailing off. Sound good?"

"Thank you." says Chrom with a look that still shows how untrusting he is.

Jack just nods, then says to a male Mage with bleach blonde hair and dark green robes, and a pegasus knight with very light purple hair and yellow outfit, "Sky? Iris? Gather up the others! We're about to escort our friends here to land of Serris, so we need to ship out soon!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" both Sky and Iris say in unison before heading off to gather up the others.

Jack then looks to Tyrell, the Myrmidon and a young, male Mercenary with somewhat messy maroon hair and turquoise clothes, and says, "Tyrell? Trip? Ryu? Let's get back to the Typhoon and get everything ready! I'll pay for the drinks while you all go on ahead of me!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" shout the three men in unison before they get up from the table and begin to head off.

The Myrmidon appears next to Momo before completely leaving and says, "When we get to the Captain's ship and head out, I want to... talk with you. If that's all right."

"Uh, sure." says Momo looking at the Myrmidon with a confused expression as she continues to eye him as he leaves.

"Why does that man want to talk to you, mother?" Morgan asks, to which Momo says, "I've got... no idea."

Meanwhile, Jack approaches the bar, and hands a sack of gold coins to Stanley as he says, "There! That should cover all of the drinks! Until then, I'll see you next Saturday, Stanley. At least, in this case, I hope to."

As Jack begins to leave, Stanley says, "Aye, don' be a stranger, Jack! Come back fer anythin' ya' need." Stanley then raises an eyebrow before saying, "Anythin'."

Jack gives him a gesture that says "Good day", and he heads out the door.

"I suppose we'd better follow him." says Chrom. "Hopefully, he will keep to his word."

"Don't worry, Chrom." says Virgil. "I think you're all going to be pleasantly surprised."

Chrom and the others begin to head out.

* * *

In the next scene, we're taken to a large ship, which is beginning to head out as several men are preparing it by loading cargo and steeds, and checking to make sure everything is in shape.

Iris, who's on her pegasus, arrives near Sky to give him a nod. Sky then turns to Jack, and says, "Captain! I've been informed that the skies are to look clear and we have a favorable wind!"

"Good!" says Jack. "Raise anchor and set the sails! We set off! Our destination? The land of Serris!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" say all of the pirates in unison.

And with that, the pirates all get everything ready as Jack told them to, and once they're finished, the ship begins to sail.

* * *

After that, Momo, who is with Chrom and the other members of the Shepherds (including Pit), as well as Basilio, Flavia, Say'ri, Tiki, Gangrel, Aversa, Nemo, Ziggy and Camille, is talking about strategy when they get ready to land in Serris. As she does, the Myrmidon that was with Jack approaches Momo.

"So, I think that when we arrive in Serris..." Momo starts to say.

She's quickly interrupted by the Myrmidon as he says, "I'm sorry to interrupt an important conversation, but... I really did want to talk to you, Queen Momo."

Momo, who, along with the others, has turned to see the Myrmidon as he interrupted, asks, "I hope it's not to be a private conversation."

"Actually..." the Myrmidon begins to say. "...having the others of your group with you will make this even better."

"Okay, well... what is..." says Momo before the Myrmidon takes both her hands. "What in the...?"

"What the hell are you doing with my wife?" Chrom asks in threatening tone.

The Myrmidon then says as he bows his head to her. "I'm so glad I'm finally able to meet you..." He then raises his head to look at Momo in the eyes. "...Kurosaki-sama."

"Huh?" asks Momo in a shocked tone, and the others put on shocked looks.

"Sorry." says the Myrmidon as he lets go of Momo's hands. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Ryu Nagano, youngest member of the Nagano family, who have proudly served the noble Kurosaki family for many years."

"What?" asks a startled Momo, which is followed by shocked reactions from the others (especially Pit). "'Noble' Kurosaki family? Are you implying I'm of... of... noble blood?"

Ryu just nods and says, "Indeed, Kurosaki-sama."

The shocked expressions of everyone grow and grow, especially with Momo.

"Momo was... born a noble?" asks Maribelle in absolute disbelief.

"Yes." says Ryu. "Momo, Queen of Ylisse by marriage... is a Shitomian noblewoman. And the last member of Shitomu's greatest noble family ever."

Everyone just looks at Momo with even more shocked expressions, and Momo herself finds it absolutely hard to speak.

To Be Continued in Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 18: Coming to Grips

**Chapter 18: Coming to Grips**

As Momo still tries to process all of what Ryu just told her, she has her mouth hanging wide open as to what she just heard, and the others with her almost look the same.

"Um..." Ryu starts to say. "Kurosaki-sama, not to be rude to you or anything, but... you will catch a fly in your mouth if you keep it open like that."

Momo shakes her head back into reality and says, "Oh, sorry. It's just... I did hear you right, didn't I? That I'm a noblewoman of Shitomu? And the last member of Shitomu's greatest noble family?"

Ryu just chuckles and says, "I know it's a shock for me to tell you such a thing, Kurosaki-sama, but rest assured, you are a noblewoman by birth. And if Shitomu's system worked like others, I would dare say you were THE princess of Shitomu. Perhaps even queen. But... as I said, Shitomu's system is very different."

"Well, as flattering as this all is to hear..." says Momo. "...I can't be a noblewoman of Shitomu. I mean, after all I've been through, such as..."

"Knowing that your mother joined the Grimleal and married your father and their leader, Validar, right?" says Ryu. "Word has spread like wildfire about you and your legends. We also know that, before that, your noble mother, Makoto became a great alchemist and a member of the board at the Alchemy Academy in Ylisse."

"That's all.. correct." says Momo. "But, if you knew all of that, why didn't you...?"

"Come to you?" says Ryu finishing Momo's sentence. "To be honest, that was weakness on my family's part. Mostly, we were just nervous to be in the presence of greatness after so many years."

"From the way you talk, you make it sound like my family has gone without an heir for a long time." says Momo.

"Generations, to be honest." says Ryu. "It was only through your cousin family, the Ishikawas, and the support of my family, has the lands of Kurosaki remained intact, though by lands, I refer to the newest ones that Serris is home to."

"Wait, you said I was a Shitomian noblewoman." says Momo. "Why would my lands be in Serris?"

"I'm afraid the story gets really complicated." says Ryu. "You see, your mother, Makoto Kurosaki was meant to be the next heir to the Kurosaki name. However, she gained a love of alchemy and she left to pursue her career. Naturally, your grandfather, Shinji didn't take it very well, but he didn't want to stop her. Falling into depression, he drank and gambled his money away until the Kurosaki name lost its peerage. But, even though he was in poverty at the time, he sobered up and got a fresh new start on life by immigrating to Serris, along with my family and the Ishikawas, where he worked hard and used his business savvy to reclaim his fortune, and eventually, among those in Shitomu, he also got his peerage back. Of course, while he could have come back to Shitomu, he chose to live in Serris, and being his serving family, the Naganos remained with him, as did the Ishikawas. While your lands may still hold the title of Kurosaki, it was through the Ishikawas that they could not be claimed. And the fact that you live shows you can reclaim your wealth and your lands. And while you may have supposedly died after your destroying of Grima, it would still take a year for the proper channels to go through before we could give your money and lands away. It's only thankful you came back in three months when you did."

"Well, I... guess that all makes sense out of all this." says Momo. "But, if you're a member of the family that serves mine, then why...?"

"Am I a pirate?" asks Ryu finishing Momo's sentence again, but this time, looking saddened. "That, too, has a bit of a story. You see, I became a pirate to help earn money for my family to both live AND to help keep the lands of Kurosaki in full health, while my younger sister, Rikku, looks after the lands. Namely, it should fall to the Ishikawas to hold onto them, but... complications have happened. It all has to do with your distant cousin, Oburo Ishikawa."

"Oburo?" asks Nemo. "As in Lord Oburo? The man that serves the holy baron and Hugo's military adviser, Zellor?"

"That's him." says Ryu in a sad tone.

"Wait, my own cousin is serving Hugo's army?" asks Momo in shock.

"Well, Baron Zellor, technically." says Nemo. "He claims loyalty to Zellor only."

"But still, he's with Hugo's army, is he not?" asks Momo again in anger.

After a brief pause, Nemo says, "...Yes."

"And for such a thing to happen, I feel the family Nagano has brought shame to the lands and name of Kurosaki." says Ryu. "This is truly unforgivable on our part."

"Don't beat yourself up, Ryu." says Momo. "If my own cousin is fighting for Hugo, then I will meet him in battle should we encounter one another."

Looking surprised at her first, Ryu then bows his head to Momo and says, "And I shall fight for you to bring him to justice, in your honor and on my family's name."

"You're going to fight with us?" asks Momo, to which, Ryu replies, "Absolutely. I may be a member of Jack's pirate crew, but you are a Kurosaki, and I will gladly lay my life on the line for you, Kurosaki-sama. My family was raised to serve the Kurosakis, and so, you will have the full force of the Nagano family on your side."

Momo then nods and says, "Thank you, Ryu. It may still take time for me to get used to all of this, but... I'm glad to have you fight with us, if nothing else."

"And I'm happy to serve." says Ryu. "Anyway, you all just enjoy the rest of the trip to Serris. We'll try to sneak you all in."

Ryu then walks away from Chrom's group. After that, Momo then looks at Chrom's group with a speechless expression, and the others look at her with expressions that show how shocked they are.

"Momo, are you going to be okay?" asks Chrom as he knows not what else to say.

"I... think so." says Momo. "Still... this is a big shock, to learn that I'm a... noble by... birth."

"Yes, it would be a bit jarring to you and others." says Maribelle. "Especially to me. I suppose you'll want me to give you a more proper curtsy then as opposed when I had to call you my queen, will you not?"

Lon'qu just sighs and says, "...Here she goes."

"Maribelle." says Momo. "I won't treat you any less knowing what I am. I mean, I didn't treat you in such a way when I became Queen of Ylisse, did I? Why should it matter that I have noble blood?"

"Because it's the fact you DO have noble blood!" says Maribelle. "I mean, it was bad enough you won Chrom's heart despite the fact I thought you to be a commoner, thus becoming royal by marriage. But now... now... you turn out to be a noble? A possibly of a family greater than MINE? It's a complete outrage!"

Most of the others who know Maribelle just sigh and droop their heads.

"Aw, quit your belly-achin', ma!" says Brady. "Momo just found out she's a noblewoman. What's tha' big deal? Not like she asked for it or anything."

"Yes!" says Virion boldly. "We should not berate Momo for such a thing, but rather rejoice! To know that Momo was born with peerage equal to or greater than my own, I'm not filled with envy! Nay! I'm full of pride!"

"You said it, Lord Virion!" says Owain in his own bold tone. "I knew aunt Momo had greatness that rivaled my own! But to possibly surpass even it? It only gives me motivation to work even harder than before!"

"Yeah, lighten up, Maribelle!" says Lissa with a smile. "I was always proud to call Momo my sister-in-law! Knowing she's a noble by birth shouldn't change any of that! Though I do admit that I'm nothing but happy for her."

"Maribelle." says Momo. "It's not like I wanted this. In fact, I didn't expect to find out I was a Shitomian noble by birth. I just learned of it today. This is just a shock to me, as well; to have something like this fall in my lap."

"But that just IT!" shouts Maribelle. "You were raised as a commoner! Raised as someone inferior to my greatness! And now... AND NOW... we find out you have peerage of all things! That you've HAD peerage this whole time while playing that part of just another common citizen! It's just... it's just... just... NOT FAIR!"

And with that, Maribelle turns and storms off.

"Wow... she's taking this a little TOO hard." says Lissa with a frown.

"I'm... very sorry." says Momo looking upset now.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Momo." says Chrom. "You didn't ask for this, and there's no reason you should have to take abuse because you happened to have peerage. If anyone's at fault, it's Maribelle for her attitude towards you."

"Look, don't scold her for my sake, okay, Chrom?" says Momo. "It wouldn't do me any better if you went and did that. All I can do is hope she won't hold this against me forever."

"I definitely hope so." says Brady. "Seein' how hard ma' took it, there's no tellin'."

"At any rate, we have more things to be concerned over than Momo's having peerage, or Maribelle's attitude towards her." says Chrom. "We still need to figure out what to do when we first hit the shores of Serris."

"You're right, Chrom." says Momo. "As I was about to say before Ryu interrupted, when we arrive in Serris, I believe we should lay low and try not to get into any unnecessary skirmishes until we have a rough idea of what to do."

"Sounds good." says Chrom. "We try to keep as much attention off of ourselves, so we don't involve the citizens of the port town we come to into the equation. If such a thing were to happen, it would be bad for both sides."

"Right." says Momo. "And unless Hugo is really desperate to stop us, he's not going to involve innocent lives that live in his nation just to get to us."

Nemo then chimes in to say, "Yeah, Hugo would have to be crazy to do such a thing. At least, to do such a thing out in the open."

Momo then continues with, "We can use that time to buy items and equipment freely. Once we leave the port town and get ready to move out, we'll figure out what to do from there."

"That's good enough for me." says Chrom. "All right, let's break for now, and we'll be ready by the time we all reach Serrisian soil."

"I better go find Maribelle and let her know." says Lissa with a troubled expression. "And hopefully, she won't be in a mood to bite even my head off."

"No, I better go." says Momo. "I was the one she was angry with, so I feel the need to at least help her past this."

"Momo, you don't have to do that." says Chrom.

"I think I have to, Chrom." says Momo. "Maribelle has never been extremely friendly to me ever since her and I met. Even when I became Queen of Ylisse by marrying you, she still treated me with adversity. So, I can imagine that learning I have peerage by birth when she's only thought of me as a basic commoner, well... it would have to be a big shock to her. It was definitely a big shock to me and all of us, but with her... I kind of find it understandable. That's why I feel it must be me to comfort her."

Chrom sighs then says, "That's just who you are, Momo. Very well. I'll leave you to it. Just... don't feel pressured that you have to help everyone just because they may have a problem with you. Especially when it's something you have no control over."

"I know, Chrom." says Momo with a smile. "I'm just doing this as a friend, and nothing more."

"I understand." Chrom responds back with his own smile.

"Hey, uh..." says Brady. "...I think I need to go with ya'. I'm pretty good at dealin' with ma' in these kinds of situations."

"I'll go, as well." says Lon'qu. "She is my wife, after all."

"Thank you, both of you." says Momo.

After that, the three of them go to Maribelle, who's leaning on the railing while looking out over the sea with a calm, yet troubled expression.

"Maribelle?" comes Momo's voice.

Maribelle looks over to see Momo coming near her, along with Lon'qu and Brady.

Looking down a bit before turning her head back to the ocean, Maribelle just says, "Oh, hey."

Momo sighs and says, "Maribelle... I, uh... I don't know how to say this properly, but... well... I'll just say it. I want to..."

"I need to apologize." says Maribelle.

"Yes, I know that, but... what did you say?" Momo says going from guilt-ridden to surprised.

"I want to say I'm sorry." says Maribelle as she looks at Momo with a pitiful expression. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, Momo. It wasn't fair to you."

"Maribelle... I..." Momo starts to say.

"It's okay." says Maribelle. "I should have known that you couldn't help something that you were merely born with. Or I would say that if I didn't feel a bit, well... jealous."

"Jealous? You?" asks Momo in a surprised tone. "I find that hard to believe."

"Most would." says Maribelle. "But... there's something you don't know about me when it comes to my nobility."

"What's that, Maribelle?" asks Momo.

Maribelle just looks out over the ocean and says simply, "I had to earn it."

"Really?" asks Momo. "I never knew that."

"I know where ma's comin' from." says Brady. "It's pretty much a custom for the Themis family ta' learn everything before they can earn tha' right to be called nobles. I know, 'cause I had ta' learn all o' that junk they're known for 'fore I could earn tha' right."

"I had... no idea." says Momo to Maribelle.

"Yes, and it is very grueling, as one could imagine." says Maribelle. "Before I could earn the right to have servants at my beck and call, and to have access to my family's wealth... I had to learn everything they knew."

"My gosh, Maribelle... I wish you would have told me." says Momo. "Maybe I would have understood you better. Then again, seeing as you were never that fond of me, or at least not like how you were so fond of Lissa, I guess I should never have expected otherwise."

Maribelle sighs and says, "No... I need to learn to trust people more. I need to make more friends than just Lissa. But still, Momo... I hope you know where I'm at least coming from."

"I think I do." says Momo. "You had to earn the right to your already given nobility while I was told that I was one, and it seemed I already had those ready to serve me. Is that right?'

"That's correct." says Maribelle. "Seeing as you they were ready to take you in after revealing that you were who you were, it just... set off a dangerous spark in my heart. I felt... crushed."

"I see." says Momo. "That wouldn't sit right with a noble who had to earn the right to be called one."

"Yeah." says Maribelle. "And of course, there is the fact I always thought you to be nothing more than a commoner, but got angry knowing I'd have to treat you better."

Though she should feel insulted, Momo just giggles and says, "Well, I guess there's that, too. Still, if you would have me as friend, Maribelle, I would love to have you as one. And not just because I'm a noble and so are you, but... just because we're both good human beings."

Maribelle looks at Momo with a surprised expression, and says, "You think... I'm a good human being?"

"Well... yeah!" says Momo. "You ARE an original member of the Shepherds, are you not? And seeing as you are, you've always been willing to help people in need, even if most of them are commoners. You may turn your nose upon common society at times, but... you do want to help them in your own ways. That should be enough to tell me that you're a good person, Maribelle. I know you joined the Shepherds more than just to be close to Lissa, am I right?"

Maribelle just looks at Momo with a surprised expression, but then puts on a warm smile for once and says, "You're right, Momo. I AM a good person. I may not be the best towards commoners, but... I do want to help them. I want to help all of those who are distressed."

"See?" asks Momo. "No need to question whether or not you're a good human being. You already are... by the actions you've done as one of the Shepherds."

With her smile getting bigger, Maribelle says in a clam voice, "Momo Kurosaki... I would be honored to call you a friend. And not just because you're of noble blood. But also because you too are a good person."

"Thanks, Maribelle." says Momo. "That's all I ever wanted from you when we first met."

Maribelle and Momo then hug.

"Well, ain't that all sweet and everything?" says Brady. "'Bout time ma' broke outta' her shell for once in her life when it comes ta' others besides Lissa."

"Very much." says Lon'qu with a calm smile.

After her and Momo finish their hug, Maribelle says to her, "Just going to have to come to grips with the fact that... you're a noble. And you've always been one. But, in the end, it doesn't matter. We're true friends now, Momo."

"Yeah." says Momo. "And friends we shall remain."

After Momo and Maribelle share a warm smile with one another, Brady comes up to say, "So, ma', how's it feel ta' make friends besides Lissa for once in your life?"

"Brady!" says Maribelle curtly. "Must you STILL be so crude to your mother?"

Brady just replies, "What? I'm just sayin' it's nice that you're not pissin' off people and actually makin' new friends."

Maribelle sighs and says, "My son, I'll never become fully used to your mannerisms."

"Actually... I don't mind them." says Lon'qu with a smile.

"Same here." says Momo. "They actually add to his charm."

"Well, verdict's in!" says Brady. "Guess your just gonna' hafta get used to how I am, ma'."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, my boy." says Maribelle with devious smile. "I plan to raise your present day version in a PROPER way! Oh yes, the you in this time is going to be a fine and upstanding man!"

"Damn." says Brady with a disappointed look. "Guess I walked into that one."

Momo just giggles, then says, "Well, anyway, I also came here because of the strategy I discussed with the others."

"Don't bother, Momo." says Maribelle happily. "I heard EVERY word, and I have a strategy of my own that will help."

"You do?" asks a surprised Momo.

"Why, of course." says Maribelle. "That man, Ryu says you are a noblewoman, and that you have lands in Serris in your name, right?"

"I think I see where you're getting at." says Momo. "But keep going, Maribelle."

"Well, it's simple, really." says Maribelle. "We take refuge in your lands. Since they do belong to you AND you're a noble by birth, you'll have full protection there."

"Good plan, Maribelle." says Momo. "But, just one problem; doesn't my cousin, Oburo who fights for Hugo under Baron Zellor have those lands to himself?"

"Not really." says Ryu as he approaches them. "Oburo Ishikawa abandoned those lands long ago to fight more vigilantly under Zellor. They are still around because he lives and is the only one related to the Kurosaki family there to make sure they don't fall to anyone else not of the Kurosaki bloodline, as well as giving the Nagano family a reason to tend to them."

"Well, there you go, Momo." says Maribelle. "And all the while, you can show up and claim proof that you are the last member of the Kurosaki family to earn your wealth and land. It's the Maribelle way of 'killing two birds with one stone.'"

"You know, Maribelle? That IS a good plan!" says Momo happily before she puts on a serious look as she looks at Ryu and asks, "Ryu, how far are those lands of mine from the port town we're to arrive at?"

"Well, if Captain Jack is to bring us to where I think he's going to..." says Ryu in thought. "...it shouldn't be far. 30 miles, at most."

"Perfect." says Momo as she slams her fight fist into her left palm. "That'll be the perfect place to set up a strategy, then."

"Only one problem." says Lon'qu. "Won't Hugo expect us if we arrive in your lands?"

"He will." says Momo. "But since I'm nobility and they're MY lands, he won't be able to do squat! And once I have my lands back AND I come up with a good strategy, we're going to use that advantage to catch Hugo in the outhouse! More or less, anyway."

"And since Rikku and I know those lands very well..." says Ryu. "...we can help you to do just that, Kurosaki-sama."

Momo nods to Ryu and says, "Then this WILL work! With this information on our side, as well as a stroke of luck, we WILL bring down Hugo! Whatever it takes, we will bring him down!"

To Be Continued in Chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 19: Faces From the Past

**Chapter 19: Faces From the Past**

Frederick, who finishes talking to a Plegian wyvern rider, goes to Chrom and says, "Milord, I bring news from the Plegian navy."

"I hope it's good news." says Chrom.

"Indeed, it is." says Frederick. "They, along with the Ylissean navy and the Valmese navy have encountered Serris' own. They're doing battle with them right now."

"Good." says Chrom. "At least now, we know the Serrisian navy will be occupied while we can get into Serris undetected."

Momo nods to Chrom and says, "So far, everything is going to plan. But, after landing in Serris and taking a bit of refuge in, well... the lands that are meant to be mine for a few days until I can properly strategize, that's when the REAL test will begin."

"Hey, no sweat, Queen Momo." says Pit. "You've done good so far when it comes to your tactics. In fact, all of it makes me question my whole thing of being a one angel army."

"Thanks, Pit. That means a lot." says Momo with a smile before she goes back to looking serious. "But it still doesn't change the fact that Hugo is going to keep a tight lid on his defenses. And if it's not the actual force of Serris we have to worry about, it will definitely be Hugo's personal army. I imagine that soldiers who are loyal only to Hugo will fight twice as hard as the regular soldiers will."

"Yeah, I got that figured out... for the most part." says Pit. "But really, I'm just trying to give you a bode of confidence, if nothing else."

"I would listen to the little angel." says Jack's voice. As everyone turns to see Jack, he comes closer to them and says, "I know things are looking grim even in the brightest of moments, but... you cannot let that get to you, your majesty. Believe me, I've faced far worse things in my life, and yet, I still have to carry on with a smile while I make the most of things. At least, I've been able to do that until you all came along to let me know what I must do for real."

"And what would that be, Captain?" asks Momo.

Jack gives a pause before saying, "I'm going to come along. Some mates of mine and I will join with you. Mainly, my most trusted are going to come."

"Why, thank you, Jack." says Momo. "Having your help will definitely lighten the load here"

Chrom just glares in an untrusting manner towards Jack.

"I'm glad to help in anyway possible." responds Jack. He then looks at Chrom glaring at him and says, "Exalt Chrom, I know you still don't trust me, despite how far I've been able to bring you all. I mean, I am a pirate, after all. But... believe me, my esteemed exalt, I do have my reasons for wanting to join you. It's also part of my payment I'll ask of you. Of course, I would tell it here, but... even on my ship, we're not 100% safe. We'll wait till we get to these lands that belong to Queen Momo. By that time, we should be very safe and I will give you my reasons and my asking payment."

Though Chrom doesn't stop glaring at Jack, he says after a small pause, "Very well. You can come with us. But... don't be surprised if I keep my eyes on you at all times until you tell us your reasons and price."

Jack just nods and says, "I understand, Exalt Chrom. And while I know you still don't trust me due to the fact I'm a pirate, I still tend to give you my word and honor."

"We'll see." says Chrom.

"Anyway, you all better get some rest for tonight." says Jack. "By my calculations and the fact we've had a very good wind, we should at least arrive at Serris on the morrow."

Jack then heads off to elsewhere on his ship, and Momo says, "It is getting pretty late. Let's rest up, and hopefully, we'll be on the land of Serris in the morning."

"Yeah, I think we all need the rest." says Chrom before he and Momo head off.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the ship after night has fallen, Donnel is doing some training with Gregor. Just then, after they manage to get through their routine, Donnel sees Tyrell and Trip pass by him. He has on a peculiar look when he sees them.

Gregor, noticing Donnel's expression, asks him, "Oy, what be giving Donnel the look of the reminiscing?"

"Those two guys." says Donnel. "I 'member 'em purty well. They used ta' live ma' village 'fore they ended up leavin'."

"You be telling Gregor that Donnel be having pirates for friends?" Gregor asks.

"Well, they weren't pirates when I knew 'em." says Donnel. "As matter o' fact, they were common villagers and farmers, like yers truly."

"You not be with the bearing of false witness about this?" asks Gregor. "Two of the pirates of Jack's were common men in your village?"

"Darn-tootin'!" says Donnel. "'Course, I 'member why they left. Their parents died of some illness. So, not bein' able to keep their house, they vanished. Course, I was a young'en back then. Then again, so was that young fella' with the other guy. Man, it's been a long time since I saw Trip and Tyrell. I wonder if they even 'member me?"

"Well, you not be knowing if you don't make with the talking to them." says Gregor with a bright smile. "If you be conversing with them, you may be getting your answer."

"Ya' think so, Gregor?" says Donnel. "What if I make a fool of ma 'self if they don't 'member me? I don't know if I can take that chance."

"You must be getting the feet of yours wet sometime." says Gregor looking more knowledgeable now. "Never be knowing, do you?"

"Gah! You're right, Gregor!" says Donnel putting on a determined look. "I do needs ta' be gettin' together with 'em, and seeing if they 'member who I am! And if they don't, oh well." Putting on a smile, Donnel then says, "Thanks, Gregor! I'll catch up with ya' later! I's gots ta' go meet some ol' friends o' mine!"

As Donnel heads off, Gregor gives a hearty laugh and says, "Donnel being good lad. Gregor be hoping for best for him."

In the next scene, Donnel approaches Tyrell and Trip, who are looking out over the sea. He then says, "Tyrell! Trip!"

Startled, both Tyrell and Trip look to see Donnel standing there in full view, though looking very nervous.

"Can we help you?" asks Tyrell.

Getting more and more nervous, but still finding courage, Donnel says, "I know ya'll probably don't 'member me, but... I 'member you two purty well. Ya'll lived in my village, didn't ya'?"

"The accent is familiar." says Tyrell. "Your name wouldn't happen to be... Donny, would it?"

"Yeah!" says Donnel in an excited tone. "That's me, a'right! We were good ol' friends back then!"

"Yeah, I remember you as well, Donny!" says Trip.

"Same here!" says Tyrell. "How have you been? Of course, seeing you in such attire made more for a fighter, I suppose the story gets interesting."

"Yup, sure does." says Donnel. "I'm a 'member o' the Shepherds, now! I serve their lordshipnesses, Chrom and Momo! I still long ta' be back on tha' farm doin' tha' usual stuff, but... duty called and ol' Donny answered!"

"Wow, and I thought you planned to be a farmer the rest of your life, Donny." says Tyrell. "It's kind of interesting to see you as a warrior, now."

"I bet it is!" says Donnel with a smile that turns to a frown. "But, why'd ya'll leave in tha' first place? Did it hafta' do with your parents dyin' on ya', and not bein' able ta' keep tha' house?"

Both Tyrell and Trip put on saddened looks, and Tyrell answers, "That's... pretty much it. And while it may have seemed like Trip and I did it to go on adventures, I mainly did it to look after Trip, making sure he wouldn't suffer the same fate."

"Which he never stops doing." says Trip looking irritated, to which Tyrell replies, "Hey, I just want you to live, as well as myself. But mostly you."

"I know, I know." says Trip. "Man, you baby me more than our parents did."

Tryell says in an obviously sarcastic tone, "You can see just how easy it is."

"Well, it's good ta' know that both ya'll are still alive." says Donnel. "But that begs tha' question..."

"Why did we choose to become pirates?" Tyrell asks. "Well, we just needed a change in our lives. Guess this was the only way to do it."

"Not that we regret it." says Trip. "We've been able to help a great number of people in this world all around while under Captain Jack. You can say, in the place of our parents, the captain has been like a back-up father for us."

"Well, golly!" says Donnel. "I mean, makes me have second thoughts 'bout wantin' to remain a farmer. I mean, I love tha' farm life like nothin' else. But you two... ya'll are actually goin' outta' your way ta' help people! That's a far more noble cause! Makes me a bit jealous."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Donny." says Tyrell. "You've got a good life on the farm. You should keep at it. Truth be told, while we do help people in need, it's not the prettiest job in the world. And if I could get Trip to find another job, I would. But, he was the one adamant about joining, and I admit, I wanted to do so as well. But, as long as he and I are together, we'll be just fine."

"Yeah, you stick with farm life, Donny." says Trip. "That's nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, you're helping people as well by tending to a farm."

"Still, ya'll givin' me a lot ta' think about." says Donnel. "I mean, ever since my pa' was killed by bandits, and Chrom and the Shepherds helped me ta' fend 'em off, I've tried ta' become stronger to protect my ma' better."

"I didn't know your pa' was killed." says Tryell looking guilty. "Wow, makes me wonder if we've really been helping people at all, eh, brother?"

"No kidding." replies Trip looking as guilty as Tyrell.

"Aw, don't go blamin' yerselves." says Donnel with a smile. "I bet ya'll've helped a lotta' folks out there in this here big ol' world! Ya'll should be proud! If anyone needs ta' work past his limits to make sure nothin' like that happens again, it's ol' Donny here!"

Tyrell chuckles and says, "That's what I remember liking about you, Donny. You always manage to be so responsible, and still enjoy doing it."

"Hey, all depends what yer take on fun is, right?" asks Donnel.

"I suppose your right." says Tyrell. "Say, Donny, you want to hang with me and Trip a little while, just looking over the ocean?"

"Really?" asks Donnel.

Trip just nods and says, "Come on, Donny. Let's hang out like old times."

"Whoo-wee!" says Donnel. "Sounds good ta' me!"

After that, Donnel walks towards Tyrell and Trip, and the three continue to talk after the scene has ended.

* * *

In the next scene, we're taken back to the throne room of Castle Serris where Hugo stands in front of his throne. Jivaro then warps in.

"Your majesty, I bring news." says Jivaro. "The enemy's navy has met with our own. And from the looks of it, they seem to rival even yours."

"Rival, Jivaro?" asks Hugo. "You're not being serious, are you? You should already know that I have PLENTY of ships to start my invasion with. I'm not without a back-up plan, Jivaro."

"Well, if that's the case, then..." Jivaro starts to say. "...why not begin the invasion when you know Chrom and his forces will be arriving here? With their best and brightest away, we could ruin their nation right away."

"Yes, I suppose I COULD do that, Jivaro." says Hugo. "It would be the best thing, but at the same time, it could also dwindle my forces that I have here and I want plenty of people here to welcome Chrom and Nemo's army with open arms, if you know what I mean. That should be plenty obvious, shouldn't it, Jivaro?"

"Yes, of course." says Jivaro. "Still... it sounds like a gamble, if I must say so, your majesty."

"Yes, but what isn't a gamble when it comes to war?" says Hugo. "However, this is one that I KNOW I'm going to win."

"Then, if you know you're going to win..." says Jivaro. "...why not go ahead and...?"

"Begin the invasion?" says Hugo in finishing Jivaro's sentence. "I could do that, but here's the thing, Weasel; there's a little something you don't understand when it comes to a warrior's pride and its something we warriors long for in these types of instances."

"Honor?" asks Jivaro.

"No." says Hugo. "Well... there is that. But there's something else I've been longing for for so long. And that is... vengeance."

"Vengeance, your majesty?" asks Jivaro.

"Yes." says Hugo. "You see... I'm not going to kill Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo, no. I AM going to bloody and bruise them till their bodies are broken, so I'll do that much. But afterwards, I'm going to tie them to the mast of my flagship, and have them watch as I rend Ylisse apart little by little before my invasion force takes over. I want them to know the pain I felt when they cowardly murdered my father the way they did. Now, do you understand a little better about my plan, Jivaro?"

"Quite so." says Jivaro.

"So, that said, I want them know that their attempt to stop my invasion was, in the end, truly fruitless." says Hugo. "And thanks to my loyal spy network-and you, too, Jivaro, I already know that Nemo planned to return with an army to stop me. So, with that knowledge in my hand, they're all walking directly into my little trap. You see how I cannot lose, right, Jivaro?"

"Yes, very much so." says Jivaro. "I understand much better, now."

"By the way, Jivaro." Hugo says. "Have you managed to find where Chrom and his forces are right now?"

"Last I checked, they were in the port town of Manster." says Hugo. "Our intelligence says the hooked up with a group of pirates that offered to bring them to Serris. But, of where they're at now, we have no idea."

"Hrmmm..." says Hugo. "They must have gained the trust of the pirate brother of the late Admiral Kirk."

"You mean the honorable pirate, Jack Tyson?" asks Jivaro.

"Yes, the very one." says Hugo. "And I imagine that after he brings Nemo and his army this way, Jack will join with them. I suppose Jack is still a little sore about me executing his brother the way I did for his failure, but... it had to be done. And if that's the case, Jack will learn where exactly the family name of Tyson belongs: in the same shark-infested waters Kirk died in."

"Well, if Jack Tyson is the one bringing them here, then you know the port town he will most likely bring them to." says Jivaro. "You could crush Nemo and his army there!"

"And involve innocent lives within may nation that matter not to me, thus losing support in my country and kingdom?" asks Hugo. "I think not, Weasel. I will see to their destruction, but not where I need to continue to have people to support me. I have at least a little more tact than others, such as former king of Plegia, Gangrel, as well as Conqueror Walhart."

"But the small townsfolk do not think much of you, your majesty." says Jivaro.

"And yet, to involve them in this would lose me support from the places that ARE important to me and my standing." says Hugo.

"Oh, well, of course, your majesty." says Jivaro.

Just then, a man with reddish brown hair, mustache and beard, and wearing steel blue armor that looks like that of general, but far more extravagant and unique-looking comes in.

"Baron Zellor." says Hugo as he sees the man. "I hope this is important."

"It is, your majesty." Zellor says with a bow. "I'm afraid a... situation has arrived that needs your help. A powerful warrior in red armor and riding a mighty steed is breaking through the forces of the national Serrisian army with great ease."

"I see." says Hugo with a calm smile. "So, I suppose he's pretty upset with me trying overtake his title. Well, he'll soon learn that he's undeserving of it. I'll shall see to this man, and have him punished for his actions. Let us hurry before he does anymore damage."

After that, Hugo leaves, along with Zellor.

Just then, with a wicked grin, Jivaro thinks to himself, _"Hugo, you imbecile! You are making this so much easier for me to take advantage of you! You still have no idea who REALLY killed your father, you numb-skull! And that's going to make your fall all the sweeter! And when you do fall, I want every bit of your despair to be the food source for Lord Grima after I've brought him back into this world! Hugo, you are constant proof of how the human race really does not deserve to have this world at all!"_

To Be Continued in Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 20: The Conqueror vs The King

**Chapter 20: The Conqueror vs. The King**

In the opening scene, the Typhoon pulls into a port town. The town is very bright and cheerful looking with white buildings and people going about their daily business, despite the oncoming war.

As the Typhoon docks and a member of Jack's crew drops anchor, other members set up the bridge for everyone to disembark the ship on. Chrom and his forces leave the ship as they ready themselves to enter the town, followed by Jack, along with Tyrell, Trip, Ryu, Iris and Sky.

Approaching Jack is an old man dressed like a sailor with a bushy, white beard and mustache, and walking in a slightly crooked fashion.

"Hey there, Jack." says the old sailor in a crusty sounding voice. "Seems you've been busy here, like always, you ol' sea-dog."

"Good to see you, too, Gus." says Jack. "Just bringing a few people crazy enough to try and take down Hugo."

"Pretty brave to say such a thing." says Gus. "Best be careful. Certain ears may be listening in a lot closer than you think."

"Well, I could make up a lie in saying that I brought sightseers." says Jack. "But, you would already figure that to be a load, wouldn't you?"

Gus just gives a crusty laugh and says, "Too true. But listen, you should already know I've longed to see the day when Hugo falls from power, and though I think anyone would be crazy to try and take him down head on, I see you brought some individuals I feel will do just that."

"Yes, but we know you still desire payment for a docking fee AND to keep your mouth shut." says Jack as he hands Gus a sack of gold.

Gus then says, "Will do, Jack. Tell the others Gus says welcome to Serris... and that if they intend to stop Hugo, make sure he doesn't fall, but crashes instead."

"I'll see to it." says Jack. "Take care, Gus."

And with that, Jack and his mates leave their ship for Gus to take care of.

"And when I say to make Hugo crash, I mean it." says Gus quietly. "That dastard needs to be brought down. Good luck to all of ya'."

Just then, we get a shot of an S on the sailor's cap Gus is wearing after he tips the outer hat he's wearing to reveal it.

As Chrom and his forces enter the town, Nemo says with a small smile, "You know, while we're to head to battle against Hugo very soon, it still feels good to be back home."

"It sure does." says Camille, and Ziggy adds in. "And hopefully, we'll bring Hugo down, followed by giving this nation a long and deserved peace."

"Let's hope we can do it." says Nemo with a serious look.

After that, Chrom says, "All right, we made it this far. I suppose now, we get our supplies while not drawing a lot of attention to ourselves."

"Right." says Momo. "And, if possible, we hurry as soon as we can. While I figure Hugo won't directly try to attack us in town, he probably does have scouts located all around this place. And the longer we stay here..."

"The sooner Hugo will know of our counter-invasion and presence." says Flavia. "I couldn't agree anymore."

"Then let's buy supplies and head out of here." says Chrom. "Ryu, which way to Momo's lands? You told us how far it is, but can you give us directions?"

"Better." says Ryu. "I can lead you all there. It'll be quickest if you all follow my lead."

"That'll be fine." says Momo. "The quickest way there will be very helpful to us."

"Anything for you, Kurosaki-sama." says Ryu with a bow.

"That kind of sucks we can't stay here long." says Pit. "This town looks perfect to start a tour of this nation in."

"I know, Pit." says Chrom. "But we have to keep to our business, and not give Hugo the upper-hand."

Pit sighs, then says, "I know, Exalt Chrom. And believe me, I'll be twice as dedicated to try and bring down Hugo with you guys."

Chrom smiles and says, "We know, Pit. And we're counting on you."

* * *

As soon as that scene ends, we're taken to Jennifer's camp where an Assassin approaches Jennifer, who says to the Assassin, "So... any news?"

"Yes, and good news at that, your majesty." says the Assassin. "Our spies in the port town of Leadra have made contact with King Nemo and his army. They arrived here with the aid of the honorable pirate, Jack Tyson."

"Tyson, huh?" asks Jennifer. "Well, that's good to hear. If Jack joins with him, that could doubly good. Do you know where they are headed?"

"Yes. I heard that they are going to the lands of Kurosaki." says the Assassin.

"Really? But why there?" asks Jennifer before shaking her head. "Nevermind. We shall march there immediately. I will let everyone know."

"Of course." says the Assassin.

Just then, a Bow Knight comes in and dismounts his horse to approach Jennifer, who asks, "What is it, soldier? You seem to be in a bit of a hurry to get back here."

"A situation has arisen, your majesty!" says the Bow Knight. "A mighty warrior in red armor appeared, riding a strong-looking horse and wielding a massive axe! He is doing battle with the national army of Serris!"

"A mighty warrior in red armor... oh gods, it couldn't be!" says Jennifer in surprise. "The Conqueror is here? In Serris?"

"And what's more..." continues the Bow Knight. "...he's taking them all on by himself!"

"Yes, the Conqueror would do that." says Jennifer. "But still, I imagine they will summon Hugo to take care of the situation, and if they do... then it would be all over for Conqueror Walhart."

"So, what do we do?" asks the Bow Knight.

Jennifer thinks and says, "We need to hurry and get to Nemo as soon as possible. But, at the same time, I can't leave someone who would willingly throw himself into the fray just to take down Hugo to die. Damn, this really is a tight situation."

"Your majesty?" asks the Assassin.

Jennifer grunts, then she says, "Very well... we'll go and assist Conqueror Walhart! It'll be risky to sidetrack from our original purpose, but... I can't leave someone like that to die without it affecting my conscience."

"I understand, your majesty." says the Assassin. "Let us go at once!"

"Yes, let's!" says Jennifer. "The longer we take, the sooner Walhart will be killed by Hugo!"

* * *

As that scene ends, we're taken to a battlefield where several soldiers are running, though from the expression of fear on their faces, it appears that they're running from something or someone as opposed to towards them.

We get a shot of a mighty, red axe being swung, and in the next shot, a few soldiers are sent flying. Another shot of the axe being swung is shown, followed by more soldiers being sent sailing through the air. Axe is swung, and more soldiers are sent flying. Again. And again. And again.

"Retreat!" shouts a Serrisian soldier. "Retreat!"

"He's gonna' kill us!" shouts another soldier. "The Conqueror is gonna' kill us!"

We get a shot of white horse legs moving, then a flash of red armor, followed by more Serrisian soldiers fleeing for their lives.

"Retreat!" shouts a soldier. "Fall back!"

A soldier trips and falls. As he gets back up and looks behind him, he puts on an expression of mortal fear as he shouts, "Stay away from me! AAAGGHHHH!"

We get shot of Walhart running towards us and swings his axe as he gets very close.

After seeing a group of soldiers running for their lives, we see the battlefield is littered with bodies upon bodies upon bodies of dead Serrisian soldiers, followed by a shot of the back of Walhart's head.

Getting another shot of the bodies on the battlefield, we hear Walhart say, "Pathetic. And I needed the help of both Yen'fay and Priam for THIS? These so-called warriors are so weak and frail. The all fold faster than a card table."

After getting a shot of Walhart bucking his horse up and holding his axe to the sky, he shouts, "I want REAL warriors to fight! The Conqueror demands a TRUE challenge!"

After getting a close-up of Walhart's disappointed face, we then hear the voice of Hugo say, "If you demand a challenge, I'll be more than happy to provide you!"

Walhart looks ahead of him to see Hugo and Zellor, along with a group of soldiers wearing strong and more extravagant-looking armor appear. Standing next to Zellor is a woman dressed as a Great Knight in red-orange armor. Her golden-blonde hair is short, but styled in a way that is both feminine and commanding. And her face, while lovely, appears to have a strong expression.

"I take it that you are King Hugo, correct?" Walhart asks. "The man that dares to think he can steal my title away from me?"

As Hugo and his forces come to a stop, Hugo says, "That would be me, Conqueror Walhart."

Walhart smiles and says, "At last! I can finally bring justice upon those that think they can take a title that is rightfully mine!"

"Not for much longer, I'm afraid." says Hugo. "At this point, Walhart, you don't deserve to be called Conqueror anymore. At least, not in my eyes."

"Then let me open your eyes for you." says Walhart with his smile disappearing. "You have not lived long enough to know the path of a conqueror. I chose and fought to earn that title on my own accord, and I have earned the right to keep it for many long years. I chose to rail against the gods who would have us pray to them for many years only to not receive anything at all for our sacrifices. I chose to fight and win to show humans who the REAL gods of this world are. You, however, are just a child who wants revenge for his father's death, despite not having any proof that the nation he wants to invade really did it! You, King Hugo, disgust me!"

"Is that the best insult you've got, Walhart?" asks Hugo. "At least I never got defeated by a weakling prince and ended up following him like another soldier. To go from a mighty Emperor to another person to be told what to do by a tactician that became the queen of the prince turned exalt. You're pathetic, Not-Really-A-Conqueror Walhart."

"I follow those that are strong and can rise to the challenge to truly best me like a real warrior would!" shouts Walhart. "That weakling prince and his tactician wife I lost to have MORE strength than you could even begin to imagine! YOU are the one who is weak, Hugo!"

"Weak, am I?" asks Hugo calmly and seemingly unfazed by Walhart's insults. "Very well, then. Let us prove it in battle. I won't even need to wield Skuld to take care of you. But, I'll let you wield a weapon just to give you a fair advantage."

"You would DARE give the Conqueror a handicap?" Walhart says getting angry. "You will do no such thing! If you choose to fight without a weapon, the Conqueror will do the same!"

As he says that, Walhart throws his axe to the ground, and dismounts his horse.

Hugo snorts with a smug smile and says, "Careful, Conqueror. That pride of yours could get the best of you."

As Walhart begins to walk towards him, Hugo says, "Zellor? Wren? Stay back. I'll take care of this. This will be very quick, I assure you both."

Both Zellor and the female Great Knight bow as Zellor says, "Very well, your majesty."

"We shall do as you command." the female Great Knight, obviously answering to the name of Wren follows up with.

Hugo then walks forward to meet with Walhart.

Just then, from far behind Walhart, we see Priam and Yen'fay arrive.

"Finally, we caught up." says Priam. "Damn that Walhart and his impatience."

"Speaking of Walhart..." says Yen'fay. "...what's he doing?"

"Looks like he's approaching that man without a weapon." says Priam. "He means to go it true hand-to-hand with him."

"Fie! If I didn't know any better, that man is King Hugo!" says Yen'fay with worry. "He seriously isn't going to go without his axe, is he?"

"I think so." says Priam. "And my warrior instincts say this is going to get messy."

Just then, an Anna runs up next to Priam and Yen'fay, and says as she looks pooped, "Geez, can you men give a poor, little merchant a break? How much stamina do you all have?" Just then, as she gets done looking tired, the Anna asks, "Hey, what is Walhart doing?"

"Signing his death warrant, I'm afraid." says Priam simply.

As we get back to the moment with Walhart and Hugo, the two men come near each other, and have a small stare-down before Walhart says, "You made a grave mistake to try and take my title, Hugo. And now, you're about to make a bigger mistake of trying to take on the Conqueror himself."

"Well, if you're that confident..." Hugo starts to say. "...I will give you the first shot."

Growling, Walhart rears back his left arm and then punches the side of Hugo's face with tremendous force. Priam, Yen'fay and the Anna seem stunned while Zellor and Wren remain expressionless.

Though his face reacted to the punch, Hugo doesn't look to be in pain as he just smiles and asks Walhart, who's face looks to be cringing, "So, tell me, Conqueror Walhart... just how many fingers did you break? Three or four?"

After a while, Walhart pulls his hand back and backs off from Hugo as he holds his left hand in pain. Hugo, however, looking just fine, looks at Walhart with a devious smile.

"This is..." says Yen'fay. "... going to get bad."

"Now, it's my turn." says Hugo.

Before Walhart can properly react, Hugo jumps at him with a flying kick, which hits Walhart in his chest and sends him flying away. He crashes onto his back, and yells in pain

Anna gasps while both Priam and Yen'fay grit their teeth, but both Zellor and Wren continue to remain blank-faced.

Hugo slowly walks to Walhart, who starts to get up, albeit painfully. After that, Walhart throws a punch when Hugo gets to him, only to have Hugo grab his right fist with his left hand. Walhart tries to pull his fist away, but Hugo not only doesn't let go, but starts to squeeze Walhart's hand, forcing him to his knees as he yells in pain.

As Priam, Yen'fay and the Anna continue to watch in fear, Hugo lets go of Walhart's hand, which Walhart starts to hold up in pain. Then, when he looks at him, Hugo roundhouse kicks Walhart in the side of his face, his heel smashing into Walhart's cheek-bone, causing saliva to fly out of his mouth.

After Walhart falls onto his back again, he starts to get up to face Hugo again, only to be slapped in the face by him, followed by a back-slap in quick succession. As he growls at Hugo, Walhart gets uppercutted in the chin by Hugo, the punch causing his teeth to clack. Priam and Yen'fay can only watch in horror while the Anna covers her eyes.

After Walhart crashes onto his back, looking bloodied and bruised by Hugo's few attacks, Hugo picks up Walhart by his breastplate and off the ground, then says to him, "You see, Walhart? You're leagues behind me when it comes to REAL power. I've been through unimaginable hell to get the body I have while you merely bring hell upon others. In the end, which one of us is really weak?"

Just then, Priam, Yen'fay and the Anna arrive with their weapons drawn, ready to attack Hugo. Hugo just looks at them with a cocky smile, then says, "I suppose you want him back. Then... here."

Hugo effortlessly throws Walhart to them, and the three sheathe their weapons to tend to the injured Conqueror.

"I've had enough fun here." says Hugo. "Let's go."

And with that, Hugo and his forces walk off.

"Well, at least Walhart is breathing." says Priam. "That's a good sign."

"Still, what power that man has." says Yen'fay. "He's not human, he's a monster."

Just then, hearing the sounds of people coming towards them, Priam, Yen'fay and the Anna look to see Jennifer and her force running towards them.

Jennifer and her soldiers come to a stop, and she asks the three, "Is he alive?"

"Yes." says Yen'fay after a brief pause. "But who are you?"

"I'm Jennifer, Princess of Serris." says Jennifer.

"Hugo's sister?" asks Priam.

"That's right." says Jennifer. "But I'm not your enemy. But let's not worry about that for now. Let's just try and get him treated. We'll take him to my brother, Nemo. I know where he and the others are."

Though not wanting to trust her, the three of them nod to her, and she says with a smile, "Thank you."

After that, the others gather around to tend to Walhart as the scene ends.

To Be Continued in Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 21: Tactician's Origin

**Chapter 21: Tactician's Origin**

The scene takes place in a land that looks very Asian in appearance as the place has Pagoda-type buildings that are bright and colorful, yet artistic at the same time, cherry blossom trees, small arching bridges over small streams of water, statues and sculptures of oriental dragons and other assorted artwork. In short, the place looks like a mix between that of Japan and Korea.

We then see Chrom and his forces arrive in this land, almost everyone is awestruck by the beauty and majesty of the place.

"So... beautiful." says Say'ri. "It's almost reminds me of home, but it's so much more colorful and elegant."

"It's truly a work of art." says Libra. "Like a living painting."

"I've never been to any place like this in Angel Land, though I've heard of it." says Pit. "It's amazing."

"It almost reminds me of the Bathrealm." says Chrom. "In fact, it's like we've returned to it."

"These are..." Momo starts to say. "...my lands?"

"Part of them." says Ryu. "There's still more to see, but this is the area where the Kurosaki family made their home at. But, even then, you have far more to look forward to, Kurosaki-sama."

"Really?" asks Momo. "It feels too incredible to be true. But it is true. I never expected to have such a thing in my name. I feel so unworthy."

"Nonsense, Kurosaki-sama." says Ryu. "These lands were always meant to be yours. And now, that you are here, you can rightfully claim them and your wealth."

Momo still has on a look of disbelief. So much so she can't find a proper way to respond to Ryu.

"I believe Queen Momo is eternally grateful." says Maribelle. "Especially due to the immunity we will now have from Hugo's forces while we stay here."

Ryu bows and says, "As long as you don't take advantage of your good fortune, you all can stay here as long as you like, friends and family of Kurosaki-sama."

Just then, we hear a female voice from behind Ryu go, "Brother!"

Everyone then looks to see a female Dark Knight with hair the same color as Ryu's run towards them as she's waving to Ryu, who waves back.

"Rikku!" shouts Ryu to the Dark Knight.

As Rikku reaches Ryu, both of them embrace in a hug.

"Welcome back, little brother." says Rikku

"It's good to be back, big sister." says Ryu.

Seeing them hug reminds Say'ri about the times her and Yen'fay shared together as brother and sister. At least, the Yen'fay of her reality.

After Ryu and Rikku stop hugging, Ryu then says, "I also brought another surprise, and you're going to really love this one."

"Really?" asks Rikku.

"Yes." says Ryu. "Kurosaki-sama has come to regain her wealth and lands."

"Is this true?" asks an excited Rikku.

"She's here with me, so let her be the proof." says Ryu as he gestures over to Momo.

"Uh, hi there." says Momo not knowing what else to say.

"Kurosaki-sama!" says Rikku in a surprised tone before she straightens up and says properly, "I mean, it is good to have you with us, Kurosaki-sama. As the proud Nagano family, we will happily serve you, no matter what size of order you give us."

Both her and Ryu bow to Momo, who says, "Uh, right. And thank you. So... since you are the family serves mine, I do have a question for you."

"Really?" asks Ryu. "What is your question?"

"Give it to us, and we shall answer to the best of our strength." says Rikku.

"Well, more like a few questions, but here goes." says Momo. "Why do I have a family that serves mine? What did we do to earn such a thing? I mean, to have a family dedicated to serving mine, isn't that akin to slavery?"

"Are you kidding?" says Ryu. "Your family has more than earned the honor to be served by our family!"

"Little brother is right." says Rikku. "Don't take a second guess. The Kurosaki family more than proved their right to be nobles a long time ago, and to be served by the Nagano family. After all, the Kurosaki family was not only the greatest noble family ever, but also the first. They literally wrote the book on Shitomian nobility, but the real thing that had Edo Kurosaki, the one to bring his family name to greatness, to earn nobility was his service in the grand army of Shitomu before the land was unified as the greatest military tactician in history."

"Well that sounds good, but... wait, did you just say my distant ancestor was a...?" Momo starts to ask.

"A military tactician." says Ryu. "Just like you, Kurosaki-sama!"

Momo's mouth almost drops to the floor and most of the others with her put on gigantic looks of surprise themselves.

"I'm a... a... tactician... by blood?" asks Momo in sheer disbelief. "Tactics and strategy are... in my genes?"

"For the most part, yes." says Rikku. "And though those who may have skipped a generation were never looked down upon, the Kurosaki family has always had a natural talent for having a good eye and figuring things out so quickly, especially when it came to battle, as well as being adept in both swordplay and magic. They even had talents to go into other fields should they choose to do so."

Momo puts on a really big smile and says as she looks at Chrom, "Did you just hear that, Chrom?"

"I sure did!" says Chrom in his own form of surprise. "You're a natural born tactician, Momo!"

"Yeah, that's amazing, mother!" says Morgan. "To know we were always meant to be tacticians, it just feels me with joy!"

"I know I said there was no such thing as fate." says Momo. "But hearing something like this, well... it really has me wondering."

"This isn't fate, Momo." says Basilio. "This is just talent being passed down, and you inheriting your ancestor's spirit. That's a lot better than stinkin' fate!"

"I'll say." says Flavia. "This is truly grand news, to learn the true origins of where you got your knack for strategy from."

"Yeah." says Lissa happily. "And to think you're of noble blood, too, Momo. A tactician noble! You must be so happy!"

"I truly am!" says Momo. "I mean, not quite as happy as when I married Chrom, or when I gave birth to his and my children, but... this is still joyous news, to find the origin of my tactician roots, and it all started with my family."

"Yeah, I think we're all happy for you, Momo." says Sumia. "As a natural-born clod, I have a lot to live up to in order to become better, and... this news about you gives me even more motivation to do so."

"Well, while I don't think I agree with the whole thing about my wife needing more motivation..." says Gaius. "...I do agree that we're happy for ya', Bubbles. I've received a lot of sweet rewards in my time, but what you've got has to be real tasty if you know what I mean."

"So, in knowing this, Kurosaki-sama..." says Ryu. "...are you ready to accept your heritage, and claim your rightful lands and wealth?"

Momo turns to face Ryu and Rikku, then says, "As long as I don't have to live here since I do have my own family and responsibilities as a wife, mother and queen..."

"Of course, you don't have to live here." says Rikku. "Just your presence is proof enough. Naturally, I think you will have to show others around who will probably be coming from around the world to hear of this news, and will want their own proof as you are an international woman of importance through all of this. But, even then, just showing up is good enough for us. Then again, knowing our father, Rokishi Nagano, he'll probably want to see you dress the part. It's lucky for us that the late Makoto had a daughter, because she left all of her old clothes here, and looking at your size, I think you'd be a perfect fit for them. And don't worry, they've been properly cleaned and preserved just for such an event."

"I see." says Momo with a curious look. "I'd like to know why you'd be spending your time tending to my mother's old clothes, but... I probably won't bother asking for many details."

"And you most likely shouldn't." says Ryu with an innocent smile.

"Anyway, after hearing about you existing and being Makoto's daughter..." Rikku starts to say. "...I'm itching to see how a Kurosaki female will look in them. We've seen paintings of what Makoto looked like in some of them, but... I think we want a more live action view, if you know what I mean."

"I suppose I could do that." says Momo. "Very well, I'll see what I look like in the outfits my mother wore as a noblewoman."

"Splendid." says Rikku.

"Yes, and I shall come along, as well." says Maribelle. "Naturally, if Momo is to accept her noble heritage, then I think she will need someone of a similar stature to help her become more comfortable with it. And since I'm of noble blood, myself, I should be the one to do just that for her."

"Maribelle..." says Momo in surprise. "...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you convinced me to come to these lands to mainly get me used to a noblewoman's lifestyle. I mostly planned to come up with strategies to take down Hugo with."

"And you will." says Maribelle. "But I did say we were also going to come here to help you reclaim what's rightfully yours, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you did say that." says Momo. "Well, I guess you got me there."

"Of course, since these are your lands, I would very much like your permission to help you with that." says Maribelle.

With a smile, Momo says, "Sure, Maribelle, you can help. In fact, I'll probably need it."

"Very well." says Maribelle. She then turns to Ryu and Rikku, then says, "Please, take us to where you wish to bring Kurosaki-sama to, if you would?"

"Uh..." say both Ryu and Rikku before they turn to Momo, who just says, "Go ahead."

Ryu and Rikku smile and say, "Very well, Kurosaki-sama."

"Um..." says Lucina. "...if It would please both of you, I would like to go with my mother, as well. I'd like to be there for her if she's to debut in one of these outfits you've saved for her."

Both Ryu and Rikku look at Momo, who just says, "It's fine. She can come."

"Very well, Kurosaki-sama." says Ryu. "Anyway, let us hurry and get you ready."

"Actually, brother..." says Rikku. "...why don't you let us four ladies go, and you can stay here to give the others a little tour of the place?"

"Sounds like a good idea, sister." replies Ryu.

"Anyway, let us be off." says Rikku to Momo, Lucina and Maribelle, as the four of them go together.

"Very well." says Ryu. "Allow me to give the rest of you a tour of these lands."

"Um, if it's all right..." says Chrom. "...I'd like to be there when my wife comes out in whatever she's going to wear while we're here."

"No problem, Exalt Chrom." says Ryu. "Just follow where Rikku is taking her and the others."

"Thank you." says Chrom with a smile.

And with that, Chrom goes where Momo, Maribelle and Lucina are being taken to by Rikku.

* * *

Meanwhile, taking place in Soltis' lab, Gus is there talking to Soltis.

"So, they made it, did they not?" asks Soltis. "And with the help of Jack Tyson of all people?"

"Better believe it." says Gus. "But here's somethin' you probably didn't know and it has to do with your little tactician friend and Queen of Ylisse."

"Momo?" asks Soltis. "What about her?"

"Well, I'm surprised you never looked into this bit of juicy info." says Gus. "But well, you know her last name is Kurosaki, right?"

"I would believe so, yes." says Soltis. "It was the name her mother had, and would have given to Momo ever since after fleeing Plegia with her as a babe while trying live outside of Validar's clutches. But, what would be so important about it?"

"Well, what you probably didn't know is that Queen Momo has lands in Serris in her name." says Gus. "And it's said that if she takes refuge there, she'll be safe from Hugo's jurisdiction and her lands not subjective to being invaded, lest Hugo wishes for a full on world war knockin' as his castle gates."

"Wait, Gus." says Soltis. "Are you implying that Momo is a... noblewoman by birth?"

"A Shitomian noblewoman, to be exact." says Gus. "And probably the greatest of the Shitomian noble families to ever exists."

"Amazing!" says Soltis. "Why did Makoto never tell me that?"

"Well, the story gets more interestin' from there." says Gus. "But, if you want my advice, you should probably take the rest of this up with Queen Momo herself. I just came to deliver the information on what's going on and the reasons why, not a life story."

"I guess that makes sense." says Soltis. "Very well, you've done well, Gus. I shall go meet with her at once. Naturally, if she's to accept her peerage, there will probably be an international gathering of sorts, or at least, important people might be there, so I should show up as well. Been a while since I busted out my garb for more 'important' gatherings when concerning world matters."

"Well, I better head off." says Gus. "The boys at the docks probably won't want me to be gone too long."

"Yes, of course." says Soltis. "Take care, Gus."

Gus then leaves, and Soltis continues to think to himself, but with a pleasant smile on his face.

To Be Continued in Chapter 22.


	23. Chapter 22: The Pains of Nobility

**Chapter 22: The Pains of Nobility**

Taking place in an elegant, Asian-style room of red, white, orange and green, we see the doors to the room being opened, and Rikku steps inside while letting Momo, Lucina and Maribelle inside.

"So, this is to be my room?" asks Momo.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sama." says Rikku. "It was meant to be for your mother should she have ever decided to return to her nobility. But, sadly, that day never came, and my family has tended to it to make sure it remains looking nice. So, do you like it?"

"It's all very colorful, but done rather tastefully." says Momo. "I like it very much."

"It is a beautiful room. So spacious and opulent." says Lucina. "I think mother and father will like it in here."

"Yes, though I have to admit it will be a change from what they are used to." says Maribelle. "But... I think this room is quite lovely."

"Why, thank you all very much." says Rikku. "Of course, I can't wait to show Kurosaki-sama the beautiful clothing she'll wear to show herself as a woman of Shitomian nobility."

"Then why do we not get to that right away?" asks Maribelle.

"Let's see these beautiful clothes!" says Momo sounding very excited

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them, myself!" says Lucina, also sounding excited.

"Glad you're all excited, because I am as well!" says Rikku. "They should still be here behind this closet door!"

Rikku goes over to what would appear to be the closet door, and as she begins to open it, Momo, Lucina and Maribelle all wait with anticipation to see what's behind. After Rikku gets the door fully opened, all three of their mouths go from excited to just plain shocked.

"So, what do you think, Kurosaki-sama?" asks Rikku.

As we see the clothes, they do indeed look beautiful as they have a wide variety of colors and styles in terms of artistic designs, but as far as the clothes themselves go in how a woman would wear them, they look like they could go anywhere from somewhat to quite revealing, even if they kept the important areas covered.

"Oh my!" says Momo. "Well, they do look lovely, but... wow."

"My words exactly." says Maribelle. "Very well-crafted clothes, but still... they appear as they wouldn't leave a terribly great amount to the imagination."

Though Momo and Maribelle said what they said, Rikku just keeps on a bright smile, and says, "Yeah, I imagine seeing such clothing for your first time would be a bit jarring to you. Naturally, these are more of the regular clothes that Shitomian noblewomen wear everyday, whether in town or around their home."

"You don't say?" asks Momo.

"Shitomian noblewomen sure are... brave." says Maribelle. "I mean, to wear such clothes in town, I don't know if I could handle such attention. I mean, for a woman to dress like a dark mage or sorcerer is one thing, but it's still an actual occupation. Even Olivia, as sparse as she dresses, does it for the reason that she's a dancer. These however... while some of them look like they would be more conservative than the outfit types I mentioned, they still give me the hint that they are bolder."

"Well, let's put it this way." says Rikku. "Shitomian noblewomen are encouraged to wear clothes that are not only good-looking, but also accent the most flattering parts of their bodies, be it a little or a lot while still managing to be fashionable. I guess you could say that Shitomian noblewomen, at least at a young age, especially those truly gifted with good looks are made to be seen as sex symbols to a degree. Helps people to know who are nobles in Shitomu, and in some ways, the world over. Does that make any sense?"

"I... suppose it does." says Momo looking even more nervous. "Still... I'm worried what Chrom and the others might say."

"I think father would love to see you in such gorgeous clothes." says Lucina happily.

"Lucina?" asks a startled Momo.

"Why don't you try one of the outfits on, mother?" asks Lucina. "Maybe they have a good starter outfit for you."

After looking at Lucina for a bit, Momo then turns to Rikku and asks, "Uh, do you have a good starter outfit for me?"

"Indeed, I do." says Rikku. "In fact, it was said that, when Makoto was still alive and living with her family, she said she would love to have a daughter, so she could see her in this one number."

Suddenly, Rikku starts to gather up various clothes, which include a thing of what appear to be red, vinyl smallclothes, as well as a white, oriental-looking coat with elegant designs and purple trim, along with matching, high-heeled boots and a gold circlet with a piece of jade in the middle.

"Here you go, Kurosaki-sama!" says Rikku. "This was one of your mother's more favorite outfits to wear as a noble. She said it made her feel so beautiful, and said she would love to give her daughter a similar outfit should she have one, according to what we were told. And well... here you are today, Kurosaki-sama. So, try them on."

As Momo gets a good look at the smallclothes, they're appear to be made to look like vinyl with grooves going vertically down while gold lines go across horizontally. Studs decorate both pieces of clothing between the gold lines while the very middle of the bottoms are gold instead of red and have no grooves. The straps on both pieces of clothing are red with white, oriental flower designs, and are all connected by gold rings (as are the cups of the top). One strap on the top goes around the neck while the other goes around the back. Finishing up the whole thing of smallclothes is gold trim.

Observing the outfit as a whole and picturing what she would look like in it, Momo asks Rikku, "From what I can tell, it looks like the top of the smallclothes would be covered completely, but the bottoms, well... I assume they would still be exposed."

"Uh-huh." says Rikku. "As well as a little of your belly button."

"Really?" asks Momo getting more nervous about this whole thing.

"In fact, those smallclothes are really made for wearing in public as the coat is somewhat optional." says Rikku.

"Optional?" asks Momo getting more worried.

"That's right." says Rikku. "But, if you want to, you can wear it until you get more comfortable showing your body. And since I can tell that, even with the clothes you're wearing, you have an exquisite physique. I hope you'll be more bold in showing it off."

Momo, still nervous as can be, looks back at Lucina and Maribelle, and simply asks, "So...?"

With a big smile, Lucina says, "I think you'll look stunning mother. Father won't be able to take his eyes off of you when you're in that."

_"Oh, that last part is definitely true, though I guess it's not much worse than things I and other people have worn, and the coat will be covering... though not where I would like it. But still, why do I think I'm going to feel nothing but embarrassment while in this?"_ Momo thinks before turning to Maribelle and asking, "What do you think, Maribelle?"

"Well, uh..." says Maribelle. "...there are more revealing outfits out there, though those that make smallclothes viewable are unheard of in our part of the world. I guess... if the noblewomen in Shitomu wear it, then... it's only right to take the plunge."

After a bit of a look of disbelief, Momo just sighs and droops her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside of what we can assume to be the temple where he and Momo will be at for a few nights as it is very posh and elegant, yet still gives a cozy feeling, Chrom is waiting for Momo's return as patiently as possible. After some time has passed, we see Rikku, Lucina and Maribelle come out.

"Uh... where's Momo?" asks Chrom, to which Rikku replies, "She'll be out shortly. In fact, I wanted to debut her to you in her clothes fitting for a noblewoman of Shitomu. Are you ready, Exalt Chrom?"

"I suppose so." says Chrom.

"Father, you're going to love how mother looks in her new clothes!" says Lucina. "She looks truly radiant!"

"Really?" asks Chrom. "Well, I can't wait to see. What about you Maribelle since you seem a little indifferent about this?"

"Well..." Maribelle starts to say. "...no matter what reaction you get out of what you see, I think I guarantee it will be priceless."

Putting on a worried expression, Chrom says, "I'm not sure I should take that in a good way or bad way. Well, let me see her."

"Sure thing, Exalt Chrom." says Rikku. She then looks at the door to the temple and says, "You can come out now, Kurosaki-sama!"

"O-kay..." says Momo with worry to her voice.

Suddenly, Momo slowly emerges from the doorway to the temple, dressed in her new clothes. Chrom seems happy first until he eyes her down where notices the front of her smallclothes are showing, and suddenly puts on a look of concern and embarrassment.

As Momo walks up to him, then comes to a stop, she asks, "So... do I... do I look... good?"

"Well, f... for the most par... part, y... y... you do." Chrom says in a stammering tone. "B... but, are th... those your... smallclothes you're... sh... showing off?"

Momo sighs and says, "You noticed, huh? I knew that would stick out like a sore thumb. Just about everywhere else covered except there. I never felt so secure and so exposed at the same time in such clothing."

"I can... only imagine." says Chrom before he turns to Rikku and asks, "Are you sure this outfit didn't come with a pair of pantaloons, or at least a skirt to keep that part covered?"

"That's how it was meant to be worn by noblewomen of Shitomu." says Rikku reassuringly.

"You're... kidding... right?" asks Chrom with an innocent smile.

"Nope." Rikku says while smiling brightly.

Chrom looks back at Momo's exposed part of her smallclothes and says, "Oh... boy."

"I think mother looks absolutely amazing." says Lucina.

"Yes, well... amazing is... 'one' way I would describe it." says Maribelle.

"Oh well..." Momo starts off saying. "...maybe if I wear this around long enough, I'll get use to it. And the draft I'm feeling, as well. Got to admit, the cool breeze does tickle my tummy and legs from how this was meant to be worn."

"So, Kurosaki-sama, are you ready to show the others your new outfit?" asks Rikku.

"You really want me to... wear this for my friends?" asks Momo.

"Yes, and as long as you're staying here." says Rikku. "That way, you can make it seem like the old Kurosaki family has been revived through you, and that this nation has an actual piece of Shitomu within it."

Momo just lets out a big sigh, then says, "Very well. Let's go."

"Are you sure about that, Momo?" asks Chrom in a worried tone.

"I might as well do this, Chrom." says Momo. "I mean, they're going to see me in this anyway, so might as well get the worst of it over with."

"Very well, then." says Chrom with a sigh. He then turns to Rikku and says, "Take us to our friends, Rikku."

"As you says, Exalt Chrom and Kurosaki-sama." says Rikku before the three of them head off to meet with their friends.

As Maribelle and Lucina bring up the rear, Maribelle says, "You know, Lucina, you seem to be taking this whole thing pretty well with your mother being embarrassed and all to wear such clothes."

"I know, Lady Maribelle." says Lucina with a small frown. "But you have to understand why that is. You see, in my time, we didn't have the luxury to worry about such frivolous things as we were constantly fighting Risen left and right. So, when I get a chance to enjoy such things with my parents, I would rather take part in something that embarrasses my mother than to not have the chance to enjoy such moments at all."

"Well, I suppose I can understand that, Lucina." says Maribelle. "And I'm glad you can at least find a silver lining in this moment, especially considering the hell-scape you came from."

Lucina smiles and says, "Thank you for understanding, Lady Maribelle."

Maribelle just gives her own smile back to Lucina.

Hearing all of that, both Momo and Chrom puts on warm smiles themselves.

* * *

In the next scene, we see some of the people with Chrom and Momo have on shocked expressions. We then see Momo, who has a big look of embarrassment, and Chrom, who looks very uncomfortable.

Standing beside Momo a little is Rikku, who says, "So, what do you all think? Does Kurosaki-sama look great or what?"

"Marvelous!" says Ryu with a joyous expression. "We never got to know Makoto in her true radiance, but seeing her daughter here is more than enough!"

Jack just puts on a charming smile as we get the feeling he's seen such outfits.

"Well, uh..." says Olivia. "...I think you look lovely, Momo. You make such an outfit look better than I would."

"I'll say." says Tharja softly with an expression of overwhelming bliss, which gets Donnel to look at her and go, "Oh boy, here she goes again."

Noire says, "Well, this is going to be a long stay here, isn't it? But I bet Momo feels more cursed than I do."

Momo's look of embarrassment grows.

"Momo, I hate to be asking such question." says Gregor. "But, are you not worried you be with the catching of the cold with the exposing of such area of your body? Gregor very concerned about this."

"You're concerned?" asks Momo. "You try wearing such an outfit."

Gregor's look of worry changes to one of embarrassment.

"I don't know what's to be ashamed about, Momo." says Cherche. "I think it's very charming outfit. Naturally, you're still not as cute as Minverykins, but even so, you do give off the air of a Shitomian noblewoman at least."

"Very true, Cherche." says Virion. "As a man who has been to Shitomu himself, I am very well aware of the outfits the more lovely nobles of that nation wear. And though I still be very surprised from the fact you have peerage by birth, Momo, you do actually give off the air that you are meant to be in such attire."

"Glad you think that, Virion." says Momo. "Still, can't help but feel really embarrassed."

Virion says to this, "Give it time, Momo. It shall grow on you, I can guarantee it."

Momo then looks to everybody else staring at her and she asks uncomfortably, "So... what do the rest of you think?"

"Quite bold, milady." says Frederick uncomfortably. "Maybe a little TOO bold."

"Um, well..." says Lissa. "...it's definitely cute, although I'd never be caught dead wearing it."

"Yeah." replies Vaike. "I mean, there are few things in this world can truly floor the Vaike. And... this is one of 'em."

"I have to say, my heart is racing so fast, it's kind of keeping my appetite at bay." says Stahl. "Don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Get your damn act together, dear." says Sully. "And don't stare at your queen like that. Makes you look like a friggin' creep."

"Er, sorry." says Stahl shaking himself back to reality.

Sully looks at Kjelle, who says, "Well, I imagine wearing such a thing would be a test of character. But, it's probably one I wouldn't attempt."

"Thanks goodness for that." says Sully.

As Momo looks at him, Lon'qu just sweats more bullets than usual, which gets Momo to say, "Well, I knew your reaction already, Lon'qu."

"...Was it that obvious?" Lon'qu asks.

Momo just nods.

Lon'qu grunts while Brady says, "No comment here."

As Momo begins to look at others, they all give their two cents in.

"I would say something interesting about your attire." says Miriel. "But, I imagine the variety of reactions speak for themselves."

"Quite." says Laurent. "But, I have to admit that it does fire my curiosity to study such outfits of the Shitomian way, as well as Shitomu's culture."

"Well, I can already say that if was to stand next to you, Momo..." Kellam starts to say. "...I know I would be ignored for sure."

"Definitely unique." says Ricken. "I imagine Chrom thinks the same thing."

"You have no idea." Chrom mumbles.

"I think it looks adorable." says Nowi. "I bet you could have a lot of fun with such an outfit."

Nah sighs and says, "You would think that, wouldn't you, mother?"

Panne looks at Libra, who is busy praying, and says, "Libra, dear. I don't think your praying is going to help matters."

"Oh, sorry." says Libra. "I was just trying to rid myself of impure thoughts."

Panne just shakes her head. Then she looks at Yarne, who's closing his eyes tightly, and she asks, "What about you, son? Why do you have your eyes closed like that?"

"Well, if I can't see her, my heart won't race. And if my heart doesn't race, I won't have a heart attack and die." says Yarne. "Just trying to preserve my species."

Panne just looks to the sky and says, "What a family I've got."

When Momo looks at him, Gerome says, "I won't comment. I don't think fate would want me to."

"Well, Momo, I think you look..." Inigo starts to say before Chrom says, "Shut up, Inigo."

Inigo just puts on a look of worry since he knows what Chrom could do to him, and he thinks, _"Well, probably figured I was going to say Momo looked supremely sexy. Better lay low for now after that."_

Sumia, who looks at Gaius wiping his nose, asks, "Gaius, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." says Gaius. "Just a little nosebleed. It happens. Course, seeing Bubbles in such an outfit doesn't help matters."

Sumia then looks at Cynthia, who says, "Well... I suppose you could work in some heroic entrances and speeches in such an outfit. But... I probably wouldn't risk it."

"And thank goodness for that." says Sumia out of relief.

Coming up next to Gaius, Henry says, "Hey, Gaius, do you think you could teach me tricks on how to properly nosebleed? That would be awesome if such a thing happened to me."

Gaius gives Henry a freaked out look and says, "Junior, you never stop finding ways to be a real looney."

"I know! Nya ha ha ha ha ha!" replies Henry.

Cordelia then says, "It's a very charming outfit, Momo. I would never look as good in it as you do." She then thinks, _"Though if I had my chance back then, I would love to where it for Chrom. Oh, what he would think of me in such an outfit."_ After that, Cordelia lets out a long sigh.

Knowing her mother is daydreaming again, Severa ignores her and says to Momo, "Well, definitely stylish, even on you. Gods knows how much attention you'll be getting. Even probably taking attention away from me. Not like I haven't had that much to begin with."

"I have to say... " Say'ri starts off with. "...I didn't know Shitomian noble wear could be so... bold."

Tiki just says nothing when Momo looks at her, but gives her a smile.

Basilio then says with a jovial smile, "I have to say, Momo, if the Feroxi warriors saw you in such garb, they would fight twice as hard for you."

"With how cute she looks, I'd fight three times as hard, nrf nerf!" says Rizzo.

Flavia says, "Typical of both the rat and the oaf."

Raimi just says nothing.

When Momo looks at him, Chester just seems to give an expression that says he doesn't really care.

Gangrel then says after Momo looks his and Aversa's way, "Well, I would say something snarky, but... since you have a family willing to fight for you, tooth and nail, I imagine, I'll... keep my thoughts to myself."

"Uh, ditto." says Aversa.

"And we definitely appreciate that." says Rikku as both her and Ryu give them both a bow and a bright smile each.

"Well, mother... I think you look fantastic!" says Morgan. "Don't you think so, Owain?"

"Uh, yeah! Such an outfit brings out my aunt's peerless beauty! So much so, it fuels my raging blood in ways I never thought possible!" says Owain boldly. When Momo continues to look at him with a look of embarrassment, Owain himself blushes and says, "Though, to be honest, I did want to faint upon seeing you in such an outfit, aunt Momo."

Emmeryn says with a big smile, "I... think you... look... lovely... Momo."

When Momo looks at him, Pit says, "I... wont' say anything as I still don't know this world very well. Though I am getting to know you better, Queen Momo, but not in ways I wanted to."

"Well..." says Momo. "...thank you all for being honest, at least, if nothing else."

Jack and his mates just remain reserved and collected about the whole thing.

"Well, I don't think Ziggy, Camille will say much except that you do look good, Queen Momo." says Nemo, which gets both Ziggy and Camille to nod.

"Now, that little bit is out of the way..." Ryu starts to say. "...shall we continue the tour?"

"I suppose so." says Momo simply. "Lead the way, Ryu."

"As you say, Kurosaki-sama." says Ryu.

As they restart the tour, Chrom says to Momo, "Well, I guess it could have been worse."

"Yeah, maybe." says Momo. "Now, I just wonder what they'll say about the other clothes I have yet to show."

Chrom just puts on a look of worry, and thinks to himself, _"This is going to be a LONG three days."_

To Be Continued in Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 23: Dinner Plans

**Chapter 23: Dinner Plans  
**

Taking place at Palutena's Temple in Angel Land, we're taken to a dark room where Palutena appears to be dropping what look to be heart-shaped items into a cauldron.

_"Pit..."_ Palutena begins to think to herself. _"...I'm going to find you. I don't care if I get stuck with you in this world you're in. I will come to you."_

Just then, the doors to this room fly open, letting in a bright light, and through them, we see the partial silhouette of Viridi, who says, "There you are, Palutena!"

"Viridi?" asks a startled Palutena. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" says Viridi. "What are you doing?"

"Well... I... uh..." Palutena tries to say.

Viridi then takes notice of the cauldron that Palutena was dumping hearts into, and is incredibly shocked as she asks, "Is that the... Fiend's Cauldron?"

Putting on a look that says she's been busted, Palutena says, "Yes, it is. I'm going to use a forbidden spell to get to Pit's location in this other world he is in."

Viridi, looking extremely shocked says, "Could you... say that again? I think I heard a sound that said something about using a forbidden spell with the Fiend's Cauldron to get to Pit, but... can't trust odd sounds, you know what I mean?"

"Viridi..." says Palutena with a sigh. "...I have to do this. I've got to get to Pit."

"Palutena, are you mad?" asks Viridi looking angry. "You're going to leave behind billions upon billions of people without you to help and guide them! Sure, I did try to wage war on them once, but... come on, Palutena, does one angel mean more to you than all of humanity? Seriously?"

After a long pause, Palutena says, "In the case of Pit... yes."

Viridi goes wide-eyed and says, "I don't believe it. You would put him above every other human who has followed you?"

"That's right." says Palutena. "And I'm going to let nothing stop me."

Viridi, still shocked from hearing this, puts on a smile and says in a joking manner, "Well, if there was a person named 'Nothing', you might be a little bit out of luck."

Though Viridi laughs at her own joke, Palutena remains straight-faced as possible.

Seeing Palutena isn't laughing with her, Viridi puts on a sad look and says, "But honestly, Palutena... you sound like you're in love with Pit."

Palutena, blushing solemnly, says, "I do. I think I have ever since he saved me from Medusa's clutches. I gave him a kiss for his efforts, but... I didn't think that one kiss would mean so much to me."

Viridi sighs, then says, "If he means that much to you, Palutena... then, I will help you with your spell."

Palutena looks at Viridi with a smile and says, "That's very nice of you, Viridi." Viridi gives Palutena a smile, but Palutena continues with, "But that's impossible. This spell is made to be cast by one god, and one god only."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be the one to do it." says Viridi.

"Again, impossible." says Palutena. "It has to be done by the one who plans to jump realities."

"I see." says Viridi. "I would say you were foolish to not think of this before, but considering you might end up getting stuck in the world that Pit is in, I guess I can understand."

"Well, there was another reason I was hesitant to use it." says Palutena.

"What's that?" asks Viridi.

"One of the ingredients for the spell is..." says Palutena before pausing. "...half of the god's power."

Viridi gasps and says, "And you're still going to use it anyway?"

"That's how much I do love Pit." says Palutena.

"Oh yeah, dumb question." says Viridi rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyway, I have to continue gathering ingredients for the spell." says Palutena.

"Well... I guess I'll stay here to say good-bye to you when your spell is ready." says Viridi with a smile.

Palutena smiles and says, "I know you haven't been on the friendliest terms with the humans, Viridi, but... should I be stuck in this other world, and I might be, watch over them for me, okay?"

Viridi nods with a smile, and says, "I will, Palutena. I will. For you."

And as the scene ends, Palutena continues to mix ingredients for the spell.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lands of Kurosaki, the tour seems to have come to an end as Chrom's group, being led by Ryu and Rikku, arrive back at where it all started.

"So, what do you all think?" asks Ryu. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Actually have to admit that it was all wonderful." says Chrom. "I especially didn't know this Kurosaki family of Momo's had enough wealth to actually afford a small town built within these lands."

"Yeah." says Momo. "And it looks bustling with business and activity. I guess even without a Kurosaki for so many generations, it looks to do good for itself."

"And it should do better business now that you are here to claim your rightful peerage, Kurosaki-sama." says Ryu.

"I'm really interested in going to those eating places." says Stahl. "I take back what I said after seeing Momo in her new clothes, I'm ready for a good, Shitomian meal!"

Virgil just eyes Stahl with an interesting look.

"Don't worry, we'll take you all to the finest restaurant these lands have." says Rikku. "And afterwards, we shall properly celebrate the return of the Kurosaki family at the finest Sake Bar not in Shitomu."

Hearing that last line makes Ryu a little worried as he bends over to whisper into Rikku's ear, saying, "Uh, big sister, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Huh? Why not little brother?" asks Rikku before putting on a devious look. "Are they lightweights? Can't handle a little hot sake?"

"Actually... it's the opposite." says Ryu. "Believe me, I visit a certain bar in Ylisse every Saturday with Jack and his crew."

Rikku just looks at Ryu confused, then looks back at Jack and his mates, and Jack says, "It's true."

"My advice, Rikku?" says Ryu. "Let's just skip the Sake Bar, and we'll wait until time for the real festivities."

After a while of looking at Ryu confused, Rikku smiles while making a fart sound with her mouth and says, "Good one, little brother. You had me going there for a minute. We're doing the Sake Bar. I'm pretty sure they're going to enjoy it, especially Kurosaki-sama."

"Ooooooookay." says Ryu knowing what his little sister is about to get herself into.

Chrom, Momo and most of those with them just look confused.

Just then, we hear a slightly aged, but still robust sounding voice go, "Did I just hear about a night at the Sake Bar?"

Everyone looks to see a slightly rotund guy wearing a kimono colored black and dark blue while tied together with a white sash. His dark violet hair is done in a top-knot as if to tell us he's a sumo wrestler while his tough face, though looking aged, is still nice and is nicely decorated with an oriental-style mustache and goatee. And on his feet are a pair of geta. Following this man is a younger-looking, somewhat rotund man with a more gentle face and no facial hair, though his dark violet hair is also in a top-knot, and is also wearing a pair of geta. His kimono is silver while tied with a red sash.

As Ryu sees them, he says with a big smile and a wave, "Father! Big brother!"

As the two rotund men approach Ryu and Rikku, the older rotund man asks, "So, what's this I hear about a night at the Sake Bar?"

"Oh yeah, we should have told you two." says Rikku. "Kurosaki-sama has come to reclaim her rightful place as a noblewoman of Shitomu!"

"Really?" say both of the rotund men in unison.

"See for yourself." says Ryu as he gestures over to Momo, who steps forward and says, "Hello."

The older rotund man walks up to Momo, and looks at her face. He then says, "My gods, it is her. The daughter of the last Kurosaki my family served for so long. You have her eyes and pink hair. And I must say, seeing you in one of the outfits she originally wore, you're basically her spitting image."

"Yeah, she looks exactly like her in the paintings." says the younger rotund man in a gentle sounding voice.

"Well, um... thank you." says Momo.

"Oh, I forget my manners." says the older rotund man. "I am Rokishi Nagano. The young man behind me is my oldest child, Koga." Both Rokishi and Koga bow to her, and Rokishi says, "It is an honor to meet you for the first time, Kurosaki-sama."

Momo bows to them while looking uncomfortable and says, "It's... good to meet you, as well."

"Ah, for so long, we've gone without being able to take up our rightful place as a serving family." says Rokishi. "But now, we shall have that honor once again after so many generations. We shall reclaim that honor as the Nagano family, especially after the shame your cousin, Oburo put us through in his wanting to serve King Hugo's army under Baron Zellor."

Hearing the name of Zellor makes both Sky and Iris put on looks mixed of sorrow and anger.

Koga just sighs and asks, "Why did Oburo have to go and do that?"

"Yes, it was a shameful moment." says Rokishi. "He even took the Kurosakis' prized wyvern, Shenron."

"My family had a wyvern?" asks Momo.

"Oh yes, and he was a special one to your mother." says Rokishi with a smile. "Loved the Kurosakis so much that he knew them by scent. Even loved us Naganos, as well as the Ishikawas. It's said the red gem on his collar helps to keep him alive, which must be why he's been around for so long." Rokishi puts on an angered look again, and says, "But Oburo had to go and take him when he went off to fight for Zellor. I do not know his reasons, but... Shenron is with Oburo now."

"I hope Shenron is doing okay." says Koga with a frown.

Momo thinks to herself, _"This 'red gem' on his collar sounds like a Philosopher's Stone. Better ask Soltis that the next time I see him."_

Lissa then comes up to say, "Well, I hope I'm not sounding rude, but I couldn't help but notice the obvious in that you guys are pretty massive. I mean, I thought Regna Ferox had some big guys, but you two put most of them to shame."

"You're right in that is sounding rude, Lissa." says Chrom.

Rokishi just laughs, and says, "Oh, it's no trouble to answer her question, Exalt Chrom. You see, young lady, my son and I are actually sumo wrestlers."

"Sumo?" asks Lissa curiously.

"Yes, a type of fighting that requires much skill and endurance." says Koga. "It's usually seen as a type of spectacle fighting as opposed to the actual fighting done in wars."

"Really?" asks Chrom. "Sounds almost like a sport to some degree."

"For the most part, it could be seen that way." says Virion stepping forward.

"Virion?" asks Momo. "You've seen a few matches?"

"Yes, and I can imagine these gentlemen will know quite well that, for people outside of their borders not used to such things, it can be an acquired taste." says Virion. "But, if you look past the more... interesting aspects, you'll find a battle truly full of honor and passion."

Rokishi laughs again, and says, "So, been to Shitomu a few times yourself, I see?"

"Well, naturally." says Virion. "I am Virion, Duke of Rosanne, and it's my duty to travel to parts of the world to seek out these new experiences."

"Was that before or after you were branded a coward by your own people?" asks Chrom curtly.

Virion, putting on a look of dismay, says, "Well let's... not concern ourselves with that bit of info. Heh heh heh..."

"I've heard of sumo wrestling, myself." says Pit. "But never got to experience any matches ever."

Lissa then asks Rokishi, "So, do both of you fight as sumos?"

"Not me." says Rokishi. "I'm retired. However, my son, Koga is a rising star, and I hope he'll work to make his father as proud as can be. Won't you, son?"

"Oh yes." says Koga. "I will work my way to being the best of the best to honor our family and ancestors."

"Just what I want to hear from you, son." says Rokishi grabbing his son by his left shoulder with his right hand.

"Anyway, father, if you and Koga don't mind, Ryu and I thought we would take our new friends out to eat to celebrate Kurosaki-sama's coming to claim her peerage, followed by a trip to the Sake Bar." says Rikku.

"Well, that sounds like a mighty fine idea." says Rokishi.

Still worrying about the whole Sake Bar idea, Ryu just says to Momo, "Until then, I guess, Kurosaki-sama, you and your friends are free to do whatever."

"Sounds good." says Momo. "What do you think, Chrom?"

"Well, these are your lands, Momo." says Chrom with a smile. "You call the shots here."

"Very well." says Momo. "All right, I guess the rest of you are dismissed for the time being. We'll meet back here when ready to be treated to dinner later on." says Momo.

And with that, all of the others with them break off to do their own thing.

"Man, I can't wait to eat soon." says Stahl.

"Well, this food we're about to eat better be damn good with how excited it's making you." says Sully.

Virgil then comes up to them to say, "Actually, if you three would be so kind, I want us to skip the restaurant."

"Huh?" asks Stahl. "Are you joking, Virgil? I hope that's a joke."

"It's not a joke." says Virgil. "But don't worry, I've been spotting places here and there, so we will be getting some food, but not from the restaurant. Trust me, we'll do one better for us and our friends."

"Are you sure about this, Virgil?" asks Kjelle.

"Positive." says Virgil. "Stick with me, and we'll truly be dining five star in terms of actual food and not just going for a five star experience in an establishment."

"This had better be damn well worth it, Virgil." says Sully. "If you try to make us skip out on dinner, my foot will find it's way to your arse faster that you'll be able to run away from me."

"Sully, I've had food fixed by you." says Virgil. "And honestly, that was more painful than anything physical you could do to me."

Sully just puts on a perturbed look.

"Anyway, just relax." says Virgil. "We will be getting fed, and we won't leave the others out of it. I can promise you all that."

Stahl just sighs while Sully gives Virgil a certain look and Kjelle shows mostly concern.

* * *

Taking place in Hugo's throne room where he and Jivaro are, an Assassin is also there talking to Hugo.

"I see." says Hugo. "So they're in the lands of Kurosaki, and Queen Momo has reclaimed her peerage as a Shitomian noble."

"That's correct, your majesty." says the Assassin. "What shall we do?"

"Well, for now, you're dismissed." says Hugo as he crosses his arms.

"Yes, your majesty." says the Assassin before he leaves.

"Well... this presents a small problem." says Hugo.

Jivaro then asks, "What IS the problem, your majesty? They're ripe for the picking, so why not...?"

"Have you lost your wits, Jivaro?" says Hugo. "Those are lands that belonged to a prosperous family that I thought to be merely rich, until my spy network did investigating that the family that owned those lands were nobles from Shitomu, and under the protection of Shitomian law."

"Which means...?" asks Jivaro looking confused.

"I have no jurisdiction there." says Hugo. "Especially with Momo reclaiming her peerage. I didn't figure Momo to be a descendant of that family, but since she is, that makes things even more complicated. I know they still intend to march on to my castle, but this will give them time to plan out their strategies. Damn it all."

"I don't see the big problem." says Jivaro. "You could crush them right now, if you wanted to. And you should."

"Oh yes, and risk the whole world coming at my doorstep with an army big enough to dwarf my own due to breaking a sacred Shitomian law? I think not." says Hugo. "Use your brain for once, Jivaro."

"So, what do we do?" asks Jivaro.

Thinking for a minute, Hugo says, "Bring Ingrid to me. We shall discuss our own strategies."

"Uh, right away, your majesty." says Jivaro before he warps out.

The scene ends with Hugo looking perturbed.

To Be Continued in Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 24: Restaurant Woes

**Chapter 24: Restaurant Woes**

In the opening scene, we're taken to the inside of what looks to be an Asian-style restaurant as everyone is sitting on their knees on pillows as opposed to sitting in chairs, especially given how close to the ground the tables are. The people there are also eating with chopsticks.

We then see, Ryu and Rikku open the doors to the restaurant and let in Momo, followed by Chrom and the others (except for Virgil, Stahl, Sully and Kjelle). The people eating take notice of Momo considering that she's supposed to be dressed as a Shitomian noblewoman.

"I hope this isn't going to be like this everywhere I go." says Momo.

"Go on and have a seat, all of you." says Rikku. "We had the restaurant set things up while you all were busy going about your business."

"Very well, I guess." says Chrom.

After a while, everyone has taken a seat, most of them not being used to sitting in such a position.

"Well, it's not as comfortable as a chair." says Momo. "But... I guess it'll do for now."

"I suppose." says Chrom. "Diverse cultures can definitely create for awkward moments."

"Something I learned all too well when I had amnesia back then." says Momo.

Chrom snickers a little, and says, "Yeah, but you've come very far, Momo. And now with your memories back, even if a little fragmented, I think you can go further."

"Thanks, Chrom." says Momo which gets Chrom to smile at her. "But, you know, this coat is getting a bit hot and stuffy while in this restaurant. I really don't want to do this, but... Rikku did say it was somewhat optional, so I guess I should take it off before I suffocate in this place."

Chrom, putting on a look of worry, asks, "Momo, are you... are you sure about that? What about the rest of your... smallclothes?"

"Well, it's not like they didn't see the bottoms already." says Momo. "And besides, Rikku did say that the smallclothes that are a part of this outfit were made to be worn in public, for the most part."

"Yeah, but..." says Chrom. "...are you absolutely positive you can handle being seen in public like that?"

"Well, even if so, I don't want to suffocate." says Momo before she undoes and removes her coat and fully reveals her smallclothes, showing the top seems to enhance her already ample chest and exposed cleavage.

With her coat off and smallclothes fully made public in the place, a few members of Chrom's group become stunned when they see Momo like she is, especially both Tharja and Inigo, who have on the biggest smiles and reddest faces ever, which weren't that way before they saw Momo in a swimsuit in the Hotrealm.

Chrom and Momo look at the others looking at Momo, which makes her blush brightly. Chrom, seeing Momo blush from this, just gives the others a look of death, which gets them to go about their own business, or at least try to.

After that, Chrom and Momo look at one another, and Momo says, "I guess it could have been worse."

"Don't say that, or it probably will." says Chrom.

Momo sighs and says, "I suppose you're right. Still, what surprised me is Virgil, Stahl, Sully and Kjelle not coming with us. Especially Stahl. That guy never misses a meal."

"Yeah, that was surprising." says Chrom. "Still, I suppose he has his reasons, as do the others."

* * *

Meanwhile, Virgil, Stahl, Sully and Kjelle are cruising the market district of the town, checking out the various places serving food. From the look in Stahl's eyes, it's almost as if he wants to start drooling over the many foods he sees.

"Wow, it all looks so good." says Stahl. "So, Virgil, since you've been looking around, where do we start?"

"I suggest we go find a place that serves steamed dumplings." says Virgil. "Just about any Shitomian will tell you how good those are."

"Really?" asks Sully. "And you'd be the expert in that field?"

"Sully, I've gone from being a happy-go-lucky alchemist to a happy-go-lucky alchemist that also happens to be an international agent." says Virgil. "I've had to familiarize myself with this world in all things culture and cuisine. Yes, I know what Shitomians can tell you about steamed dumplings."

Stahl, now in a tizzy, says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get loaded up!"

"Leave it to me!" says Virgil in a determined, but still happy tone.

And as soon as he says this, Virgil vanishes into the crowd, walking at a breakneck pace.

"Hey, wait uhhh..." says Stahl as Virgil suddenly returns with a beautiful basket of steamed dumplings and a bottle of soy sauce, asking, "What?"

"Wow, that was... fast!" says Kjelle looking really impressed.

"You thought that was impressive?" says Virgil as he hands off the dumplings. "Watch this!"

With that, Virgil melts back into the sea of people, his companions eyes barely able to follow his spiky brown hair as they are pushed along by what can only be the lunch crowd. They watch in fascination as he moves from one stall to another, navigating his way through the crowd with practiced ease. As they make their way out of the mass of hungry Shitomians, they look all around for Virgil, only to find him standing right next to them, loaded down with boxes of dumplings, rice, chicken, bottles and bottles of sauce, and concoctions that his companions can only assume to be pastries.

"Well, you certainly got the skills to get the food." says Sully. "Guess it must be pretty damn good, then."

"Must be?" asks Stahl. "It all smells so good! The aroma makes me all that much hungrier!"

"Well, if you want something to sate your appetites..." Virgil says. "Then, have some samples!"

"You mean it?" asks Stahl. "Thanks, Virgil."

"Have a dumpling each." says Virgil.

Wasting no time, Stahl, Sully and Kjelle each grab a dumpling and start to eat. After taking a big bite each, they're truly impressed by just how delicious they are.

"Holy hell!" says Sully. "This is so damn good!"

"No kidding!" says Stahl. "Shitomian cuisine is amazing!"

Kjelle says, "They've truly passed a real culinary test, I can tell that much!"

"Well, glad you're all impressed." says Virgil looking bogged down. "Now, if you don't mind, could you three possibly lighten my load?"

"Oh, sure." says Stahl as he, Sully and Kjelle grab some stuff to help Virgil out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Shitomian restaurant, it seems most, if not all of Chrom's group are fumbling around the chopsticks they're using, trying to eat their meals. All except for Ryu, Rikku, Koga, Rokishi, Say'ri, Virion and Cherche.

"Damn it, this is so hard." Chrom mutters to Momo. "Whoever came up with this as a form of utensil were masters of torture."

"No kidding." Momo mutters back. "This is insane."

Lon'qu says under his breath while fumbling with his chopsticks, "...Damn this to hell."

Maribelle says, "This is so embarrassing. I've barely been able to eat a single thing."

Frederick says on his end, "Must... overcome... this... obstacle."

Lissa says under her breath, "What were these people thinking? This is near impossible."

Pit says, "Man, the people that normally eat here make this look so easy. What gives?"

"INSOLENCE!" says Noire in rage mode. "WHY IS THIS SO TOUGH?" Every Shitomian looks at Noire, who puts on an innocent look, and says, "What? I'm having a hard time."

Meanwhile, Gregor is using his hands to eat his food, which gets Cherche to give him an odd look, and the other members of Chrom's group also look at him. To this response, Gregor says, "Gregor must be efficient and with the thinking outside of the box."

Tharja says, "I'm going to find a way to go back in time, and find the dastard who made this utensil. And I'm going to torture him silly. That's a promise."

Just then, Tharja tries to stab her food with the chopsticks.

Ryu, looking at Momo having a tough time, asks, "Uh, Kurosaki-sama, why don't you just use your fork?"

"Reasons." says Momo. "Nothing more than that."

"Yeah." replies Chrom.

Suddenly, everyone hears a knock at the window, and when they look to see who it is, they see Virgil there holding boxes of food, and giving a smug smile. He then walks away.

Chrom and Momo look at each other, and Momo says, "We should... go see him."

"Good idea." says Chrom.

Momo grabs her coat, and both her and Chrom leave the restaurant.

Seeing this, the others fumbling with their chopsticks go with them. As they all get outside, they see Virgil, along with Stahl, Sully and Kjelle, who all seem to be having a picnic of sorts on the side of the street.

When Stahl sees Chrom, Momo and the others, he says, "Hey there! Want some?"

Looking stunned by this development, they all look at Virgil, who then says, "We've got proper utensils for you all."

Saying this, Virgil holds up a parcel of forks.

Smiling, Chrom and Momo go over to where they are. Momo then asks, "Where did you all get all of this food?"

"Oh, you know." says Virgil. "A little gold here and there. You'll be surprised by what it can get you. And if my theory is correct, you're all rather hungry, right?"

Blushing, Chrom and Momo merely nod.

"Thought so." says Virgil. "Well, we've got plenty left, so dig in!"

"With pleasure!" says Momo and Chrom in unison.

Momo sets her coat down, and both her and Chrom start to eat away. Seeing this development, the others are just stunned.

"By the grace of Naga!" says Libra. "We can actually eat!"

"I don't believe it." says Tharja. "Feather Brain actually came through for us."

"Oh, I come through for you all of the time." says Virgil. "You just don't take notice."

After that, the others join with them.

Seeing what's going on outside, then back at Gregor, Ryu, Rikku, Rokishi and Koga just leave.

"Gregor's manners that terrible?" asks Gregor.

Just then, Gregor looks to see his bowl is empty, but also broken. Seeing this also, the waiters frown at Gregor.

"Uh, Gregor pay for that." says Gregor to the waiters.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see a small, seemingly dirt poor Ylissean village. No wall exists around it, and the buildings seem to be made of a combination of sun baked mud and wood, with a rough dirt road driving straight through it's middle. The scenery around the town suggests that this place exists in the flatter plains of Ylisse, with sparse trees and a massive sea of rippling grass. The town's main road is currently filled with its citizens, a motley collection of hunters and farmers, as well as a little wagon that seems to be peddling cloth.

As the townspeople go about their daily grind, a deep hum resonates through their ears, seeming to make their teeth vibrate in their skulls. Stopping dead in the middle of the road, they turn to see a most peculiar sight.

Ripples, like that of a lake when a stone is tossed in, are expanding through the town, seeming to move on the air itself. Upon closer inspection, it seems almost as if reality is warping on itself, as though it were becoming liquid. Just as everyone begins to stare in open-mouthed shock, someone falls out, and the ripples, along with the humming, slowly fade away.

The person standing up, albeit painfully, turns out to be Palutena as we can tell from her green hair and white dress. Seeming to have pain standing up, she seems a bit weakened.

"That draining of power sure did a number on me." says Palutena. "I feel so tired and wanting to stay down."

Forcing herself up, she manages to slowly overcome her pain, she looks around a bit, and knows that she's not in Angel Land anymore as everything looks unfamiliar to her.

As she does so, the cloth peddler, a tallish man with rough, unkempt brown hair and a clean shaven face, takes out a small notebook, making little effort to hide the small S on its cover, though taking every pain to hide the contents of the book. Closing it, he smiles and mutters an excuse about being closed for the day to the few customers lined up, and steps towards Palutena. Closing in on her, he interrupts her first statement with, "I know who you are, as well as what you are looking for. By extension, I can even lead you to him." Opening his little book, he shows her what is written on two of the pages. On one is an sketch of Pit, the other depicting a sketch of Palutena.

"What?" asks Palutena. "But... how? Why? What's going on here?"

The man chuckles and says, "Eh, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows your friend."

Still in disbelief, Palutena asks, "Are you with those people called The Shepherds?"

Still smiling, the man says, "Technically no. I serve one who serves with them, not under them. Please, if we are to talk of such matters, let us do so on the road. There are many things you must be made aware of."

Palutena, not knowing what to do at the moment, just nods and says, "Very well. Take me to Pit, and tell me what is happening at the moment."

* * *

Meanwhile, taking place in Hugo's throne room, Hugo and Ingrid are talking to one another.

"So, Ingrid..." says Hugo. "...you know the plan, right?"

"Yes, your majesty." says Ingrid. "I'll build a force and wait for Nemo and his army to come into our path where we spring the trap on them."

"Good." says Hugo. "And just to make sure everything goes according to plan, my spy network will be at your service. I may not have jurisdiction to invade the lands of Kurosaki, but... it doesn't stop me from doing a little espionage. At any rate, we can't let my brother have a good enough strategy ready to give him the upper-hand. Stall them as long as possible, so I can ready things properly on my end. If we can do that much, then everything shall fall into place."

"Thank you, your majesty." says Ingrid. "And I will make sure everything will not falter for us."

"Let us hope so." says Hugo. "I am counting on you, after all, Ingrid of the Shining Lance."

Ingrid bows to Hugo, and says, "Your will shall be done, your majesty."

And after that, Ingrid starts to leave.

_"I know what Hugo wants me to do, and I know we cannot lose so soon." _Ingrid thinks to herself. _"But this all feels wrong and unjust. Still, I'm going to carry it out, lest I have people become more suspicious of me."_

Just then, an Assassin arrives, and Hugo tells him, "I don't know if Ingrid will lose or not, but just in case that former is more of a possibility than the latter, I want you to go get Phyllis for me, so we can talk about a counter measure."

"Yes, your majesty." says the Assassin before he leaves.

To Be Continued in Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 25: At the Sake Bar

**Chapter 25: At the Sake Bar**

After finishing their meal on the street, Chrom and his group, along with Rokishi and Koga, are all walking down the town. Momo has her coat back on while walking with them.

"Well, sorry your restaurant experience wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, Kurosaki-sama." says Rikku looking a bit on the guilty side.

"Oh, don't worry about it." says Momo. "It's my own personal weakness that I couldn't use chopsticks."

"I don't think it's so personal, dear." says Chrom. "A lot of us were having so much trouble using those damned things."

Lucina sighs and follows up with, "I hope we never have to undergo that, again."

Morgan then says to that end, "Same here. It was just too much work."

Pit then adds in with, "I just hope where you're taking us next will make up for all of that."

"Oh, don't you worry!" says Rikku. "The Sake Bar will be great! I guarantee it!"

"Oh boy." mumbles Ryu.

Rokishi then asks Ryu, "What's the matter, son? You don't think a good ol' night at the Sake Bar will be worth it?"

"Well, let's put it this way, father." says Ryu. "I think the bartender is about to have some REALLY good business tonight."

* * *

In the next scene, Chrom's group and the Naganos walk in to a beautiful, brightly lit room. Well polished sakura wood makes up the floor, the wall, the pillars and the dividers. Massive, intricate tapestries adorn the walls, depicting massive, towering mountains emerging from a thick layer of clouds, covered in sparse vegetation. Around the ceiling, delicate paper lanterns float on a current of conjured air. The room exudes an air of peace and thoughtful silence, only to be shattered as the first of Chrom's company steps inside, the sound of metal on wood disgustingly loud.

"Ah, welcome." says the waitress there. "I see there are a lot of you. Lucky for you, we have plenty of tables available for you all. I hear we have a special guest today, as well."

"That's right." says Rikku. "Momo Kurosaki has come to claim her peerage, so we thought we'd celebrate with a little trip here."

"Really?" asks the waitress with a big smile. "In that case, we'll take off half of whatever it is you wish to drink."

"Sake, of course." says Rikku. "Give us the strongest you've got." She then whispers to Momo, "I think you're going to love this stuff, Kurosaki-sama."

"I seriously doubt that." says Ryu though his teeth.

"Well, I guess we go take our seats." says Chrom.

After that, Chrom and his group take their seats while the Naganos take one for themselves.

Momo, after getting her coat off, says, "So, I've had sake in Chon'sin. I wonder how Shitomian sake will rate?"

Chrom, shaking himself into reality after Momo takes off her coat again, says, "Oh, uh, well... we'll just have to find out, won't we? Just hope we don't get too drunk."

At the Naganos' table, Ryu whispers into Rikku's ear, "You know, I wager my whole sack of gold that they finish off five bottles and still have room for more."

"Oh, really?" says Rikku. "Well, I'll do you one better. I bet they'll be on their arses after just one or two bottles. And my wager is that the loser has to do all of the laundry for all Kurosaki-sama's friends while the winner gets the honor of being Kurosaki-sama's personal escort and guide."

"And even gets the honor of being her masseuse." says Ryu.

"Deal!" says Rikku.

"Very well." says Ryu to Rikku before he mutters under his breath, "I can already feel my hands on Kurosaki-sama's tense shoulders."

After a while, the waitress brings each table with members of Chrom's group sitting at them a bottle of hot sake, and each member a shot glass. The waitress then does the honor of pouring some sake into each shot glass.

"Please, enjoy." says the waitress before she walks off.

"Well... no time like the present." says Chrom.

"Very true." replies Momo.

"Wait for it..." Ryu mutters to Rikku.

Rikku, ignoring her brother, waits with a big smile in anticipation.

In unison, each member of Chrom's group takes their shot glass and brings it up to drink. As they do, they look at their shot glass after finishing the shot with odd looks.

Rikku's smile just gets bigger and bigger.

Chrom says, "...What is this stuff? It's so... weak."

Rikku's smile just disappears into a look of absolute shock while Ryu has on the biggest smile ever.

"Can you feel the hot water just yet?" Ryu asks Rikku.

"Still..." says Momo. "It's kind of addicting. Makes you want to keep drinking it."

The members of Chrom's group pour more shots and drink more.

"Ah..." says Libra. "...I didn't know spring water could have such a tang. I don't know what I was worrying about."

Virgil, who's the only one not drinking, just smiles in a smug fashion.

"Well, it's no Serrisian Rum." says Nemo. "But, I guess it's still kind of refreshing."

"Same here, my love." says Camille.

"I'll have another!" shouts Ziggy.

* * *

After an hour has passed, and the tables with the members of Chrom's group are filled with shot glasses and empty sake bottles.

"Another!" shouts Momo.

Lon'qu looks at Maribelle and asks, "...Am I drunk yet?"

"Nope." says Maribelle. "No sign of flush."

"...I didn't think so." says Lon'qu.

"You know, if I didn't know any better..." says Henry. "...I'd say my own blood is more proof than this."

Gaius then says, "Man, it may be addicting, but it tastes so bland and it's so weak. Honestly, I've eaten candy with more alcohol in them."

Gregor says after finishing another shot, "Where being the alcohol? Gregor not feel anything after 25 shots."

"Man, my parents were so worried about me drinking hard mead." says Ricken with a big smile. "But this stuff wouldn't have them worry at all. I'll take another!"

Rikku, still in disbelief from what she's seeing, looks at Ryu, who's just smiling while whistling a jaunty tune.

Both Rokishi and Koga are also as shocked as Rikku from how much Chrom's group is drinking.

* * *

Another hour passes, and the tables are loaded with shot glasses and empty sake bottles. The waitress is going around giving more drinks faster than she can keep up with while the bartender is pouring shots while hiding behind the bar.

Pit says, "I thought I'd be drinking something like the Drink of the Gods, but this stuff... wouldn't qualify to be water given to a dog."

"I've known man-spawn that can make alcoholic beverages that could put me out." says Panne. "But this stuff wouldn't even get a humming-bird drunk."

Momo then says as she looks at her hand, "Wait! I think I'm feeling something."

"Really?" Chrom asks as he looks up from what's he doing, and at Momo.

"No, I was wrong." says Momo. "Just a little sleep in my hand. False alarm. So, what are you doing, Chrom?"

"Oh, well... take a look." says Chrom.

Momo looks to see Chrom has made the symbol of Naga, and she says, "Wow, it's the symbol of Naga! That's very good, Chrom."

"Thank you, dear." says Chrom.

"Ah, finished." says Libra.

Both Chrom and Momo look to see Libra's done a better-looking symbol of Naga, which gets them to look at Libra.

"Pride be a sin, but I've always had an artistic touch." says Libra. "Momo knows that very well."

Chrom raises an eyebrow and says, "Show-off."

Meanwhile, Gaius and Henry are playing Checkers with their shot glasses. Just then, Henry notices Cordelia staring at Momo.

"Uh, honey..." says Henry. "...I can't help but notice you're staring at Momo like Tharja's doing."

"Oh, sorry." says Cordelia. "Just.. it may be due to the top she's wearing, or maybe she's born that way, but Momo has a nice pair, don't you think?"

"Uh..." says Henry in response.

Cordelia sighs and says, "I wish I had such a nicer cup size, so I wouldn't have to overcompensate with my breastplate."

Gaius, hearing this, asks Cordelia, "You're not actually getting drunk on this stuff, are you?"

"Oh, me? No way." says Cordelia. "I'm on my 50th shot, and I still haven't felt a thing."

"50th?" asks Henry. "I was on my 70th."

Sumia, who's sitting next to Gaius, says, "75th here."

Gaius responds with, "Honestly, I lost count."

"Which shows how bad you're playing. And speaking of which..." says Henry before he has a shot glass of his jump Gaius'. "Crown me! Nya ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I think you've been crowned plenty of times in your life, Junior." says Gaius. "But fine, you got a king piece."

"Man, this stuff does nothing for my raging blood!" says Owain. "What about you, Inigo?"

"I hear ya', brother." says Inigo. "I thought all alcohol was able to make a girl's clothes fall off, but this wouldn't be able to undo their shoes."

Meanwhile, Basilio and Flavia are playing battle with their shot-glasses. Basilio makes his fall, though not strong enough to break it.

"Another one for me!" says Flavia. "Wow, oaf! You can't even win against me in Arena Ferox or a bar!"

"I will have vengeance!" says Basilio. "Count on it!"

"We'll see." says Flavia in a snide tone as she places Basilio's on top of a pyramid of shot glasses.

As Basilio and Flavia continue their playing, the clanking noise of glass attracts Chrom and Momo's attention, and when they see them looking at them, Basilio and Flavia try to play innocent as they put away the shot glasses, and they each whistle.

Just then, then bartender peaks up over the bar with just one eye, and asks, "Maybe just 5 each this time?"

"No, 10!" shout all the members of Chrom's group.

The bartender falls on his butt, and says, "Oh."

"I don't believe it!" says Rikku. "Are these people even human?"

"Oh, they're human, all right." says Ryu with an innocent smile. "Just the kind that could drink your arse under the table several times over."

"No kidding." says Koga.

"So, about the deal we made..." says Ryu. "...I hope you didn't forget it."

Putting on a perturbed look, Rikku says, "Fine, you lucky bastard."

"This wasn't luck." says Ryu. "Just a little bit of advanced knowledge on my side. But then again, you've lost just about EVERY bet to me."

"Don't remind me of those times." says Rikku.

Ryu just says, "Cest la' vie."

"So, what's that mean?" asks Rikku.

"'That's life'." says Ryu.

"Well, I better stop for today." says Momo. "Don't know about you, but I'm about to burst with sake."

"Same here." says Chrom. "90 shots is my limit."

"Lightweight." says Momo. "I did 100."

"Well, have fun in the bathroom." says Gangrel from another table upon hearing that, which gets Aversa to giggle.

Virgil, who still hasn't touched his drink, says, "And this is why I prefer The Stumbling Sorcerer."

* * *

After a while, Chrom, Momo (who has her coat back on) and their group, along with the Naganos, leave the Sake Bar after uttering many thanks. After they all leave, the bartender slaps a 'CLOSED' sign on the door.

"Well, I may not be drunk, but that was pretty fun." says Momo.

"Fun for me anyway." Ryu says under his breath while looking at Rikku.

Rikku says something in what we can assume to be Shitomian language to Ryu.

"You know, don't you have laundry to do?" says Ryu to Rikku quietly. "And I mean A LOT of laundry?"

Rikku just mimes him rudely with mere movements of her mouth.

Suddenly, we get a shot of Nemo's face as we hear Jennifer's voice go, "Brother!"

"What?" says Nemo. "Is that who I think it is?"

Suddenly, Chrom's group and the Naganos come to a stop when they see Jennifer running towards them.

"Brother!" shouts Jennifer.

"Sister!" says Nemo as he runs out to greet Jennifer.

As they get to one another, Jennifer wraps up Nemo in a big hug and says, "Brother, you've returned!"

"Yeah, and feeling like a barrel of weak alcohol." says Nemo.

"Huh?" goes Jennifer.

"Oh, uh... not important." says Nemo. "It's good to see you again, little sister. Did your spy network tell of our whereabouts?"

"Sure did." says Jennifer. "But that's also not important. I'm afraid news isn't that good, and we're bringing some bad news right now. One I think Chrom and Queen Momo, who's change in fashion I'm curious of, will want to know about."

Just then, Jennifer's force arrives, along with Priam, Yen'fay (who Say'ri notices immediately and is reminded of the times she spent with her Yen'fay) and the Anna with them. Some of the men are carrying a stretcher with the injured Walhart on it.

Seeing him on the stretcher, both Chrom and Momo are shocked and Momo asks, "Is that... Conqueror Walhart?"

"Yes." says Jennifer. "And it is what it looks like. He's injured."

"By who?" asks Chrom. "Who could injure the Conqueror in such a way?"

After a pause, Jennifer says, "Hugo."

To Be Continued in Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 26: Jack's Price

**Chapter 26: Jack's Price**

Back on the Kurosaki estate, we see Yen'fay and Priam walking from one of the structures, and towards Chrom and Momo, who see both of the men coming towards them.

As both Yen'fay and Priam are close enough, Chrom asks, "How is he?"

"Recovering." says Yen'fay. "His life is still his own."

Momo says, "Well, that's good to know... for the most part."

Priam then chimes in with, "Still, it was a hell of a beating Walhart took from King Hugo. Just what is that guy made of to do that to the famous Conqueror?"

"Well, whoever or whatever Hugo has done to accomplish such a feet..." Chrom starts to say "...I can definitely say it just made our chances of defeating him much slimmer."

"Taking down the Conqueror was no easy task for us back when we fought him during the war in Valm." says Momo. "But the way you make it sound, it's like Hugo didn't have to put in a sliver of effort."

"That's the scary part, in that he didn't." says Yen'fay. "He moved at the speed of the wind, and struck with the force of a massive battering ram. I have never seen such a frightening display of strength that could topple Walhart so easily, except for maybe Master Soltis."

"And considering Hugo's not exactly adept in Alchemy like Soltis is..." Priam starts off saying. "...then he must have obtained such strength and power by undergoing some of the harshest training anyone could do."

"He has." comes Nemo's voice, which gets Chrom, Momo, Yen'fay and Priam to see Nemo, Ziggy and Camille come their way.

As the three reach the four, Chrom asks, "Nemo, what has Hugo done to gain such strength? I don't remember him being that strong one and a half years ago."

"I wonder..." says Momo. "...did this new found strength that Hugo obtained originate due to Lorevix's death?"

"Part of it, yes." says Nemo. "You see, I already told you Hugo took our father's death the hardest between him, Jennifer and myself, despite pretending to be so strong. But, what you don't know is that he undertook harsh training exercises, such as training with lead weights and other assorted tortures on the human body. Hugo wanted to push himself to be the perfect soldier, as well as a powerful leader."

"And let me guess..." says Momo. "...it was to get back at us since he still felt we were the ones to kill your father, am I right?"

"Obviously." says Nemo. "But it was also to prove he was more worthy of our father's ideals. He considered himself weak for our father dying like that, so he wanted to make sure he would never be caught off guard again."

"You know, I never cared for Hugo in the past." says Chrom. "But that story would make me actually feel sorry for him if he wasn't on such a warpath."

"You're not the only one who feels that way, Exalt Chrom." says Jennifer as she comes in to join the conversation. She then puts on a pleasant smile and says, "It's good to see you again, Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo."

"Well met, Jennifer." says Chrom. "It's been a while since we last saw one another."

"I hope we can catch up a little on what we've been up to." says Momo. "But I think that can wait until after this war comes to an end."

"My words exactly, Queen Momo." says Jennifer. "Our first priority should be to seeing to end this conflict. However, with Hugo already getting the Elite Four ready, that could be easier said than done."

"No, he's already getting the Elite Four assembled and prepared?" asks a shocked Nemo.

"The Elite Four are the best of Hugo's personal army." says Ziggy. "If they should become mobile, no telling what would need to be done to overcome such a challenge."

"Yeah, we'll definitely have our hands full, that's for sure." says Chrom.

"Especially Ingrid's gift for tactics just about outrank mine." says Momo. "Still... I have to come up with something."

"I checked the map out here in these lands." says Camille. "We could take the northeastern road to Castle Serris. We might be able to avoid more battles that way, and it'll be the shortest trip."

"Uh, yeah... about that." says Priam. "...we might want to take permanent rain check on that idea."

Camille, looking puzzled asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, how to put this...?" asks Priam. He then turns to Yen'fay and asks, "Yen'fay? Want to do the honors?"

"Conqueror Walhart led the charge through that road." says Yen'fay. "In fact, when Walhart got injured in his fight with King Hugo, we came from there to here."

"But... if Conqueror Walhart led a charge through that road, that would mean..." says Nemo.

Momo then says, "Security will be tighter there than before."

"Damn." says Chrom. "Looks like Walhart really made a mess of things in doing that. I guess we'll have to find another route."

"If I can get a look at that map for myself, I might be able to come up with a strategy." says Momo. "Of course, I get the feeling we could be playing into Hugo's hands. Even so, we might run the risk of letting Hugo build up his strategy, but we need to stay here for a while so I can plan out ours."

"Not to mention we'll need time to rest and recuperate in order for Walhart to properly recover." says Chrom. "I mean, we could leave him here, but I suspect he'll be going after Hugo again, knowing him and his pride."

"Aye, and we cannot let him go it alone against that monster of a man again." says Yen'fay.

"We definitely won't." says Momo. "We'll try to do that much."

With Momo's last line, the scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, Chrom and Momo are walking together. Just then, they run into Pit, who says, "Hey there."

"Hey, Pit." says Momo. "What brings you to us?"

"Jack says he's ready to discuss his price with you." says Pit. "He sent me to find you both."

"Oh yeah, we haven't talked about that yet." says Chrom. "Well, wherever he is, go ahead and take us to him."

After that, both Chrom and Momo follow Pit. After a while, he brings them over to where Jack is, along with Sky and Iris. In Jack's right hand appears to be a type of item.

"Jack." says Chrom, which gets the good pirate captain, along with his two mates, to see Chrom, Momo and Pit coming their way. As the three get to him, Chrom continues with, "Pit said you wanted to discuss your price with us."

"That I do." says Jack. "I'm sorry I waited so long to do so, but I figured this would be the best time since we're in lands that Hugo has no jurisdiction in."

"So, if you don't mind me asking..." says Momo. "...what's that you're holding?"

Jack looks at the item in his hand, then back at Chrom and Momo, and says as he holds out the item for them, "Have a look at it."

Momo takes the item in her hand, and both her and Chrom look at the item. Feeling curious, Pit also has a look. The item appears to be a blue shield with a thick silver outline and bears a silver anchor in the middle of it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a naval officer's badge." says Chrom. "Jack, were you... a naval officer before you became a pirate?"

"No." says Jack after a moment of silence while looking away from Chrom and Momo with his head down. "But my brother, Kirk was."

"You had a brother that was a naval officer?" asks Momo.

"Yes." says Jack. "He was an admiral of the Serrisian navy."

"Really?" asks Chrom, and Pit follows with, "So... what happened to him?"

Jack glares a little and says, "That's where I'm about to mention my price, but not before we share our story."

"We?" asks Momo.

"Yes, the captain refers to Iris and myself." says Sky. "You see, the two of us were soldiers serving under Admiral Kirk Tyson."

"So, you fought for King Hugo?" asks Pit.

Iris puts on a serious look and says, "We prefer to feel we fought more for the honor of Baron Zellor than that war-mongering sociopath, but... yes, we fought for Hugo when he became king."

"What do you mean?" asks Pit again.

"Well, it goes like this, Pit." says Momo. "While the national army of Serris serves under King Hugo, or at least Lorevix when he was alive, they mostly get their orders from Zellor, the Holy Baron of Serris. At least, that's how I remember it, but things may have changed ever since Hugo became king."

"And only for the worse." says Sky. "We knew things were going south when Jivaro showed up 2 years ago, but it was bound to get worse when Hugo became the primary King of Serris. At that point, it was Hugo giving us direct orders while Baron Zellor, for whatever reason, stood idly by and let that fool command us."

"So, whatever happened to your admiral?" asks Chrom. "I assume he's dead, so I wonder if that's the reason you're with Jack and his pirates now."

"It's not just the fact he's dead, but more like how he was killed." says Iris. "You see, on the admiral's last mission, he was set off to fight the navy of Renzor."

"Why Renzor?" asks Momo. "Aren't they a holy nation with their own powerful military?"

"Apparently, Hugo got word that Renzor obtained a powerful artifact that he wanted to see about getting." says Sky. "It was said this artifact could even match the power of Ylisse's Fire Emblem."

"Fire Emblem?" asks Pit as he looks at Chrom and Momo.

"We'll... explain later, Pit." says Chrom.

"Hard to believe there could be an artifact to match the Fire Emblem in power." says Momo. "Sounds more like a rumor if anything."

"That's probably what it was." says Iris. "But, knowing Hugo, even a rumor sets off his interests. So, we went up against Renzor's navy, but... it didn't go well."

"You lost?" asks Chrom.

"Boy, did we ever?" says Sky. "And the worst part is that it was Kirk's first loss ever as admiral. Then again, Hugo wasn't really thinking when he decided to set up such a half-baked strike on Renzor. Of course, when he got word of the loss, he... took it very bad."

"Bad enough to kill your admiral?" asks Momo with a disturbed expression.

"And in the worst way possible." says Iris. "In fact, even Captain Jack was there to witness, as were Sky and myself."

Chrom, Momo and Pit look at Jack, who then says, "I'll never forget the terror I felt watching what happened to Kirk, and I know it had to be worse for him as they keel-hauled him by the end of Hugo's flagship, his face being shredded by the coral and rocks on the surface of the ocean. And of all places, Hugo had to do it in the most shark-infested waters. So, with sharks attracted to him by his blood, well... I'll let you paint the picture."

"Gods, Hugo has become a devil in the worst way!" says Momo.

"No question about it!" says Chrom. "Lorevix's death really DID get to Hugo the most!"

"You're not joking!" says Pit. "Even the Underworld Forces are not that black-hearted!"

"And there's still more to the story." says Iris. "And Sky and I were more than just people there to witness our admiral being killed."

"What do you mean?" asks Momo.

"What Iris means is that Hugo not only executed the admiral, but also his crew." says Sky. "At least, he tried to. It's only by luck and diligence that Iris and I and escaped with our lives still intact."

"What did he do?" asks Chrom.

"He tried to kill us by imprisoning us on our ship and then... he set it aflame." says Iris putting on a pose that looks like she's getting a chill up her spine.

"That's awful!" says Momo. "How did you two escape your prison?"

"Well, Iris and I were in a cell together apart from the other crew members." says Sky. "And lucky for us, it was the one with an axe stowed away. So... we used it to break out before we burned up. Knowing we were in shark-infested waters after escaping, we swam to the nearest patch of land. And even though Iris and I are happy to have our lives with us, we still can hear the screams of our comrades as they all burned alive in the admiral's ship."

"And all the while..." Jack starts to say. "...Hugo boards my own ship while his men forced me and my mates to watch, and... he beats me in front of them to the point I can't defend myself. I can still feel the impacts from his punches even as I think about that moment. Even more so with his words to me, in which he says that the Tyson family... my family... were nothing but garbage, and that we only deserved to be treated that way. And he leaves me there to let my mates nurse me back to health."

After a moment of silence, Chrom says, "I think I know what your price is, now."

"Same here." says Momo. "You want us to kill Hugo as payment for bringing us aboard your ship, don't you?"

"Well, there may have been a point where I wished that after what Hugo did to my brother and his crew." says Jack. "But thankfully, my sense of honor and my conscience now outweigh the anger and hatred I felt towards Hugo back then. In all honesty, I don't care if he dies or lives the rest of his life as a cripple. But, one thing is for sure, and that is I do want to see Hugo Serris brought down so hard that he leaves a crater in the ground." Jack then looks at Chrom and Momo as he stands up, then continues with, "So, Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo... as the general and chief tactician of this army, I want you to lead us to victory against that madman. My asking price is that we win, and nothing more. Whether he remain alive or be killed, I just want Hugo to have that crushing realization to know his pride as both a king and a warrior have been destroyed before him. And I want you two to do just that. If you can accomplish that, then your debt with me is paid in full. Do we have a deal?"

Chrom, with a gentle smile, says, "It's a deal."

"Yeah, same here." says Momo with her own smile.

Jack smiles pleasantly and says, "Thank you. You do this old sea dog proud."

"You know, Jack." says Chrom still smiling. "I had you all wrong. I always thought all pirates to be scoundrels and bandits, but you... you make my eyes see more than they used to. Thank you."

"It's no trouble." says Jack. "I do try to be a different pirate from others, but... I can understand some people still seeing things in black and white when it comes to us."

"At any rate..." says Momo. "...we'll hold up our end of the deal. After what you, as well as Sky and Iris, have been through, how could we not fight for you guys?"

"Thank you so much." says Jack. "We do go up against tough odds, but... I think you two do have what it takes to bring down Hugo. Just don't betray my expectations."

"It will be hard." says Momo. "But, if I can formulate some good strategies in the next few days, I should be able to give us something that will work. Just give me time, and I'll see what comes out of it."

"That's all I ask of you, your majesty." says Jack. "Anyway, it's getting late, so we should probably rest up."

"You're right." says Chrom. "Well, good night, all of you."

"See you all tomorrow." says Momo before handing the badge back to Jack.

After Chrom, Momo and Pit leave the three pirates there, Jack looks at Kirk's badge and he says, "Brother, I hope you can hear me. Your younger brother is going to make sure you're avenged. Win or lose, I'm not going down without a fight. This time, Hugo WILL be brought to justice in respect for you, Kirk. Until then, you rest well... wherever you are."

To Be Continued in Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 27: Brother and Sister Again

**Chapter 27: Brother and Sister Again**

The time is morning in the lands of Kurosaki. We then get a shot of what looks to be Momo bathing in a natural spring as we see her bare back, and the water barely covering her butt while she runs water through her pink, slightly spiky-ish hair.

Still seeing Momo from behind, but from a distance, the shot pans over as we see the clothes that Momo wore yesterday on a slab of stone. We then see a hand go over and grab the bottoms of the smallclothes of Momo's outfit.

Hearing a slight rustling sound as we get a head and shoulder shot of her at an angle, Momo puts on a look of surprise. Covering her bare breasts, Momo's looks to see what caused the sound, and she sees Rikku there grabbing her clothes.

"Rikku?" asks Momo.

"Oh, hey there, Kurosaki-sama." says Rikku. "I was getting your clothes you wore yesterday ready to wash, although Ryu will be doing that honor."

Though Momo's is a little disturbed to think about a man will be washing her clothes, and having the honor of doing it, she asks Rikku, "What do you mean that Ryu will be doing the honor?"

"I'd... rather not tell you." says Rikku putting on a perturbed look. She then smiles and says, "At any rate, I apologize if I disturbed your time being spent bathing."

Momo shakes her head and says with a smile, "It's no trouble, Rikku. You're just doing your job, is all. So, that said, I should thank you."

Giving a bright smile, Rikku says, "You're very welcome. Anyway, I brought your newest outfit with me, so it'll be where your old clothes were. I shall get these garments here ready to be washed as soon as possible."

"Thank you again, Rikku." says Momo. "Your family is really diligent about serving me."

"And diligent we shall remain." says Rikku. "Enjoy your bath, Kurosaki-sama."

After that, Rikku leaves with Momo's clothes from the day before.

Momo turns her back to us, and uncovers her breasts to continue bathing herself.

_"Both Ryu and Rikku are excited to serve me." _Momo thinks to herself as we get a side shot of her head. _"But, whatever makes them happy, I suppose. I wonder if this is what Chrom and Lissa went through when it came to be taken care of by Frederick?"_

After a while, Momo hears another rustling sound from behind her, but she doesn't bother to look back.

"Did you forget anything to do or tell me, Rikku?" asks Momo with a pleasant smile.

Just then, as we get another head and shoulder shot of her, Momo hears small movement in the water, followed by Chrom's voice, which says, "It's me, honey."

Before the surprised Momo can turn around, she feels something warm wrap around her body, and she looks down to see Chrom's arms around her, with his left arm going around her belly and his right arm going around and covering her bare breasts. Momo then looks up with a smile and as she does, Chrom brings his head over to the right side of Momo's, where he starts to kiss the right side of her neck. This makes Momo close her eyes and give a bigger smile. After that, we see a full of shot of Chrom, who is naked himself, in the water that is covering his and Momo's lower bodies and wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Well, you're certainly eager this morning." says Momo. "Not that I don't love that about you."

"Well, every time I'm with you alone makes me eager to love you in any way I can." says Chrom still kissing the sides of Momo's neck. "And it only makes me more eager when you're alone with me while you're sparsely dressed or completely undressed."

Momo giggles cutely and says, "Guess that's why you were willing to be so wild last night when we slept together as I had on those smallclothes that I was given to wear to bed."

"Yeah, who know that smallclothes that left your buttocks exposed could fire up my passion like that?" says Chrom. "I mean, I didn't want to risk having another child since you just had Morgan not extremely long ago, but... just... wow, what a night that was."

"I'll certainly never forget it, and considering I once had amnesia, that should be thought of as impressive." says Momo. She then starts to moan a bit as Chrom kisses her neck more and more, and says afterwards, "Oh, Chrom, you make every moment magical."

"Only because you're around for me to make that happen." says Chrom still kissing Momo's neck. "And besides, you're the real magic in my life."

Momo giggles through her sounds of pleasure from being romanced by Chrom, and says, "It's pretty funny to think about it. Who knew that those times we caught the other naked and about to get a bath, it would lead to something as incredible as sharing a romantic bath together?"

"I know." says Chrom. "But, in the end, I guess that was our own way of breaking down the barriers between us. We became close enough to become true friends, and eventually... even closer to become lovers, followed by husband and wife. And now... a mother and a father."

"We truly are two halves of a greater whole in the end." says Momo.

Getting a side of shot of their heads, Momo turns around to face Chrom and pulls him close to her. We even get of shot of her breasts pressed into his chest as she presses them more.

"Chrom... I love you so much." says Momo. "And while we must maintain responsibility to our troops and their morale, I... I want this moment to last a little longer."

Chrom smiles as he puts his hands on the part of Momo's back just above her butt, then he says, "This moment may not last forever, but... I do want the memories to do so. I truly love you, Momo."

After that, Chrom and Momo move in and kiss very passionately as Momo puts her right hand on the back of Chrom's head. We then get a full of shot Chrom and Momo kissing passionately in the others embrace in the spring as the scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, a little later in the morning, Yen'fay is walking through the estate as a little activity is going on with the members of Chrom's group, such as Frederick putting the troops through a workout routine, Vaike and Owain training together, Virion, Noire and Inigo practicing their archery, Pit being assaulted in a hug frenzy by Nowi, Sumia, Lissa, Maribelle and Olivia as always, Kjelle and Sully practicing lance maneuvers and various other activities. However, one that catches his eyes the most is the training going on between Lucina and Morgan. Knowing they're brother and sister, he puts on a sorrowful look, but then, he walks up a bit to listen in.

"So, brother..." says Lucina. "...think you got the basics of father's fighting style?"

"I... think so." says Morgan. "Still, it does seem a bit on the incredibly advanced side of combat I'm used to."

"I understand." says Lucina. "But, it's only imperative that we keep up his legacy. I know you try to take more after mother in her style of strategies and tactics. Still... if you can learn a bit more of father's skills with a sword, you should be able to take things further than just being a master tactician."

Morgan smiles a bit and says, "You really think so, sister? I mean, I know I'm of royal blood, but, upon losing my memories... it feels as if I may not live up to father's standards. Still, doesn't mean I can't try my hardest."

Lucina smiles and says, "I know, Morgan. And despite what you've been through, you're still a fighter in every way. That there is proof that you are truly worthy of your royal birthright, and that you can live up the legacy father has laid out before us."

Morgan smiles greatly and says, "Thanks, Lucina. I'm so lucky to have such a great family, and especially to have you as a sister."

Yen'fay gives a smile and says, "It's good to see you two are being the best of siblings."

As Yen'fay says what he said, Morgan and Lucina look in his direction, and Lucina says, "Oh, Master Yen'fay, what brings you by?"

"Nothing important." says Yen'fay. "Just seeing what a good brother and sister you are. Nothing more."

"Thanks, Yen'fay." says Morgan. "Even though I have so much to remember after suffering amnesia, I still want to be with my family most of all. I think that's more important that trying to get my memories back."

"Indeed, Morgan." says Yen'fay. "Anyway, I'd best let you get back to what you both were doing. Carry on."

"See you later, Yen'fay." says Morgan, and Lucina follows up with, "Take care."

Yen'fay waves a bit to them, then he starts to walk off as that scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, Yen'fay continues to walk through the estate. He then comes upon Rikku, who seems to be doing the laundry she was commissioned to do for all of Momo's friends.

"Hello." says Yen'fay to get Rikku's attention, and she replies, "Oh, hello. You're one of the people that came with Princess Jennifer, right? From what I hear, you're the Yen'fay from the alternate timeline, right? At least, that's what Kurosaki-sama told me."

"That is correct." says Yen'fay. "So, not to state the obvious, but you seem to be doing laundry. Am I correct to assume it's for Momo's friends?"

Rikku just sighs and says, "Good perception you have there. Yes, I am. Kind of doing it because, well... I'd rather not say. My brother has the honor of doing Kurosaki-sama's laundry, among other things he's going to have the honor of doing for her, and I'm stuck doing the rest for her comrades."

"I... see." says Yen'fay.

"Well, it's like I said, big sister." says Ryu as he comes in. "Make sure you know what you're getting into before making or accepting a bet."

Rikku, putting on a disgusted look, asks, "Are you going to continue to gloat about that, brother?"

"Only if you continue to complain about it." says Ryu smugly.

"Fine, fine." says Rikku. "But I'm still the better fighter between you and me."

"That is true." says Ryu. "But we did have a deal about this."

Rikku then leaves and says, "Well, enjoy your time being Kurosaki-sama's personal helper. Eventually, I will get that honor for myself one day."

"Let us hope so, Rikku." says Ryu. "Let us hope so."

After Rikku has left, Yen'fay says after observing both siblings in action, "Well, I suppose I better be on my way."

After that, Yen'fay leaves with Ryu watching him do so.

* * *

In the next scene, we see Say'ri looking at over the railing of a small, arching bridge while taking in the sights. Just then, Yen'fay comes in and sees Say'ri in her moment of tranquility. He feels like wanting to avoid her at first when he sees her, but he thinks back to the moments that happened between Lucina and Morgan, as well as those that went on between Ryu and Rikku. Gaining courage, Yen'fay walks over to Say'ri.

As we get a shot of the side of Say'ri's face, we hear Yen'fay go, "Hello, Say'ri."

Say'ri looks to see Yen'fay coming her way, and she says, "Oh, Yen'fay! I mean, the other Yen'fay. How are you?"

"I'm doing rather well, to be honest." says Yen'fay. "I trust you're also doing well, other Say'ri."

"Aye." says Say'ri.

"So... you don't mind if I stand with you for a while, do you?" asks Yen'fay, to which, Say'ri replies, "No, that's all right. You can if you want to."

Afterwards, both Say'ri and Yen'fay look over the railing and at the parts of the lands they can see.

"This is a beautiful place." says Yen'fay. "It reminds me almost of home. Well... my home anyway. But, I'm sure it also reminds you of Chon'sin to a degree, Say'ri."

"Yes, but Chon'sin wasn't nearly as beautiful as this place." says Say'ri. "Momo is very fortunate to have such lands to herself, even if they are within the continent belonging to a madman like Hugo."

"I have to agree." says Yen'fay. "She's especially fortunate to be a noble. Or maybe cursed. I can never tell at times whether being such a person is for better or worse."

"I guess it could go either way." says Say'ri.

Yen'fay just nods, then says, "I suppose you're right."

A few moments pass of Say'ri and Yen'fay just looking ahead over the railing of the bridge.

"So, Say'ri..." Yen'fay starts off. "...about what we talked about back in the Bathrealm that time. I've been thinking..."

"I've been thinking about that, as well." says Say'ri.

Yen'fay looks at Say'ri with a curious expression and asks, "You have?"

"Aye." says Say'ri. "And I know we cannot pretend to be brother and sister for we come from different realities. This is my reality where my Yen'fay died. And you come from a reality where your Say'ri died."

Yen'fay just looks at Say'ri with a troubled expression.

"Therefore..." Say'ri starts to continue. "...we cannot be brother and sister. It is impossible for us to be that way. I have to come to terms... and accept that."

Yen'fay continues to look troubled at Say'ri, but then looks away with a smile and says, "Funny... I was going to say something different."

"Yes, I know, and... what did you say?" Say'ri says as she starts off looking sad but ends up putting on an expression of surprise as she looks at Yen'fay.

"I've been... walking around for a while." says Yen'fay. "And while I've observed all that I came across, I was more drawn to those that were siblings, such as Lucina and Morgan, as well as those two Serrisians of Shitomian descent, Ryu and Rikku. I saw just how like siblings they act due to being so. I imagine even Chrom and Lissa are the same way. And it has me thinking... I miss that. I miss it so much."

"Yen'fay?" asks Say'ri.

"What I'm saying, Say'ri is that... I may have been hasty in my judgment to say you and I weren't brother and sister." says Yen'fay. "I want what those siblings have. I want to have that love for one of my blood. I want to be able to cherish them, and fight with them, just like any brother and sister would."

"Yen'fay, are you saying that...?" Say'ri starts to ask.

"Yes, Say'ri." says Yen'fay as he looks at Say'ri. "If you would have me, I would... I would love to be your brother again. Maybe the ones important to us died in our own realities, but... it shouldn't matter. You and I are of similar blood and blood does not lie. Not in mine eyes, anyway."

Say'ri's eyes start to fill up with tears.

"So, I ask you, Say'ri." says Yen'fay. "Will have me as your... as your brother?"

Beginning to cry, Say'ri smiles and says, "Mercy, Yen'fay... of course I will have you as my brother! Be my brother again!"

Say'ri then hugs Yen'fay and presses her face into his chest, crying into it. And Yen'fay hugs her back as he says, "Say'ri... my sister... I am back."

"Welcome back, brother." says Say'ri. "Welcome back, Yen'fay."

The scene ends with Yen'fay and Say'ri hugging like any brother and sister would.

To Be Continued in Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 28: Moment of Peace

**Chapter 28: Moment of Peace**

After their bath, Chrom and Momo are walking together, and Momo is dressed in her new clothes, which consist of a blue top with white trim that has straps that go over her shoulders while criss-crossing at her neck, and keep the important areas of her breasts covered while exposing the rest of them, a blue, bikini-type piece of clothing on her lower body that has a couple of loincloths (each one with an elegant pattern on them) that are short and narrow enough to not become a bother, but long and wide enough to be covering, long, dark blue, fingerless gloves, dark blue, thigh-high socks, a pair of Shitomian-style sandals, a blue choker with white trim and a white headband with black trim and a pink flower printed on the front. Chrom, of course, is wearing his usual attire.

Chrom looks nervously at Momo periodically, and Momo herself looks rather embarrassed to be in such clothing, especially with the few members of their group that have stared at Momo as she passed by them.

"So..." Chrom starts to say. "...embarrassed yet?"

"Like nothing else." says Momo. "I never thought I'd wear such... daring clothing in public places like this. Of course, I never thought I'd be a noble by blood, but... did it just have to come to me dressing like this?"

Chrom then smiles a bit and says, "Well, if it's any consolation, they do look more comfortable than what I've seen many noblewomen in my nation wear."

"I... suppose that helps a little." says Momo with a little smile. "And since I don't plan to live here, though the Naganos will most likely encourage me to take the clothes with me, I suppose I could try wearing them in Ylisse to get more comfortable in them."

Chrom just looks nervous as he says, "You... sure you want to do that?"

"Well, not like I have a ton of choice in the matter." says Momo. "I'm already embarrassed enough to wear them here in my own lands."

"I guess you have a point." says Chrom as he rubs the back of his head.

Just then, they see Ryu coming up to them, and he says to them as he approaches, "Good day, Kurosaki-sama. You as well, Exalt Chrom."

"Hey, Ryu." says Momo. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I have some news." says Ryu. "It seems the internationals have already heard word about you claiming your peerage, and will be here later tonight to meet with you here."

"Really?" asks Chrom. "How did word spread so fast?"

"Your question is as good as mine, Exalt Chrom." says Ryu. "But regardless, they're to be here tonight. And while it would be prudent for Kurosaki-sama to be ready, we figure this would be a good time for her to have any type of treatment done for her, such as a massage or whatever. Naturally, if she allows it, we can have the same thing done for her friends and family."

"Yeah, get a little relaxation in before the real stress begins, right? I can go with that." says Momo. "Not to mention I still need to see about getting our strategy prepared for when we strike at Hugo's forces. So we might as well use the time to be pampered before then, shall we?"

"I guess that makes sense." says Chrom with a smile. "Very well. I'll let the others know, and let Momo go first since it's her time to shine for the most part."

"Sounds good." says Ryu. "Please, follow me, Kurosaki-sama. I will be your masseuse for the time you're here."

Chrom just puts on a look of nervousness knowing another man will be touching his wife's body in certain ways.

"Thank you." says Momo as she begins to follow Ryu.

After Momo and Ryu are far away enough, Chrom thinks to himself, _"I know he may be a member of Momo's serving family, but... I just hope he doesn't get any bright ideas about how to touch her."_

* * *

As that scene ends, we're taken to the next one where Elite Four are practicing their own combat skills.

With Damon, he rides across the field while firing his bow at rapid speed at the targets he comes across, scoring a bullseye on each one.

Phyllis utilizes her thunder magic to destroy the targets that have been set up for her, leaving none standing. She also does some destroying of pots that are thrown into the air for her. All are ash immediately.

Ingrid arms herself with a practice lance and starts jousting the Cavaliers that she's training against. None come even a hair close to knocking her off of her horse as she earns victory every time.

Emanuel uses a mixture of swordplay and parkour to strike the various targets set up around his training area. Every slash he does is of the highest precision.

After finishing their training, they all approach one another as Damon, Phyllis and Ingrid dismount their steeds. Emanuel says, "That should be enough training for the time being. I don't know when our next fights will arrive, but... this should keep us at our peak for a while longer."

"I certainly hope our enemies will stop playing hide-n-seek pretty soon." says Damon. "I'm ready to turn a few enemies of ours into human pincushions."

"Yeah, I'm ready to do real battle, myself." says Phyllis. "But I also hope that enough of the guys that Nemo has brought with him are quite cute. For me, practicing my flirting ability is just as important as staying strong in a fight."

"Just remember, I'm the one going first." says Ingrid. "King Hugo has commissioned me to do so, and hopefully, once I'm done, none of you will have to lift a finger."

"I just hope you can succeed, Ingrid." says Emanuel. "Your strategies are enough to surpass Queen Momo's, but she does have potential, so try to make sure you can beat her and the others before she can truly realize it."

"Don't worry, Emanuel." says Ingrid. "I'll make sure she loses out to me. And if my tactics don't get to her, my combat skills should more than suffice."

"We'll see." says Damon. "Of course, I'm more worried about you joining them, but... I trust you'll remain faithful to King Hugo's cause."

Ingrid just grunts.

"That's enough, Damon." says Emanuel. "How many times do I have to tell you to not question Ingrid's intentions just because of her outspoken nature?"

"I know, I know." says Damon getting annoyed. "I'm just trying to keep a close eye on the situation."

"Well, our situation is Nemo's army, not each other." says Emanuel. "Get it straight, okay?"

"Fine." Damon says as he crosses his arms.

Emanuel eyes Damon for a minute before breaking it off and saying to him and the others, "All right, that concludes training for today. Let's get some rest, and be ready for our next orders."

"Right." say Ingrid, Phyllis and Damon in unison with a nod.

"Until then, you're dismissed." says Emanuel.

As the Elite Four go their own ways, Damon approaches Emanuel and says, "Hey there, man. Sorry about the ruckus I've been causing."

"I wouldn't call it a ruckus, my friend." says Emanuel. "More like an accusation that holds no water for the time being."

"Well, yeah, I suppose you could call it that." says Damon. "But, regardless, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Damon." says Emanuel. "I know you may not trust Ingrid that much, but she is one of the Elite Four and a stellar tactician. So, you should know we've need of her."

"I know that very well, bud." says Damon. "But you know me, don't you?"

"Of course, a true patriot till the end." says Emanuel.

"We all have something defines us, so that's gotta' be mine." says Damon. "So, I... I've been meaning to ask you, buddy, but it always slips my mind. How's your sister doing?"

"Pretty good the last time I saw Bella." says Emanuel. "She actually got her machine to work."

"Ah, cool." says Damon. "So, any idea of what it does? Or does that baffle even you?"

"Well, I'm not the genius she is." says Emanuel. "But what I remember of what she said, it supposedly conducts ether the same way a magic-wielder would use a tome."

"Really?" asks Damon. "Sounds pretty complicated."

"You should try having Bella give you a lecture on what it does." says Emanuel. "Could just about make your head explode."

"Yeah, no doubt." says Damon with a smirk. "Well, maybe I should stop by in your hometown and visit with her."

"You should." says Emanuel. "She asks about you a lot, as well as Phyllis and Ingrid. Maybe once the fighting is done, we can all take a visit to our place."

"You know, I'd like that." says Damon. "Been so long since her and I talked. She's the kind of girl I could definitely go for, being both smart and cute."

"Oh you." says Emanuel as he shakes his head. "If you like her so much, ask her out on a date or something."

"You mean it?" asks Damon. "You'd let me date your sister?"

"Well, we all go back pretty far, don't we?" asks Emanuel. "I think she'd love to be able to date you, just as long as you act gentlemanly enough."

"What? Don't think I could handle being suave and debinere?" asks Damon.

"I think you can." says Emanuel. "But with the hothead you are, I wonder just how long you can hold out to do such a thing."

"Well, give me a chance, and I'll definitely prove myself." says Damon. "I believe I have the right stuff for such a thing."

"We'll see, man." says Emanuel. "We'll see."

* * *

In the next scene, we see Walhart who is still unconscious while recovering. His upper body is uncovered, save the bandages wrapped around him, and he has his mask off. His hands are also bandaged. He's in a room while lying on some sheets on the floor while he's face up. The room is red while the floor is a tan color, and while dark, the light from the windows help to brighten it up.

Suddenly, getting a shot of Walhart's face, his eyes open slowly. Getting a shot of his right hand, he begins to lift it up a little. Then, getting a shot of Walhart from behind, he sits up while groaning. After we get a shot of the side of his head, he uses his left hand to rub his eyes, and in that same shot, it pans over to get Priam in view, who then says as he's been sitting beside Walhart, "I see you're up."

Walhart stops rubbing his eyes and looks at Priam as he asks, "Priam?"

"That's correct." says Priam. "One heck of a charge you led through the Serrisian national army. You did pretty well until you encountered King Hugo."

Walhart glares a minute towards his lower body, and says, "Hugo."

"Yeah, him." says Priam. "He beat you pretty bad. You're lucky to be alive."

Walhart glares even fiercer and says, "He hasn't beaten me. There's no way a man like that can beat me."

"Anna, Yen'fay and I would beg to differ." says Priam. "Hugo crushed you like you were nothing. We had a front row seat for the entire thing."

"He may have beat me in body." says Walhart. "But he hasn't beat me in spirit. I've felt his attacks, Priam. I know what he's capable in physical terms, but in terms of his emotional power... he severely lacks in that."

"So... what are you saying?" asks Priam.

Walhart looks at Priam and says, "Hugo's attacks have no emotion. They're unfeeling, and therefore, cannot damage me when it comes to spirit. He is incapable of doing that."

"I see." says Priam. "So, I take it you plan to fight him again?"

Walhart looks ahead of himself and says, "Maybe not alone, but yes, I do wish to fight him one more time. I will bring him down, whatever the cost, and prove to him that he really is weaker than he's willing to admit."

Priam sighs and says, "I'm not against fighting to get stronger as I've done that for most of my life, but... your stubborn pride is going to get you killed one day, Conqueror."

"If I die..." says Walhart. "...it will not be by Hugo's hands. I can guarantee you that much."

Priam goes quiet for a moment, then asks, "You sure about this, Walhart?"

"I am positive about it." says Walhart.

Priam sighs again, then says, "Very well. But if he puts you near death, we're pulling you out of there. Understood?"

Walhart just says nothing.

"I suppose I'll take that as a yes." says Priam. "At any rate, you need to finish recovering, so while I won't stop you from moving, it'd be best you stay where we all are."

Walhart then asks, "Where are we, anyway?"

"In the lands of Kurosaki." says Priam. "Princess Jennifer and her comrades brought you here to recover."

"Kurosaki, huh?" asks Walhart. "Isn't that the last name of...?"

"Queen Momo?" asks Priam in order to finish Walhart's question. "Yeah, Momo found out she's a Shitomian noble by birth, and she inherited these lands from her family, as well as their wealth."

"Is that so?" says Walhart. "I assume Exalt Chrom is here, also."

"That's right." says Priam.

Walhart looks at Priam, then says, "I wish to speak with Exalt Chrom and Queen Momo very soon."

"They're going to be a bit busy." says Priam. "An international meeting is supposed to begin tonight, or at least, that's what I heard from word of mouth."

"Very well." says Walhart. "But I still want to tell them of what I've learned about Hugo."

"You'll have your chance." says Priam. "Just rest and relax for a bit longer."

"I've done enough resting for now." says Walhart. "I need some fresh air."

"I'll go with you." says Priam. "Don't need you unmending your wounds, right?"

Walhart just grunts, but with a smile.

To Be Continued in Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 29: The Card Trick

**Chapter 29: The Card Trick**

As the scene starts, we're taken to the front of a very posh looking manse colored brown and gold. In front, we see a man wearing ebon armor with long, cyan hair. He is dressed like a Wyvern Lord. Just then, a man with almond hair and wearing white armor that has him dressed like a Paladin approaches the other man from behind.

"Oburo." says the man in white armor. "Baron Zellor wishes to see us."

"Very well." says the man in black armor. "Let us go to him."

"Sure thing." says the man in white armor. "However, I'm wondering..."

"Yes?" asks Oburo. "What is it, Clark?"

"Well, apparently, your cousin has resurfaced." says the man in white armor. "And she's claiming peerage of her lands. Shouldn't that at least make you happy?"

Oburo just gives a grunt.

"I mean, you have family left, Oburo." says Clark. "Shouldn't you at least go to her?"

"Zellor and the army are my only family, now." says Oburo. "My cousin is of no concern."

"But, Queen Momo... your cousin... she..." Clark starts to say.

"She matters not." says Oburo in a cool manner. "Now, let us go meet with Baron Zellor. I wish to know what he wants."

Clark just sighs and says, "Very well, let us go."

After that, the two men walk towards the manse as that scene ends.

* * *

Inside the manse, we see Zellor and Wren there facing a window in what looks to be a posh room of brown with red carpeting and incredibly fine looking furniture.

Eventually, we get a shot of Oburo and Clark approaching and upon hearing their footsteps, Zellor and Wren turn to see them.

"Ah, good to see both of you being punctual." says Zellor. "I'm always proud to have such diligent and proud warriors that I can depend on."

"We live to serve you, my lord baron." says Oburo as he and Clark bow.

"Of course." says Zellor. "Now then, I wish to discuss something with you. And I hope both of you will not take it the wrong way."

"What would you have us do, Baron Zellor?" asks Clark.

"Well, how do I put this?" asks Zellor. "I want us to not be involved in this war."

"What?" asks Clark curiously.

Oburo just stands there blank-faced.

"In fact, I want us to prepare for King Hugo's fall." Zellor continues. "I suspect it shall happen very soon. And when that time comes, we shall prepare for the next phase."

"But, why would you suggest such a..." Clark starts to ask before Oburo cuts him off, saying, "You suspect King Nemo's army will win, do you not?"

"I am most certain he will win." says Zellor. "Hugo may have the advantage, but he relies on that too much to ascertain victory. He must learn the hard way that is one of the things that can cost anyone victory in battle."

"I think I understand." says Clark. "But, that begs the question, what about Hugo's spy network?"

"Leave that to me." says Zellor. "You two just prepare for the next phase when Hugo loses. I'll give you both further instructions until then. Understood?"

Both Clark and Oburo bow, and Oburo says, "As you will it, my lord baron."

"Very well." says Zellor. "Join with my other forces, and we shall discuss our plans then. Until then, you are both dismissed."

Clark and Oburo bow again, and they walk off. After that, Zellor just gives a glare, then he says, "Wren."

"Yes, my beloved?" asks Wren.

Zellor sighs, and says, "I'm worried about Oburo. I know he's been truly faithful to me as a one of my better soldiers, but..."

"Well, you bring out the best in him, as well as all who fight for you, my dear." says Wren as she rubs the right side of Zellor's face with her left hand on his left. "He admires you almost as much as I admire you."

"But, that's what worries me, beloved." says Zellor as he takes hold of Wren's hand. "He's put TOO MUCH faith into our cause, leaving no time for himself. He's quickly become a better fighter than Clark and I admire that strength Oburo shows. Still, I wonder if some force is binding him to me."

"If you're so concerned about it, my love, maybe you should look into it." says Wren. "Perhaps that way, we can solve this little mystery that perplexes even your brilliant mind."

"I should." says Zellor. "And I will. I care for Oburo, so this has to be done."

"I know." says Wren. "And that charisma and compassion of yours are what will always have me at your side."

Both Wren and Zellor spend a few seconds staring into the others eyes before going in for a kiss.

* * *

As the scene pans away, we get a wide, sweeping shot of Serris, panning over the teeming traders district, the enormous open air market creating a splash of color in the city of white and gold. Our view passes the massive main palace, it's four main spires visible from any point in the city. Just past the massive construct, the stately Serrisian academy becomes visible. It is hewn from the clearest marble and supported with intricate, yet sturdy pillars, and exudes a feeling of intelligence, discovery, and deep wisdom. We pass residential areas, ranging from the dirtiest slums to the wealthiest, cleanest streets. And then, a flash of green and startling red and gold as we enter the lands of Kurosaki, a small slice of Shitomu in the behemoth that is Serris. Finally, we slow as our view passes through the window of a small, yet very cozy restaurant.

Most of the tables are empty, as the occupants seem to have gathered around one in particular. Our view comes to rest on an older man seemingly of western origin shuffling a hand of cards.

"Pick a card! Any card! Any card in the deck! And be careful, 'cause I like to cheat!" he snarks at the onlookers, who give an appreciative laugh.

Before any answer the challenge, however, a slow, thoughtful voice says, "I'll take one."

As the crowd parts and turns around, Soltis stands there, a smile on his face, but business in his eyes.

The man smiles and offers the deck to the grey robed alchemist, who proceeds to pick a card. He shows it to nobody, but we see the S inscribed in intricate detail on its surface.

Soltis hands the card back to him, and the card's owner says, "Well sirs and madams, prepare for a show none of you, or anyone for that matter, has ever seen." He then gives a flourish with his hands, and the entire deck seems to vanish.

"Now, let us start with the king." he says, and brings out a king of spades seemingly from thin air, and holds it facing outward for the crowd, to see. "Or is it, two kings?" he says as a king of hearts seems to appear in his other hand. "Or perhaps a king and his brother, who was simply unlucky enough to be born a tad later than the first." he says as he lays both kings on the table. "Their father..." here he pulls out a third king, of clubs this time. "...is slain..." And he seems to crumple the king of clubs, but he opens his hand and the king has become a jack of diamonds. "By a heartless assassin."

He closes and opens his hand, and the card seems to vanish. He then motions to the two kings saying, "Both of these royals grieve in their own special way. The first king..." Here he picks up the king of spades. "...channels his sadness into anger, and his anger into vengeance, driving him mad. The second king..." Here he holds up the king of hearts. "...overcomes his sadness by throwing himself into learning. However, he sees his brother falling to insanity, committing atrocities that horrify the very soul. When he learns that his brother plans war upon a faraway land, he decides to get there first..." The man slides the king of hearts to the far left side of the table. "to warn their king and queen..." A king and queen of diamonds appear in the same hand and join the king of hearts. "...and raise an army." he concludes as all of the diamond cards in the the deck join the three already in his hand."

"What of the assassin?" says Soltis, still smiling.

"Ah," says the performer, and turns to his right hand where the king of spades still sits, and with a flexing of his fingers, the jack of diamonds appears beside him, "unbeknownst to the king, he serves as the royal adviser!" and he spins the card once, and it is suddenly a jack of spades.

Soltis raises his eyebrows, but says nothing.

"Now." the performer says, gathering the cards into one stack. When he sets them down, it is the full deck of cards. "Pick a card, right off the top."

Soltis obliges.

"Is that your card?' asks the performer.

Soltis flips the card, and the queen of diamonds stares back at him. When Soltis looks up, the performer smiles a mischevious grin, and motions with his head in the direction of the Kurosaki palace, where the celebration of Momo's new found peerage is being held.

Soltis smiles and hands back the card saying, "Yes. Yes it is."

As the establishment erupts into applause, Soltis quietly exits the restaurant, disappearing into an alleyway behind a small sake bar as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

Back on the Kurosaki estate, we see Pit as he walks around seeming to be deep in thought.

_"Man, two years in this world." _says Pit in thought. _"And only being able to talk to Lady Palutena through my laurel crown. I don't know if I can handle this for so long. I mean, I know that Soltis guy says he can get my back home within two years as opposed to the hundreds of years it would normally taken him, thanks to Palutena and Viridi getting into contact with me, but... how long can I really hold out for?"_

Just then, coming near Pit are Momo and Chrom as they look to be stretching and more relaxed than usual.

"Wow, what a great massage." says Momo. "That really did the trick."

"I'll say." says Chrom. "Of course, I just hope Ryu didn't touch you in any funny ways."

"Oh, don't be so worried, dear." says Momo. "I'm fine. Ryu only did what he did as a member of my serving family. Nothing more. My heart only belongs to you."

"Well, can't blame me for being that way." says Chrom. "Just like you got worried that time before you found out that 'Marth' was really our daughter, I have to be worried when a guy may touch you in a way that would rub me the wrong way."

"I know, I know." says Momo getting annoyed before noticing Pit wandering around. "Say, I wonder what Pit is up to?"

"I don't know." says Chrom. "Let's go check on him."

As they get to the troubled angel, Momo asks, "Hey, Pit, is something on your mind?"

"Huh?" says Pit before turning to see Momo and Chrom standing there. "Oh, just... wondering about when I will be able to get back to Angel Land and see Palutena in person again."

"I'd say I can't imagine what you're going through, but considering I wandered around for at least 3 years with no memories of my life before meeting Chrom, I somewhat can." says Momo.

"Well, pining for lost memories is one thing..." says Pit to start off with. "...but for me, having my memories of Lady Palutena intact and not being able to see her in person... is something else entirely."

"I guess I can understand your plight." says Chrom. "But, as long as you have us, you'll never truly be alone. Just remember that, okay, Pit?"

Pit gives a smile that is still filled with sorrow, and he says, "Thanks. It's good to know you care so much, despite the fact I come from another world and you barely know me."

"Everyone barely knows someone after first getting to know them." says Chrom. "I barely knew Momo when I found her about 5 to 6 years ago in that field, and yet, while hardships have presented themselves, I wouldn't trade away the amazing moments I've spent with her as both my closest friend, ally and wife."

"That's right, Pit." says Momo. "Regardless of where you are, you have friends here now, just as you have in your own world."

"I know." says Pit. "And thanks again. That does make me feel better."

"Anyway, I don't think you got a massage just yet." says Momo. "You look a little stressed, so why don't you find someone to be a masseuse for you?"

"You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea." says Pit. "Thanks for the idea. I'll see you two around."

As Pit leaves, Momo and Chrom wave to him.

After waving, Chrom says, "I hope he'll be okay."

"I know he will be." says Momo. "He may not believe it, but he's about in the same position I was in so long ago, more or less."

"Yeah." says Chrom.

Just then, both Momo and Chrom notice someone coming towards them, which looks to be Walhart back in full armor.

"Is that... Walhart?" asks Chrom.

As the figure gets closer, it is indeed Walhart. And when he approaches Chrom and Momo, Walhart says, "Exalt Chrom. Queen Momo. We need to talk."

To Be Continued in Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 30: International Gathering

**Chapter 30: International Gathering**

"Walhart." Chrom says. "Shouldn't you be resting after your fight with Hugo?"

"I've done enough resting." says Walhart. "Besides, this information is important."

"And what is this important information?" asks Momo.

"This pertains to Hugo." says Walhart. "And once I give you this info, I would also like you to relay it to King Nemo."

"You learned something about Hugo after fighting him?" asks Chrom.

"Yes." says Walhart before giving a pause. "He's a lot weaker than he thinks."

"Uh, I hope Hugo's blows didn't affect your memory, Walhart." says Momo. "When you arrived here, you were badly hurt."

"I assure you my memory is fine." says Walhart. "Hugo may have defeated me physically, but that's where his strength stops."

"What do you mean?" asks Momo.

"I mean that, while he has the power to break bodies..." Walhart starts to say. "...he lacks all power to break spirits. That is his true weakness."

"What makes you think that?" Chrom asks.

"I've felt his blows." says Walhart. "I've felt every attack he has hit me with. I've felt what he puts behind his attacks. And what he puts behind his attacks... is nothing. I felt nothing from what he has hit me with."

"By that, you mean that he...?" Momo starts to ask before Walhart finishes her answer in saying, "Yes, his attacks have no emotion to them. It was like being attacked by an empty husk. Maybe one that is physically powerful, but still, an empty husk."

"I think I see what you mean, Walhart." says Chrom giving a quizzical glare. "Without the emotion and feeling behind such attacks, he doesn't create lasting damage to his opponent's psyche. At least, not the one that he actually is fighting. With him, it's only a fight to the death. Am I right?"

"Well said, esteemed exalt." says Walhart. "The philosophy I have lived by is that I always put as much passion and feeling behind my attacks to the point my enemies do not wish to fight me. In fact, very much the opposite. I inspire fear in my enemies when I fight them. Hugo is capable of none of that. His uncaring nature only leads those to revile and despise him. He is not the kind that one would respect on their own accord. I have earned my respect from those that fought under me and showed loyalty to me. He has not earned his."

"Well, I guess that's some good news." says Momo. "But how does it factor us into beating him?"

"He thinks people beneath his power and stature are weak-willed and therefore, easy to subjugate. As a Conqueror, even I know what it takes to do such a thing requires one to break the will of their opponents. Therefore, I know it is no easy task, even with my power. As I said, I have earned my respect. But Hugo... has far, FAR from earned his."

"In other words, the way to beat him is to not give into his intimidation." says Momo. "If we do that, then victory will certainly be his. But if we hold strong, he'll have but a snowball's chance in hell."

"Aptly put, Queen Momo." says Walhart. "And I admit, it is the same strategy I know you and Chrom used when you defeated me. I'm only here to tell you that your same strategy will work even better against King Hugo. And please, give that message to Nemo. He must know that his twin brother, despite his great physical power... is the epitome of a weakling when concerning reality."

"We'll try to do so." says Momo. "I can tell him during the International Gathering that is to happen tonight. It's a gathering I'm not prepared for, especially since I'm the center of attention, but... we'll try to tell Nemo around or before then."

"Do so." says Walhart. "He must know this very truth about Hugo."

"And in the meantime, you continue to rest." says Priam as he comes up behind Walhart.

Walhart just grunts, but then says, "Very well. I'll take it easy."

"Thank you." says Priam.

Walhart then bows to Chrom and Momo and says, "Good day to both of you. I'll see you at this gathering."

After that, Walhart walks off. Priam then goes after him.

Chrom then looks at Momo and asks, "So, Momo, what do you think?"

"I still think defeating Hugo will be a challenge." says Momo. "But this should at least lighten the mood a bit. Still, I need to come up with a good strategy tomorrow before we take off for Castle Serris. I still need to figure out the road we'll take since Walhart took the shortest route, only to lose."

"Yeah, good point." says Chrom. "Hopefully, this gathering won't be too stressful. Then again, I've never dealt with a meeting of this magnitude, and between you and me, I'm the one who ends up playing politics the most."

"I guess we'll find out. I suppose we'll be needing to get ready." says Momo. "I wonder what number Rikku will have me wear for this gathering?"

"Hopefully, nothing too slinky." says Chrom. "But since you are a Shitomian noblewoman, I guess anything it up in the air concerning clothing."

Momo smiles a bit and says, "Well, if nothing else, I am feeling bolder and more confident wearing these outfits, though the embarrassment is still there. Maybe I ought to try something more daring when we next go to the Hotrealm?"

"I don't know if my heart can take it." says Chrom with a chuckle. "But regardless of what you wear, all that matters is that I'm with you and will always be the only one for you."

"Thanks, Chrom." says Momo.

* * *

As that scene ends with Chrom and Momo walking off hand in hand, the next one plays out where Chrom's group and the Naganos seem to be getting together for the International Gathering as dusk is approaching. Of course, Momo is not there at the moment as Chrom seems to be waiting for her arrival.

"I hope Momo isn't too nervous about this." says Chrom. "But then, I don't really blame her for being so. Learning that you're a noble after going so long as a commoner would be tough on anyone, especially since this gathering came so short of notice."

While Chrom is waiting for Momo, Morgan approaches Ryu and Rikku, who are together and talking to one another.

"Hey, uh... Ryu?" asks Morgan.

"Yes, what is it, son of Kurosaki-sama?" Ryu asks Morgan back.

"Well, I was wanting to know..." says Morgan. "...since my mother is a Shitomian noble by birth, that makes me one as well, right? I mean, I know I'm an Ylissean royal by birth, by I do have Shitomian blood in me, right?"

"That's correct." says Rikku.

"Well, here comes my real question." says Morgan. "Since my mother gets to wear fancy Shitomian clothing as a noblewoman, I was wondering, do you have any outfits for a nobleman, since I'm supposedly one myself?"

"You know, I don't think we took that into consideration, son of Kurosaki-sama." says Ryu. "Naturally, where as Shitomian noblewomen were encouraged to wear more revealing outfits, or at least ones that accent their bodies in desirable ways, Shitomian noblemen are more encouraged to wear formal outfits, or at least ones that are fully covering, yet still make the man look alluring."

"I see." says Morgan with an interested look.

"And on the note, since Makoto left all of her old clothes for her daughter here so long ago..." says Ryu. "...I'm pretty sure Shinji left his, as well. In fact, I know he did. And lucky enough, you seem to be the right size for them."

"Really?" asks Morgan looking really excited. "That's incredible. So... what do you both think I should wear to show off my Shitomian heritage?"

"Well, for starters, we should probably get you looking more like a Shitomian tactician." says Rikku. "One thing we didn't tell Kurosaki-sama is that the outfit she wore the first day coming here was made for female tacticians of Shitomu. Or grandmasters, if you care to be more precise."

"Huh, I didn't know that." says Morgan. "I guess it would take getting used to, but then again, I think these more Plegian-style robes bring my mother bad memories of dealing with my grandpa, Validar and him trying to make mother into the Fell Dragon. That said, it might be a welcome change."

"Well, glad you're so interested." says Rikku. "I wonder if your sister would also be interested?"

"I asked her before." says Morgan. "She says she tries to take more after our father, and that I should be the one to take this on since I try to take more after mother."

"I suppose we can respect that." says Ryu. "Anyway, we'll find that outfit for you tomorrow."

"Thank you." says Morgan. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Back over to Chrom, he continues to wait until he sees Momo arriving in what looks to be a pink, dress-type outfit with white trim that crosses in front while leaving a good bit of her cleavage exposed. The dress is sleeveless. In fact, it looks to be of a halter-top style the way it goes around the back of her neck, most likely leaving her back exposed, more or less. The very bottom of the dress is like a loincloth that is shorter than the rest of ones of the last outfit she wore, but still manages to be covering though her groin is still covered by a part of the dress that wears like a bikini. The dress is held together by a white sash that has a big, white bow on the back, as well as a tail-like piece of clothing that has a pink, spherical object on the bottom. For the rest of the outfit, Momo wears glove-like pieces of clothing with pieces of cloth that wrap around the bottom of her index fingers, leaving pretty much all of her hands exposed. Last but not least, she wears knee high footwear that expose the very front and back of her feet. When Chrom sees Momo like this, he is, like with her last outfits, more than rendered speechless.

"Hey, Chrom." says Momo with a smile that has a little bit of embarrassment to it. "Do I look good?"

"Yeah, you do." says Chrom. "Just... you really sure you'll be able to handle all of the attention you're about to get with this outfit?"

"Well, if I'm not, I need to try." says Momo. "We'll see what happens, though."

"Yeah, I suppose we will." says Chrom. He shakes his head back to reality. "Well, I suppose we should go get ready for this gathering, huh?"

"Yeah, and I suppose I need to be up in front for when the guests arrive." says Momo. "Of course, since I'm the lady this event is being held for, I can have you by my side, as well as our children."

"Well, that should offer a bit of comfort, shouldn't it?" asks Chrom.

"It should." says Momo with a smile of uncertainty. "Anyway, let's go get ready."

"Yeah." replies Chrom.

* * *

As that scene ends, we see the next where Chrom's group, along with the Naganos, are waiting for the arrival of the guests. Momo is out in front, while Chrom is right behind her, along with Lucina and Morgan. Behind them are the Naganos, and behind them is the rest of Chrom's group.

Just then, we see a large group of people approaching that are wearing Shitomian clothing from the looks of it. The men seem to be dressed formally while the young women are dressed in clothing that really accents their bodies. Some even look a tad similar to what Momo is wearing, despite the differences in color. As for the children, they're all dressed pretty modestly.

"It seems the noble families of Shitomu have arrived." says Rokishi. "Should have expected as much."

"If those are Shitomian noble families..." says Chrom. "...then that must mean the Emperor is on his way."

Suddenly, the noble families step to the side they're each on, and we see a young boy with black hair wearing a robe with an orange and yellow pattern and tied together with a red sash, and a small hat that is wrapped to his head by a piece of string going around the boy's chin. He is followed by men that look to be dressed like Shinto priests from our perspective.

The boy in the robe approaches Momo, and says with a bow, "Hello, Queen Momo. It is a great honor to know you have had peerage this whole time, and we gladly welcome the return of the legendary Kurosaki family."

"Hello to you, too, Emperor Kyosuke. And thank you for the kind words" says Momo as she bows to the boy.

A few members of Chrom's group are just stunned, especially Pit, who asks, "The Emperor of this Shitomu is a boy? A kid?"

"Aye." says Say'ri, who is standing next to Pit as she heard him. "The Emperor of Shitomu is not so much a person in power, but more like a figurehead. The noble families of Shitomu hold all of the power while the Emperor is mostly there to keep the peace by being someone the people can turn to for comfort where there is discord. Therefore, it is necessary for children to take up the reign as Emperor since they tend to be better at offering comfort"

"I see." says Pit.

After he has greeted Momo, Kyosuke moves to the side, along with the many noble families of Shitomu and the priests. After that, we see another group of people begin to approach Momo, these seeming to have an Arabian-style to their form of dress as the guards seems to be wearing shawls over their heads and carrying scimitars while their robes are white in color. The people that seem to really catch Inigo's attention are the scantly-clad, Arabian-style dancers. In the middle of this group is a rather rotund man with a bushy brown beard and mustache dressed like a sultan in his attire as he sits on a throne on a carrier that seems to be not carried by men, but conjured wind magic. Standing beside this man's carrier is a man dressed in dark grey robes wearing a shawl on his shoulders that looks rather colorful, a wrap around his head that covers his face, yet on his back, we can see a very familiar-looking scimitar.

As this group reaches Momo, the carrier comes to a stop and the man on it hops off his throne in a jolly fashion as he reaches Momo, then takes her hands and says, "Ah, my dear Queen Momo. You look lovelier than ever. All I can say is congratulations on discovering your peerage. I have to admit that did catch us by surprise, but regardless. It is great to know you were always a noble by birth. And with that, we are your most honored guests."

"Thank you, Karim, Sultan of Mora, for you kind words." says Momo. "I am honored to have you here tonight."

After getting done greeting Momo, Karim walks over the side opposite of the Shitomians, as do the others that came with him, along with the carrier.

As they get out of the way, we then see another group approach. This time, led by a woman with dark blue hair that is dressed in a dress of white and pale blue that leaves her shoulders exposed, and has on a circlet of silver, and following her are a group of men dressed in white, each one having the appearance of a Sage.

As the woman in front reaches Momo, she bows to her and says, "Greetings again, Queen Momo. And congratulations on claiming your rightful place as a Shitomian noblewoman. As Empress of Renzor, I am truly honored to be your guest."

"Thank you, Empress Elina." says Momo with her own bow. "And as I told the others, thank you for your kind words."

After Elina bows to her again, Momo says, "Well, since you all have come, let us all go inside for the gathering so we can talk, eat and drink there, courtesy of my serving family, the Naganos."

"That's what I'm talking about." says Stahl. "Let see what kind of food this party will have."

"If you would be so kind, then, Queen Momo..." says Elina. "...please lead the way."

After that, Momo, along with her family and the Naganos begin to lead the way to where the festivities are to be held, and everyone else follows suit.

"Well, you seemed to have handled that rather well." Chrom says to Momo, who replies back, "Yeah, but the real 'fun' is going to begin when these leaders start to discuss their offers. I SO can't wait for that."

To Be Continued in Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 31: Uncomfortable Party

**Chapter 31: Uncomfortable Party**

Back in Ylisse, the cloth merchant in his ox-driven cart pulls into the port town of Manster. Palutena, who is in the back asleep, starts to wake up to the rumbling of the wheels against the ground. As she comes to, she reaches the merchant, and taps him on the shoulder, which gets his attention.

"Hey." Palutena says to the cloth merchant. "Are we there yet?"

"You have good timing, miss." says the cloth merchant. "We're here. The port town of Manster."

Palutena smiles and says, "Thank you, my good sir. So, is this where I will find Pit?"

"I'm... afraid not." says the cloth merchant. "You see, your friend isn't in Ylisse anymore. In fact, he's on an entirely different continent. I brought you here to meet with someone that may or may not be able to have you take a vessel to see him."

Palutena's smile withers at the news as she says, "Oh, okay. Well, whoever this person is, please, take me to him."

"That's what I aim to do." says the cloth merchant. "And he happens to be in this bar, 'The Stumbling Sorcerer'."

Palutena gets a good look at the bar before the scene ends.

* * *

In the next one, we're taken to the inside of the bar where business is going about as usual when suddenly, the doors open and walking through them are Palutena and the cloth merchant. The people drinking are drawn to Palutena as her form of dress catches them all by surprise.

Stanley, who's cleaning a glass, sees the people looking at Palutena, and just rolls his eyes as he says, "O' fer tha' love o' pete's sake, an angel with real wings came ta' this establishment 'afore! Get over it!"

Listening to Stanley, the people go back to drinking, and both Palutena and the cloth merchant arrive at the bar to talk with Stanley.

"I'll have the usual, Stanley." says the cloth merchant.

After getting done cleaning the glass, Stanley pulls out a mug and fills it up with mead, then he gives it to the cloth merchant.

"So, Johnny." says Stanley to the cloth merchant. "'Ow's tha' cloth business been goin', if ye' know what I mean?"

After drinking some mead, Johnny says, "Actually, it's going very well." He turns to Palutena and says, "I witnessed this fair creature appear in the village of Oldshire. Needs to get to her little friend with the wings."

"Is that a fact?" asks Stanley to Palutena.

"Yes." says Palutena. "And if he's on another continent, I will do whatever you need me to do so I can get to him!"

"Easy, easy." says Stanley. "Ye' don' 'ave ta' get carried away like that, miss. I think I may know of a guy that can 'elp ye'. 'Owever, 'e's not that guy I would 'ave take ye', but 'e's better 'an nothin'. I'll send word ta' Corvas to take ye'."

"That's fine." says Palutena. "And what should I offer you or this other man as payment? I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you."

"Don' worry, ma'am." says Stanley. "This is free o' charge on my end. In fact, I'll tell Corvas that I'll pay 'im whatever he wants in order to take ye' ta' Serris, where yer lil' winged friend is at currently."

"Seriously?" asks a delighted Palutena. "Oh, thank you so much, you kind man. I figured all humans could be the same at times, regardless of how much I care for them, but you show me a different side to them. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

At her comment, the hair stands up on the back of her neck as she realizes the patrons eyes are glued to her once again. Palutena looks around in abject confusion as Stanley gives a knowing smirk.

"Also, a bit o' advice." says Stanley, as Palutena turns to face him again. "Watch yer back. While the 'umans of this world can be exceedingly nice people, we can also be the most evil o' creatures ever known. Above, all though, we're generally industrious and 'ave an awful lotta' potential. I know yer a goddess, but you'll find some people in this world very powerful, even fer you."

"Well, technically, I'm a half-goddess now." says Palutena. "I sacrificed half of my power to enter this world."

"Even so..." says Stanley. "...regardless if ye' were ta' be at tha' prime o' yer power, be careful out there."

"Don't worry." says Palutena. "I may not be a whole goddess anymore, but I can defend myself, and nothing is going to keep me from reuniting with Pit."

Stanley looks at Johnny with a smile, and says, "Ye' know? I think I like 'er."

"Definitely a spitfire this one." says Johnny. Palutena just smiles while blushing a bit.

"Well, at any rate, I better contact Corvas, and let 'im know of the passenger 'e's ta' have today." says Stanley.

After Stanley goes to do just that, the scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, we're taken to the inside of a temple made for gatherings. Momo is sitting on a pillow on the highest ground of the room with Chrom, Lucina and Morgan behind her, and behind them is the Nagano family. On the lower level, but sitting closest to Momo are the groups of people that arrived for the gathering. Sitting in the far back behind them are the rest of Chrom's group.

"I, uh... I thank you all for coming today." says Momo. "So... I guess we get down to negotiations then, right? I'm sorry if I seem so new at this. I mean, I handle a few things as Queen of Ylisse, but since that title is only by marriage, Chrom is the one who handles the politics, so... if I goof up, I hope I won't be ridiculed too much."

"Not at all." says Elina. "Since you are the center of attention here, all you need to do is just listen to our offers, and put them into consideration. Nothing more than that."

"Really?" asks Momo. "That seems pretty simple. Simpler than I thought it would be."

"It is nothing to worry about, your majesty." says Kyosuke. "This is just a traditional custom of Shitomu. We will be the only ones to worry about flubbing up. You just have to listen."

"Oh, very well, then." says Momo with a small bow. "So, uh... who wishes to go first?"

"Naturally, I will." says Kyosuke. "Since I am Emperor of Shitomu, it's only imperative that I be the one to first give their offer to one who has claimed their rightful peerage as a noble of my land."

"Oh, okay." says Momo still not getting the whole deal.

"So, then..." says Kyosuke. "...my offer will be this: the finest treasures Shitomu has to offer, as well as a strong support from all of the noble families of my nation. In exchange, all I ask of you is your support, Queen Momo."

Kyosuke and the noble families of Shitomu bow to Momo, who then says with a bit of trouble, "Well, gee, that sounds awfully..."

Before Momo can finish, Karim pipes up with, "Really, Emperor Kyosuke? That's all you can offer her? I can do one even better as our treasures are of more value, and even more, we can also give her the full support of our military, the finest materials to ever be worn and the best wines. After all, I did hear her say your sake was very weak for her standards, did she not?"

Rikku just grunts while Ryu gives her a smirk, and Kyosuke says to Karim, "I thought we were only here to make our offers to Queen Momo, not to trade insults about our national drinks."

"Oh, so you admit that your sake was too weak for her tastes, right?" Karim asks Kyosuke.

Kyosuke just gives a grunt.

"Well, if you both are going to be children; no offense, Emperor Kyosuke, I shall give MY offer to Queen Momo." says Elina before she turns to look at Momo. "From us at Renzor, you will have our finest of treasures, full support of our military in anyway you wish, our finest of materials and crops. AND above all, you will have rightful claim as a noble in our country. All in exchange for your support."

"Well, gee that sounds like a..." says Momo before she gets interrupted by Kyosuke, who says, "So, that is how it is to be? Fine! I add to my offer to Queen Momo! We will give her OUR finest of materials, crops, military AND free access to our channels for her travel needs in exchange for her support of her rightful nation of Shitomu!"

"Is that SERIOUSLY all you can do?" asks Karim with a jolly, yet insulting laugh. "I could give her that AND more! My finest servants can do so much more for her than you ever could, Kyosuke! Same goes for you, Elina!"

"Now, I am to be insulted, I see." says Elina. "And here, I thought you once to be a charismatic person, Karim. But as I see it now, you're no better than the brigands you fought against so long ago."

"And I suppose you're any different, Empress Elina?" asks Karim. "You, who let your dogs known as senators run rampant across the people with the greater hardships while you sit idly on the throne?"

"Now, you're going to insult the way I run my country?" asks Elina in a tone of anger. "I have stood against the greater wrong-doings the Senate has done in the past, but there is so much even only I can do!"

"Well, at least my nation isn't divided like yours is!" says Karim in another jolly laugh. "So far, I've kept Mora unified for a long time!"

"Yes, but my nation was far more in order than yours was." says Elina, which gets Karim to grimace. "Even Kyosuke can vouch for that much."

"That is true, Empress Elina." says Kyosuke. "As one made to study history of other nations, I can admit that Renzor has been a nation of solid order for a lot longer than Mora."

"Thank you, Emperor Kyosuke." says Elina with a smile and bow.

"However..." says Kyosuke which gets Elina's smile to fade. "...my nation of Shitomu has been at peace far longer than even your nation has been. So that is a good reason for Queen Momo to choose Shitomu as her ally, aside from it also being her nation of descent."

After that, the arguing between the three of them gets more and more loud and obnoxious as Momo sighs and says, "This is so embarrassing."

"Well, you know what it's like to be in my shoes for once, at least." says Chrom. "But I'm sorry it had to be this nuts."

Momo just groans, but then raises her voice as she says, "That's enough, all of you!"

Kyosuke, Karim and Elina stop their arguing as they hear Momo's voice.

"I'll decide who I want to be ally with after the party." says Momo. "Right now, this arguing only makes things that much harder."

Kyosuke, Karim and Elina all bow in unison to Momo, red faced and breathing heavily, and Kyosuke says, "Queen Momo, please accept our humblest of apologies. That behavior was inexcusable, but, well, you're a coveted ally. After all, you saved all of our lives. I assure you that it will not happen again."

"That's fine." says Momo. "Until then, let us feast and drink until I can come to a decision."

"Very well." says Elina. "Let us get to that right away."

After that, the three leaders start to get up, followed by the ones with them.

Momo just sighs before hearing Chrom say, "You handled that rather well, dear. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, honey." says Momo. "Of course, I can only imagine how thick the tension will be when we actually get to the party."

* * *

As that scene ends, we're taken to the party itself as everyone has gotten a plate of food and are conversing with one another while eating. Momo, after getting a mixed drink from Ryu as she doesn't quite trust anyone else to make her one, goes over to sit down with Chrom.

Chrom, after swallowing his food, asks, "So, the tension thick enough yet?"

"To the point it's suffocating." replies Momo as she can only look around her to see what's going on.

"Well, if you need some fresh air..." Chrom starts to say before Momo says, "I'll be fine. I might go get some later, but right now... I'm just trying to keep a good face."

Chrom wants to say something else, but he sees the person coming to sit beside Momo is the tall man that came with Karim.

As Momo and Chrom look at the man, Momo says, "Hello."

The tall man just grunts.

"Well, doesn't make me feel any more comfortable, but... I'll take that as a nicety." says Momo to the man. Just then, she turns back to Chrom and asks, "You know, I wonder what Soltis would say to me in this type of situation?"

"Well, as the resident expert..." says a familiar, smooth voice. "...my best guess is that he would recommend that you stop trying to walk through the tension, and start trying to swim. Ya' get around faster."

Momo and Chrom look at the tall gentleman to see that he has uncovered his face.

"I should have known." says Chrom as he sees Soltis looking back at him with a smile.

"Hello, Soltis." says Momo with a pleasant smile. "So, I see you came with the Sultan of Mora. I take it you and he are... comrades?"

Soltis gives a quick laugh, saying, "Comrades? Ha! I got his grandfather his throne. I did tell you I fought in the Red Sands revolt, did I not?"

"Probably hummed a few bars about it." says Chrom.

"I think I remember that, as well." says Momo.

"Well, enough about my extensive past..." says Soltis. "...let's get to the matter at hand. I assume you've met three of the world leaders."

"Well, they did make their offers to me." says Momo. "Of course, I'm both surprised and relieved that King Regnant Sephora never showed up."

"On the contrary." says Soltis. "I want to keep my eyes on him at all times."

"Speaking of someone keeping their eyes on another." says Chrom. "I think you should be wary, Momo. A man dressed as a Renzorian Senator seems to be staring at you."

Momo looks behind her to see a man with well-kept blonde hair, mustache and beard while dressed like a Sage has had his attention fixated on Momo for a good while as he sips some wine. As she looks at him, Momo feels an odd chill run down her spine.

"If you'll excuse me, Momo. Chrom." says Soltis. "It seems that business calls."

To Be Continued in Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 32: Planning the Attack

**Chapter 32: Planning the Attack**

Soltis gets up and walks over to the table where the man looking at Momo is sitting at, and he sits down in front of him, blocking the man's view of Momo, and gives him an incredibly cold gaze.

"Uh... do you mind, sir?" asks the man. "I was 'enjoying the view', as you could plainly tell."

"I know." says Soltis with a tone of snark.

"Would you mind removing yourself, then, please?" asks the man in a polite tone.

In the same snarky tone, Soltis just says, "No."

"You'd better have a good answer as to why not." says the man.

Soltis leans forward and says, "Or you'll... what?"

"You DO know who I am, don't you?" asks the man. "I know very well who you are... Master Alchemist Soltis."

"If you know who I am, then you know that I hold absolutely no respect for you." says Soltis.

"Careful now." says the man in a tone of caution. "It wouldn't do well for your health to be on the bad side of a Senator of Renzor, would it?"

Soltis gives a small laugh and says, "Mr. Senator... I am many leagues above you. And being so far above you... comes with its privileges. There's nothing you can do to me."

"On the contrary." says the senator. "As Ignacio, Duke of Margulis, I have many things I can do to you. Or rather have DONE to you."

"Duke Ignacio..." Soltis says simply. "...I am not interested in your threat. I am not interested in your threat display. Hell, I'm not even interested in you. What merely drew my attention was your interest in Queen Momo."

"Oh, do not think me a lecher." says Ignacio. "I merely find Queen Momo a fascinating specimen. Why, even someone of your nature would find her fascinating, would you not? After all, intelligence does tell me that the dark mage known as Tharja finds her the same way. Is that so wrong, Master Alchemist?"

Soltis says, "Duke Ignacio, for all your love of stealth and intelligence, you lack a certain subtlety. Your methods are crude and easily identifiable. I've noticed you staring at Queen Momo for... oh, how long has it been? An hour, perhaps?"

"Well, if your only method of having me keep my eyes off of her is to simply block my view..." Ignacio says. "...then you must not have any real way of keeping me from having an interest in her."

"Ignacio..." says Soltis. "...I could have made you disappear a long time ago, and no one would be the wiser. Now, I come before you to tell you, not as an enemy, but as a friend... do not treat me as an enemy. For if you have me as an enemy... I assure you that nothing in this reality will save you from me. Am I clear? Be careful of who you beat your chest in front of."

"So says the man that just did it a while ago." says Ignacio. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be? You think I am a braggart?" asks Soltis with a calm smile. "Ah, but no matter. My warning to you is this: keep away from Momo. If you harm her, even if her all of her friends and family don't get to you first, I will."

"Who said anything about harming her?" asks Ignacio. "From what I can tell, she's precious to me. You, on the other hand, are dead weight. And eventually, should things work out the way they do, you'll be nothing more than dead weight to her, as well."

"That what I like about you, Ignacio; always a positive thinker." says Soltis with a small smile, but then it changes to a small sigh before he continues with, "Duke Ignacio, I don't know your entire plan, but... I have a good guess as to what it is. And if I'm right, you're about to play with a type of fire that does more than just burn, if you catch my drift."

"The Gods brought fire to the world." says Ignacio. "Maybe this is the fire I was destined to wield for myself. Catch my drift?"

"Oh, you believe in destiny. How quaint." says Soltis with a small smile. "However, if you do what I think you're going to do... you'll attract just more than my attention."

Before Ignacio can do anything, Soltis touches his forehead with the end of his left index finger, and Ignacio freezes in place. Before Ignacio, everything disappears and is replaced by the cosmos in all of its splendor, which is then swallowed whole by darkness, which then starts to move like liquid as if in a chaotic flow.

Soltis' voice appears as if to make him sound divine, which says, "You will attract her attention. A woman with black hair and bright eyes. Be careful of what you do, Ignacio, and choose the right path."

After that, Ignacio finds himself in the room again and sees Soltis back to his neutral position.

Ignacio then bows to Soltis, and says, "Very well, Master Alchemist, I take my leave of you and this place. But do remember that nothing will stop me from achieving what I set out to do."

After that, Ignacio gets up and begins to leave before another man dressed like a senator with curly, light brown hair asks him, "Duke Ignacio, is something the matter?"

"Oh, no." says Ignacio. "I just need some fresh air. Maybe even to... watch the lights." After Ignacio's last comment, he gives the other senator a wink before leaving.

Soltis then gets up and goes back to sit beside Momo, who then says, "I don't know what you did, Soltis, but thank you for getting his eyes off of me."

"Eh, it was the least I could do." says Soltis.

"Well, thank you for doing it." says Chrom. "Maybe now, we can enjoy the rest of this torturous party."

"You speak as if it's torture for you, dear." says Momo with a small smirk.

"You know what I mean." says Chrom.

Momo just smiles and says, "Of course, I do."

As the party continues onward, the scene then ends.

* * *

We get a shot of the Kurosaki estate as morning arrives in the next scene, followed by a shot of Momo going for her bath as she comes out carrying a white towel while heading towards the spring. By the spring, she sees Rikku there as she's laid out the outfit that Momo first wore after arriving to the lands of Kurosaki on the stone. In addition to them, she's also laid out some pieces of armoring.

When Rikku sees Momo arrive, she says, "Good day, Kurosaki-sama. I just laid out your clothes for you before you head off to battle."

"Good day to you, too, Rikku." says Momo. "Except... aren't those the clothes you had me wear on my first day here?"

"Yes, they are." says Rikku. "With a few extra additions, as well."

"Then, that's not what I wear to battle." says Momo. "Where's my traditional grandmaster clothing?"

"This will be them." says Rikku. "See, I forgot to tell you, but these clothes are worn by female grandmasters in Shitomu, or at least they were back when Shitomu fought in wars."

"You're... joking." says Momo. "I mean, I'll wear them when just going around doing errands, give or take the number of stares I'll get at first. But, for battle? That's definitely something I wouldn't expect to wear them for."

"Your son figured that your more Plegian-style robes brought bad memories with them." says Rikku. "That's why we gave him a similar outfit to wear, though obviously designed to be more formal for him."

"I would certainly hope so if he's going to take to dressing like a Shitomian." says Momo. She then sighs and says, "Very well, I'll wear them to fight in. At least I see you also gave it a few pieces of armor, so that should at least help."

"Indeed." says Rikku. "Anyway, I'll head out so you can enjoy your bath. If you need help getting the armor on, let me know, okay?"

"Very well." says Momo with a small smile before Rikku shoves off. Momo then looks at the clothes while just going, "Hrmmmm..."

Eventually, that scenes comes to an end.

* * *

In the next scene, Momo is getting her clothes on as she already has on the smallclothes, but begins to slide on the long boots, then attaching on the red and gold ankle armor. After that, she puts on the long coat, followed by attaching on its armoring, starting with the red and gold shoulder armor, then the matching breastplate and ending with the hip armor. Last but not least, she puts on the circlet.

Looking herself over, Momo says, "Well, I suppose I do look like a tactician in these clothes, but still, it's a different experience."

Chrom, who is with her, says, "It's something we're all going to have to get used to, though I promise to do my best."

"At any rate, let's go get the others." says Momo. "We need to discuss our strategy before moving out."

After that, Chrom and Momo begin to walk off together. After a while of walking, Chrom and Momo both encounter Lucina and Morgan. Morgan is wearing an outfit similar to Momo's, with the exception being his coat has a slightly different print to make his look more masculine but is still completely white, he has on black pants as opposed to the smallclothes that Momo is wearing as part of her outfit, white boots that only come up to his knees, and his armor pieces are blue and silver instead of red and gold. His circlet is also silver.

"Hey, mother. Father." says Morgan. "How do I look?"

"I have to admit, that doesn't look too bad." says Momo. "At least you should feel more comfortable in your clothes than I do in mine."

"Yeah, you do look snazzy, son." says Chrom with a smile.

"Thanks." says Morgan with a big smile. "Don't worry, mother. I'm sure you will be more comfortable in your clothes the longer you wear them."

"I did get that way when I was just here." says Momo. "But for the rest of the world, and especially on the battlefield, I just hope to be used to them there."

"At any rate..." says Chrom. "...we better get everyone together to discuss what we're going to do for our march to Castle Serris."

"That's why we came to find you both." says Lucina. "We wanted to see if the both of you were ready."

"Well, we are, for the most part." says Momo. "I suppose we should gather the others and discuss our strategy. Let's go."

After that, the four of them walk together as that scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, Chrom's group is completely assembled and are gathered around a large map that Momo has laid out for them.

"All right." says Momo. "Since Walhart took the shortest route to Castle Serris, we'll need to take the more eastern road going from these lands to the castle. It will take longer, but hopefully, we can bypass any unnecessary fights. However, there is a good deal of vegetation and various other spots for an ambush to be set up, so keep your eyes open at all times."

"Right." says Nemo. "And knowing Hugo's spy network, he'll most likely have a few set up for us."

"Yeah, and if that's the case..." Momo continues. "...we'll have a search party survey the area. They'd probably expect that, so we need to keep it discreet."

"Especially if they decide to unleash any mobile artillery against us." says Camille.

"Mobile artillery?" asks Chrom, to which Camille says, "Ballistae."

"Ballistae?" asks a confused Pit. "What's that?"

"A flier's worst nightmare." Camille continues. "Flying mounts like pegasi and wyverns are normally vulnerable to arrows, so a ballista's arrow is large enough to completely do in even the most sturdy of flying mounts."

"Ouch, sounds pretty bad." says Pit.

"If they decide to use such tools, we're going to have a tough fight on our hands." says Chrom.

"In that case, we should move through the more forested areas on our path to Castle Serris." says Momo. "Our trip will take longer, but we don't need to stick out in the open so frequently. Unless Hugo really is that desperate to stop us, we should bypass most of his stronger forces that way."

"Yeah, and Hugo, while a perfectionist, is not the kind of guy who would set fires to his own land just to get us out of hiding." says Nemo. "Still, I worry about his spy network catching wind of us."

"Don't worry too much, Nemo." says Jennifer with a smile. "While a few of Hugo's spies might get through to him every so often, my own can match his pretty well. I can use my own network to allow us to move more freely, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, disrupting communication and presenting false information will allow us an easier trip to Castle Serris if nothing else." says Basilio.

"As long as they can do that for us." says Nemo still with an expression of doubt on his face.

"Well, if we know what to do, we need to set out and accomplish our goal as soon as possible." says Momo.

"I agree." says Chrom. "We'll take some time to get everything prepared for the move, and then, we ride out before the end of the day arrives."

"While we may have protection in these lands, the longer we stay here means the more Hugo can build his forces up for his invasion." says Momo. "And we're definitely not going to let that happen."

"All right, if we know what to do, let's get everything done, and be out of here." says Chrom. "It's time we continued this fight, and we're going to see about winning it!"

"Right!" go most of Chrom's group.

* * *

As that scene ends, we're taken to one where Momo and Chrom and walking to go get ready. Just then, they run into Empress Elina.

"Empress Elina." says Momo. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's more about what I can do for you." says Elina with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asks.

"I wish to present you with some tools on your attempt to stop Hugo and his forces." says Elina. "Even though Renzor chooses to remain neutral to this war that King Hugo has brought about, we still want to offer some form of aid."

"Really?" asks a smiling Momo. "And what would that be?"

"Why, our finest tomes of light magic." says Elina. "Renzor specializes in light magic, and we wish to provide you with some to make your fight against Hugo easier."

"That's very kind of you, Empress." says Chrom. "But... isn't light magic usually used against demonic forces?"

"So... you've already caught wind of my true intention to give you such a gift." says Elina with a sigh. "Very well. The truth is that I've been getting visions of something bad happening to your land very soon. And if it's not dealt with as quickly as possible, it could threaten the entirety of the world."

"Threaten the entirety of the world?" asks Momo. "Wait, you don't mean that..."

"Yes, I foresee Grima returning yet again." says Elina. "And if that happens, we will all be in grave danger. I'm giving you the light magic just in case you ever go up against Grima's Risen forces."

"In that case, thank you very much." says Momo. "We'll put your light tomes to good use."

"For now, keep what I told you on the down low." says Elina. "We don't need to cause as massive panic, and have it spread like a pandemic."

"We promise not to let the information out." says Chrom. "After all, we can't be for sure Grima will truly return, so we can only know when the time comes."

"Thank you both." says Elina. "And for that, I present a special tome of light magic to Momo."

Elina then pulls out a white and gold tome for Momo to take, and Momo says, "Amazing, I can feel the power surging off of this tome already."

"It's called Aura." says Elina. "I figured you could make use of its power easily enough. You will find Aura to be a devastating spell in every way."

"Thank you." says Momo. "I'll make good use of it in battle."

"Until then, safe travels for you all." says Elina. "I will hope that your mission to stop Hugo is a success. And if it is, we shall celebrate it properly. Take care."

"Thank you." Chrom and Momo say in unison before Elina walks off.

The scene then ends with Momo looking at the tome of light magic she was just given.

To Be Continued in Chapter 33


End file.
